PIRATAS 2 A saga continua
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Uma nova aventura com os mais lindos capitães dos mares do Caribe, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. Quem não leu o primeiro, PIRATAS, não conseguirá entender totalmente a história, principalmente por causa dos personagens, mas poderá se divertir.
1. Tempestade

**Titulo: Piratas II**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural e Padackles

**Personagens Principais: Jared e Jensen**.

**Gênero:** Romance, aventura, Família, Amizade, lemon. Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **18, contém lemon.

**Beta:** Angiolleto, a minha anja, minha consciência (estou perdida) e amiga amada.

**Resumo:** Uma nova aventura com os mais lindos capitães dos mares do Caribe, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. Quem não leu o primeiro, PIRATAS, não conseguirá entender totalmente a história, principalmente por causa dos personagens, mas poderá se divertir.

Piratas está de volta, recebi alguns pedido de continuação, e como o capitão Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki, me fizeram prisioneira de suas histórias, minha alma não resistiu. Cada capitulo dessa fic vai ser oferecido para alguns de meus leitores que se tornaram amigos queridos.

E esse primeiro vai para a Cici, que me viciou em receber dois reviews, um em cada site que a fic é postada e foi a primeira a me cobrar uma continuação.

Se eu pudesse escrever uma história para cada um de vocês, seria uma escritora famosa! Srsrsrs

E como tudo que escrevo tem a aprovação da Angiolleto, a minha anja, minha consciência (estou perdida) e amiga amada.

Um navio da marinha inglesa navegava em direção a mais nova colônia da Inglaterra, uma ilha no mar do Caribe, comandado pelo Almirante Smith, que estava voltando de sua longa estadia nas Índias.

- Almirante, antes de amanhecer estaremos na província de Ilha Bonita. – Informou o imediato ao homem alto e loiro, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Aos trinta e dois anos, Dean Smith estava deixando as Índias, seu lar durante 5 anos. Ele estava se sentindo um estranho, seus pais eram falecidos, nunca tinha se casado. Seu envolvimento mais sério fora com uma dama de prazeres pagos, que há algum tempo atrás havia lhe escrito para falar sobre um suposto filho, ignorou a carta.

Recentemente recebeu outra comunicando sobre a morte da referida dama. Nunca acreditou que o garoto que carregava seu nome fosse seu filho, mas para desencargo de consciência, enviou uma carta e uma ordem de pagamento para a escola interna em que seu filho seria criado. Na carta, uma ordem explicita de nunca lhe procurar com menino sob o risco de ter de devolver o dinheiro caso a ordem fosse descumprida.

O pior é que estava sendo enviado para o mesmo lugar que o garoto residia. A mãe do menino tinha se mudado para lá, assim ninguém saberia sobre seu vergonhoso passado. Infelizmente a pobre mulher não pode criar a criança, vitimada de uma febre letal, não durou nem três dias.

O Almirante tinha recebido uma ordem expressa da rainha, que estava convocando todos os seus oficiais mais brilhantes para uma grande caçada. Uma frota de navios piratas conhecida como Frota Sobrenatural. Nessa volta nem velhos amigos iria rever, nunca foi um homem dado. Talvez se lembrassem dele o Almirante Kane, hoje comodoro e o Capitão Welling. Esse último nunca conseguira uma promoção, devido a alguns passos errados no começo de carreira, porém o problema real não era esse, e sim a falta de um pai ou padrinho influente, coitado estava condenado a morrer um eterno capitão.

Uma tempestade se aproximava, mas devido sua pouca experiência nos mares do caribe, não reconheceu os sinais, e isso foi erro fatal.

**Não muito longe dali...**

- Capitão todas as escotilhas estão fechadas. – Informou Jake para Jensen. – menos as da sua cabine, nesse momento o loiro passava em frente a sua cabine, onde o capitão Padalecki estava apenas vestido com uma calça da marinha inglesa. A luz do fim do dia adentrava pela escotilha ainda aberta, lançando raios dourados sobre os músculos exposto do moreno.

- Jake, as ordens já foram dadas, o navio já está preparado para a grande tempestade que iremos enfrentar, avise ao Steven que logo subirei. – Jensen molhou os lábios, inconscientemente observando Jared; Jake revirou os olhos, ele sabia o que estava para acontecer e nada impediria o capitão.

- Sim, senhor capitão! – Mas Jensen nem ouviu, pois já tinha fechado a porta da cabine.

Jared estava debruçado sobre a mesa atualizando as cartas náuticas, e não levantou a cabeça para olhar o seu marido, se tivesse feito não seria pego desprevenido.

- Que tal? Tudo preparado para enfrentar a tempestade? – Perguntou Jared, sendo agarrado por trás e sentindo o quanto Jensen estava excitado. – Isso não é hora.

- Eu sou o capitão, eu faço a minha hora. – A boca do loiro depositou um beijo quente e molhado em suas costas, enquanto suas mãos lhe desabotoavam as calças.

- Um capitão muito indisciplinado. – Disse Jared com a voz rouca.

- Sabe que você fica irresistível com essa calça da marinha, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho vontade de tirá-las! Isso é muito confuso para mim. – Jensen estava debruçado sobre Jared, distribuindo beijos. Isso e o risinho sem vergonha do capitão incendiaram o moreno de vez.

- Será que essa tempestade não vai atrapalhar? – Jared tinha ficado em pé e jogava seu corpo para trás, buscando contato com o de Jensen.

- Ela que espere! – Jensen virou o moreno de frente e tomou posse de sua boca, Jared rapidamente tirou a camisa do loiro, e agarrando o capitão pelo quadril esfregava sua ereção na dele. Suspiros escapavam entre os intervalos de um beijo para outro.

Afastaram-se rapidamente apenas para tirar o restante das roupas, e completamente nus se abraçaram para sentir a extensão do corpo um do outro, as bocas unidas, línguas afoitas explorando recantos já visitados, mas que continuava com sabor de novidade, de paixão recente.

Jensen virou o moreno de costas e traçou uma trilha com a língua que partia do começo de sua coluna no pescoço até sua abertura entre as nádegas do companheiro.

Jared gemia e cravava as unhas na mesa de tanto prazer que a boca de Jensen lhe proporcionava, lhe preparando para recebê-lo.

Depois de achar que Jared estava bastante lubrificado, Jensen enfiou um dedo lentamente, enquanto massageava o membro do moreno.

- Jensen, não estou reclamando, mas parece que nos temos a noite toda! - Disse Jared gemendo e no final soltando um grito surpreso de prazer, pois o loiro enfiou o segundo dedo rapidamente.

- Nós temos a noite toda. – Jensen sabia que o tempo era curto, mas ele queria amar Jared devagar, como se tivesse o resta da vida apenas para fazer isso.

- Não... Temos... Temos uma tempestade... A caminho. – As caricias dos dedos, da mão lhe manipulando seu membro e boca do loiro beijando e mordendo sua costa, faziam as palavras de Jared saírem entrecortadas.

- A tempestade que espere. – Repetiu Jensen intensificando os movimentos, fazendo Jared se derramar em suas mãos.

Devido o gozo recente, as pernas de Jared, estavam bambas e Jensen o levantou colocando sentado em cima da mesa.

Entre as pernas de Jared, Jensen começou a beijá-lo. O beijo que começou calmo, apaixonado e se intensificou ficando repleto de luxuria, assim como as mãos do loiro que lhe percorriam as costas, em caricias às vezes violentas, demonstrando que o loiro ainda queria satisfação e não ia parar enquanto não conseguisse.

Deitando Jared na mesa, Jensen começou a explorar seu peitoral, se demorando nos mamilos, onde sugava e mordia, fazendo o moreno gemer e começar a desperta de novo, mostrando que estava pronto para mais uma sessão de amor.

Quando sentiu o membro totalmente duro de Jared sobre o seu abdômen, Jensen levou sua boca até ele e o sugou. O moreno achava que ia gozar novamente, agora na boca do loiro, mas assim que sentiu o pré gozo do companheiro, interrompeu a caricia e levantou as pernas de Padalecki, e lhe penetrou de maneira rápida e profunda, fazendo que este gritasse de prazer e palavras desconexas eram emitidas pelo casal.

Jared abraçava o capitão, não apenas seus suores se misturavam, mas seus gritos e gemidos de prazer que apenas não eram ouvidos por todo o navio, devido o vento que começava o soprar forte do lado de fora, mas sua força era totalmente ignorada pela a única alma, agora unida. Pelos corpos arquejantes que se movimentavam em um ritmo alucinante, violento, apaixonado, se aquele ato de amor se transformasse em uma tempestade o mundo se acabaria em uma única onda.

Os dois alcançaram o ápice do prazer juntos, os gemidos morreram na garganta um do outro, devido aos beijos que trocaram no momento exato.

Jensen jazia prostrado nos braços de seu capitão, respiração ofegante e ainda dentro de Jared, sentindo as contrações que ainda dominava o corpo do moreno.

A primeira onda que atingiu o Colibri, tirou os capitães dos braços um do outro, pois a água invadiu a cabine pelas escotilhas que ainda não tinham sido fechadas.

Rindo e ainda zonzos pelo ato de amor recém acabado, fecharam as escotilhas e foram se vestir, no escuro, pois a noite chegou mais rápido por causa do tempo. Vestiram as calças trocadas, e não perceberam, pois Jared não era tão maior que Jensen.

Correram para o convés, apenas para assessorar e manter a ordem, pois já estava tudo organizado anteriormente, cada homem sabia sua função.

- Essa tempestade parece que vai ser maior do que esperava. – Essas foram as palavras do Jensen, antes de beijar o Jared e se separarem para melhor auxiliarem seus homens.

O Colibri sofria, mas agüentava firme assim como o Flor de Lótus e o Venus do Mar que estavam afastados, para não ocorrer o risco de serem jogados um contra o outro.

Parecia que o inferno tinha subido do fundo da terra, mas em vez de fogo era o inferno de águas, trovões, ventos, raios cortavam a noite, ninguém enxergava ninguém. Os homens se protegiam, se seguravam e protegiam o navio para não afundar, e quando achavam que o fim tinha chegado de repente tudo se acalmou.

A lua surgiu iluminando a noite, os homens respiraram aliviados ao longe avistaram a silueta dos outros navios, e sorriram, pois seus companheiros de lutas e saques, também escaparam.

Um baque surdo no casco do navio chamou atenção da tripulação, era um corpo, ou melhor, vários corpos e iluminando as águas descobriram pelo uniforme que vestiam os corpos, o infeliz navio era da marinha inglesa.

Nesse meio tempo Jared procurava o Jensen, seu coração batia desesperado, pois não encontrava o loiro em lugar algum. Ele não conseguia nem perguntar pelo capitão, por que tinha impressão que seu coração sairia pela boca.

Steven percebeu a aflição do Jared e foi de encontro ao moreno.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o músico. Jared não conseguia responder. – Por favor, o que aconteceu?

- Jensen. – O nome do loiro escapou dos lábios do moreno em forma de um sussurro. – Jensen. – Repetiu e as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, enquanto sua boca se mantinha aberta como se procurasse ar.

Steven olhou em volta e descobriu o que Jared queria dizer.

- Procurem o capitão Ackles, pelo navio e iluminem as águas. – Ordenou enquanto segura fortemente o capitão Padalecki, que apenas balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como estivesse negando alguma coisa. – Tiros de canhão pedindo aproximação dos outros navios.

- O capitão Ackles não esta no navio, senhor!

- Não. – Essa palavra saiu da boca de Padalecki com um grito de dor, e se livrando dos braços de Steven correu para a murada, e apenas não se jogou nas águas por que os homens correram e o seguraram, o imobilizando no chão do convés, com muito esforço. O Dr. Jeffrey correu com uma substância o fazendo cheirar deixando-o desacordado.

Quando o Venus se aproximou, o capitão Roger Ackles foi abordo do Colibri, sabia que a noticia não era boa, mas nunca pensou que seria a pior de sua vida.

- O Capitão Jensen, senhor! – Steven não precisou terminar. O velho capitão tombou inconsciente no convés do Colibri.

- Roger! – O grito de agonia de Samantha cortou a noite.

A Ilha Bonita amanheceu mais feia que a ilha da Morte. Dezenas de corpos eram trazidos pelo mar, uma visão de puro terror.

Kane olhava horrorizado para a cena, tantos compatriotas mortos.

Os homens da marinha, que faziam parte da guarda da ilha, reviravam corpo por corpo em busca de um sobrevivente, mas já estavam sem esperança.

- Comodoro! Comodoro! – Um guarda vinha correndo em sua direção. – Encontramos um sobrevivente, é um oficial, e por incrível que pareça está acordado. – O guarda ia dando informação pelo caminho. – Mas ele não se lembra de nada. Acho que bateu a cabeça.

- Ele não sabe quem ele é? – Kane parou surpreso, e depois continuou andando.

- Não senhor! O engraçado que esta sem camisa e tem uma tatuagem pirata no peito. Indicando que é capitão de um navio famoso.

- Que navio? - Perguntou Kane.

- Do Colibri.

- Tem certeza? – Kane por um momento não sabia como agir, não acreditava que isso fosse possível.

- Tenho Senhor!

Kane ficou parado pensativo.

- Comodoro? – chamou o soldado perante a distração evidente de Kane

- Vamos! Imediatamente!

Kane chegou ao local e avistou um homem loiro sem camisa, encostado numa pedra, com um olhar acuado e vazio. O tom especial de verde daqueles assustados olhos e a boca de formato perfeito, era inconfundível, o reconheceu como Jensen Ackles, o capitão do Colibri, mas para ele, o loiro seria para sempre sua eterna e doce Jenny.

N/A.: Piratas 2 será curta, e com capitulo menores, para incentivar os reviews.

Como é continuação os comentários estão super hiper importantes!


	2. Quem sou eu?

Esse capítulo vai para a Mumucow_xD, para lhe dar a inspiração! Meus leitores queridos, estou fazendo esses oferecimentos espero não esquecer ninguém. Apesar de está no segundo! Beijos amada, Mumucow_xD!

Ao se aproximar de Jensen, Kane viu aos seus pés o corpo de um oficial, que ele reconheceu como o almirante Dean Smith, seu colega na escola militar. O infeliz vestia apenas a calça e uma camisa branca do uniforme, isso o identificava como oficial, mas não a sua identidade. Vendo os olhos amedrontados e perdidos de Jensen, Kane teve uma idéia ousada e perigosa. Mas se desse certo, poderia ter a sua Jenny em seus braços, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Porém cada segundo na presença daqueles olhos verdes inesquecíveis valia a pena todo e qualquer risco que correria.

- Meu amigo, estou muito feliz que tenha escapado com vida. – Disse Kane, abraçando Jensen, e depois o segurando pelos ombros, olhando no fundo dos olhos confusos do loiro. – Não se lembra de mim?

- Não lembro nem de mim. – A voz de Jensen sou baixa, e devido à garganta esta muito seca, tossiu engasgando com as próprias palavras.

- Perdeu a memória, mas não perdeu o bom humor. Homens façam uma maca e levem o almirante Dean Smith, para a minha residência e chame o doutor Kripke para examiná-lo.

Chris Kane sabia a pouca possibilidade de alguém conhecer o verdadeiro Smith ali, uma província nova, o almirante estava há muito tempo afastado do meio da marinha real por aquelas localidades. Quem poderia reconhecê-lo era a mãe de seu filho, mas morrera. A pobre mulher tinha se mudado para a Ilha Bonita, com esperança de que esquecessem o passado dela e que pudesse criar seu filho com dignidade.

Por sinal a ilha Bonita era a província dos refugiados do passado. Quando surgiu a oportunidade de Kane ir para lá e comandar o forte, não vacilou. Sua esposa Danneel, não quis vir com ele, que foi uma benção alcançada. Do forte da ilha Bonita organizou diversos navios para capturar o capitão do Colibri. Era fracasso em cima de fracasso, nesse momento estava preparando uma grande frota, e mandou chamar os melhores comandantes de navios de guerra, para uma grande ação, entre eles estava o seu colega de farda, Dean Smith.

Jared acordou antes de o sol nascer, mas não abriu os olhos de imediato. As lembranças da noite anterior e a falta do calor do corpo de Jensen ao seu lado o fizeram rezar pedindo que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, e que o capitão estivesse sentado junto a mesa, coisa que às vezes ele fazia.

**Flash Back on**

_Jared acordou com a luz do sol que entrava pela escotilha junto com a brisa suave que vinha do mar, e sentiu falta do corpo quente que deveria está ali, deitado sobre seu peito, com as mãos entrelaçadas nos seus cabelos._

_- Ei? Por que não esta na cama, nos meus braços? – Perguntou Jared, se espreguiçando, para Jensen, que estava sentado em uma cadeira de frente para a cama._

_- Eu gosto de te ver dormindo. – Respondeu o loiro com um sorriso que iluminava todo seu rosto. – Você é lindo! E Eu te amo! – Disse o loiro, antes de se aproximar e o tomar em seus braços, beijando-o, e se deitando na cama para mais uma vez fazerem amor._

_- Você não cansa? – Perguntou Jared antes de se entregar as carícias do marido._

_- De amar você? Nunca!_

**_Flash Back off_**

Quantas vezes essa cena se repetiu, e agora ele esperava ao abrir os olhos, encontrar os verdes olhos do outro, e em seus braços contar o horrível pesadelo, com certeza Jensen sorriria e diria: "- Deixa eu te fazer esquecer esse sonho triste, meu amor!". E ele o amaria.

Porém quando Jared criou coragem e abriu os olhos, encontrou Steven sentado, onde Jensen deveria está. E lágrimas de desespero começaram a rolar por sua face.

- Encontraram...? – A voz de Jared saiu tão baixa que quase Steven não escutou.

- Não. Estamos muito próximo a costa, acredito que devemos seguir viagem, pois corremos perigo de sermos localizados. – Informou o cantor.

- Então ele está vivo. – Jared sentou na cama, ignorando totalmente a parte do perigo que corriam. – Sinto isso. – Enxugando as lágrimas, se levantou. – Você disse que estamos próximo a costa, ele pode está perdido na praia. – Steven o olhava preocupado. – Vamos em direção a costa imediatamente.

- Não podemos. É uma das províncias da Inglaterra, Ilha Bonita.

- Mas ele pode esta precisando da gente, pode estar em perigo. Onde está Roger?

- Ele está na cabine ao lado.

- Vou falar com ele.

- Não sei se ele vai poder ajudar. – Steven baixou a cabeça.

Jared correu para a outra cabine e encontrou Roger Ackles deitado, olhando para o teto, sem realmente ver, Samantha estava segurando sua mão. Esse toque parecia ser a única coisa que o ligava a vida.

- Capitão! Ele está vivo. – Quando Jared terminou de falar, Roger se levantou.

- Eu sabia! Onde está meu filho? – Ansioso.

Steven olhou para a Samantha, balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

- Perdido na praia, lembre-se estamos próximo a costa, todos os... – Jared não conseguiu dizer a palavra corpos, pois implicaria que talvez Jensen não estivesse vivo, como ele queria acreditar.

- É claro. Vamos nos organizar, para irmos até a costa. – Roger precisava se agarrar nas esperanças de Jared, para poder sobreviver.

- O Colibri e o Vênus, chamam muita atenção. O Flor de Lótus é um navio pequeno, como tantos que navegam por esses mares, vamos cobrir o nome dele, colocando outro por cima, e mais a bandeira da Inglaterra, e poderemos nos aproximar sem grandes riscos. Dois ou três homens irão a terra, para trazer Jensen de volta. – Essa foi a ordem do capitão Roger, e assim foi feito.

Kane não via a hora de voltar para casa, mas precisava resolver e encaminhar algumas situações devido a tragédia ocorrida, e verificar quais a reais chances de alguém conhecer o verdadeiro Dean Smith.

Voltou para casa apenas no outro dia, somente para trocar a roupa o médico ainda estava-o esperando.

- Que tal Dr.?

- Passou o dia e a noite com febre, mas esta já cedeu. Deve ter sido pela longa exposição na água. Fora a pancada na cabeça, nada grave, logo irá se recuperar.

- E a falta de memória?

- Ele está sem memória?

- Os homens não lhe falaram?

- Não! Quando ele acordou, perguntei seu nome e ele respondeu.

- Respondeu?

- Sim, disse que se chamava Dean Smith e era almirante da marinha real inglesa. - Kane sorriu, o médico interpretou como satisfação pelo amigo. – Agora ele chamou muito por alguém chamado Jared. – Nesse momento o sorriso sumiu.

- Era irmão dele, acredito que deva ter se afogado, não encontramos todos os corpos.

- Comodoro, ele precisa de bastante descanso e se possível alguém para colocar panos molhados sobre o seu corpo, caso a febre volte. Ele não se alimentou, pois passou a maior parte do tempo desacordado.

- Claro. – Kane chamou a empregada da casa, e repassou as recomendações do médico. – Você não precisa se preocupar com outras coisas da casa, apenas com o almirante, entendido?

- Sim senhor. – A empregada, Lauren Cohen, respondeu olhando encantada para Jensen, se lembrando do corpo nu do loiro. Afinal quando ele chegou, foi ela que ajudou o médico a lhe tirar a roupa e o limpar.

- Algum problema senhorita Cohen? – Perguntou Kane, percebendo o olhar da empregada.

- Não senhor. – Respondeu disfarçando.

Se Kane pudesse ficar em casa e ele mesmo cuidar de Jensen faria. Mas infelizmente a grande tragédia ocorrida não deixava. Ele era no momento a maior autoridade no local depois do governador, seria mais um dia de intenso trabalho.

- Mas alguma recomendação Dr.?

- Não Comodoro.

- Então, obrigado Dr.

Assim que se viu a sós, Kane se aproximou de Jensen, verificou se o loiro estava com febre, tocando em sua testa. Depois com a ponta dos dedos acompanhou o traço perfeito dos lábios do capitão, que continuou adormecido, indiferente ao perigo pelo qual passava.

- Você será meu! – Sussurrou antes de sair do quarto.

Depois de ter trocado a roupa e se alimentado, Kane voltou ao quarto, verificou o estado geral de Jensen; reforçou as recomendações para Cohen, sabendo que a garota não se afastaria do loiro; mesmo não gostando do fato, pelo menos o capitão do Colibri estaria bem assistido. Isso era o mais importante para o Comodoro, o loiro vivo.

Fim da tarde, num lugar esmo de uma das praias da Ilha Bonita, Ho, Chad e Jason, desembarcaram, de um dos botes salva vida do Flor de Lótus, que ancorado ao longe, aguardava por noticias, três capitães, Jared, Roger e Alona que esta grávida de 5 meses, e se recusava a deixar de navegar. Por sinal Traci também estava grávida de sete meses, e essa era a última viagem dela, até o filho nascer.

Os três se separam, mas não precisaram ficar com tantos cuidados, a população estava toda voltada para o último acontecimento.

Homens civis e militares se encarregavam de cavar uma grande cova, que seria comum a todas as vitimas encontradas, poucas foram reconhecidas e entre os desconhecidos, estava o corpo do verdadeiro almirante Smith.

Ao tomarem conhecimento que o único sobrevivente era uma oficial da marinha, os três se juntaram para ajudarem a carregar os corpos e assim poderiam descobrir o de Jensen, caso o do loiro tivesse vindo parar na praia.

Altas horas da noite, Kane voltou para casa e foi direto ver Jensen.

- Como foi o dia? – Perguntou à Laura.

- Ele não teve febre, mas não acordou. O médico passou por aqui e mandou que eu molhasse um pano e pingasse algumas gotas de água, para tentar hidratá-lo. – Informou a garota.

- Ok! Você está dispensada por hoje.

- O senhor está cansado, eu poderei ficar e cuidar do almirante durante a noite.

- Não é necessário, amanhã ele irá precisar bem mais de você. – Disse Kane, que não via à hora de ficar sozinho com Jensen, e colocar todos os seus desejos luxuriosos para fora.

Assim que a empregada saiu, trancou a casa e se dirigiu ao quarto, onde Jensen estava dormindo. Um sorriso dançava em seus lábios ao observa o capitão do Colibri, tão indefeso, totalmente em seu poder, nesse exato momento poderia matá-lo, mas antes disso queria beijar aqueles lábios que o perseguiam dia e noite.

Agora ele teria todo o tempo do mundo para fazer isso e muito mais, como, por exemplo, o possuir até esgotar as suas últimas forças. E com esse pensamento se aproximou.

- Enfim sós, Capitão Ackles. – Disse Kane olhando para o belo rosto de Jensen iluminado pelas chamas das velas na mesinha de cabeceira.

Jared, nesse momento, estava encostado no mastro principal de olhos fechados, em um sono leve. - Jensen! – Gritou de repente com o coração apertado.

N.A: Oi, estou como o Dean sem Castiel, a minha beta Angioletto, está com o computador dodói, esse capitulo ela já tinha corrigido, por isso estou postando para você, por tanto os erroa aqui ainda são dela. Ahahahaha

Desculpa o tamanho do capitulo, mas eu quis parar ai, só depende de você o destino do Jensen, mande reviews dando sugestão de como salvá-lo, caso contrário... Não me responsabilizo. Horrível o que fazemos por comentários. ahahahha

Quanto a fic Em nome de Deus, o capitulo 4, está nas mãos dela, poderia postar, ela conseguiu corrigir uma parte, mas vicio é vicio! Ahahah Mas se ela não conseguir vou postar e ai você vão ter que agüentar todos os meus erros!


	3. Vou te conquistar

Esse capítulo eu ofereço para a Lothus, uma iluminada, que quando escreve coloca em suas palavras pontos de luz! Obrigada por suas palavras e pelo convite para acompanhar sua história. E convido a todos também para lerem a fic dessa menina, Mad Love, no Nyah, categoria original, vale a pena, personagens apaixonantes

Chris sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao lado da cama e ficou observando Jensen dormir. Ao tocar no rosto do loiro, este se sentou de repente na cama, como se tivesse tomado um choque. O fato de ele ter se levantado muito rápido e a falta de alimentação o fez cair, dessa vez, tonto na cama.

- Calma. – Disse Kane.

Jensen abriu os olhos assim que a tontura passou. Olhou ao redor sem reconhecer nada, e devido à penumbra não pode ver o olhar predador de Kane para seu tórax, agora descoberto pelo lençol.

- Água. – Pediu quando reconheceu o homem da praia, que se levantou e foi atender ao pedido do capitão.

- Beba devagar. – Kane estava com o braço envolto nas costas de Jensen, apoiando seu corpo e com a outra mão o ajudava segurar o copo. – Isso, assim mesmo. – Sua voz era carinhosa.

Chris se deixou ficar um pouco além do necessário segurando o loiro nos braços.

- Obrigado. – Falou Jensen antes de tombar a cabeça no ombro de Kane. O capitão tinha perdido a consciência outra vez.

Deitando novamente Jensen, na cama o cobriu com o lençol e sem resistir depositou um leve beijo nos lábios do loiro.

O Comorodo percebeu que além de estar cansado, Jensen, tão cedo, não poderia sair de seus domínios. Portanto não tinha motivo de pressa, e resolveu adiar seus planos com o capitão.

Durante toda essa noite Jensen acordava assustado e Kane que resolveu dormir em uma cadeira ao lado da cama do loiro, também acordava a qualquer movimento do capitão, e nesses momentos o Comorodo agia com carinho, sempre tentando acalmá-lo e confortá-lo como um bom amigo.

Pela manhã Kane acordou e se deparou com os olhos verdes de Jensen o encarando de maneira curiosa.

- Você esta sentindo alguma coisa? – Perguntou Kane.

- Estou com sede. - Kane pegou água, e agiu da mesma maneira que na noite anterior, envolvendo o corpo do loiro num abraço. Mas desta vez, Jensen, depois de beber água, se afastou um pouco para continuar olhando interrogativamente para Kane.

- Nós devemos ser muito amigos. – Disse Jensen. Sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal e ainda fraca.

- De onde você tirou essa conclusão? – Perguntou Kane voltando para a cadeira em que estivera sentado anteriormente.

- Você passou a noite toda ao meu lado? – Perguntou para ter certeza, pois seus momentos de consciência durante a noite eram envolvidos por lembranças confusas.

- Sim, mas desculpa, eu dormi. – Essa resposta fez Jensen rir. – Fazia dois dias e uma noite em que eu não dormia.

- Então realmente somos amigos, muito amigos. Geralmente só fazemos esse tipo de sacrifício a quem estimamos. Gostaria de me lembrar de você.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. – Respondeu Kane.

Durante a noite, quando ficou sentado velando o sono de Jensen, nasceu em Christian um sentimento mais forte do que o de possuir: a vontade de conquistar.

Quando assumiu em sua a vida a missão de capturar vivo o capitão do Colibri, seus sentimentos eram um misto amor e ódio. Pensava em possuir o capitão, fazê-lo sofrer por todas as noites que passou em claro pensando naqueles olhos, naquela boca e depois entregá-lo ao carrasco, recebendo todas as glórias de ter capturado um dos piratas mais temidos do Caribe. Mas olhando-o dormir viu que queria tê-lo para sempre em sua vida, e isso ele só conseguiria se fosse por vontade própria de Ackles. Precisava pensar em um plano.

- Comorodo Kane...

- Gosto quando você me chama de Chris. – Interrompeu Kane.

- Mas você é meu superior!

- Não entre as paredes dessa casa.

- Somos tão amigos assim?

- Logo o colocarei a par do grau de nossa... Amizade. – Esse comentário deixou o loiro curioso.

Kane ficou feliz por causa de uma idéia que lhe ocorreu naquele momento. Jensen estava ali sozinho, sem memórias, seu único amigo seria ele. Enquanto durasse essa condição poderia conseguir o que quisesse dele. Sua confiança, que estava sendo conquistada, amizade e quem sabe o amor, e se desse certo, não precisaria abrir mão de Jensen.

Essa ilusão surgiu no coração do Comorodo, e salvara Jensen. Por enquanto...

- E por que você não diz agora?

- Não é o momento. Vou ter que sair. Irei para a cerimônia fúnebre dos mortos no naufrágio. – Jensen não insistiu.

- Eu também vou.

- Você não está em condições de sair.

- Mas eram meus homens, estavam sobre o meu comando, eu tenho que ir. Eu preciso ir. – Apesar de não lembrar de nada, sentia um dever moral de ir ao funeral.

- Você não consegue nem ficar em pé.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas... Descansa! A Lauren vai lhe servir o café da manhã. Coma tudo. Quero-te forte. – Dizendo isso Kane se aproximou e lhe fez um carinho nos cabelos, como se ele fosse uma criança, e depois lhe acariciou o rosto. Jensen estranhou tais carinhos.

J&J

Além de procurar entre os mortos, os três tripulantes do Colibri, andaram pela cidade e pelas praias. Encontraram outros corpos que fizeram questão de entregarem para serem devidamente enterrados. Perguntaram pelas casas que se localizavam na beira da praia, para os donos de pequenas embarcações, e tudo que souberam que o único sobrevivente foi o Almirante Smith, e mais ninguém.

Eles estavam prontos para voltar. Resolveram ir embora durante a cerimônia fúnebre, pois assim não correriam nenhum risco. Poderiam chegar ao Flor de Lótus sem chamar atenção.

- Você três. – Um oficial chamou Ho, que o reconheceu como Christian Kane, e torceu que o Comorodo não se lembrasse dele.

- Sim senhor. – Responderam, apesar da vontade de sair correndo.

- Estamos precisando de homens para terminar a fogueira. Será preciso mais madeiras, a Inglaterra poderá contar com a ajuda dos senhores?

- Claro Comorodo! – Concordaram os três.

- Obrigado. - Kane se retirou para orientar seus comandados.

A Cerimônia Fúnebre consistia em uma missa. No final uma grande fogueira seria acessa em cima da cova comunitária, onde todos os corpos encontrados foram colocados, inclusive dos que foram reconhecidos. O fogo arderia três dias e três noites para secar a carne dos corpos, e assim evitar qualquer tipo de odor ou contaminação. Depois uma grande lápide seria colocada no local, com os nomes e palavras em honra daqueles ali sepultados.

Após a missa, o governador da província disse algumas palavras. Kane, como autoridade máxima da marinha no local, também fez um discurso onde falou da coragem, das lutas e de mortes honrosas; logo em seguida tenentes com seus trajes de gala colocaram fogo na madeira que cobria a grande sepultura.

Assim que as autoridades saíram, os três resolveram seguir para o local onde esconderam o bote salva vidas e voltar para o Flor de Lótus onde dariam as noticias para o capitão Padalecki.

- O que iremos dizer para Padalecki? – Perguntou Jason, enquanto caminhavam pela praia.

- A verdade, que não encontramos o capitão Ackles nem vivo ou morto. – Disse Ho.

- Mas ele não vai se conformar. – Disse Chad. – Vamos dizer que ele morreu e o corpo foi enterrado com todas as outras vítimas.

- Ele nunca vai acreditar que deixamos o corpo de Ackles para trás. E se acreditar vai nos fazer voltar e cavar até encontrar os restos do capitão. Depois nos abandonaria em uma ilha deserta. – Disse Ho. – O melhor é a verdade.

Decisão tomada os três continuaram o caminho calados, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

J&J

Após a saída de Kane, Jensen resolveu que iria a cerimônia de qualquer maneira. Ao tentar se levantar viu que Chris tinha razão, e permaneceu sentado por alguns instantes. Resolveu chamar Lauren, para se alimentar.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa almirante? – Perguntou a garota. – Depois que Jensen terminou sua refeição.

- Gostaria de um banho. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Vou mandar preparar. Com licença, senhor.

A casa de banho ficava anexa ao quarto. Jensen se enrolou no lençol, e se levantou. No primeiro momento a tontura o quis dominar, mas Ackles lutou contra seu próprio corpo e com esforço conseguiu chegar até a banheira que Lauren tinha preparado para o seu banho.

Para entrar na banheira tinha de largar o lençol, mas a garota estava no aposento e por isso hesitou.

- A senhorita poderia sair? – Pediu Jensen.

- Não, o senhor está muito fraco, poderia cair e se machucar. Além do mais, fui criada com dez irmãos, por tanto acredito que não vou ver nada de diferente. - Disse Lauren se aproximando e retirando o pano que envolvia o capitão Ackles.

A garota ficou olhando Jensen nu, o medindo de cima a baixo se demorando em alguns pontos, como o peito, o baixo ventre, as pernas, etc. Não conseguia se controlar diante de tamanha perfeição.

- Para alguém acostumada com homens sem roupa, a senhorita está muito interessada. – Disse Jensen entrando o mais rápido que podia na banheira.

- Desculpe. – Mas como a garota podia explicar que nenhuns dos seus irmãos eram tão perfeitos?

Lauren se aproximou com uma barra de sabão perfumado e com uma vasilha começou a jogar água na cabeça de Jensen; passou o sabão nos cabelos loiros, desceu pelos ombros, braços, costa e peito, empolgada resolveu descer pelo abdômen.

- Deixa que eu termino. - Disse Jensen segurando a mão da garota antes dela alcançar seu objetivo.

- Claro. - Falou Lauren, sem graça, saindo do aposento. Logo em seguida a garota voltou com uma toalha, roupas e uma bota. - Acredito que o Comorodo não se incomode. As calças talvez fiquem um pouco curtas, mas a bota vai cobrir, a camisa talvez fique um pouco apertada, nos braços, peito... - Nesse momento Lauren mordeu os lábios e com uma das mãos começou a se abanar.

- Obrigado, deixe tudo aí. Assim que eu terminar, me vestirei.

- Não precisa de ajuda?

- Caso necessite, eu a chamarei.

Jensen saiu da banheira, se enxugou e reparou na sua imagem refletida em um grande espelho na parede. Ele viu um homem alto, loiro, muito bonito, forte, mas um pouco abatido, os olhos verdes refletiam cansaço e confusão de não reconhecer aquela pessoa que o encarava de volta do outro lado do espelho.

Seu olhar se concentrou na tatuagem em seu peito. Sentiu que ela tinha um significado importante, tentou lembrar, mas sentiu uma pequena pontada de dor na cabeça e voltou a se vestir.

Depois de vestido seguiu até uma sala, de onde podia avistar uma praia de areias brancas. Puxando uma cadeira para perto da janela, sentou e deixou o verde de seu olhar se perder no azul das águas do mar, que de alguma maneira parecia o chamar.

A casa de Kane ficava próxima a extremidade onde acabava uma parte da praia, e se iniciavam os rochedos. Quando a maré estava seca, podia-se continuar a caminhada até a outra parte da extensa linha de areia, que não recebia muitos visitantes, pois para se chegar ali, só de barco ou na maré vazante.

Ho, Jason e Chad seguiam para essa parte isolada para pegar o bote e ir embora. Caminhavam tristes e nem desconfiavam que a pessoa que poderia acabar com essa tristeza observava-os de longe.

Jensen viu aquelas três pessoas caminhando na praia, e um desejo insano nasceu em seu peito de ir atrás delas. Ignorando o cansaço que teimava em tomar conta de seu corpo, o capitão saiu da casa, procurando um caminho que o levaria até a praia. Ele não pensava se aquele sentimento era loucura ou não, só importava chegar até aqueles três desconhecidos.

Conseguiu encontrar o caminho para chegar à praia, mas teria de descer duas escadas enormes de pedra, uma até uma espécie de pista, e a outra até a areia. Devido à ainda estar debilitado, Jensen conseguiu vencer apenas a primeira escadaria. Cansado e sem forças para continuar encostou-se à parede. Sem entender o motivo, lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo belo rosto, enquanto observava o caminho em que os três tinham seguido.

Enquanto isso...

Escorriam por outro belo, rosto lágrimas de desespero ao avistar o bote que se aproximava apenas com os mesmos tripulantes que tinham partido três dias atrás.

A tristeza de o ser amado não ter voltado só não o matava por causa da esperança, que a incerteza de sua morte, alimentava em seu coração.

- Eu sei que ele está vivo. – Dizia para Roger Ackles. – Eu sinto isso! O senhor não sente?

- Sinto. – Respondeu o capitão. – Eu preciso acreditar nisso para seguir em frente. – E grossas lágrimas escaparam dos velhos olhos que tinham esperança de ainda rever o filho.

N.A: Desculpa a demora! Escrever essa continuação esta pesando demais! Leio e releio o capítulo, mando para a minha anja, volta para mim leio e releio, mando de volta! Ahahahah Mas Piratas recebeu tantos elogios que tenho medo de estragar com a história! Mas estou me controlando! Assim que conseguir dominar essa medo, as atualizações serão mais rápidas!

UM GRANDE 2011!

Obrigada novamente a todas as pessoas que entraram na minha vida pelas fics, a maioria entrou na minha vida em Piratas(Por isso a responsabilidade). Até a minha Anja(Beijos amada)!

Qualquer coisa os erros são da Angioletto! Como sempre!


	4. Memórias

Esse capítulo vai para a** dandiwinchester, uma menina muito doce com grande imaginação e que brigando com todas as suas dificuldades não desistiu de expor suas idéias, e que entrou na minha vida via Piratas. Parabéns pela coragem! **

**Capa nova! Foi a minha anja, Angioletto. Achei linda! (Para ver somente no outro site)**

**Obrigada pela capa e por assumir como sempre meus erros!(Viu como estou feliz pela capa até assumir os teus erros)**

- Vamos voltar para o local onde o Venus e o Colibri estão ancorados. – Ordenou Roger.

- Por que vamos desistir de encontrá-lo? Não! Precisamos ficar aqui! – Gritou Jared ajoelhado junto à murada.

- Não estamos desistindo, vamos procurar outras maneiras para encontrá-lo. Mas agora precisamos sair daqui, para termos a chance de revê-lo. – Falou Roger.

- Eu não vou sair daqui! – Gritou Jared, indo com fúria em direção à Roger. – Nunca! Eu não vou desistir dele... Nunca. Eu o amo demais para isso.

- Não admito que você ache que eu não o amo! Que estou desistindo dele. Nunca farei isso. Admitir que o perdi para sempre, é o mesmo que deixar de respirar. – Disse o capitão segurando o rosto dele. – É por ele que precisamos sair daqui. Do que vai adiantar se formos capturados? Temos que buscar outras maneiras de saber onde ele está.

Jared ouviu com atenção balançou a cabeça numa concordância muda, mas se retirou para a cabine. Cada ordem de partida ouvida, parecia que o levava para longe do ser amado.

**Ilha Bonita**

Jensen não sabia por quanto tempo ficou ali encostado no muro, chorando sem uma aparente razão, e segurando o anel de casamento que Jared lhe dera.

- Almirante Smith? – Perguntou alguém o tocando no ombro. – Você está bem?

Quando Jensen virou encontrou os olhos preocupados de Kane.

- Sim... Não sei. – Respondeu Jensen visivelmente confuso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kane estava preocupado. Se Jensen recuperasse a memória tudo estaria perdido.

- Não, apenas me deu vontade de... – Jensen parou não sabia se devia dizer a verdade ou não. – De caminhar na praia. – Mentiu. Precisava conhecer melhor Kane, na situação em que se encontrava não confiava em ninguém.

- Você quer caminhar na praia? – Perguntou Kane surpreso.

- Não mais. – Disse Jensen olhando na direção em que os três tinham seguido.

- Vamos volta para casa então?

- Claro. – Respondeu Jensen agora limpando o rosto, ainda molhado pelas recém derramadas lágrimas.

- Não precisa chorar quando quiser caminhar na praia. – Disse Kane brincando para distrair a mente de Jensen, que sorriu e segui o Comodoro.

Kane fez Jensen se alimentar novamente e juntos foram se sentar na sala onde o capitão estava quando avistou os homens de sua tripulação. Sentados lado a lado em cadeira tipo poltronas de frente para a janela de onde podiam ver o mar.

- Você deve ter milhares de perguntas sobre você. Já se lembrou de alguma coisa? – Perguntou o Comodoro, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não, tudo que vem em minha mente é muito confuso. – Respondeu Jensen com sinceridade. – Gostaria que as pessoas não soubessem dessa minha situação. – Pediu Jensen, pois se sentia muito frágil e inseguro.

- Também acho melhor, poderiam ser aproveitar de você. – Disse Kane esticando o braço e apertando a perna de Jensen, numa forma de passar confiança para o loiro. – Pergunte o que você quiser. Sei muitas coisas de sua vida, outras talvez não lhe responda agora.

- Por que tem coisas que você não responderá agora? - Falou Jensen curioso.

- Por que é muito complexo, mas aos poucos irei te esclarecendo. – Mentiu Kane. Mas como explicar a Jensen que algumas coisas ele ainda não teria inventado uma boa história?

- O que significa esse anel? – Perguntou olhando para a sua mão, enquanto a outra acariciava objeto. – Sou casado?

- Sobre esse anel, ainda não posso te dizer nada. Vamos dar mais um tempo. – Disse Kane que puxou a sua mão e tentou tirar o anel. Foi impedido por Jensen, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro lhe dirigia um olhar de reprovação.

- Dean! Fui eu que lhe dei este anel. Apenas não quero entrar nesse assunto agora, por que você ainda não esta recuperado. Mas não vejo a hora de falar sobre nós. – Kane sorriu e lhe afagou a mão.

- Certo. – Disse Jensen ainda não conformado, mas resolveu esperar. Abrindo a camisa mostrou a tatuagem. – E isso aqui?

- Podemos pular para outra? – Disse Kane.

- Comodoro, estou começando a achar que o senhor não pode ou não quer me ajudar. Então obrigado pela hospedagem, mas irei para o alojamento, deve haver algum por aqui. – Disse Jensen se levantando irritado com a falta de resposta.

- Calma! – Falou Kane colocando as mãos no ombro de Jensen, obrigando-o a sentar novamente. – Apenas queria te poupar. Essa tatuagem é para você lembrar o episódio mais dolorido de sua vida. O símbolo de uma vingança. – Disse Kane olhando-o nos olhos.

- Agora mais do que nunca eu quero saber.

- Essa tatuagem foi feita em um momento de estrema tristeza. – Enquanto Kane falava desabotoava os primeiro botões da blusa de Jensen. – Essa parte do desenho é o símbolo de um navio. – Explicou Kane que com as pontas dos dedos traçava o contorno da imagem, seu coração disparou ao sentir a pele quente e suave de Jensen. – E essa parte aqui. – O comodoro respirou fundo tentando acalmar o desejo de percorrer com suas mãos o corpo, que durante toda sua vida desejou e que fazia parte de seus sonhos e pesadelos. – Representa a patente de capitão, em um navio pirata.

Jensen percebeu a perturbação do comodoro, mas não quis perguntar nada. Resolveu apenas observar e tentar tirar suas próprias conclusões, enquanto esperava sua memória voltar.

- E por que eu tenho esse tipo tatuagem? – Perguntou o capitão. Se levantando para escapar das mãos de Kane, que o incomodavam, e foi para a janela, onde se sentou.

- O navio que você leva tatuado em seu peito, foi o mesmo que atacou e afundou o navio em que viajava toda a sua família. Foi um ataque covarde, pois imagine um navio de passageiros sem tantas armas, contra o Colibri. – Disse Kane. Realmente a família do Almirante tinha perecido em um ataque de navio pirata, mas ninguém sabia qual.

- Colibri? – Perguntou Jensen, estranhando a sensação que surgiu em seu coração ao ouvir esse nome. Concluiu que devia ser por causa do que aconteceu com a sua família, de acordo com o que Kane contava.

- Colibri, comandado pelo mais cruel e sangrento pirata desses mares. – Kane falava com indignação e raiva, tentando incitar uma raiva em Jensen contra ele mesmo. – Você fez essa tatuagem para não esquecer a sua vingança. Jurou que não descansaria enquanto não capturasse e matasse o capitão e toda a tripulação daquele maldito navio. – Essas últimas palavras foram ditas com Kane em pé de punhos fechados em uma encenação perfeita de puro ódio. Olhando para Jensen percebeu que seu discurso dera sorte, o loiro esta com as mãos fechadas, no olhar um brilho de raiva e a boca formava o característico beicinho, conhecido do Comodoro, que quando o viu quase esqueceu sua representação.

- Eu consegui me vingar? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Não. – A resposta de Kane fez Jensen respirar fundo e morder os lábios. – Você foi transferido para Índia, ficou por lá durante seis anos, e voltou para concretizar sua vingança.

- Como assim?

- Você e outros, entre Almirantes e Capitães, foram chamados para as principais províncias da Inglaterra para acabar com essas malditas ameaças que são os piratas. No seu caso, a missão da sua vida é capturar o Colibri, por isso abriu mão de tudo que conquistou na Índia, e veio para cá. – Fora a parte da vingança, Kane falava a verdade, o almirante Smith viera para ilha Bonita para ir atrás da Frota Sobrenatural, e dizia aquilo para Jensen apenas para ter uma história consistente, não que Jensen fosse sair em batalha. – Claro que tem outro motivo também. – Essa ultima frase fazia parte do seu plano de ter o capitão em seus braços.

- Quando nos vamos partir? – Perguntou Jensen entre dentes, no olhar um grande brilho de ódio.

- Logo. Não se preocupe, assim que o Comandante Geral e o almirante James Lafferty chegarem. Organizaremos uma grande esquadra, e iremos atrás não apenas do Colibri, mas de todas as ameaças que andam por esses mares matando e roubando pessoas de bem. – Kane esperava que quando esse momento chegasse Jensen já fosse dele.

- Mas por que temos que aguardá-los?

- Com eles chegarão novos navios e homens. Lembre-se que de sua armada apenas você escapou. – Kane viu uma sombra passar no rosto de Jensen ao ouvir essas palavras. – Não fique assim, não foi sua culpa. – Kane se levantou e acariciou o rosto de Jensen.

- Eu fico triste. Será que eu não fui culpado? De repente posso ter dado uma ordem errada. – Jensen mordeu os lábios e brilhos de lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos. – Kane sorriu lembrando o quanto Jenny era emotiva, e mesmo sendo agora um capitão pirata, não tinha mudado.

- Hei! Esqueça isso, não foi sua culpa. Logo estaremos indo atrás do Colibri e do seu capitão. – Disse Kane.

- Chris. – Jensen fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Será que eu consigo comandar um navio, sem recuperar a memória? – Jensen colocou uma de suas angustias para fora.

- Não se preocupe, eu estarei ao seu lado. – Disse Kane, e olhando os olhos verdes sem brilho do loiro, percebeu que o mesmo precisava descansar. – No momento você deve se preocupar apenas em se recuperar, por isso você vai agora descansar.

- Você tem razão. – Concordou Jensen, descendo da janela. – Mas você falou que tenho outro motivo para ter saído da Índia, qual é esse motivo? - Perguntou curioso.

- Um amor! – respondeu Kane sorrindo.

- Amor? Que amor? Eu amo alguém? Quem é? – As perguntas saiam uma atrás da outra.

- Calma. Isso por enquanto eu também não vou te responder. – Falou Kane.

- Por quê? – Apesar do cansaço a indignação transpareceu na voz de Jensen.

- Digamos que a pessoa quer que você se lembre do relacionamento que existia entre vocês, ou que pelo menos volte a sentir, o que sentia por ela. – Essa explicação fazia parte do plano que Kane tinha pensado.

- A pessoa sabe que eu perdi a memória. Você contou para ela? – Perguntou Jensen pensativo.

- Você esta cansado, não irei te responder mais nada.

Jensen ainda não se sentia recuperado e seu corpo pedia descanso e por isso não discutiu. Foi para o seu quarto, tirou a camisa e as botas ficando apenas com a calça comprida. Ao se deitar dormiu quase que imediatamente. Kane, que tinha o seguido, cobriu o loiro com um lençol, e também resolveu ir para o seu quarto descansar, afinal queria estar em forma, quando o loiro cedesse e dissesse sim para ele.

**Sonhos**

Jensen estava no convés de um navio, segurava o timão com firmeza, pois o mar estava bravio e o nevoeiro espesso, tão denso que o loiro não conseguia enxergar nada a sua frente.

Tentando manter o rumo, Jensen se concentrava no caminho, quando sentiu dois braços fortes o envolvendo. Um corpo quente o apertava junto a si, enquanto mãos grandes invadiam sua camisa passeando por tórax e peito.

Jensen se entregou as sensações, fechou os olhos, e encostou a cabeça no ombro do desconhecido. Apesar de não pode ver sabia que se tratava de um homem. Sentiu a boca do desconhecido beijando seu pescoço, sua nuca, e com os beijos leves mordidas, fazendo o capitão Ackles gemer de prazer e reclamar por não poder se virar e agarrar aquele que o submetia a mais doce tortura, afinal ele precisava manter o curso do navio.

O Capitão ouvia a risada gostosa do homem que lhe acariciava, ao pé do ouvido, como se soubesse de sua frustração por não poder abraçá-lo como gostaria. Para provocá-lo mais começou a esfregar o corpo forte em suas costas, e Jensen percebeu que não era apenas ele o torturado, pois a excitação do homem estava evidente.

Jogou o corpo para trás tentando aumentar o contato como se isso fosse possível, e dessa vez quem riu foi Jensen ao sentir o abraço se apertar mais em volta de seu corpo e ouvir o gemido de prazer escapar dos lábios do homem que lhe abraçava de maneira assim tão intima, e até mesmo apaixonada.

De repente as mãos que lhe acariciavam pararam com os carinhos, sob seus protestos, e viu que o homem segurava o timão e em um pedido mudo para Jensen se virar e abraçá-lo. Quando o loiro se virou para abraçar e ver quem estava lhe fazendo sentir tanto prazer, uma grande onda cobriu o barco.

Nesse momento Jensen acordou sem consegui ver que era o homem que estava junto com ele naquele navio. Seu corpo queimava, estava febril devido às sensações de desejo que sentiu durante o sonho.

Seu coração estava acelerado. Um desespero, uma angústia que invadia todo o seu ser. Jensen se levantou cambaleando, abriu a janela e sentiu o vento frio refrescando o corpo febril.

**No Flor de Lótus**

No meio do Atlântico um navio seguia rapidamente em direção oposta, o Flor de Lótus ia encontrar o Venus e o Colibri. Dentro dele, dois homens, dois grandes comandantes mergulhados em dores iguais por motivos diferentes.

Roger Ackles que apesar de saber que estava fazendo o certo, saindo dos arredores da ilha Bonita, tinha medo de esta desistindo do filho. Nunca seu coração e mente estiveram tão divididos. Seu lado racional dizia que o filho estava morto, uma tempestade como aquela quem poderia sobreviver se caísse no mar? Mas seu coração se recusava a acreditar que isso fosse verdade, que o seu filho amado estivesse morto. Porém era esse sentimento em seu peito, a incerteza da morte de Jensen, que fazia o velho capitão colocar os pés um diante do outro. Precisava alimentar a esperança de ainda encontrar com o filho, mas ele não sabia por onde começar a procurar novamente.

Jared Padalecki, apesar da insanidade de seu pensamento, acreditava que o Jensen estava vivo e por perto de onde tinha caído. Essa certeza irracional condenava o fato que o Flor de Lótus tivesse levantado ancora e partido, porém ele tinha medo que estivesse enganado, que essa sensação fosse somente uma ilusão que ele agarrava para continuar vivendo. Por isso aceito a partida, não podia colocar a vida em risco de toda uma tripulação apenas por que seu coração dizia que Jensen estava vivo.

Jared estava deitado na cabine do capitão pela janela entrava uma brisa suave e no alto do céu, a lua cheia brilhava com todo o seu esplendor, porém o capitão Padalecki não conseguia enxergar aquela beleza, pois suas lágrimas o impediam.

**Desculpa a demora, mas o tempo anda apertado. Geralmente vejo avisos desse tipo: Vou demorar atualizar por que tenho que estudar, no meu caso é, vou demorar atualizar por que um monte de gente deixou de estudar, ai vocês sabem prova final, recuperação, choro, desculpas, etc.**

**E o capítulo é pequeno para atualizar logo. Conto com a compreensão dos leitores mais lindos de fic, os meus! **

**Beijos**


	5. A vida tem que continuar

Esse capítulo ofereço para a Deany RS, um capítulo igualmente generoso, em Piratas, nasceu a nossa amizade e que continua firme e forte, igual ao capitão Padalecki procurando o seu amor. Obrigada por tudo, nesse um ano de ficwrinter, você foi uma das que me ajudaram a chegar até aqui. Beijos Amada.

No meio do oceano Atlântico três navios ancorados. A menos de uma semana todos ali se sentiam grandiosos, donos de todos os mares, invencíveis. Mas com a perda do capitão Ackles, perceberam o quanto eram pequenos diante da imensidão daquele mundo de águas.

Alona, capitã do Flor de Lótus, grávida, se perguntava, sentada no convés sentindo a brisa de um mar agora calmo – mas que em momentos de fúria podia arrancar a vida daqueles que amamos – até que ponto queria aquela vida para aquele pequeno ser que aguardava com tanto amor.

Roger Ackles, um velho capitão sem saber que rumo dar ao seu navio, Vênus do mar, companheiro de muitas guerras, que agora aguardava seu destino com calma, como se percebesse a dor de seu comandante.

O Colibri estava sem comando, nunca um navio pirata tinha ficado tanto tempo sem um capitão. Os homens estavam tristes pela perda de Jensen, mas eles necessitavam de um líder para manter a unidade, a incerteza deixava-os inseguros.

- Jared! – Misha batia na porta da cabine principal chamando o amigo, que não respondia. – Jared! Eu vou entrar. – Avisou antes de abrir a porta.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou o moreno sem se levantar da cama em que estava deitado; em suas mãos a camisa que Jensen vestia na última vez que fizeram amor. Jared cheirava aquele pedaço de pano rezando para que aquele perfume não sumisse enquanto ele não tivesse com Jensen em seus braços outra vez.

- Jared, você sabe o quanto eu amava o Jensen e estou sofrendo por ele não estar aqui conosco, mas o Colibri precisa de um capitão. – Misha se preparou para explosão de raiva que viria.

- O Colibri tem seu capitão, não precisa de outro! E fora daqui, você nem faz parte da tripulação desse navio. – Gritou Jared se levantando e impondo seu tamanho para o médico.

- Realmente não sou parte da tripulação, mas estou disposto a lutar até a morte para quando Jensen aparecer não precisar fazer isso para ter seu navio de volta. – Disse Misha sem se mover um centímetro.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Jared, sem gritar dessa vez.

- Nós somos piratas, precisamos de um capitão. – Disse Misha, mordendo os lábios, pois estava sofrendo muito com a perda do amigo. A missão de ter essa conversa com Jared estava sendo a mais difícil de sua vida. – Em nosso mundo já faz muito tempo que o Colibri está sem comando, os homens estão ficando agitados. A união estabelecida por Jensen está se rompendo, grupos aos poucos estão sendo formados. O desejo pelo poder está surgindo em alguns, existe somente uma pessoa que pode manter a unidade no navio, até o Jensen voltar.

- Quem é essa pessoa? – Perguntou Jared cabisbaixo.

- Você!

- Eu não posso fazer isso, nunca poderei ser o capitão do Colibri substituindo o Jensen. Seria o mesmo que admitir que ele não vai voltar! – Jared andou até escotilha e ficou olhando aquela imensidão de água, balançando a cabeça de maneira negativa.

- Jared, com qualquer outro haverá uma disputa. Homens mais leais a Jensen estão disposto a conseguir o posto de capitão, e continuar a procurá-lo. Mas o poder corrompe, e se de repente o fato de ser capitão do Colibri for mais importante do que encontrar o antigo capitão do navio? E depois, quando o Jensen voltar, será que o comando voltará para as mãos deles sem uma luta? E se ele não estiver em condições de lutar? – Misha usava todos os argumentos para convencer Jared a assumir o comando do Colibri, porque o que ele dizia era a realidade.

- Quem são os que querem assumir o posto de capitão? – Perguntou Jared ainda de costas para Misha.

- Jared, no momento os que se apresentaram não estão interessados em permanecer como capitão, e sim em manter a ordem do navio. Mas como disse, nenhum deles conseguiu ser uma unidade, a tripulação está dividida, então estão se preparando para uma disputa. O melhor será o novo capitão. – Explicou Misha.

- Tudo bem, mas quem são?

- Ho, Ruffus, Cliff e eu. Steven não quis por que não é um bom marujo. Além de nós quatro temos Billy, é um simples marujo, mas excelente com facas e espadas, e acredita que dará um bom capitão. Tem amigos que o seguem, por tanto está na luta também. Te vejo no convés. – Disse Misha abrindo a porta. – Nem que seja depois de você ter que deixar a cabine do capitão. – Alfinetou para conseguir uma atitude de Jared. Percebeu que o alvo foi atingido, pelo olhar de Jared lhe lançou antes de a porta se fechar.

O capitão Padalecki olhou ao redor. Para a mesa, a cama, as paredes. Não podia permitir outra pessoa ali, ocupando o espaço que partilhava com Jensen, que presenciou a maioria dos seus momentos de amor naquele navio. Claro que eles experimentaram outros lugares do Colibri, até a cozinha do Ruffus não escapou, que o cozinheiro não desconfiasse disso. Esse pensamento fez surgir um sorriso no rosto de Jared, um sorriso triste e cheio de saudades.

Grupos estavam formados, cada um defendia quem eles queriam para ser o próximo capitão. Geralmente esses eram momentos a alegria e os insultos eram sempre ouvidos, mas ali os homens estavam calados. Demonstravam a sua preferência apenas ficando ao redor do seu escolhido.

Roger Ackles, apenas observava sem condenar, Colibri precisava de um comandante. Ele pensava também em se apresentar como tal. Por sinal, seria aclamado sem lutas.

Fora tudo um plano para que Jared reagisse e assumisse o comando do Colibri, antes que os homens se amotinassem. Caso isso ocorresse seria mais difícil manter a ordem, então Roger teria de intervir.

Ho, Ruffus, Cliff, Misha e Billy retiraram as espadas da bainha. Os homens abriram espaços, e os cinco se encararam. Ninguém queria essa luta.

- Quais são as regras de combate? Isto se tiver alguma! – Perguntou Jared assim que chegou ao convés.

Jared vestia uma calça preta, botas que iam quase até os joelhos, uma camisa branca entre aberta, um colete também preto e um lenço amarrado na cabeça escondendo um pouco os cabelos castanhos, que rebeldes escapavam por baixo do pano. Na cintura uma espada de um lado e uma pistola do outro e por trás um pequeno sabre.

Misha foi o primeiro a guardar a espada, se posicionando ao lado de Jared. Logo foi seguido pelos outros, o último foi Billy.

- Três vivas para o capitão Padalecki. – Gritou Billy.

-Viva! Viva! Viva! – Gritaram os homens.

Roger levantou a mão de Jared, na hora da aclamação. O moreno apertou firme a mão do capitão do Vênus, enquanto ele mordia os lábios para não gritar e assim colocar toda dor que estava sentindo. Ele tinha de demonstrar força e segurança, tudo que não tinha naquele momento.

- Viva o Capitão Padalecki! O novo capitão do Colibri. – Completou Billy, nesse momento Jared abraçou Roger Ackles pelo ombro, pois sentiu que o velho capitão vacilou ao ouvir as palavras finais.

- Capitão, quais são as suas ordens? - Perguntou Ho, que por hierarquia era o novo imediato.

Jared ficou calado, sem saber o que falar, pois ainda não sabia que rumo seguir. Olhou para Roger esperando um sugestão, qualquer coisa que o fizesse tomar um decisão.

- Capitão! – Chamou um velho marujo. – Posso dar uma sugestão?

- Claro. – Disse Jared.

- Por que não vamos atrás do Pérola Negra? - Disse o velho.

- Pérola negra? – Perguntou Jared admirado. – Isso mesmo! A bússola de Jack! - Exclamou Jared com alegria. – Imediato, trace a rota para Tortuga.

Tortuga era o local que Jensen e Barbossa iam quando queriam saber notícia um do outro, deixavam escondidos seus paradeiros em uma pedra na mata, próxima do porto.

Jared esperava que o Pérola estivesse ancorado em Tortuga ou que não estivesse ido para longe, pois cada segundo que passava longe de Jensen era uma verdadeira tortura.

- Logo estarei te entregando o comando do teu Colibri, isso é uma promessa meu amor. – Disse Jared sussurrando olhando para o horizonte segurando o timão com firmeza, e esperanças renovadas em seu coração.

J&J

Jensen logo recuperou a sua forma física e saúde, mas não conseguia se lembrar de quem era realmente. Kane continuava a lhe contar sua vida, ou melhor, a de Dean Smith, implantando suas memórias. Mas nada do que o Comodoro contava fazia sentido, até sua idade foi alterada, ele não conseguia enxergar no espelho um homem de 36 anos.

- Ora, Dean, você nunca aparentou a idade que tem. – Foi o comentário do Kane quando Jensen observou esse fato. – Em nossa turma, isso gerava muitas brincadeiras. Você nem mesmo pode entrar em um bordel e teve de ficar lá fora. – Disse Kane rindo. – Porém foi quem mais se divertiu, pois duas das mulheres mais bonitas do local tiveram pena do bebezinho, e te levaram para o quarto delas. Foi a tua primeira vez, e em grande estilo. – Kane além de contar histórias reais do Almirante Smith, inventava outras iguais aquela.

Para Jensen sempre parecia que ouvia histórias da vida de outra pessoa, e aquela sensação de não confiar em Kane persistia, apesar de o Comodoro sempre demonstrar amizade e carinhos que na opinião dele eram bastante exagerados.

À noite o mesmo sonho se repetia, e sempre que virava para ver quem era, acordava e uma saudade invadia seu ser de tal maneira que não conseguia mais dormir. Às vezes tentava forçar a memória pra lembrar quem era aquele homem, mas uma dor insuportável tomava conta de sua cabeça e quanto mais forçava mais seu nariz sangrava, e ele desistia de tentar lembrar.

Certa noite a sensação de tristeza, de falta, foi tanta que Jensen saiu da casa de Kane e ficou vagando pela praia. Com a maré seca, passou pelos rochedos e seguiu para a outra praia, o mesmo caminho que tentara fazer dias atrás.

Quando o dia amanheceu Jensen estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore fazendo o que não parava de fazer todos os dias, recordar as conversas que tinha com Kane.

Com a maré alta não pode voltar para o outro lado, e resolveu explorar a praia. Encontrou uma casa de pescadores, onde foi bem recebido. Ofereceram-lhe comida, não era farta como na casa do Comodoro, mas ali com aquelas pessoas se sentiu livre. Ajudou o pescador a fazer pequenos reparos no barco de pesca e saiu com homem para o mar. Na volta no final da tarde o pescador lhe deixou do outro lado dos rochedos e ele voltou para o único lugar que se lembrava, a casa de Kane.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou Kane o segurando pela camisa. – Por que saiu sem me avisar? – A voz do Comodoro tinha um tom de raiva e desespero.

- Não sabia que devia dar satisfação de todos os meus passos. – Respondeu Jensen sério e visivelmente contrariado pela atitude do outro. – Obrigado pelas acomodações, mas irei procurar outro lugar para ficar. – E retirando as mãos de Kane que ainda o seguravam seguiu em direção ao seu quarto.

- Dean! – Chris foi atrás dele. – Me perdoa, eu estava apenas preocupado. Você dessa maneira, sem memória. Não vou deixar você sair da minha casa desse jeito, e não aceito discussões.

- Mas às vezes eu me sinto como se fosse um prisioneiro, sem poder sair para lugar nenhum. –Jensen olhava pela janela.

- Eu só quero te proteger. – Disse Kane se aproximando por trás dele, mas sem o tocar. – Geralmente protegemos a quem amamos. – Ao ouvir isso, Jensen virou de frente para Kane.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou Jensen desconfiado.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu. Eu te amo, ou melhor, nós nos amamos. – Dizendo isso e por Jensen estar muito próximo, enlaçou sua cintura e tentou beijá-lo, mas o capitão foi mais rápido e fugiu dos braços de Kane.

- Mas... Como... – Jensen estava confuso, e nem percebeu que tinha se refugiado junto à parede.

- Lembra-se que eu disse a outra razão pela qual tinha voltado era por causa de um amor? Então, era do nosso amor que eu estava falando. – Disse Kane, agora o encurralando junto à parede. – Nós somos amantes, tentamos fugir desses sentimentos e desejos, mas sempre foram mais fortes que nós. Por isso tive medo de te contar, mas agora vendo você querer sair da minha casa, magoado e com pensamentos errôneos sobre mim...

- Mas eu não... – Kane interrompeu o que Jensen ia falar colocando um dedo em seus lábios fazendo sinal para calar-se.

- Sei que você não lembra. – Disse Kane, prensando-o contra a parede. – Mas dentro de você, lá no fundo, não sente que ama alguém? – Falou Kane baixinho junto ao ouvido de Jensen para depois depositar um beijo na curva do pescoço do loiro.

Jensen não sabia o que fazer, pois realmente ele sentia que amava alguém, e ele sabia que era o homem com que sonhava todas as noites, mas não sentia que esse homem fosse Kane.

- Desculpe Chris. – Disse Jensen tentando sair do domínio do Comodoro. – Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Apenas se entregue. – Falou Kane enlaçando a cintura do capitão com uma mão e segurando com a outra a sua nuca e com paixão tomou os lábios de Jensen com os seus.

- Não posso. – Disse Jensen empurrando Kane.

- Por que não? – Falou Kane tentando agarrá-lo novamente. – Talvez se entregando para mim você se lembre de tudo, ou pelo menos de nós dois.

- Mas agora, nesse momento, não posso. – Disse Jensen, apenas de pensar na possibilidade de se entregar a Chris, o capitão sentia que estava traindo alguém e violando seu próprio corpo. – Por favor, não. – Pediu quando o Comodoro o agarrou novamente.

- Todo bem, mas só se você prometer que não irá embora da minha casa. – Disse Kane ainda o abraçando-o.

- Ok! Eu vou ficar. – O olhar de luxúria e desejo que Kane lhe lançava, lhe causava arrepios pelo seu corpo, mas não eram de prazer. Se não estivesse tão confuso perceberiam que eram de receio ou até mesmo nojo.

- Tem outra condição. – Disse Kane rindo.

- Qual?

- Quero um beijo de boa noite, e não aceito não como resposta.

Jensen fechou os olhos e ofereceu os lábios para Kane, mas quando o Comodoro tentou invadir sua boca com a língua para aprofundar o beijo, Jensen se livrou do abraço e se distanciou o máximo que pode do Comodoro.

- Vou lhe dar o tempo que quiser, apesar de que para mim é uma verdadeira tortura te ter tão perto de mim e tão longe, não poder te tocar. Quando soube que você estava vindo comecei a contar as horas para o momento em que estaríamos juntos. Mas depois de tanto tempo, o destino nos pregou essa peça, parece castigo. Descanse, amanhã reassumirá o seu posto de Almirante. – Disse Kane antes de sair.

Jensen trancou a porta, não com medo de Kane lhe força a fazer alguma coisa, pois sabia que poderia se defender muito bem do Comodoro, mas não queria fazer nada que pudesse lhe causar arrependimentos para quando sua memória voltasse.

A primeira ação de Jensen como Almirante Dean Smith foi um compromisso social. Uma missa foi feita, em homenagem aos mortos no naufrágio. Dessa vez o Almirante Dean Smith, já bastante recuperado compareceu sem maiores dificuldades.

A celebração aconteceu na Igreja de Santo Alexandre, da ordem missionária dos jesuítas. Em anexo existia um convento da ordem das irmãs carmelitas e lá funcionava uma escola e orfanato.

Após a missa, Jensen, saiu pela lateral da igreja, fugindo dos que queriam cumprimentá-lo. Para Kane isso era o melhor. Por enquanto ele não estava muito seguro, tinha medo que algum presente conhecesse o verdadeiro Dean Smith.

O espaço entre a igreja e o convento, existia um belo jardim. Jensen caminhou até um banco de madeira, embaixo de uma árvore, fechou os olhos buscando encontrar a paz, que a muito não sentia.

Sentiu a calma do lugar preenchendo seu ser. Não igual aquela que sentira quando passou o dia na praia, mas gostava desses momentos longe de todos, inclusive de Kane, principalmente depois do que aconteceu na noite anterior.

- Gostaria muito que você saísse de trás da arvore, e ao invés de ficar me seguindo como um animal sorrateiro e se apresentasse na minha frente como gente. – Falou Jensen alto e em tom de comando. Desde que entrou na igreja se sentia observado e sua calma foi perturbada por alguém ou alguma coisa que se aproximou devagar mais não tanto e assim denunciando sua presença.

Quando Jensen sentiu alguém parar na sua frente abriu os olhos, encontrou um garotinho loiro de olhos verdes, quase do mesmo tom dos seus. Devia ter uns seis anos, o encarava com medo, curiosidade e outra coisa que ele não conseguiu identificar.

- Possa saber por que está me seguindo desde que sai da igreja? – Perguntou Jensen agora usando a voz mais branda, a pergunta veio acompanhada de um sorriso para dar mais segurança a criança e fazê-la responder.

- Gostaria de lhe conhecer. – Respondeu o menino engolindo seco.

- Por quê?

- Não posso dizer.

- Por quê?

- Por que não.

- Por que não?

- Essa conversa não vai dar em nada. – Disse o garoto.

- Também acho, então é melhor me falar o motivo. Caso contrário, eu descobrirei, e sejam quais forem as conseqüências, farei ficarem bem piores. – Quando Jensen acabou de falar o garoto arregalou os olhos e quis fugir, mas o capitão o segurou e a criança começou a chorar. – Calma!

- Mas o senhor vai tirar todo o dinheiro que deu para o orfanato e vamos passar fome. – Disse o menino entre as lágrimas.

- E quem falou isso para você? – Parecia que ele não sabia muitas coisas de sua vida.

- A madre superiora, ela me disse que eu poderia vê-lo, mas não podia dizer que era seu filho. Ai não! Falei! Me desculpa, eu não queria. – Disse a criança, aproveitando a surpresa de Jensen com a revelação e fugindo em direção ao convento.

Refeito da surpresa correu na mesma direção que o garoto foi. Encontrou um portão apenas encostado e entrou.

- O senhor não pode entrar aqui dessa maneira. – Jensen olhou em direção a voz e encontrou uma freira e o garoto agarrado a ela ainda chorando.

- Desculpe irmã. – Pediu Jensen.

- Por favor, se retire. – ordenou a freira.

- Não sem antes esclarecer o que ele disse. – Falou Jensen apontando para a criança.

- Foi sem querer. – Disse a criança entre lágrimas.

- Almirante, precisamos conversar. – Uma freira mais velha apareceu, pela aparência devia ser a madre superiora. – Dean Smith, fique aqui com a irmã Maria. Vamos Almirante.

- Madre eu estou meio confuso, é para eu ficar ou ir com senhora? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Dean Smith é o menino, o senhor vem comigo. – Respondeu a madre, revirando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

Jensen olhou a criança que possuía o nome que usava agora, deu seu sorriso de lado e seguiu a mulher até a sua sala.

- Sente-se. – Disse a mulher. – Devo dizer que nunca concordei com essa situação, mas os seus advogados foram bastante claros. O garoto nunca poderia se encontrar com o senhor, caso contrário a doação mensal seria suspensa. A nossa província é nova, a igreja está se estabelecendo e a sua contribuição é de grande ajuda. – A mulher fez uma pausa e esperou algum comentário do Almirante.

Jensen cruzou as pernas e encarou a madre superiora. Em seu pensamento se perguntava que tipo de pessoa ele era realmente.

- Hoje ao saber que o pai dele estaria na igreja, insistiu muito em vê-lo, e como eu poderia proibi-lo? – A madre superiora era uma mulher muito boa, e condenava a atitude do Almirante. Sua vontade era expulsar aquele homem. Lindíssimo por fora, mas por dentro sua alma era negra, pois tinha coragem de pagar para manter seu próprio filho longe dele. – Agora cabe ao senhor se irá manter a ajuda para o orfanato. O que eu posso fazer é mantê-lo longe de sua pessoa.

Jensen sentia a animosidade da madre superiora, mas não poderia culpá-la, até ele mesmo estava se condenando.

- Madre, se depender de mim as doações mensais irão continuar. Porém eu quero meu filho, vivendo comigo. Quando sair daqui eu o levarei – Disse Jensen sem rodeios.

- Mas...

- Existe algum impedimento? – Perguntou sério.

- Não, o senhor pode levar o seu filho a hora que quiser.

- Muito bem. E aqui ele estuda?

- Sim senhor, mas a escola é apenas para os internos, caso o senhor queira, nós o internamos. – Explicou a madre.

- Mas eu o quero vivendo comigo. Como não irei interná-lo, tem como ele continuar? Afinal como a senhora mesmo disse, a minha contribuição é de muita ajuda, não pode abrir uma exceção? Considerando que em algumas ocasiões ele terá que viver aqui, como nas minhas viagens.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu a madre, agora mais satisfeita com o homem a sua frente. – Colocaremos o pequeno Smith no regime de semi-internato. Amanhã poderá vir buscá-lo.

- Por que amanhã, não pode ser hoje?

- O senhor é muito impetuoso. – A madre se levantou e chamou outra freira e deu algumas ordens em voz baixa.

Algum tempo depois a primeira feira que Jensen tinha encontrado no convento entrou com o garoto e a outra, que madre tinha chamado, entrou com uma pequena mala.

- Dean, esse senhor é o seu pai e quer levá-lo para morar com ele. – O garoto olhou para Jensen, querendo sorrir, sem acreditar no que a madre lhe comunicava. – Você irá continuar estudando aqui. Viverá aqui apenas quando seu pai se ausentar da província por muito tempo. O que acha de tudo isso?

- Vai ser um prazer senhor. – Disse Dean de maneira formal para Jensen estendendo a mão, fazendo o loiro sorrir.

- O prazer será todo meu. – Respondeu Jensen apertando a mãozinha da criança, igualmente formal, mas segurando riso.

-Dean, eu espero que você seja feliz vivendo com o seu pai, mas lembre-se que sempre estarei por aqui. – Disse a madre superiora, abraçando o garoto, gesto imitado pelas outras irmãs.

Pegando a pequena mala do garoto, Jensen se despediu das irmãs agradecendo a confiança e por terem cuidado daquele que era seu filho.

O capitão não sentiu nada de especial quando viu o garoto, mas quando soube que era seu filho uma obrigação moral fez com que ele quisesse ficar com a criança.

- Kane? Você sabia da existência dele? – Perguntou Jensen assim que encontrou o Comodoro ao voltar para a igreja.

- Claro, mas você não queria saber do garoto, então achei melhor deixa de lado. – Disse Kane, olhando para o garoto e a pequena mala que Jensen trazia na mão.

- Ele irá ficar comigo, espero que não se importe. Será por pouco tempo, até encontrar uma casa. Afinal além de mim, mais um filho... Não quero abusar. – Disse Jensen vendo uma oportunidade de sair da casa de Kane, sem correr o risco de mágoas.

- Você parece que esqueceu o que eu disse ontem. Mas tudo bem, seu filho é muito bem vindo na minha casa que por sinal é o ideal. Tenho uma governanta jovem e paciente que poderá cuidar dele, em sua ausência. E ai garotão, pronto para a nova casa? – Kane sorriu e estendeu a mão para o menino que apertou a do Comodoro, mas não correspondeu ao sorriso.

Quando chegaram a casa, um homem aguardava para falar com o Almirante.

- John Glover.Desculpe por não marcar hora, mas simplesmente não conseguia, parecia que o Comodoro lhe guardava numa caixa, tentando proteger-lhe até de seu advogado. – Disse o homem se apresentando.

- Mas temos de ser protegidos de advogados. – Falou Kane em tom de brincadeira para desviar a atenção de Jensen, que o olhava intrigado. – Além do mais somente agora o Almirante se recuperou para resolver suas pendências legais e profissionais. – Kane tinha impedido o contato com receio que o advogado conhecesse o verdadeiro Dean Smith.

- E parece que sua primeira atitude foi nobre, assumiu o filho que rejeitou. – Disse John Glover. – Deve ser o contato com a morte, de qualquer maneira é um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

A frase final do homem aliviou Kane consideravelmente. Jensen se mantinha calado, não queria que ninguém soubesse de sua condição, principalmente advogados.

- Durante essa semana eu iria procurá-lo, e assim ficar a par dos meus negócios no reino. – Disse Jensen resolvendo se posicionar de maneira geral.

- Podemos conversar a sós? – Perguntou o Sr. Glover.

- Vamos para a biblioteca. – Falou Jensen indicando o caminho para o seu advogado. – Comodoro Kane, com licença. – E saiu segurando o filho pela mão.

- A criança irá conosco? – Perguntou o homem estranhando a atitude do Almirante.

- É meu filho, desde criança tem de estar ciente dos negócios da família, mesmo que não compreenda completamente. – Respondeu Jensen. O pequeno Dean ajeitou a roupa, olhou com seriedade para o advogado e foi sentar-se ao lado do pai, onde permaneceu calado e prestando atenção. Afinal queria que seu pai tivesse orgulho dele.

Jensen descobriu que ele, ou melhor, Dean Smith era um homem de muitas posses e propriedades tanto na corte, como nas províncias por onde passava. Inclusive John Glove estava finalizando a compra de uma propriedade próxima ao porto, de acordo com instruções dadas pela última carta recebida do Almirante, quando soube de sua transferência para Ilha Bonita. John Glover repassou todos os documentos e uma chave.

- Essa chave é deste cofre, que conforme suas instruções, eu trouxe da Inglaterra. – Informou o advogado retirando da maleta que trazia uma pequena caixa de ferro maciço com um número, o mesmo que se encontrava na chave, 517. – Alguma pergunta?

- No momento não. Examinarei tudo o que o senhor me trouxe e depois entrarei em contato. O senhor ficará residindo em Ilha Bonita? – Falou Jensen.

- Apenas por um tempo, mas assim que retornar para a Ingraterra, lhe indicarei um colega de confiança que tomará conta dos seus interesses aqui. – Disse o homem. – E quanto ao orfanato, tenho que tomar alguma providência? – Perguntou e olhou para o menino.

- Continua do mesmo jeito, apenas inclua a mensalidade da escola, pois ele continuara estudando no mesmo local. Acredito que estamos entendidos. – Terminou Jensen.

- Vou me encarregar do pagamento devido. – Disse Glove e logo em seguida se despediu de Jensen e o do menino.

O resto do dia Jensen dedicou a conhecer o filho. Desde que acordou naquela praia, considerou o melhor dia de sua vida, afinal ele não se lembrava dos outros. Mas perto do menino, o capitão se sentia a vontade e amado. Apesar da história de rejeição entre os dois, o pequeno Dean, como toda criança queria apenas ficar junto do pai. E sua presença também inibia os avanços de Kane.

À noite depois do jantar, Jensen e Kane foram se sentar na sala e Dean adormeceu no colo do pai. Acariciando os fios de cabelos loiros, Jensen olhava o rosto da criança. Kane observava o carinho que o capitão devotava ao menino.

Cristian Kane POV

Sempre cuidando dos desprotegidos e injustiçados, continua a mesma Jenny que um dia conheci. Kane fechou os olhos e se entregou as suas recordações

**Flash Back**

_O jovem Christian Kane corria de um grupo de garotos que vieram da vila, e o encontraram caminhando sozinho. Não quisera ir com os amigos para as cachoeiras no lago e por isso estava indo para casa sem nenhuma companhia. Agora estava fugindo para não levar uma grande surra._

_Já estava sem fôlego, pronto para se render, quando uma chuva de pedras atingiu seus perseguidores os fazendo recuar. Quando procurou seus salvadores encontrou Jenny Ross e Jared Padalecki e um dos garotos também viu e voltou._

_- Se escondendo atrás de uma garota e de uma criança. Não sabíamos que os homens que moravam aqui eram tão covardes. – Gritou ferindo o orgulho de Kane. Aos 17 anos ser chamado de covarde era uma ofensa sem igual. Isso fazia com que ficasse fora da razão e se voltasse contra aqueles que tinham provocado a ofensa._

_- Sua menina idiota e seu pirralho, eu não precisava da ajuda de vocês. Dêem o fora daqui, que eu resolvo. – Gritou para Jenny e Jared. Até hoje Kane se lembrava do olhar raivoso da menina._

_Jared e Jenny correram, mas quando todos pensavam que tinham ido embora outra chuva de pedras os atingiu, vindo de trás de uma grande rocha. Nesse dia Kane chegou em casa com a cabeça ferida por uma das pedradas de Jenny._

_Depois desse episódio, só reencontrou Jenny um ano depois quando voltou do colégio militar para visitar a família, pois seu avô estava doente, e veio falecer. Na hora do enterro a dor foi tão grande, que saiu correndo em direção ao lago se sentou na beirada e chorou tudo que achava que tinha direito e não lhe foi permitido na hora._

_Quando achava que estava sozinho encontrou sentada ao seu lado Jenny e sem precisar olhar para o outro lado, sabia que Jared estava lá também. Com as mãos em concha a menina lhe deu água e os dois o consolaram. Depois desse dia, até ele voltar, ficaram juntos, os três, e parecia que uma grande amizade tinha nascido ali. Apesar disso se sentia fora da dupla, pois entre Jenny e Jared, existia cumplicidade que ninguém entendia ou fazia parte._

_Um ano depois Kane voltou, e depois de falar com os familiares correu para o lago, buscando encontrar uma menina loira. A encontrou pulando de uma pedra para outra, dando risadas quando a água a atingia, e Jared estava sentado a observando._

_- Kane! – A voz rouca de Jenny se fez ouvir e logo a garota lhe abraçava, esse jeito nada convencional para uma garota. E logo Jared se juntou ao abraço. Após os cumprimentos, Jenny, foi pegar os sapatos que tinha deixado do outro lado, apesar de Jared se oferecer para ir buscá-lo. Não aceitou a oferta do menino, pois era muito independente._

_- Linda, não acha? – perguntou Kane sentando ao lado do menino._

_- Verdade, ela é perfeita. – Respondeu Jared._

_- Volte contar um segredo. – Disse Kane. – Voltei apensa para ser par da Jenny no baile, e assim que a festa acabar vou pedi-la em namoro, meus pais estão de acordo. – Kane estava tão distraído acompanhando Jenny com o olhar que não percebeu o olhar nada satisfeito de Jared. – Ela é a garota que escolhi para me casar. _

_- Não. – Gritou Jared quando Christian terminou de falar. – Eu que vou me casar com a Jenny. – Dizendo isso começou a chorar._

_Assim que ouviu o grito do amigo, Jenny como um raio surgiu perto dos dois._

_- O que você fez para o Jared? – Perguntou Jenny empurrando Kane no chão e sentado em cima dele, e com os punhos fechados, se preparou para bater no rapaz._

_- Eu não fiz nada. – Disse Kane._

_- Não fez nada? E por que ele está chorando? – Disse Jenny sem sair da posição._

_- Eu disse apenas que eu ia me casar com você. – Respondeu Kane._

_Jenny levantou as sobrancelhas, gesto que a acompanha até hoje, e olhou para Jared buscando confirmação, o menino apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando e a garota saiu de cima de Kane._

_- Não chora meu bebezão, eu não vou casar com ele e nem com ninguém. – Disse se aproximando do menino e limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto._

_- Nem comigo? - Perguntou Jared._

_- Claro que não! Amigos não se casam. – Jenny respondeu fazendo com o rosto uma expressão como se estivesse dizendo a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Vem vamos embora. – E de mãos dadas foram embora sem olhar para Kane. O que poderia ser um trio acabou ali._

**Fim do Flash back**

- Como posso esquecer um filho? – Perguntou Jensen, mais para si mesmo, mas arrancou Kane de seus pensamentos.

- O que disse? – Perguntou Kane.

- Como posso esquecer um filho? – Repetiu Jensen.

- Primeiro você nunca quis esse filho, e segundo nunca o conheceu. Então teoricamente, se tivesse de lembrar-se de alguém, essa pessoa não seria ele. - Disse Kane se levantando e indo na direção onde Jensen estava sentado. – Eu era quem nunca deveria ter sido esquecido. – Falou Kane agora delineando com a ponta dos dedos os lábios tentadores do capitão.

- Vou colocá-lo na cama. - Falou Jensen se levantando, fugindo do toque do Comodoro.

Depois de colocar o menino para dormir no quarto ao lado, resolver ir para o seu, mas quando entrou encontrou Kane junto a janela.

- Algum problema? - Perguntou para o Comodoro.

- Desculpe invadir o teu quarto assim. - Respondeu Kane.

- A casa é sua. - Disse Jensen, sem conseguir disfarçar o quanto incomodava aquela situação.

- Não gosto quando você fala assim. Essa casa por ser minha, mas é sua também, por que era aqui que viria morar. A casa que iria comprar era somente de fachada para não causar falatórios. – Kane tinha escutado a conversa de Jensen com o advogado, se escondendo em uma sala ao lado da biblioteca.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Jensen sem querer discutir. – Mas o que você quer?

- Você. – E rapidamente envolveu Jensen em um abraço, tentando beijá-lo.

- Kane, por favor. – Disse Jensen empurrando o Comodoro, em seu coração uma raiva incomum. Antes de qualquer outra reação bateram na porta, Ackles foi abrir e encontrou Dean.

- Estou com medo. - Disse a criança, com olhos de cachorrinho perdido na chuva, além do pedido mudo de proteção, parecia que aquela espécie de olhar, estava acostumado a obedecer e nesse momento a ternura substitui a raiva em seu coração,

- Quer dormir com papai? - Perguntou com carinho, se abaixando para ficar da altura do menino.

A criança balançou a cabeça e abraçou Jensen pelo pescoço, o capitão se levantou com a criança no colo e foi em direção da cama onde a depositou.

- Amanhã nós conversamos. – Falou Jensen encarando Kane com seriedade.

- Boa noite. – Disse Kane simplesmente.

Cristian Kane POV

Tenho que encontrar outra maneira de me aproximar de Jenny. Amizade, carinho, compreensão parecem não estar adiantando muito, ele continua fugindo. Mas aquele olhar de poucos instantes atrás mostra o quanto da Jenny ainda existe nele.

Eu já sei como conseguir o que eu quero! Não vai ser por amor ou desejo, mas não me importo. Apenas preciso sentir aquele corpo, ouvi-lo gemer de prazer. E quem sabe depois de derrubar essa barreira do contato físico, poderei conquistá-lo...

- Jenny, Jenny, Jenny...

Nunca irei abandonaria Piratas 2 , por isso não se preocupem, tento não demorar, ma o tempo correr. Faltou algumas respostas para meus amados reviews, mas com certeza mesmo com atraso receberão a devida atenção que merecem, por isso espero continuar a receber, pois preciso desse carinho. Olho de cachorrinho com bico.

Os erros são todos da minha anja, mas se encontrarem algum, relevem, afinal o céu está em guerra.


	6. Almirante Smith

Esse capítulo ofereço as minhas leitoras anônimas e as não logadas que deixam reviews e não tenho como mandar uma mensagens apara elas, em especial a Patricia Rodrigues, que vive puxando a minha orelha(sem problema, pois adoro, não o puxão. Rsrsrs) e a Sol Padackles que me deixa comentários maravilhosos. Obrigada!

Durante a madrugada Jensen acordou agoniado, como em todas as noites desde o naufrágio.

- O senhor está bem? – Perguntou Dean, recebendo um olhar assustado e curioso daquele que chamava lhe de pai, era como se Jensen o estivesse olhando pela primeira vez em sua vida.

- Estou. – Respondeu depois de reagir à presença da criança. – Dorme. – Disse carinhosamente para o menino, antes de se levantar para sentar na janela e apreciar a noite, que estava estrelada, pois a lua não se encontrava a vista.

Olhando para as estrelas, sua mente voltou para o homem com o qual sonhava todas as noites. Eram cenas tão vivas que seu corpo ardia em desejo, e sua alma chorava de desespero, de saudade por alguém que não conhecia, mas sabia que amava.

- Desejo que meu amor me encontre. – Pediu Jensen, quando uma estrela cadente riscou o céu.

- Desejo encontrar meu amor. – Pedia Jared no mesmo momento para a mesma estrela vista por Jensen.

J&J

- Bom dia Comodoro! – Falou Jensen sentando-se à mesa para o café.

- Bom dia Dean, e já disse o que somos, então vamos parar com essa formalidade. Por favor, meu amor. – Respondeu Kane.

Jensen mordeu os lábios, e deu um sorriso sem graça, mas não falou nada. Sua vontade era de sair dali imediatamente.

- Dean – Continuou Kane. – Gostaria de lhe falar algo desde ontem, mas com a presença do menino não foi possível. Mas não posso deixar de comentar. Você sabe por que nunca nem quis ver essa criança?

- Você mais do que ninguém deve saber que não. – Respondeu Jensen curioso.

- Você nunca acreditou que ele era teu filho. – Disse Kane olhando nos olhos de Jensen.

- Mas ele é meu filho. – Falou Jensen, bem enfático.

- Como você sabe? – Desafio Kane.

- Ele parece comigo. – Realmente a criança era loira de olhos verdes, parecia com o pai. Mas o pai verdadeiro que tinha a mesma aparência física geral do Capitão Ackles: alto, branco, loiro e olhos verdes. Kane ficou calado, pela natureza de Jensen, já esperava essa reação. Sempre do lado dos desprotegidos, leal aos amigos e era esse caminho que iria seguir para conseguir ficar com o loiro.

-Bom dia! Pai, senhor Kane. – o pequeno Dean entrou na sala onde tomavam o café.

- Bom dia. – Responderam os dois.

- Senta aqui. – Jensen indicou uma cadeira ao seu lado, Kane estava sentado na cabeceira. – Kane, eu irei levá-lo para a escola e depois irei me apresentar no forte.

- Claro, mas no forte, vá falar diretamente comigo. Assim lhe darei algumas dicas por causa do seu probleminha. – Disse Kane rindo e tocando nas mãos de Jensen.

- Certo. – Respondeu Jensen fugindo do toque, disfarçando pegando um pedaço de pão e servindo o filho, fazendo o trabalho de Lauren.

J&J

- Eu virei lhe buscar assim que terminar o meu serviço, ok? – Disse Jensen. – Você está bem? – Perguntou estranhando o silêncio da criança.

- Estou sim senhor. – Disse Dean fugindo do olhar de Jensen.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou preocupado.

- O senhor vem me buscar de verdade? – Perguntou o menino agora lhe encarando.

- Claro que virei lhe buscar, por que isso agora? – Jensen estava de joelhos à altura do garoto. – Eu nunca mais irei lhe abandonar. Prometo! – Com essa promessa o menino abriu um sorriso fraco e conformado. O medo ainda residia em seu coração, mas não queria dizer para o pai que tinha ouvido a conversa entre ele e o Comodoro. – Até mais tarde. – E Jensen lhe deu um beijo e recebeu um abraço apertado do filho.

Jensen entrou na carruagem que lhe levaria até o forte e acenou para o Dean que entrava na escola de mãos dadas com uma feira.

Ao chegar ao forte, foi direto para o gabinete de Kane. Pelo caminho, os militares presentes batiam continência para ele. Após a terceira começou a fazer igual, mas achava estranho, e realmente era. Apesar de Jensen ser o Capitão, em um navio pirata não existe esse tipo de formalidade.

- Almirante, por favor, fique a vontade, soldado está dispensado. – Disse Kane assim que Jensen foi anunciado pelo soldado que o acompanhou até o gabinete.

- Dean, o que vou dizer talvez não lhe agrade, pois sei que é um homem de ação, mas enquanto estiver nessa situação, não quero você andando pelo porto, e nem em alto mar, para a sua proteção e dos outros que estão sob seu comando. – Kane falava e podia ver a raiva tomar conta dos olhos verdes e a boca forma o característico biquinho de contrariedade. Em outra ocasião, Kane o agarraria e beijaria aquele beicinho que sempre achou adorável.

- E eu vou ficar fazer o que aqui em então? – Na voz de Jensen aquela raiva controlada, pois de certa maneira Kane tinha razão, principalmente quando se referia à vida de outras pessoas.

- É por pouco tempo, logo com os estímulos necessários, se lembrará. Não se preocupe você não ficará preso nesse gabinete. Sairemos sempre para supervisionar os serviços e você poderá sentir a extensão de sua falta de memória. Ok? – Falou Kane, tentando amenizar a situação, precisava deixar Jensen numa zona de conforto e mais agradecido a ele. – Agora se sente naquela mesa e examine aqueles papeis. São documentos sobre a quantidade de navios e homens que temos disponíveis e os que vão chegar, organizem-os em um único relatório.

- Sim, Comodoro. - Respondeu a contragosto, por causa da função, e na verdade não gostava de receber ordens.

- Bom dia, Comodoro Kane. – Um homem alto de meia idade entrou no gabinete sem ser anunciado.

- Bom dia,Comandante Schneider. – Disse Kane, batendo continência e ficando na posição de sentido.

- À vontade Comodoro. – Disse o homem que olhou na direção de Jensen que continuava na mesma posição, próximo a mesa que Kane tinha destinado a ele. – Quem é? – Perguntou curioso, pois não viu nenhuma demonstração de subordinação, que seria o correto.

- Desculpe o... – Kane começou a falar, mas com um gesto de mão o Comandante Schneider, mandou o calar.

- Almirante Dean Smith, senhor. – Jensen se apresentou, estendendo a mão e com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- John Schneider, Comandante Geral dessa província. – Disse o homem, estranhando o fato de que Smith, dos presentes na sala, era o que tinha menos poder de comando, mas o seu posicionamento parecia dizer ao contrário. – Espero que da próxima vez, bata continência com o devido respeito pela minha posição.

- Claro, e peço que me desculpe. – Disse Jensen sorrindo e não prestou a continência devida.

- Então você é o sortudo que conseguiu escapar com vida do grande naufrágio? – Perguntou o homem deixando para lá a falta de respeito, pois estava encantado com a beleza do loiro. Não que o desejasse, mas Jensen tinha essa poder de sedução e Kane percebeu. E lógico o ciúme surgiu, mas foi guardado, afinal Schneider era seu superior.

- Não me considero sortudo senhor, perdi toda a minha tripulação. – Jensen baixou a cabeça ao falar isso, pois as vidas de seus homens pesavam muito nesse episódio. Se ele pudesse, daria sua vida em troca da salvação de todos.

- Eu não lhe esperava hoje. – Disse Kane interrompendo a conversa.

- O navio pegou um bom vento, foi uma viagem tranqüila, deu para chegar antes. – John Schneider, era o Comandante Geral do pequeno arquipélago que fazia parte a província de Ilha Bonita. Estava verificando o andamento dos serviços em outras ilhas. Ele estava com quatro navios fortemente armados, cada um com 180 homens prontos para partir e limpar o mar capturando e matando os piratas que infestavam aquelas águas.

- Vou verificar os navios, Almirante, por favor, me acompanhe. – Disse para olhando para Jensen.

- Não! – Falou Kane, mais alto do que o necessário. – Quero dizer, preciso dele aqui para fazer alguns relatórios.

- Comodoro Kane, o Almirante foi designado para cá, com a missão de comandar dois de nossos maiores navios. E a não ser que ele esteja traumatizado com o ocorrido, essa continuara sendo a sua missão, e não preencher relatórios. O que me diz Almirante?

- Sem nenhum trauma senhor, e agora particularmente feliz, pois escapei do serviço entediante que o Comodoro me impôs. – Jensen se virou para Kane e deu seu característico sorriso de lado, se o Comodoro não estivesse tão chateado com a situação, teria rido do jeito moleque do loiro.

- Antes de sair preste continência para o seu superior. – Disse o Comandante Geral, pois apesar de ter gostado de Jensen, não poderia admitir tanta insubordinação, pois a ordem poderia ser quebrada.

- Comodoro! – Disse Jensen prestado o devido respeito e saindo da sala seguindo o Comandante Geral.

Kane ficou olhando para a porta em que Jensen acabara de sair, mas não podia fazer nada. Se delatasse o loiro, dizendo para o Comandante a real situação do Almirante, sabia que não teria a mínima chance de conquista Ackles.

J&J

Jensen caminhava pelo porto ao lado do Comandante observando tudo com grande interesse, buscando algo que pudesse despertar sua memória.

- Capitão... – Um homem moreno o olhava com curiosidade e espanto, parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

- Almirante. – Corrigiu Jensen estranhando o olhar que o homem lhe lançava. – Almirante Smith. – Completou a apresentação. – E o senhor?

- Sou um simples corsário a serviço da Inglaterra. Capitão Crowley. – Se apresentou o homem, buscando algum reconhecimento nos olhos de Jensen. Não encontrou sinal de nada, que o deixou com mais curiosidade, será que ele estava enganado? Poderiam duas pessoas se parecer tanto?

- Sem querer ofende-lo, nunca entendi o motivo de a Inglaterra contratar piratas para defender sua bandeira, é uma curiosidade que sempre tive. – Disse Jensen olhando para o homem que ainda o encarava de maneira estranha. – Tem algo que queira me dizer? – Perguntou intrigado com o Capitão Crowley.

- Não, me desculpe. Com licença. – Disse Crowley se afastando rapidamente perdidos em suas dúvidas.

O Capitão Crowley ganhou, ou melhor, roubou sua carta de corsário de um pirata inglês quando Jensen o deixou vivo. Como era um excelente comandante hábil em batalhas – em toda sua vida, sua única derrota foi para o Colibri – essa competência lhe valeu a vitória e como prêmio, podia andar livre por todos os portos ingleses e piratas.

O espanto de Crowley foi devido ao encontro que teve em Tortuga com o Colibri, e soube do desaparecimento de Jensen. Todos lhe davam como morto, menos o Capitão Padalecki. E por essa aparição, de repente o apaixonado Capitão estivesse correto.

- Almirante, toda ajuda é necessária, e às vezes é melhor ter esses piratas ao nosso lado. – Explicou o Comandante se referindo ao comentário de Jensen. Eles se dirigiram para um grupo de oficiais.

- Senhor! – Todos bateram continência assim que avistaram o Comandante.

- À vontade. – Disse Schneider. – Quero apresentar a vocês o Almirante Smith. Depois que o Comandante o apresentou todos os oficiais presente fizeram o mesmo.

- Almirante James Lafferty.

- Capitão Ian Somerhalder

- Capitão Justin Hartley.

- CapitãoRichard Speight Jr.

- Capitão A.J. Buckley.

- Pensei que nunca o conheceria, o Comodoro o guardava a sete chaves. – Comentou o Almirante James Lafferty.

- Eu ainda estava me recuperando, por isso pedi uma pequena licença para o Comodoro. – Justificou Jensen, que se incomodava com os comentários, pois pareciam comprovar sua desconfiança sobre o fato de Kane querer lhe isolar do mundo. – Mas agora estou apenas aguardando a ordem de partida. – Completou sorrindo para o Comandante, e assim disfarçar a dúvida e o medo de não ser capaz de navegar novamente. Apesar de sua falta de memória, ele tinha a certeza que era um homem do mar.

- Boas palavras, Almirante Smith. - Disse o Comandante.

- Comandante, como ficará a escolha dos navios? Ema fragata e um galeão para cada Almirante comandar? – Perguntou Lafferty.

- Acho que é o mais justo, o que acha Almirante Smith? – Perguntou o Comandante.

- Acho que devemos comandar o mesmo tipo de navios, para a diferença de velocidade entre eles não se tornarem um empecilho. A fragata é mais rápida, junto com um galeão, não poderá desenvolver toda sua velocidade. – Disse Jensen sem hesitar, demonstrando conhecimento e bom senso.

- Mas eu gostaria muito de ficar um dos galeões. – Disse o Almirante James Lafferty.

- Isso não é problema nenhum, pode ficar com os dois. – Disse Jensen.

- Almirante, devo lhe informar que o poder de fogo dos galeões é maior, as nossas fragatas tem apenas 26 canhões e os galeões 36. – Disse o Comandante.

- Eu percebi isso, mas prefiro comandar dois navios de iguais capacidades, do que um atrapalhar o outro. Sem contar com a discussão de quem fica com que, já que o Almirante Lafferty. Já expôs a sua vontade. – A preferência de Jensen era de navios menores e mais ágeis.

- Nós temos 720 homens para serem distribuídos entre os quatro navios, sendo que os galeões têm capacidade para 200, e as fragatas 180. – Disse o Comandante.

- Era para sermos 920, mas perdemos o navio que você comandava. – Disse o Almirante Lafferty, provocando Jensen.

- Você pode ficar com a sua tripulação completa, mas eu escolherei os que vão comigo, um por um. Inclusive meus capitães. – Jensen falou de uma maneira que não coube discussão.

- Almirante Smith, teremos apenas 10 dias para partirmos. – Disse o Comandante Geral.

- 10 dias! Tão rápido? – Exclamou o Almirante James Lafferty. – Você Almirante, ainda quer escolher a sua tripulação um por um

- Lógico. 10 dias é tempo mais do que suficiente, na verdade em cinco dias meus navios estarão prontos para partir. Poderei fazer isso? – Perguntou para o Comandante Geral.

- De repente foi por isso que seu navio foi a pique. A pressa sempre foi inimiga da perfeição. – Disse o Almirante James Lafferty, por puro despeito.

- Almirante James Lafferty, o que aconteceu com meu navio foi realmente lamentável. As forças da natureza na maioria das vezes são implacáveis, mas vendo a sua preocupação com o prazo de longos 10 dias para preparar dois navios com a tripulação formada, me responde o motivo de precisarmos de piratas para defender o coroa. Afinal os navios da marinha demoram em zarpar mais do que uma dama para o seu primeiro baile. – Disse Jensen. – Em cinco dias estarei pronto para partir. – Completou olhando para o Comandante.

- Seu prazo é de 10 dias, mas caso consiga em menos, parabéns! – Falou o Comandante sorrindo, pois na verdade ele tinha gostado de Jensen e torcia que ele conseguisse zarpar em cinco dias, mesmo que particularmente não acreditasse em tal façanha.

Jensen naquela conversa nem se lembrou que estava sem memória, mas ele sabia que em cinco dias seus navios estariam prontos.

- Quais dos capitães virão comigo? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Eu irei senhor. – Disse Justin Hartley.

- Eu não irei, por que não confio em um Comandante que perdeu a sua tripulação. – Disse Ian Somerhalder.

- Eu perguntei quem viria e não ao contrário. E da próxima vez que alguém se referir à perda da minha tripulação, como se eu fosse o culpado, terá que provar isso, nem que seja na ponta da minha espada. – Disse Jensen, segurando o Capitão Ian Somerhalder pelo casaco com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava uma pequena faca próxima ao pescoço do agora trêmulo Capitão.

- Desculpe senhor, sem problema navegarei sob suas ordens. – Disse Ian Somerhalder depois de Jensen o soltar, visivelmente irritado.

- Muito obrigado, mas lhe dispenso de tamanho sacrifício. – A lealdade era o que Jensen mais prezava na escolha de seus homens, e Ian não lhe seria leal, pode sentir isso.

- Eu gostaria senhor de fazer parte de sua tripulação. – Falou o Capitão A.J. Buckley.

-Ótimo, agora vamos trabalhar, tenho 320 homens para escolher. – Disse Jensen batendo continência deixando os oficiais de boca aberta, pois geralmente esse tipo de escolha demorava horas com discussões inúteis. – Vocês ficarão aí parados?

Jensen sabia que aqueles homens tinham praticamente o mesmo preparo, então o principal era se eles o queriam como seu comandante. Depois se caso excedesse o número que ele necessitasse, faria a seleção. O Capitão Ackles usava o mesmo critério que sempre utilizou para a escolha de sua tripulação, no Colibri, mesmo sem saber disso.

Jensen ordenou para os seus capitães organizarem os homens em grupos de 100, a escolha consistia no primeiro momento o soldado lhe inspirasse confiança, era puro instinto; não pela falta de memória, essa era sua real maneira de agir.

Durante o dia todo Jensen não parou, surpreendendo ao comandante geral, pois geralmente oficiais eram acomodados deixando o serviço aos subordinados, foi o primeiro dia em que se sentiu vivo, porém incompleto, e isso ele não compreendia. Mas também não se aprofundou na questão, pois estava muito ocupado com a escolha de sua tripulação.

- Almirante Smith, gostaria de lhe ter como companhia no almoço, poderia ser? – Perguntou Kane baixinho na primeira oportunidade de conseguir encontrar o loiro parado.

- Comodoro. – Jensen sorriu apesar de não gostar da maneira que Kane se aproximou, mas o loiro estava feliz demais para se incomodar. – Obrigado, mas estou sem fome.

- Nada disso, é uma ordem. – Disse Kane.

Jensen chamou seus capitães para a contrariedade de Kane e todos foram para o refeitório dos oficiais. O Comodoro tinha em mente levar Jensen para seu gabinete.

Logo após a refeição Jensen foi para onde os homens faziam suas refeições, quando ele entrou todos ficaram de pé, e continuaram. No primeiro momento devido à surpresa do ato, demorou a compreender que eles apenas sentariam se ele desse a ordem.

- Podem continuar. – Ordenou e nesse momento percebeu que não existia amizade entre comandados e comandantes. Dentro de sua concepção isso era estranho, pois era da amizade que viria a lealdade, afinal todos tinham a vida de todos nas mãos.

Depois do intervalo para o almoço Jensen continuou até o final da tarde. Kane estava irritado, parecia que tudo tramava contra ele, esperava ansioso que o loiro fosse para a casa, e assim poder começar a colocar seu plano em prática, apesar dessa demora ser providencial.

- Almirante Smith. – Chamou o Comodoro. – Acredito que o senhor esqueceu o seu filho. – Disse Kane, sabendo que já estava tarde para ir buscar a criança.

- Verdade, mas já acabei aqui. Capitão Hartley, avise a todos os que eu selecionei para estarem aqui amanhã para a seleção final.

- Sim, senhor. – Disse Hartley, prestando continência, assim como todos os outros.

Jensen saiu correndo pelo porto até a carruagem, ignorando os chamados de Kane.

No orfanato.

- Irmã, acho que ele não vem mais me buscar, deve ter descoberto que não sou seu filho. – Dizia o pequeno Dean chorando em seu quarto dentro do orfanato.

- Mas por que você esta dizendo isso?

- Ouvir a conversa dele com o cãodoro Kane.

- Com quem? - Perguntou a irmã confusa.

- Cãodoro.

- Você deve respeitar os mais velhos, mesmo não gostando dele.

- Mas ele não gosta de mim.

- Continua valendo a educação; respeite os mais velhos.

- E se ele convenceu o... Meu pai, que não é meu pai?

- Que confusão! O Almirante é muito bom, seja seu pai ou não.

- Mas você sabe... – Dean parou quando ouviu uma carruagem parando enfrente ao orfanato.

J&J

- Desculpe o horário, mas vim buscar o meu filho. – Disse Jensen para a irmã superiora que o olhava por uma pequena portinhola na porta.

- Desculpe Almirante, mas não posso abrir essa porta em horário tão tarde. Volte amanhã as 16:00 hs e pegará seu filho. Boa noite. – Disse a irmã fechando a portinhola na cara de Jensen.

- Mesmo em caso de vida e morte? – perguntou Jensen, quando a irmã voltou para atendê-lo, depois que bateu de novo na porta. A irmã diante da pergunta revirou os olhos e nem se dignou a responder.

Jensen estava pensando o que fazer quando ouviu uma voz infantil lhe chamar do alto do prédio, viu o filho em uma janela no segundo piso, dando adeus com a mãozinha por entre as grades.

O loiro correu e subiu em uma árvore que tinha um dos galhos próximos à janela. – Desculpe meu filho, não sabia que tinha horário para vir lhe buscar. – Disse Jensen assim que conseguiu chegar mais próximo possível da janela, seu coração se partiu quando as luzes das velas do quarto fizeram brilhar as lágrimas. – Não posso te tirar daí, pois tenho que respeitar as irmãs, mas posso ficar aqui até você dormir. Dizendo isso Jensen pulou para o parapeito da janela que era bastante largo, ele se sentou, recostando-se na parede e recolheu as pernas.

Ackles beijou as mãos do filho o abençoando, e como a cama da criança era próxima a janela, começou contar histórias, povoadas de piratas, mulheres cobra, navios fantasmas e continuou até o menino dormir.

- Almirante, posso saber por que todas as suas histórias os piratas sempre são vitoriosos? – perguntou a irmã que não tinha saído do quarto de Dean.

- Por que nenhum deles teve a infelicidade de me enfrentar. – Respondeu Jensen pulando da janela para árvore com agilidade e rapidamente chegou ao chão.

Ackles não quis voltar para a casa de Kane e foi para o porto, onde resolveu dormir em um dos navios que iria comandar, o Henrique I. Ele foi para a cabine do comandante, teve aquela sensação que o acompanhou o dia inteiro, que era um homem do mar e que seu leito balançava ao sabor da maré.

Jensen adormeceu e o seu sonho companheiro de todas as noites, invadiu sua mente, igual a todas as outras vezes. Um homem lhe abraçava por trás percorrendo seu tórax com mãos atrevidas, pressionado o corpo excitado contra o seu, deixando-o prisioneiro junto ao timão e distribuía beijos e mordidas por suas costas, pescoço, e ombros, mesmo dormindo podia ouvir seus gemidos, mas sempre que virava para ver quem era esse que o subjugava com carícias prazerosas, uma grande onda cobria o navio e nesse momento acordava.

A lua entrava por entre a escotilha e Jensen a observava; no corpo ainda sentia o prazer que aquele homem tinha lhe proporcionado em sonho, e pela primeira vez – talvez devido à proximidade do mar – suas próprias mãos percorreram seu corpo primeiro alisando seu peito, passando pelos mamilos, descendo pelo abdômen definido, e em um gemido invadiu sua calça, tocando seu membro, que estava duro. Mordendo seus lábios, para não gemer tão alto, gozou em suas mãos e nesse momento percebeu que estava chorando. Apesar do prazer recém experimentado, seu corpo não estava satisfeito e sua alma se sentia incompleta.

Tortuga

Jared estava sentado sobre a mesa o lugar preferido de Jensen para possuí-lo quando faziam amor, e sem perceber suas mãos começaram a se tocar, apesar do tempo em que estavam separados ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Jensen. Fechando os olhos podia ouvir seus gemidos, sua voz rouca chamando seu nome, sentia seu corpo forte, seu cheiro e gritando pelo loiro atingiu o orgasmo. Nesse momento a dor da saudade foi tanta que se jogou no chão se encolhendo e deixando as lágrimas rolarem por seu belo rosto.

Com a demora de Jensen, Kane foi atrás dele e descobriu que o loiro estava dormindo em um dos navios. Sua vontade era de levar Jensen para casa, mas seu plano estava formado, não podia se precipitar, pois colocaria tudo a perder.

N/A.: Sinto que pelo final serei ameaçada de morte, pois a minha anja e beta sutilmente fez isso. Vejam o comentário abaixo e percebam o quanto sou tolhida! srsrsrs

N/B: menina muito malvada!Tadinho do meu Jay.. que que ele te fez?


	7. Esperança

Mais uma vez sem cara de pedir desculpas, porém tenho um grande problema,nçao seu fazer uma coisa só, mesmo sem tempo de fazer nenhuma! Srsrsrs Mas afirmo que nunca irei abandonar nenhuma das minhas fics, por tanto peço que fiquem comigo nessa viagem lenta, mas que chegará a uma final! Beijos a todos!

Estou devendo respostas para os reviews, mas eles terão, eles são muito importantes para mim, por tanto responderei todos que recebi e que receberei, pois tenho certeza do perdão de vocês!rsrsr

- Bom dia Almirante, dormiu aqui? – Perguntou o capitão Hartley, batendo continência.

- Bom dia capitão. – Respondeu Jensen. – Me faz um favor hoje?

- Claro Almirante.

Antes de responder, Jensen respirou fundo. – Não deixa esquecer que tenho de ir buscar meu filho hoje. – Hatley achou estranho o pedido, porém confirmou.

- Sim, senhor.

Um soldado veio ao seu encontro com um uniforme limpo para o Almirante. – Almirante, o Comodoro lhe mandou entregar isso.

- Obrigado. Mas antes de me trocar estou com vontade de dar um belo mergulho, mandem trazer para o navio um barril de água limpa. – Ordenou Jensen para um soldado.

Ficando apenas com as calças mergulhou, e quando surgiu deu longas braçadas, tentando aliviar toda tensão do seu corpo. Queria que a água banhasse sua alma e levasse toda a tristeza que estava matando-o, mas ele sabia qual era a cura dessa dor, um moreno desconhecido que habitava seus sonhos.

- Almirante Smith, Bom dia. - O capitão Crowley surgiu nadando ao seu lado. – Nada como um mergulho de manhã bem cedo. Os marinheiros são engraçados, vivem no mar e para o mar, mas poucos se deliciam com a sua refrescância. – Assim que pararam de nadar o corsário fixou o olhar no peito de Jensen. – Tatuagem estranha para um oficial da marinha. – Comentou Crowley, agora encarando o loiro buscando algum reconhecimento.

- Estranha, mas com um significado muito importante. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Desculpe a ousadia, mas qual o significado?

- Significa que o capitão do Colibri está com seus dias contados. – Respondeu Jensen sério, quase com raiva.

- O capitão do Colibri? – Perguntou Crowley tentando esconder sua surpresa. – O novo ou o antigo?

- Mudou o comando do navio? – Jensen sentiu um aperto estranho no peito.

- Sim, o antigo, Jensen... Ackles. – Crowley falou o nome do loiro bem devagar, sempre analisando a reação de Jensen. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha certeza que aquele era Jensen Ackles. – A mesma tempestade que atingiu o seu navio de maneira trágica, também vitimou o Colibri, que sofre com a perda de seu capitão. O novo é o seu companheiro Jared Padalecki, antigo capitão da marinha real inglesa.

- Jared? - O nome do moreno saiu doce de sua boca. - Esse nome não me é estranho. – Jensen falou calmo como se tentasse buscar na memória, mas logo balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, pois ao tentar lembrar sua cabeça doeu.

- Almirante Smith! – Kane lhe chamava do porto, de maneira imperativa que causava certa rebeldia em Jensen, pois este nunca gostou de receber ordens. – Almirante Smith! – Chamou Kane novamente, por que o loiro não respondeu. – Almirante Smith. – Nesse terceiro chamado Jensen nadou em direção ao navio, ainda ignorando o Comodoro.

"Comodoro Kane, eu não sei o que esta acontecendo aqui, mas alguma coisa me diz que você está por trás disso. Controle o seu ciúme, oficial. Apesar de que não gostaria de estar na sua pele, quando o Capitão Padalecki descobrir onde está o seu capitão!" – Pensou Crowley, estranhando o tom de voz do Comodoro.

Kane estava irritado com a atitude de Jensen, pois tinha percebido a insubordinação do loiro. Mas quando ele chegou ao convés do navio, onde Ackles já se encontrava, a irritação que sentia foi substituída por um imenso desejo. Vestido apenas com uma calça que pregava nas pernas fortes por estar molhado, o peito nu com água escorrendo pelos músculos perfeitos e o sol incidindo na pele, destacando a penugem dourada dos braços, era a visão mais erótica que o Comodoro teve oportunidade de ver.

- Comodoro o senhor teria um sabão perfumado? – Kane não conseguia se concentrar na pergunta, pois ainda não tinha conseguido se recuperar das sensações que a imagem de Jensen estava causando em seu corpo.

- Oficial, eu tenho um especial, irei mandar meu servo pegar. – A voz de uma mulher conseguiu tirar Kane do transe e percebeu que não era apenas ele que se encontrava encantado com a bela visão. Um grupo de mulheres, que acabavam de embarcar em um navio de passageiros ancorado ao lado do Henrique I. – Por favor, venha pegar. – Pediu a mulher com olhares sedutores para Jensen. Ele sorriu igualmente sedutor e subiu pelo lado do navio, que era apenas um metro mais alto que a fragata, e não dando a volta para embarcar pela rampa de acesso como todos esperavam. Risinhos histéricos se fizeram ouvir assim que Jensen sentou na murada.

- Obrigado. – Disse Jensen, beijando as mãos da dama que lhe entregou o que queria, dando um sorriso sedutor. Com a leveza de um tigre pulou de volta para o Henrique I. Kane simplesmente não estava conseguindo disfarçar o ciúme que os olhares cheios de desejo que o loiro recebia, lhe causavam.

Jensen foi para um canto escondido da fragata e tomou o seu banho se deliciando com o sabão que tinha um perfume amadeirado com toques orientais. Kane observava o loiro passar as mãos pelo seu próprio corpo, quase teve um surto quando o loiro colocou a mão dentro das calças e assim lavar seu sexo, afinal não podia ficar totalmente nu estava do lado de fora do navio.

Assim que terminou o banho Jensen foi para a cabine dos oficiais, onde vestiria seu uniforme. Tinha acabado de vestir a calça, quando Kane entrou no ambiente sem bater e trancou a porta.

- Algum problema, Comodoro?- Jensen fez questão de usar a patente, pois os olhos de Chris brilhavam de pura luxuria, causando uma desagradável sensação no loiro.

Sem falar nada Kane se aproximou rapidamente e lhe abraçou o corpo com um dos braços a outra mão lhe segurava pela nuca, enquanto sua boca ávida possuía a força os lábios de Jensen, que devido à surpresa demorou um pouco para reagir.

- Chris me solta! – Disse Jensen assim que conseguiu interromper o beijo. Mas Kane o apertava e agora cheirava e mordia o seu pescoço. – Sai, me solta. – Jensen repetia entre os dentes. Um terror dentro dele nasceu, era como se um dia tivesse passado por uma situação parecida. Usando mais força, antes que o pavor tomasse conta dele, empurrou Kane, que cego de desejo foi para cima de Jensen novamente. Ignorando o fato de o Comodoro ser seu superior e amigo, pegou uma faca que se encontrava em cima da mesa.

- Já disse para me soltar. – Pediu Jensen, agora com a faca próxima ao pescoço de Kane. O brilho do metal despertou o Comodoro daquele transe que se encontrava e devagar largou o loiro e com um olhar assustado foi se afastando e rapidamente saiu da cabine sem falar nada.

Jensen respirou fundo e se sentou na cama procurando se acalmar. A solidão invadiu seu ser de maneira tão profunda que se permitiu chorar baixinho, abraçando seu próprio corpo. Mas não ficou muito tempo entregue a tristeza que invadia o seu ser, afinal ele tinha dois navios para preparar a partida.

Tortuga

Fazia uma semana que o Colibri se encontrava ancorado no porto de Tortuga. O Pérola ainda não tinha aparecido, o destino que se encontrava escondido na pedra ainda era o último de quando se encontraram. Jared não sabia para onde seguir, na verdade seu coração pedia que voltasse para Ilha Bonita, mas ele achava que era insanidade de sua parte. Por isso resolveu ficar naquele porto livre e esperar um pouco pelo Pérola Negra.

- Capitão! – Jared estava sentado no convés, coisa que fazia sempre. Não tinha ânimo para ficar em sua cabine e nem vontade de sair para fazer negócios, quem estava à frente disso era Steven. Muitas vezes Traci se sentava ao seu lado e Jared se deitava nas pernas da prima, encostando a cabeça na barriga de mais de oito meses que a garota carregava. Já fazia quase um mês que estava sem Jensen.

– Capitão! – O chamado se repetiu, era um dos homens de sua tripulação

- Sim, Elvis, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou para o homem que vinha acompanhado de outro desconhecido para ele.

- Esse é o Billy, meu amigo, ele conhece... – O homem parou de falar como se avaliasse as conseqüências.

- Continue. – Pediu Jared.

- Ele conhece uma pessoa que fala com os mortos, e o senhor poderia ir lá...

- O Jensen não morreu. – Falou Jared entre dentes interrompendo o homem.

- Capitão, desculpa a audácia, mas ninguém tem certeza. – Disse Billy.

- Só o senhor. – Falou Elvis se apoiando na presença do amigo.

- Eu não quero ouvir isso. – Disse Jared.

- O senhor tem medo da verdade? Capitão, todos queremos acreditar que iremos reencontrar o nosso capitão Ackles, sentimos a sua falta. Eu fui lá nesse lugar, mas o velho disse que precisava de alguém próximo, pois as mensagens estavam confusas. – Elvis falava com humildade e no olhar um pedido mudo que aceitasse o convite.

- Tudo bem, eu vou para provar a você que ele está vivo. – Jared aceitou por compreender a situação de sua tripulação. Eles sentiam que estava em busca de um fantasma, e se ele fosse ao feiticeiro e o mesmo falasse que Jensen estava vivo, todos teriam mais animo para ir atrás dele, caso contrário... E era isso que preocupava Jared, ele não saberia viver sem a esperança de encontrar Jensen.

Jared acompanhava os dois homens pelo porto de Tortuga, seu coração batia descontroladamente. O medo tomava conta de seu corpo, mas ele sabia que devia ir. Seus homens precisavam de algo que desse a eles esperanças além de um insano apaixonado, que contrariando todas as evidências, afirmava que o seu amor ainda estava vivo.

- Uma moeda para uma pobre velha. – Uma mulher não muito idosa, mas com os cabelos desgrenhados e as roupas velhas e sujas, parou na sua frente.

- Ela é uma pobre bêbada, não de nada a ela. – Disse Billy, quando Jared fez menção de pegar uma pequena bolsa de couro, presa a cintura, onde guardava algumas moedas de ouro.

- Quem não é bêbado aqui? – Disse Jared, entregando à bolsa toda a mulher.

- Por que procurar entre os mortos, quem está vivo? – Perguntou a mulher, o tom velho e cansado, foi substituído por uma voz firme e rouca.

- Jensen está vivo? Onde ele está? – Jared perguntava desesperado, segurando com força o braço da mulher, que parecia não se importar e nem sentir a pressão das mãos do moreno.

- Ele está preso! Só você pode salvá-lo. – Os olhos da mulher tinham se tornados totalmente brancos.

- Preso a onde? – Jared ainda a segurava com força.

- Dentro de si mesmo.

- Como faço para achá-lo?

- Procure o morto que anda. – Nesse momento os olhos da mulher voltaram ao normal, e ela parecia perdida, desorientada e começou a sentir dores no braço, pois Jared estava quase que o quebrando devida a força que a segurava, e por isso a velha começou a se debater.

- Aonde, por favor! – Implorava Jared.

- Suas mãos estão sujas de sangue, não deixe que isso aconteça. – A mulher tinha conseguido se livrar as mãos de Jared, gritava e se afastava do capitão. – Não mate quem você ama! Não mate! – Jared tentava segurá-la, mas a mulher andava mais depressa de costas, gritando. – Não mate quem você ama! Ouça seu coração! Ouça seu coração! – E a mulher saiu correndo entre as pessoas, jogando no chão a bolsinha de moedas. O moreno ainda correu atrás dela, mas ela simplesmente desapareceu.

As palavras da mulher ecoavam em sua mente. Não foi mais ver o feiticeiro, não importava mais para ele. A comprovação de que estava certo veio ao seu encontro, estava feliz, afinal não era apenas um louco. Porém as últimas palavras o deixavam preocupado, com ele poderia matar Jensen? Será que o loiro estava demente e poderia atacá-lo? Mas ele nunca machucaria o loiro, nem que fosse para se defender, não tinha sentido.

Jared se reuniu com os capitães e resolveram esperar notícias do Pérola. Padalecki não gostou do fato de ficar esperando, mas realmente não sabia para onde ir, então se submeteu a decisão dos outros. Porêm mais calmo, afinal o Jensen estava vivo.

Jensen passou o dia todo escolhendo os homens que iriam acompanhá-lo, 320 ao todo, 160 em cada navio, contando com a ajuda do capitão Hartley para isso. Almoçou com os oficiais, pois os homens não se sentiam a vontade com os seus superiores e o loiro respeitou isso, mesmo achando estranho. Não encontrou Kane durante a refeição.

- É estranho o que está acontecendo com o Comodoro. – Comentou o comandante geral. – Ele sempre se envolve diretamente nos preparativos quando há navios de partida para capturar o Colibri, mas desta vez está distante, parece triste. – Schneider, sem saber estava ajudando Kane em seus planos. – Não quis nem almoçar, ficou em seu gabinete e pediu permissão para ir mais cedo.

Jensen ficou pensativo e sabia que a mudança de comportamento devia ser por causa dele. Não gostava de saber que era responsável pela tristeza de alguém que lhe acolheu e o protegeu, apesar de não confiar em Kane. Por sinal, ele estranhava o fato de ter toda essa desconfiança com o Comodoro, afinal Chris ultrapassou os limites somente hoje pela manhã.

Estava confuso, seus instintos dizia para se afastar, mas a situação dizia para confiar, e precisava confiar em alguém, por que não em Kane? Iria falar com ele, avaliar o momento e depois tirar suas conclusões.

Mas na verdade não sabia nem se o Comodoro ainda iria querer ver-lhe. Poderia ter resolvido a situação de outra maneira. Ameaçar um amigo não parecia uma atitude correta, ele queria se sentir arrependido, mas não conseguia.

Na hora certa Hartley lhe avisou de ir buscar o filho, Jensen ainda não tinha terminado a seleção, estava um pouco cansado, porém feliz. Achava que com o cansaço do corpo poderia dormir a noite toda, coisa que ele não fazia há muito tempo.

Foi buscar o filho e resolveu ir até a casa de Kane. Tinha resolvido que pela manhã iria conversar com o Comodoro, agora iria pegar apenas roupas para ele e para o filho, dormiriam no navio. Abriu a porta da casa, ainda tinha a chave, deixou o menino lhe esperando lá fora, ele não sabia o que lhe esperava.

A casa parecia vazia, não ouvia movimento de ninguém, nem Lauren e nem Chris. Caminhou em direção ao quarto, mas algo na sala lhe chamou atenção. Kane estava jogado aos pés de um dos sofás, parecia ter caído.

- Chris! – Jensen correu para ajudar o Comodoro, e verificou que o mesmo estava vivo e tentou reanimá-lo. Pegou uma garrafa de bebida e colocou próximo ao nariz de Kane, que reagiu ao sentir o cheiro forte.

- Dean, você voltou, me perdoa. – Kane falava fracamente e pedia perdão. – Diz que me perdoa, que não vai embora. – O Comodoro o segurava pelo casaco do uniforme com desespero, mas falava de maneira fraca, como se tivesse forças apenas para impedi-lo de ir embora.

- Dean. – Jensen chamou pelo filho, que estava o esperando na porta da rua. – Entra, fecha a porta e vá para o seu quarto. Me espere lá. – Disse o loiro assim que o garoto apareceu.

- Você vai ficar, que bom! – Kane soltou o casaco de Jensen e fechou os olhos, como se tivesse feito um esforço e se esgotado.

- Chris. - Chamou Jensen preocupado, o Comodoro abriu os olhos novamente e deu um sorriso fraco. – O que aconteceu?

- Não sei! Eu estava sentado, pensando na besteira que tinha feito e resolvi ir para o quarto, quando sentir uma tonteira e cai. – Explicou Kane.

- Você se alimentou? – perguntou o loiro enquanto ajudava o Comodoro levantar.

- Apenas tomei café... Mas passei o dia sem fome... Acho que não foi isso. – Kane falava com dificuldades enquanto Jensen o levava apoiado em seu corpo para o quarto. – Desculpe o trabalho, estou envergonhado.

- Não fique. Você cuidou de mim, posso cuidar de você, sem problemas. – Disse Jensen.

- Mas depois que eu fiz você ainda não me perdoou. – Falou Kane sendo ajeitado na cama por Jensen.

- Eu que tenho de pedir desculpas, depois de tudo que você fez para mim, te ameacei com uma faca...

- Mas eu mereci. – Disse Kane interrompendo Jensen. – Eu fiquei com tanto medo de perder você para sempre. Sei que não tenho o seu amor, mas seria insuportável perder a sua amizade. Promete que não irá sair daqui, que nossa amizade não foi abalada, por favor! – Os olhos de Kane eram pura súplica.

- Tudo bem, vamos esquecer o que aconteceu. – Jensen falou com sinceridade, ignorando os avisos de seu instinto, afinal Kane tinha se mostrado um amigo leal até o momento. – Agora vou lhe trazer algo para comer.

- Não precisa, estou sem fome. – Disse Kane deitando a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos e abrindo logo em seguida, de maneira assustada. – Não dá para fechar os olhos, parece que estou caindo em um buraco. – Comentou fracamente.

- Você tem que comer. – Jensen saiu do quarto, foi até a cozinha, cortou pão e queijo, colocou leite em três copos e voltou para o quarto de Kane. Depositou a bandeja em uma mesinha e foi chamar o filho, pois o menino assim como ele ainda não tinha se alimentado. Jantaram juntos no quarto de Kane, que comeu bem pouco, somente para satisfazer Jensen, que insistiu muito. Logo depois o loiro se despediu e saiu com o filho para o seu quarto.

Assim que a porta se fechou a expressão infeliz saiu do rosto do Comodoro, e nela surgiu um sorriso cínico e cheio de malícia. Seu plano estava caminhando de maneira perfeita.

Kane passou o dia todo com muita raiva de Jensen e principalmente dele próprio. Como ele podia ter perdido a cabeça daquela maneira? Mas também, como se controlar se Jensen Ackles é a tentação em pessoa?

No final do dia , quando Kane não sabia mais o que fazer, estava saindo para ir atrás do loiro, quando a carruagem que servia o Almirante parou enfrente da casa. Rapidamente o Comodoro se jogou no chão, fingindo que estava desmaiado.

Kane estava exultante com o caminhar da situação. Primeiro achou que tinha perdido tudo e teria que bolar um novo plano, mas esse estava se mostrando de uma eficiência que antes do final dessa semana Jensen seria dele.

Demonstrem que fui perdoada deixando reviews e demosntre ao contrário fazendo a mesma coisa, por favor!


	8. Preparos, planos e planos

Depois de muita demora, tudo por culpa da minha anja! Mentira, foi um conjunto de coisas que atrapalharam primeiro do meu lado e depois da minha anja, você sabem que preciso de alguém para colocar a culpa, e o céu está para isso mesmo!

Esse capítulo vai para catiacristina, uma pessoa maravilhosa que deixa reviews fantásticos, e é uma leitora recente, mas que chegou arrasando! Obrigada pelo seu carinho! Esse capítulo é um agradecimento por tudo! Beijos!

Jensen se enganou achando que o corpo cansado lhe deixaria dormir a noite toda. O mesmo sonho o acordou; ofegante e com o corpo suado, ao despertar, se assustou com a presença de Kane em seu quarto.

- Desculpe. – Falou o Comodoro. – Mas ouvi você me chamar. – Mentiu Kane, pois apesar de não saber, Jensen sempre chamava por Jared. Às vezes sussurrava o nome dele ou acordava chamando-o, mas esse detalhe não percebia. Dessa vez Chris foi testemunha do sonho, e seu coração corroia-se de ciúmes, por saber que apesar de Jensen não se lembrar de Jared, ainda o amava.

- Eu lhe chamei? – Perguntou o Capitão incrédulo.

- Sim. Fiquei tão feliz em saber que sonhas comigo. – Disse Kane se sentando na cama e acariciando o rosto de Jensen, e com calma lhe roubou um leve beijo. – Desculpe novamente. – Falou e se retirou, quase que imediatamente, do quarto de Jensen, deixando o loiro confuso. Por que chamava o nome de Kane, se o seu corpo cheio de desejo se recusava a se entregar a ele?

Ackles se levantou e foi para o quarto do filho. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, mas precisava descansar o seu corpo e o pequeno Dean lhe acalmava, confiava na criança.

J&J

O garoto acordou encantado ao ver o pai ali deitado junto dele. Jensen estava de olhos fechados, quando sentiu a mãozinha lhe acariciar o rosto. – Te amo, papai. – Disse o garoto lhe depositando um beijo na testa.

Jensen abriu os olhos e abraçou o filho emocionado. – Vamos tomar um banho e nos arrumar para ir à escola. – Pegou a criança no colo e levou para a sala de banho. Sempre brincando, se prepararam para o dia, Dean para a escola e Jensen para o porto.

Na hora do café da manhã, Kane não estava presente. Jensen soube, por Lauren, que o Comodoro ainda não tinha levantado. Preocupado foi até o quarto e o encontrou dormindo. – Chris? – Chamou baixinho. – Chris? Acorda, você vai se atrasar. – Kane respondeu com um gemido.

- Desculpe, mas dormi muito pouco essa noite. – Disse o Comodoro, depois de muito Jensen insistir. – Me ajude, hoje o Comandante quer ter uma reunião importante.

- Ok. Vai se arrumar que logo estarei aqui. – Jensen saiu para recomendar o filho a Lauren. – Leve Dean para escola, sairei daqui junto com o Comodoro. – Disse Jensen.

- Vamos Kane, deixa eu te ajudar. – Falou Jensen ao voltar para o quarto do Comodoro, que fingindo uma tontura se agarrou no loiro, caindo por cima dele.

- Desculpa. – Pediu com os olhos fechados como se procurasse forças para se levantar, mas na verdade estava tentando controlar o desejo que se apossava de seu corpo, sempre que se aproximava de Ackles.

- Eu quero ir com meu pai. – Gritava Dean na porta do quarto.

- Mas teu pai vai se atrasar. – Ouviram a voz de Lauren.

- Pai! – O menino bateu na porta e Jensen se levantou da cama, tirando Kane de cima dele, que rolou para o lado ficando imóvel na cama.

- O que foi Dean? – Perguntou abrindo a porta para a criança.

- Eu quero ir com o senhor. – Disse choroso, o menino.

- Mas eu vou demorar um pouco aqui, o tio Chris não está muito bem. Você não pode se atrasar, caso contrário não entra. – Explicou para o menino, olhando para Kane que já estava de pé e se dirigia para o local onde trocava a roupa.

- Não se preocupe! Acompanhe seu filho, já estou bem. – Disse Kane sabendo que essa batalha estava perdida. "Maldito garoto", pensou enquanto se vestia.

- Mas não saia sem tomar café. – Disse Jensen.

- Claro. Não se preocupe. – Respondeu Kane.

- Lauren, você poderia buscá-lo para mim? – Pediu Jensen. – E sem discussão, mocinho. – Falou à criança que já ia protestar. – Tenho que terminar uns preparativos hoje. Voltarei tarde. Ou você quer dormir no orfanato?

- Não, volto com a senhorita Cohen. – Respondeu o garoto, não muito satisfeito, mas era melhor do que dormir longe do pai.

J&J

- Lauren. – Chamou Kane, assim que se sentou à mesa para um farto café. – Pegue essas moedas de ouro para você comprar o que quiser. – Disse sorrindo, entregando cinco moedas nas mãos da garota.

- E o que tenho de fazer? – Perguntou a garota guardando as moedas, em uma bolsa no decote. – Espero que não seja matar a criança.

Kane riu. – Não sou tão mal assim. Quero apenas que você diga ao Almirante que não me alimentei ao sair, e nem ao chegar. Por sinal, virei cedo hoje, e quando ele chegar me encontrará fraco e triste em meu quarto.

- Certo Comodoro, mas acho que essas moedas não dão para comprar um vestido novo. – Disse a garota com um sorriso inocente, mas nos olhos um brilho de malícia.

- O que você está fazendo não é correto. – Disse Kane sério.

- Mentir também não é. – Respondeu Lauren.

- Eu poderia mandar prendê-la. – Falou Kane entre dentes.

- Perdão Comodoro. – Disse Lauren de maneira doce. – Mas o que é um vestido diante do prêmio que o senhor vai conseguir com essa pequena ajuda? – A empregada conhecia os desejos do patrão pelo amigo. Não o condenava, pois achava Jensen uma verdadeira tentação. Se ela pudesse também tentaria algo com o belo Almirante.

- Tem razão. Desculpas aceitas. Espero que isso dê para o seu vestido. – Disse Kane, entregando a bolsa de moedas para Lauren.

- Vai dar um lindo vestido, e uma bela história de amor. – Disse Lauren, rindo e guardando o dinheiro.

J&J

Era o terceiro dia. Os homens estavam escolhidos, agora tinham de arrumar o navio com mantimentos, água e munições que deveriam durar dois meses conforme ordem recebida.

- Por que dois meses senhor? – Perguntou Jensen para o Comandante.

- Temos um prazo de 90 dias para a rainha vir nos visitar, e nessa visita queremos homenageá-la com festas. Durante os festejos teremos um enforcamento coletivo de piratas. E um mês por que podem acontecer imprevistos e atrasos. – Explicou Schneider.

- Estranho festejar com enforcamentos. – Disse Jensen, que se arrepiou ao pensar nessa situação.

- Mas o que você sugere para os piratas que capturar? – Perguntou o Almirante Lafferty, que estava presente.

- Capturar? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Sim Almirante, ou senhor pensa em apenas passear de barco pelo Caribe? – Perguntou Lafferty de maneira irônica.

- Na verdade, pensei em apenas afundar seus navios e os sobreviventes abandoná-los em alto mar, ou em alguma ilha. Os mais rebeldes é melhor furá-los e jogá-los aos tubarões. Eu não gosto de pendurá-los sangrando de cabeça para baixo, por que os navios que fazem isso geralmente são rodeados de tubarões. Nem dá para tomar um bom banho de mar. – Quando Jensen terminou de falar todos que estavam presente lhe olharam, horrorizados.

- O Almirante ficou muito tempo nas Índias e adquiriu certos costumes bárbaros. – Disse Kane, em sua defesa.

- Mas Comodoro, eu não vejo o porquê de trazê-los na viagem onde deverão ser alimentados consumindo provisões da tripulação, se podemos resolver isso de maneira rápida e sem despesa. – Disse Jensen ainda insistindo na sua idéia.

- Almirante, somos homens civilizados. Esses homens serão julgados, mesmo que não mereçam, e serão punidos de acordo com o crime que cometeram. E quanto alimentá-los não há essa necessidade, principalmente por que será uma viagem rápida. Assim que os porões dos navios tiverem enchido estarão de volta. – Disse o Comandante Geral.

- Apenas é claro se o Almirante Smith não se garante em capturar piratas em tão pouco tempo. – Disse Lafferty. – E use essa desculpa de abandoná-los em alto mar, para não passar vergonha. – Concluiu rindo; riso que morreu em seus lábios ao sentir a ponta da faca de Jensen em seu pescoço.

- Apenas não lhe mato agora por ser um oficial igual a mim. Ou melhor, ter a mesma patente, pois pelo seu comportamento desrespeitoso não mereces lamber o solado da minha bota. – Disse Jensen em tom baixo, com uma calma surpreendente, mas nos olhos a fúria, fria e indignada. – E por esse motivo te darei a oportunidade de se retratar. Nenhum homem me chama de mentiroso e fica vivo, então aproveite a sua sorte.

Os oficiais presentes não sabiam como agir perante a cena, desconfiavam que qualquer movimento, faria Jensen matar Lafferty. Crowley observava a cena, curioso com o desenrolar.

- Se você me matar, será enforcado imediatamente. – Respondeu Lafferty.

- Meu enforcamento não trará sua vida de volta. Não que sua vida valha grande coisa. – Essa resposta foi dada com o sorriso que fez tremer muitos adversários. Homens mais corajosos que James Lafferty, que exibia a patente de Almirante, não por mérito e sim por ser filho de um importante nobre na Inglaterra.

- Eu retiro o que disse. Me desculpe Almirante Smith. – Disse Lafferty, vendo que ou ele se humilhava ou morria.

- Claro. – Disse Jensen fazendo um pequeno corte no rosto do Almirante Lafferty, antes de retirar a faca. – Isso é para você lembrar que se deve respeitar a cara de um homem.

- Almirante Smith. – O Comandante Geral começou a falar, depois de se recuperar do assombro pelo qual foi tomado com a cena presenciada. – Concordo que o Almirante Lafferty foi desrespeitoso, mas essa maneira de agir não está dentro dos padrões da Inglaterra. Da próxima vez, que se sentir ofendido, chame o seu algoz para um duelo de espadas como um cavalheiro que é.

- Um homem precisa ter honra para morrer na ponta de minha espada. – Falou Jensen olhando diretamente para Lafferty, esperando uma atitude do Almirante.

- Acho, Almirante Lafferty, que diante das palavras do Almirante Smith, um duelo seria bem apropriado. – Falou o Capitão Speight. Jr.

- Eu posso compreender o Almirante, e passar por cima de pequenos arranhões em meu orgulho. – Lafferty tinha observado a seleção dos homens que fariam parte da tripulação e uma das maneiras de Jensen era uma luta com espada. Ele sabia que apesar de não ser tão ruim, nunca seria páreo para o Almirante Smith.

- Então podemos esquecer esse episódio lamentoso. – Disse Kane, querendo apaziguar os ânimos, pois viu em Jensen seu lado pirata e tinha medo que isso pudesse lhe despertar a memória. – Irei para o meu gabinete. – Informou Chris.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Jensen, que seguiu o Comodoro a uma pequena distância dos outros oficiais.

- Estou. – Foi a resposta, mas suas feições diziam o contrário.

-Almirante Smith. Comodoro Kane. – Cumprimentou Crowley, que passava pelos dois.

- Capitão! – Chamou Jensen. – Comodoro, ontem me esqueci de comentar, devido todos os acontecimentos, mas o Capitão Crowley, trouxe uma bela notícia.

- Que notícia? – Perguntou Kane, curioso, olhando para o Capitão.

- A tempestade não vitimou apenas a marinha real, mas também, ceifou a vida de Jensen Ackles, Capitão do Colibri, que está sob novo comando, de Jared Padalecki. – Disse Jensen com um sorriso, e sem perceber a suavidade que sua voz pronunciava o nome de Jared.

- E como você soube disso? – Perguntou Kane com o coração acelerado, mas tentando disfarçar.

- Notícias como essas correm. – Respondeu Crowley.

Jensen olhou desconfiado para os dois, pois percebeu algo estranho que não soube explicar.

- Você conheceu o Capitão Ackles? – Perguntou Kane.

- Não tive esse prazer. – Falou Crowley, tentado soar mais sincero possível.

- Pensei que você o tivesse conhecido. – Comentou Jensen.

- Não. Ackles sempre foi muito reservado. – Crowley falou olhando para Kane, que desconfiou que o Capitão mentia. – Bem tenho que resolver alguns assuntos! Passem bem! – Se despediu o Capitão corsário.

Jensen foi em direção ao quartel general e Kane em direção oposta para ir falar com alguns homens leais a ele, e assim resolver esse problema de última hora. Não podia se arriscar, tinha de eliminar Crowley, um risco desnecessário.

- Comodoro! Ao meu gabinete. – Chamou o Comandante quando viu Chris, que teve de adiar seus planos.

J&J

- Vamos zarpar imediatamente. – Informou Crowley ao seu imediato.

- Mas e o presente para o Capitão Padalecki? – Perguntou o homem.

- Acredito que ele tenha de vir buscar. Mas para isso temos de partir agora, ou desconfio que ele ficará sem presente e nós sem as cabeças! – Respondeu Crowley.

J&J

- Descubra qual o navio daquele corsário Crowley e o prenda, mas de maneira discreta. – Foi a ordem de Kane para um soldado que não servia a rainha, e sim a ele.

J&J

Os navios foram carregados e Jensen ensinou os homens a prepararem os canhões de maneira que os alcances das balas duplicavam. O loiro sem saber ensinava seus segredos aos inimigos. Por sorte, apenas os navios que comandavam receberam esse tratamento. Não por egoísmo, mas por orgulho do Almirante Lafferty.

- Almirante Smith, pelo visto seus navios estão prontos para partir. Parabéns! E antes do prazo. – Cumprimentou o Comandante Geral na hora do almoço e Kane não estava presente, isso chamou atenção de Jensen.

- Obrigado senhor. Se tivéssemos trabalhado noite e dia, partiríamos amanhã mesmo. Mas hoje os homens terão folga, depois de terminar de arrumar o navio, para se despedir dos amigos e amores. Amanhã faremos os últimos ajustes, e zarparemos na madrugada do quinto dia. – Informou Jensen, orgulhoso com o seu trabalho. – Onde está o Comodoro?

- Resolveu almoçar em seu gabinete. – Respondeu o Comandante.

Jensen foi atrás de Kane, mas no meio do caminho o Capitão Hartley o interpelou e comunicou um pequeno problema no Henrique III, então resolveu adiar a ida até o Comodoro.

J&J

As cargas nos navios não estavam arrumadas da maneira que Jensen gostaria e fez os homens trabalharem até tarde da noite para ficar do jeito que ele gostaria. A tripulação nunca tinha visto um oficial igual. As ordens eram dadas de carregadas de palavras sujas e de baixo calão. Quando algo não saia de como devia ser, a explosão de palavrões e tom usado faziam a todos pensarem que estavam sob um comando de Capitão pirata, e não de um oficial da grande marinha real inglesa, onde seus Comandantes eram cavalheiros, nobres, pessoas da mais alta educação.

- Gostaria que o senhor não falasse assim comigo. – Um dos soldados, ofendido com os modos de falar Capitão, criou coragem e resolveu lhe enfrentar. – Nem meu pai me tratou dessa maneira.

- O senhor está vendo chifres na minha cabeça. Soldado? – Perguntou Jensen. Na voz um tom controlado de raiva.

- Não senhor! – Respondeu o homem, entre a surpresa e o medo.

- Então dá para perceber que não sou o corno que ajudou a tua mãe te criar, por sinal muito mal criado. – O comentário de Jensen deixou o homem lívido de raiva.

- Eu lhe desafio para um duelo. – Disse o homem entre dentes.

- Posso saber o por quê? – Perguntou Jensen surpreso com a reação do soldado. Esperava que ele simplesmente, amuado, fosse fazer seu trabalho.

- Ofendeu a minha mãe, uma mulher honrada que mesmo depois da morte de meu pai, nunca mais olhou para homem algum. E mesmo sabendo que morrerei pelas suas mãos... – Todos tinham consciência que, ali, Jensen abateria qualquer um facilmente. – ...não posso deixar que manche a sua imagem publicamente.

- Primeiro lugar: a batalha só está perdida quando ela termina, então nunca entre numa briga para perder. Entendeu essa parte? – O homem balançou a cabeça. – Eu sei que sou o melhor, poucos homens me superariam em um duelo de espada. Mesmo porque este seria único que aceitaria, pois os de armas de fogo têm aquela história do sorteio de quem atira primeiro, e não brinco com a minha vida desse jeito. – Está acompanhando?

- Sim senhor!

- Então, na luta de espada, como ia falando, tenho poucos rivais a altura. Na verdade não me recordo de nenhum, e essa afirmação não é pela minha prepotência. Mas sim por uma verdade que não vem a caso nesse momento. Mas sou humano e posso errar, por tanto o senhor teria uma chance de sair vivo desse duelo, pequena, muito pequena, mas existente.

- Eu sei senhor, mas não...

- Ainda não terminei. – Jensen o interrompeu. – Compreendo o seu motivo, realmente eu fui um cretino. – Todos começaram a prestar atenção em Ackles naquele momento, até os que continuaram a trabalhar no começo da conversa. – Da maneira que ofendi a sua mãe publicamente, não tenho esse direito. Por mais que eu seja seu superior, mãe é um ser sagrado. Peço, também, desculpas publicamente ao senhor. Mil perdões pela ofensa a sua mãe e ao seu pai.

- Eu aceito as desculpas, senhor, pela minha mãe. Mas meu pai merecia um belo par de chifres. Morreu na cama de uma mulher casada com o tiro na cabeça dado pelo marido traído. Isso fez minha mãe trabalhar muito para nos sustentar. Sua carga melhorou agora comigo trabalhando. – Disse o soldado.

- Então estamos acertados ou ainda teremos que duelar? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Não senhor. Aceito as suas desculpas totalmente. Orgulho nesse momento não ajudaria minha mãe e meus irmãos menores. – Respondeu o homem.

- Como é seu nome soldado?

- Kelly, Brock Kelly. Senhor. – Nesse momento Jensen viu que não passava de um jovem, ainda bem que ele desistiu de desafiá-lo.

- Muito bem Brock, volte ao trabalho! – Disse Jensen com autoridade , mas com educação. – E você também seus bando de cachorros sarnentos. Estão parecidos com a velha fofoqueira que não tem nada para fazer e fica sentada à janela, tomando conta daquilo que não pertence a ela. – Gritou Ackles, mas no final deu um sorriso sedutor a todos que voltaram a trabalhar, sem se incomodarem com a boca suja do oficial.

Com o navio arrumado e antes do prazo, Jensen marcou para zarpar na madrugada do outro dia. Dispensou sua tripulação até as três horas do dia seguinte, para assim seus homens se despedirem da família, amores e amantes.

J&J

Quando Jensen chegou em casa, Lauren estava sentada na sala. Se levantou correndo em sua direção de maneira aflita.

- Almirante, ainda bem que chegou!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Dean? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Não, seu filho já está dormindo, cansou de lhe esperar. – Com a informação Jensen respirou, aliviado. – É o Comodoro Kane, está muito mal. Chegou cedo, não quis comer nada desde o café. Pediu para não lhe falar nada. Mas estou preocupada com a saúde dele. Não que seja um ótimo patrão, mas é melhor que muitos que conheço.

- Não se preocupe, vou falar com ele e verificar o que está acontecendo. Ver se não é o caso de chamar um médico. Agora vá dormir.

Jensen encostou o ouvido na porta do quarto de Chris e não ouviu nenhum barulho. Pensou em seguir em frente, mas resolveu verificar como realmente estava o Comodoro por descarga de consciência. Abriu a porta bem devagar e viu Kane de joelhos de frente para a janela, como se estivesse rezando.

- Chris! – Quando Kane virou em direção a Jensen, este pode ver seu rosto, e a luz do luar iluminou as lágrimas que banhavam o rosto do Comodoro. – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jensen que tinha corrido para junto de Chris, ao ver o seu estado.

- Eu não estou mais suportando, dói muito. – Respondeu Kane, entre lágrimas.

- Dói aonde? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Aqui. – Disse Kane apontando para o coração.

- No coração? Vou chamar o médico. Fica calmo. – Jensen já ia se levantando, quando Chris lhe puxou pela camisa.

- O único que pode me curar é você. – Quando Kane disse isso, Jensen entendeu que tipo de dor ele estava sentindo em seu coração.

- Chris eu queria muito te ajudar, mas não sei como. Mais do que ninguém eu queria lembrar-me da minha vida, dos meus amores. – Nesse momento a voz de Jensen falhou, pois recordou de seus constantes sonhos com um homem moreno, que incendiava seu corpo de paixão e o fazia chorar de saudade, mesmo sem saber quem era ele.

- Eu não sei se você tem outros amores, mas eu sei que estava voltando para mim. Apenas não te provo isso, por que destruí a carta que me enviou da Índia. Essa carta me fez desistir de mandar buscar a minha esposa, apenas para ficar contigo, da melhor maneira que podíamos conseguir. – Nesse momento Kane estava sentado no chão, com ar desolado.

- Mas...

- Eu quero apenas uma noite, para tentar te fazer lembrar. – Kane interrompeu Jensen, o puxando pelo casaco da farda que ainda vestia. – Só uma noite de amor, e quem sabe consiga recordar das muitas que tivemos.

- Kane, eu não sei se consigo...

- Por que, eu sou tão asqueroso assim?

- Não! – Jensen queria dizer que sim, pois seu corpo todo rejeitava a idéia de ir para a cama com Kane. – Você é muito bonito. – Era verdade, Kane era muito bonito. Com aqueles olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros, corpo forte com músculos bem definidos. Sua aparência era agradável, mas algo o repugnava, ele não entendia essa repulsa. – Kane, eu tinha alguma mágoa sua? – Jensen perguntou talvez fosse essa a explicação.

- Tinha, mas pensei que tivesse superado isso, pela sua carta. – O Comodoro sentia a resistência de Jensen e sua pergunta confirmou sua desconfiança.

- Mas o que foi?

- Pela primeira vez vou te contar a nossa história. Quer ouvir? – Perguntou Kane olhando para Jensen. – Talvez você consiga compreender por que me rejeita tanto.

- Quero. – Respondeu o loiro, sentado no chão ao lado do Comodoro.

- Nosso romance começou, eu ainda era solteiro, noivo. Foi a minha primeira viagem como Capitão e te escolhi para ser meu imediato, na próxima viagem você seria o Capitão. Em uma noite, você estava de serviço e parece que bebeu além da conta permitida. Quando te perguntei o motivo da bebedeira, você se declarou para mim e me agarrou. Em vez de te empurrar ou bater, correspondi e ali escondidos na escuridão do navio te possui pela primeira vez; tampando a sua boca com as mãos para não gritar de dor e prazer e mordendo teu ombro para sufocar meus gemidos de puro êxtase. Foi a minha perdição, ou melhor, a nossa.

- Eu que comecei? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Foi, mas o que deveria ser apenas um caso em uma viagem, coisa que acontece e você sabe disso, ficou sério. Mas eu estava noivo e mesmo com você pedindo o contrário casei, foi o meu maior erro. Você partiu para Londres nesse mesmo dia. Encontramo-nos outras vezes e a paixão sempre nos consumia. Você me pedia o absurdo de deixar a minha esposa, e eu te dizia que era louco. – Kane parou como se buscasse coragem. – Logo depois de um desses encontros, você se envolveu com a mãe de Dean, para me fazer ciúmes, e conseguiu! Mas não podia me separar e aí aconteceu o pior. Magoado resolveu ir para a Índia, pensava que a distância superaria o nosso amor.

- Então a minha mágoa é por que você ficou com a sua esposa e não comigo?

- Sim, mas quando comecei a organizar para capturar a frota Supernatural e o teu nome surgiu, mandei a Danneel embora, com a desculpa que ela ficaria melhor junto de sua família, mas parece que fui castigado. Me perdoa, por favor. Eu te amo tanto, apesar da minha escolha, minha vida sempre foi vazia sem você. – Nesse momento Kane lhe abraçou.

- Chris...

- Não fala nada. – Pediu o Comodoro, tocando os lábios perfeitos com a ponta dos dedos.

- Mas... – Jensen tentava fugir dos beijos que Kane distribuía sobre seu rosto.

- Engraçado, o que ficou em você foi a resistência.

- Resistência?

- Sim, depois que me casei você resistiu em se entregar. Chegou ao ponto de dizer que sentia nojo de mim, tenho até vergonha de dizer que muitas vezes te agarrei a força. Mas logo a raiva te deixava e a paixão te consumia, eram maravilhosos esses momentos. Mas devido ao teu problema, não quis forçar nada, porém essa decisão está me matando. Preciso tanto que você não me deixe morrer. – Kane terminou a frase afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jensen. Aspirava o cheiro inconfundível do loiro, e era inebriante, estava quase para perder o controle. Mas ele não podia, senão tudo que planejou iria por água abaixo.

- Mas o que posso fazer? – Perguntou Jensen com medo da resposta.

- Se entrega para mim, somente uma vez. – Pediu Kane começando a lançar a sua cartada final, para seduzir Ackles por bem. Caso contrário o teria por mal, coisa que realmente não desejava, pois queria o loiro em sua vida, se possível para sempre.

- Me entregar? – Seu corpo todo reagia de maneira negativa apenas de pensar na idéia, era como se estivesse cometendo um sacrilégio.

- Sim, apenas uma vez e eu sei que seu corpo vai se lembrar dos meus toques, tenho certeza disso. – Essa era a esperança de Kane, que Jensen se apaixonasse quando o tivesse. Só assim poderia manter o loiro para si. Ele não conseguiu impedir Crowley de zarpar, e não sabia, se o corsário era amigo ou inimigo de Jensen e Jared. Kane se agarrava na insana fantasia loiro se apaixonar realmente por ele. – Por favor, te imploro, apenas uma vez não foge dos meus toques, de meus beijos, tenho certeza que não vai se arrepender.

Jensen sentia uma apreensão crescer dentro dele. Para um homem debilitado, sem se alimentar, Kane estava bastante forte. Não que isso fosse problema para se livrar de algo que não desejasse. No momento Kane tinha lhe puxado para o colo dele.

- Mas você acha que isso ajudaria? – Perguntou Jensen segurando as mãos de Kane que lhe desabotoavam a camisa.

- Apenas saberemos se tentarmos. – Disse soltando a sua mão e voltando para sua missão de retirar as roupas de Jensen.

- Você prometeu que teria paciência. – Argumentou Jensen, interrompendo as mãos que agora tocavam a sua pele; ele estava se sentindo violado.

- Eu tenho, mas isso esta acabando comigo e você está de partida. Preciso dessa chance. – Kane se aproveitava da confusão de Jensen, e aproveitando a camisa aberta colou os lábios no bico do mamilo do loiro.

- Não, para. – Gemeu Jensen, em agonia. Ele precisava de algo que o impedisse de matar o Comodoro, pois sentia que era isso que ele faria, caso Kane não parasse com aquele assédio.

- Viu seu corpo está reagindo aos meus carinhos. – Kane interpretou de maneira errada a reclamação, para desespero de Jensen.

- Não. – Empurrou Kane, que agora lhe beijava o pescoço. – Para, eu não quero, por favor. – Disse com mais firmeza.

- Quer me matar? Pega. – Disse, puxando a faca que Jensen guardava em sua bota. – Enfia-me essa faca, assim é mais rápido. Pois estou morrendo, e não me importo. Por que sem o teu amor nada para mim tem sentido. – E com essa declaração abraçou o loiro, afundando a cabeça em seu peito, como se estivesse segurando o choro.

-Chris, tudo bem! Vamos tentar. – Quando Jensen falou isso, Kane gargalhava por dentro.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – Kane sorriu e atacou a boca perfeita de Jensen em um beijo apaixonado, mas quando sua língua tentou invadir a boca do loiro este o interrompeu. – Mas não agora.

- Por que não? – Perguntou Kane confuso.

- Por que... Eu não estou preparado.

- Você nunca vai estar, vamos tentar agora. – Jensen sentia as mãos de Kane lhe apertando, e a vontade de usar a faca crescia dentro dele.

- Você está fraco, não vai conseguir.

- Por você levanto até dos mortos.

- Não! O Dean está dormindo ao lado e pode acordar, principalmente por que foi dormir sem falar comigo. – Jensen buscava desculpas para adiar e quem sabe fugir da promessa.

- Ele está dormindo, e não vai acordar. – Disse Kane.

- Pai! – Como para desmentir Kane eles ouviram o chamado da criança. – Pai! – E depois outro grito, mas agora o tom desesperado fez Jensen se levantar rapidamente e correr para o quarto do filho, para a contrariedade do Comodoro.

- Pai! Tinha um monstro que queria me pegar. – Choramingou a criança. – Ainda bem que o senhor chegou!

- Também estava com um problema parecido. Mas vamos esquecer isso, você dorme comigo. – Enrolou a criança no lençol e o levou para o seu quarto. – Me espere aqui, vou falar com o Chris. Já tranquei a porta. O monstro está preso, não vai sair e aqui, com essa faca você se defende, caso ele tenha a audácia de vir aqui.

- Não demora. – Pediu a criança.

- É rápido.

J&J

Quando Jensen voltou ao quarto de Kane o encontrou do mesmo jeito: sentado no chão, e no olhar a desolação, que chegava a ser comovente. Mal sabia ele, do esforço que o Comodoro fazia para não demonstrar a raiva que sentia.

- Chris, venha para cama. – Pediu estendendo as mãos para o Comodoro, que recusou.

- Não quero a sua pena.

- Eu prometi e vou cumprir. Nunca falho com meus amigos e muito menos com meus amores. – Aquelas palavras lhe doíam na alma, mas se sentia em dívida com Kane.

- Quando voltar da viagem? – Disse Kane. Na verdade ele não tinha medo de Jensen viajar, pois iria impedir o loiro de partir.

- Não, amanhã. Dean irá ficar no orfanato durante a missão. Ficaremos juntos, até o horário da partida, que será aos primeiro raios de sol. Agora deite e descanse. – Estendeu as mãos de novo para Kane, que dessa vez aceitou, e quando levantou abraçou o corpo de Jensen lhe dando um beijo. O loiro tentou corresponder, mas não conseguiu e rapidamente se afastou, sorriu e se despediu de Kane.

J&J

Jensen voltou para o seu quarto e sentou-se junto a janela olhando o mar, mas suas lágrimas não o deixaram ver as estrelas. Sentia que cada toque que seu corpo recebeu do Comodoro, lhe sujava, não a pele, mas a alma.

A promessa que fez a Kane o sufocava, parecia que tinha prometido entregar ao Comodoro algo que não era dele próprio. Era absurdo, mas sentia que seu corpo não lhe pertencia.

J&J

"Jenny, eu te amo, e sei que posso te conquistar. Mas se eu não conseguir, você nuca mais será de ninguém." Este foi o último pensamento de Kane antes de dormir.

Em Tortuga, Jared acordou no meio da noite. Em seu peito, além da saudade, um pressentimento que lhe assolava sempre: Jensen corria perigo. Essa sensação lhe corroia, pois não podia fazer nada para ajudar o seu amor.

Por causa da demora antes de terminar o feriado vou postar o próximo capitulo prometo! Falta apenas a correção que a minha anja já esta providenciando!

Obrigada para quem não me abandonou!

Beijos carinhosos a vocês!

Elisete: obrigada pelos reviews e não vou abandonar a fic! Seria bom se eu pudesse te responder diretamente! beijos


	9. Os anjo sempre cuidam do verdadeiro amor

Este capítulo ofereço com todo carinho para a masinha. Linda é pelos seus reviews maravilhosos, com palavras que me fazem escrever e escrever com mais paixão. Obrigada!

Jensen levantou e pediu para Lauren arrumar a mala do filho, pois durante a viagem a criança ficaria no orfanato. Resolveu sair antes de Chris acordar, não queria encontrar o Comodoro.

- Dean, você tem comer. – Disse o pai para a criança que não queria tomar café. – Ou então como iremos brincar durante o dia se estiver fraco?

- Por quanto tempo? – Perguntou a criança pegando o pão das mãos do pai.

- O dia todo, até as 16hs, quando terá de entrar no orfanato.

- E por que eu não posso ficar até a partida? – Perguntou a criança, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Por que vou zarpar pela madrugada, antes do sol nascer. Nesse horário não poderá entrar no orfanato. "E terei que fazer a pior coisa da minha vida, eu acho!" Completou Jensen em pensamento.

- Mas... – A criança tentou argumentar.

- Vamos aproveitar o nosso dia, vou ficar longe e quero aproveitar todo o tempo que tenho com você. Agora enxuga essas lágrimas, tome o desjejum e vamos para o porto. Não quer conhecer o navio em que o papai vai viajar?- A criança se alimentou e parecia conformada com a decisão do pai.

Jensen mostrava o navio para o filho que se encantava com todos os espaços que conhecia, mostrando que era um marujo de nascimento. Junto com o Dean, Ackles subiu no mastro mais alto e de lá ficaram observando o horizonte.

No coração do Almirante uma saudade e uma leve dor de cabeça quiseram surgir, porém Jensen já sabia como lidar com essa dor. E assim o fez: relaxou e se concentrou no presente. Foi fácil quando ele sentiu as pequenas e delicadas mãos do filho a lhe tocar o rosto. A criança parecia saber quando a tristeza queria se apossar do pai.

- Olha pai, um navio grandão chegando! – Gritou a criança.

- É um navio de passageiros. Deve estar seguindo para Londres, aportou aqui apenas para repor mantimentos, e desembarcar os que vieram para cá. – Explicava para a criança.

Viram o navio atracar do alto do mastro e depois desceram, pois Dean queria ver o navio de perto. Se divertiram vendo o desembarque dos mais diferentes tipos, os chapéus das mulheres, os olhares que algumas lançavam em direção ao Almirante, que estava sentado na borda do navio, era um espetáculo da vida real.

- Almirante preciso falar com você. Agora! – O Comodoro disse ao subir a bordo do Henrique II, e parecia nervoso. – Em particular. – Completou olhando para a criança.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jensen assim que entraram em sua cabine.

- Me perdoa! Sei que parece covardia, mas não posso fazer nada nesse momento. Minha mãe não agüentaria, está indo para Londres, doente, muito doente. – Falou Kane praticamente chorando.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Jensen, tentando entender o motivo daquelas palavras.

- Minha esposa chegou nesse navio, mas está com a minha mãe, não poderei ficar com você hoje. – Disse Kane.

- Então deixaremos para a volta, até lá posso ter recuperado a minha memória. – Respondeu Jensen, tentando disfarçar o alívio da notícia.

- Não! O navio parte amanhã à noite! – Disse Kane. – E poderemos ficar juntos.

- Mas eu zarparei amanhã, aos primeiro raios de sol. – Disse Jensen. – Eu não acho justo adiar a minha viagem por sua covardia em não assumir o nosso amor. – Jensen se aproveitou da história contada para, assim, conseguir fugir de Kane.

- Se você se lembrasse do nosso amor, aceitaria esse teu argumento. Você não vai! Não assinarei a tua carta de navegação, pelo menos até amanhã. – Disse Kane sem controlar a raiva e indo pelo caminho errado.

- Com carta ou sem carta, você nunca me terá. – Respondeu Jensen cheio de ódio.

- Não! Me perdoa! – Pediu Kane, percebendo o erro. Se jogou de joelhos aos pés de Jensen, se agarrando às suas pernas. – Eu perdi a cabeça, essa loucura de você me esquecer, de não poder te beijar, te amar... Por favor! Me perdoa! Eu te amo!

- Tudo bem, me solta! Por favor, levanta. – Pediu o pirata, levantando Kane pelos ombros.

- Você me perdoa? – Disse Kane, no olhar um desespero. Se o loiro não aceitasse o seu pedido de perdão e cedesse, teria que usar a força. Ai seria mais difícil conquistar a sua Jenny.

- Tudo bem, mas você vai usar seu poder para adiar a minha partida? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Não! Eu tenho as cartas aqui, as deixarei com você, assinadas. – Disse Kane desenrolando o papel, pegando o tinteiro e assinando o documento. – Está aqui! Eu te peço apenas que adie por um dia. Senão pelo nosso amor, pela amizade que temos um pelo outro, e foi construída nesse tempo, depois do acidente. – Kane usou as palavras certas, tocando o sentimento de lealdade e gratidão, coisas que fizeram parte do caráter de Jensen. Era um risco, mas a carta estava na mesa.

- Ok! Apenas um dia! – Disse o loiro, se recriminando. Mas ele era leal e se sentia em dívida com Kane; e de repente o Comodoro tinha razão. Kane respirou aliviado, pois sabia que Jensen cumpriria sua palavra.

- É... Droga, nem sei como te dizer isso, mas a Danneel não gosta de você. – Kane tinha de evitar o encontro, pois sua esposa conhecia o verdadeiro Almirante Smith e poderia ligar o Jensen com a Jenny.

- Tudo bem, não pretendia ir lá mesmo. – Respondeu Jensen. Kane respirou aliviado.

- Isso é para ficar com o seu gosto. – Disse Kane depois de lhe roubar um beijo. Nesse momento Jensen se arrependeu de ter empenhado sua palavra.

Após a saída de Kane, Jensen foi até a cozinha e arrumou uns sanduiches, frutas e leite para o almoço dele com o filho. Resolveu que fariam um piquenique na praia.

- Tenho uma boa notícia para você. – Disse o Almirante para o pequeno Dean.

- O que é? – Perguntou a criança, sorrindo.

- Não vou partir hoje, e vamos ficar juntos mais essa noite e amanhã, até as três horas. O que acha?

- Oba! – A criança pulou. - E aí além de amanhã posso ganhar mais um dia.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Jensen apertando os olhos em dúvida.

- O senhor vai ficar mais um dia por que o tio Kane pediu...

- Espera aí! Está escutando conversas atrás da porta?

- Não! Mas o senhor mudou de idéia depois de ele sair, então eu acho que foi ele que pediu. Eu vou pedir mais um dia para mim. – Falou a criança sorrindo.

- Nada disso, não vou adiar a minha viagem por mais ninguém.

- Mas eu não sou ninguém! – Disse a criança, já fazendo beicinho para chorar.

- Claro que não você não é ninguém, é meu filho. Mas eu não posso ficar atendendo a esses pedidos de adiar a viagem. Já está tudo pronto, tenho as minhas responsabilidades, fiz essa única concessão para o Comodoro, por causa de uma promessa. Se eu partisse amanhã, não poderia cumpri-la tão cedo e isso estava o fazendo ficar doente, sem se alimentar. E por ele ser meu amigo, não o quero doente. Entendeu?

- Mais ou menos. – Disse a criança de cabeça baixa. – Mas eu tenho a direito de um pedido, mesmo não estando doente?

- Certo! Mas nada de adiar a viagem ou de pedir para eu não ir. Ok? – Disse Jensen.

- Ok! – Disse a criança sorrindo. Jensen achou estranha a facilidade de Dean em aceitar suas condições.

- E agora, vamos sentar ali embaixo daquelas árvores e comer, pois estou morto de fome. – Jensen se dirigiu para o lugar indicado com Dean correndo na sua frente.

Jensen estendeu um pano no chão e colocou a cesta em cima, enquanto os dois se serviam da própria cesta. O Capitão se recostou na árvore e pegou uma maçã. Com um copo de leite na mão e na outra um grande pedaço de pão com queijo a criança comia pensativa.

- Está pensando em qual pedido irá fazer para mim? – Perguntou Jensen curioso.

- Não! Esse eu já sei. – Disse a criança de boca cheia.

- Engole primeiro.

- É a irmã Cecily sempre briga comigo por causa disso, ela diz que é falta de educação.

- Ela tem razão. Mas qual é o pedido? Estou curioso.

- Me leva junto. – Pediu a criança com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Essa viagem não é um passeio, vou para uma guerra capturar piratas. É perigoso para você.

- Mas o senhor prometeu. – Disse a criança, largando as coisas no chão e ficando de pé, para olhar o pai de cima.

- Esqueci de colocar isso na lista de pedidos proibidos. Pede outra coisa.

- Pra que? É sempre não. – Respondeu com as lágrimas já abundantes, escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Vem cá!

- Você não gosta de mim!

- Claro que gosto, e é por isso que não posso levá-lo. Vai ser muito perigoso e não quero te perder.

- Não gosta, não quer me levar, não diz que me ama. – A criança ia falando e se afastando andando de costas, sem olhar pelo caminho.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu gos... – O coração de Jensen falhou uma batida ao ver o que aproximava do filho. – Não te mexe. - Pediu, na voz um desespero.

Dean parou ao perceber o tom de voz do pai, porém a víbora já se preparava para o bote. Antes de suas presas tocarem na criança, uma pequena faca transpassou seu corpo, próximo à cabeça, não a matando, mas salvando o pequeno.

Jensen correu a pequena distância que o separava da criança e, ajoelhado, o envolveu nos braços apertando-o como para ter certeza que o filho estava bem.

- Eu te amo muito. – Falou o Capitão, colocando em palavras o sentimento que ele acabava de descobrir pelo filho. – Você vai comigo! – Disse, depois de depositar um beijo em cada um dos pequenos olhos, ainda úmidos pelas recentes lágrimas.

Jensen percebeu que perigos existem, então por que se privar da companhia da única pessoa que amava e que lhe acalmava? E junto dele o podia proteger. Era seu filho e ele comandava aqueles navios, podia levar quem quisesse.

- Verdade? Obrigado! – Gritou a criança, feliz, já esquecida da cobra que quase a matara há pouco tempo.

Jensen soltou o filho e com a espada terminou de matar o animal. – Tadinha! Me ajudou a ir com o senhor. – Comentou a criança.

- Ela já estava ferida, não iria sobreviver. – Justificou para o filho. – Vamos voltar para o navio.

- Pai, sabe que eu estava pensando antes de pedir para viajar com o senhor?

- Não. O que era?

- Acho que o tio Kane não é seu amigo. – Disse a criança, fazendo Jensen parar de caminhar.

- Por que você está dizendo isso?

- Amigos não mentem para amigos. A irmã do orfanato que disse.

- Essa irmã é muito sábia.

- É verdade, irmã Cecily é muito sabida, nunca conseguíamos enganá-la.

- Certo, mas quando o Chris mentiu para mim?

- O senhor me disse que ele não estava comendo. Como o senhor sabe disso?

- Ele me contou.

- Mentiu.

- Agora eu pergunto: Como você sabe disso? – Disse Jensen sério.

- Eu juro que não estava atrás da porta!

- Tudo bem, mas me conta como você sabe disso? – Jensen estava ansioso, parecia que seria a solução de um de seus maiores problemas.

A criança contou.

Flash Back

- Você sabe o que dizer quando o Almirante chegar? – Perguntou Kane para a Lauren.

- Não se preocupe, ele ficará morto de pena do senhor. Não sei qual é a vantagem de ter alguém por pena. Desculpe o comentário.

- Desculpada, mas a pena é apenas agora! E convenhamos, mesmo que seja por pena vale a pena. Não concorda? – Perguntou Kane rindo cinicamente.

- Tem razão. – Respondeu a garota, também rindo.

- Agora, coloca o jantar. Quero estar bem alimentado para quando Dean chegar. O que está fazendo aqui menino? – Perguntou Kane avistando o pequeno junto à porta.

- Eu vim chamar a Lauren, eu também estou com fome. – Disse a criança.

- Dê comida para esse moleque e coloca-o para dormir. – Disse Kane.

- Dean, vá para o seu quarto e levarei um leite quente com biscoito para você. – Falou a garota.

- Sim, senhorita.

-Olha o leitinho, come o biscoito e vai dormir. – Disse Lauren, ajeitando uma mesa com o alimento no quarto de Dean.

- Lauren? Posso esperar o meu pai na sala? – Perguntou o garoto depois de comer.

- Não. – Se a criança insistisse, o plano iria por água abaixo. – Hoje é o dia em que o monstro sai para pegar crianças. – Disse a garota, vendo os olhinhos se Dean arregalarem de medo. – Corre para a cama e fica embrulhado para ele não te pegar.

Fim do Flash Back.

- Ai eu fiquei embaixo do cobertor até o senhor chegar. Te chamei por que demorou muito para ir até o quarto, estava com muito medo. – Terminou a criança de contar. – Está com raiva de mim? - Perguntou Dean, pois a feição do pai estava demonstrando raiva e confusão.

- Não, meu amor. – Disse Jensen sorrindo para a criança. – Mas você tem razão. O Kane não é meu amigo, portanto não preciso cumprir minha promessa para ele. Acredito que iremos zarpar mais cedo do que imaginávamos. - A raiva de ter sido enganado foi substituída pela alegria de ser ver livre da promessa absurda que tinha feito para o Comodoro. - Me espere aqui vou pegar um presentinho.

Em Tortuga.

- Jared. – Chamou o Capitão Ackles. – Acredito que esse ostracismo está fazendo mal para nós e para a tripulação. – Disse o velho Capitão, depois de ter a atenção de Padalecki. Ele tinha adquirido o habito de ficar por horas sentado no convés, olhando o horizonte como se por um milagre, Jensen fosse surgir.

- Também acho. - Como sogro, eles eram piratas precisavam de ação. E ele também, caso contrário enlouqueceria. Assim sentado ali não conseguiria encontrar Jensen e estavam sem nenhuma notícia do Pérola Negra . A mulher que tinha dito que Jensen estava vivo, não tinha lhe dito mais nada, apenas: Siga seu coração. – Iremos partir hoje.

- Iremos para Ilha Escondida, Traci está para ter o filho, não a quero em alto mar. E vou tentar convencer a Alona fazer o mesmo. Coisa difícil. – Disse Roger. – Se pelo menos o marido mandasse um pouquinho nela. – O Capitão deu um remedo de sorriso, pois ele tinha perdido a capacidade de sorri de verdade desde que Jensen tinha sumido.

- Reúna os homens. – Disse Jared para Jake, seu segundo imediato.

- Reúna os homens. – Ordenava Jensen para seus capitães. Após as ordens, o Almirante se encaminhou para o prédio central, a fim de saber por onde andava Kane.

- Almirante Smith. – Chamou o Comandante Geral. – É verdade que o senhor adiou a sua viagem para depois de amanhã?

- Não senhor! Na verdade a viagem foi antecipada, zarparemos em duas horas, ao pôr-do-sol. – Disse Jensen. – Onde está o Comodoro?

- Está com a esposa e a sua mãe. Deve estar entediado.

- Não deve ser tédio e sim tristeza, pela doença de sua mãe.

- Doença! Não, a mãe do Comodoro tem mais saúde que nós dois juntos. As duas descobriram uma costureira francesa, e foram lá encomendar vários vestidos, tanto que não partirão para Londres amanhã. O Comodoro estava visivelmente irritado, nunca o tinha visto assim.

- Não sei por que! É divertido comprar vestidos. – Disse Jensen, sem entender seu próprio comentário.

- É? Então quando a minha esposa quiser companhia, será o seu acompanhante.

- Vou adorar. Mas terá que esperar a minha volta. – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Tenha uma boa viagem Almirante, que todos voltem sãos e salvos.

- Obrigado senhor! – Respondeu Jensen, fazendo continência, para a surpresa do Comandante.

Antes de sair do prédio, Jensen entregou uma caixa para um soldado, com ordens de entregá-la na casa do Comodoro. Quando voltou ao porto os homens estavam em forma, aguardando ordens.

- Vamos zarpar imediatamente. – Informou Jensen para os capitães. – Brock Kelly. – Chamou, junto dos homens que iriam embarcar no Henrique III.

- Senhor. – Se apresentou o rapaz.

- Você embarca comigo, no Henrique II será o meu segundo imediato. – Disse Jensen. – Capitão Buckley, escolha um homem para substituir este, que está indo para a minha tripulação.

Em uma casa de chá...

- Comodoro Kane, acabaram as compras? – Perguntou o Comandante, algum tempo depois, ao encontrar Chris degustando o chá da tarde com Danneel e sua mãe.

- Passar o dia sentado em uma sala, esperando mulheres escolherem tecidos para fazer um vestido, que não será usado tantas vezes. Não há homem que mereça. – Disse Kane forçando um sorriso.

- Conhecemos um que ia adorar, pelas palavras dele. Mas duvido, afinal não tem mãe, mulher ou filhas. – Comentou o Comandante.

- E quem seria esse santo? – Perguntou Danneel.

- O Almirante Smith. – Respondeu o Comandante Geral.

- O Almirante está aqui? Você nem me falou. – Disse para Kane. – Será que ele encontrou a mãe do filho dele ? Ele resolveu reconhecer ou pelo menos conhecer o filho? – Danneel comentou, sem saber da morte da mãe do pequeno Dean.

- A mãe da criança morreu e o Almirante, depois do acidente, parece que resolveu corrigir alguns erros de sua vida. Resolveu criar o filho e até o levou nessa viagem. – Disse o Comandante Geral.

- Como 'o levou nessa viagem'? O Almirante... – O Comodoro levantou. No rosto a incredulidade, espanto.

- Ele zarpou... – Kane não deixou o Comandante terminar e saiu correndo, para o espanto de todos, pegando o primeiro cavalo selado encontrado na porta da casa de chá.

Em Tortuga...

- Capitão, nós abandonaremos o Capitão Ackles? – Perguntaram os homens ao saberem da partida.

- Nunca. – Respondeu Jared emocionado pela lealdade dos homens a Jensen. – Apenas não ficaremos parados aqui. Afinal quando Jensen voltar, não posso apresentar um bando de homens que não sabem mais nem pegar em uma espada ou carregar um canhão sem quebrar a unha. – Completou.

No final a tripulação gritou vivas e foram para os seus postos. Apesar de tudo estavam felizes, eram homens do mar e estavam há muito tempo longe de seu verdadeiro amor, o Atlântico.

- Atenção! Soltar as amarras. – Diziam Jensen e Jared separados por milhares de quilômetros, mas em sintonia um com outro.

- Levantar ancora! – E grandes ferros de Henrique II e do Colibri eram recolhidos.

- Vamos seus molengas levantem essas velas. Iremos navegar a todo pano. – E o Henrique II e o Colibri iam se afastando do porto.

Na proa Jensen segurava a mão filho, seu coração batia emocionado. Lágrimas que ele tentava disfarçar alcançavam seus olhos, e para evitar que caíssem mordia os belos lábios.

Na proa, Jared observava o horizonte. No coração a esperança que o mar lhe devolvesse o seu grande amor. Também procurava disfarçar as lágrimas, fechando os olhos para lembrar-se da sensação das mãos de Jensen segurando as suas nas diversas partidas que fizeram juntos.

No coração de Jensen o alivio de se ver longe de Kane e de suas mentiras e no de Jared a sensação que seu amor apesar de longe, estava salvo temporariamente.

Suas almas vibravam a cada metro que adentravam no oceano, sentiam a proximidade de suas metades, e ansiava por se unirem outra vez.

Quando Kane chegou ao porto ainda pode vislumbrar as velas brancas das duas fragatas, já muito além do quebra mar, e a todo pano. Seria impossível alcançá-lo.

- Comodoro Kane. – Chamou um soldado.

- Sim? – Perguntou Kane totalmente quebrado. Nunca pensou que Jensen faltaria com a sua palavra. "Será que me enganei tanto?" Se perguntava.

- Eu deixei uma encomenda em sua casa a pedido do Almirante Smith. Tinha um cheiro estranho, senhor. – Falou o soldado.

Sem agradecer, Kane seguiu para a sua casa, imediatamente.

- Comodoro, o Almirante enviou-nos esse baú, veja. – Disse Lauren, estendendo um papel para Kane, assim que ele entrou na casa. – Aqui diz para abrirmos juntos. Não entendi.

Kane com a chave, que acompanhava o pequeno bilhete, abriu o baú.

- Oh! Meu Deus! – Exclamou Lauren horrorizada e com nojo do conteúdo.

- Maldito! – Gritou Kane lançando o baú longe, fazendo cair o seu conteúdo, a víbora que Jensen tinha matado na praia.

N.B.: Conseguimos postar, feriado terminado, mas Piratas atualizado, acredito que merecemos reviews!

Elisete: Obrigada por ler e comentar! Devo informar que é mais fácil o Colibri acbar com o Henrique II, mas vamos ver o que acontece! Srsrsr

E o Kane o que será que ele vai fazer?


	10. De volta ao mar

Meus amados e minhas amadas: Sei que já vem desculpa, mas quero muuuuuuito que entendam, olha eu escrevo e a Anja corrije, e a história fica dependendo de duas pessoas, mas vamos vencer, e precisamos dos seus incentivos!( Muito cara de pau!)

Esse capítulo ofereço para o PadacklesRocks, adoro seus comentários e juntos caminhamos crescendo nesse mundo das fics. Obrigada pelo carinho e por suas histórias que me divertem nesse mundo sem dinheiro! Srsrs

J&J

_Primeira noite em alto mar_

Jensen se encontrava no convés do navio com que sonhava sempre, porém agora estava diferente. A noite estava escura sem lua, as estrelas brilhavam, o mar estava calmo. Ele caminhou, subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao teto da cabine de comando, e sentou, ficou esperando algo que ainda não sabia o que era.

Sentiu quando alguém chegou. Olhou para trás e viu um homem muito alto, mas devido à escuridão não pode ver o rosto dele. Porém não se assustou, sabia que era ele quem esperava.

O homem se sentou às suas costas e lhe puxou de encontro ao peito, Jensen se aconchegou e suspirou longamente.

Virando o rosto para tentar ver quem era aquele que povoava seus sonhos, sua boca foi tomada por um beijo doce, longo e apaixonado.

- Estou com tantas saudades sua. – Disse o homem, assim que o beijo foi interrompido.

- Eu não sei quem você é, mas preciso tanto de você. – Disse Jensen segurando a cabeça do homem, e sentindo os fios de cabelos macios e longos entre seus dedos.

- Você não me reconhece? – Perguntou o homem, e em sua voz havia tristeza.

- Não, não consigo nem ver seu rosto. – Respondeu Jensen, igualmente triste.

- A escuridão é tanta, mas eu sei que você tem um rosto perfeito, com pequenas pintas que o deixam mais lindo. – O homem riu e lhe beijou a face. – Seus lábios fazem qualquer um perder a alma ou a vida, de tão pecaminosos que são. Quando você faz aquele maldito gesto, de passar a língua sobre eles, todos tem vontade de saber se são tão doces quanto parecem. Mas ai de quem se atrever a tocá-los, serão a última coisa que vão fazer na vida.

- Por que são envenenados? – Perguntou Jensen sorrindo.

- Porque eu sou capaz de matar quem tiver essa coragem. E sabe o que é pior?

- Não? – Perguntou curioso.

- Os malditos ainda morrem felizes. – Os dois riram e trocaram mais um beijo.

- Mas por que matá-los?

- Seus beijos são meus, todos meus e não aceito dividi-los com ninguém. Sabe qual é a maior tristeza em não poder ver seu rosto direito?

- Não. – Respondeu Jensen se aconchegando mais ao corpo de quem lhe falava.

- Queria ver seus olhos. Eles são de um verde único, transparentes, mostram claramente seus sentimentos. Alegria, tristeza, raiva, desejo. Por sinal quando seu corpo está cheio de prazer, clamando por toques luxuriosos, ficam verdes escuros, e sabe o que é melhor?

- Não. – Disse com a voz rouca, pois seus rostos estavam muito próximos, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando.

- Só quem sabe que eles ficam assim sou eu. Por que apenas eu tive a felicidade de ter acesso total sobre o seu corpo. – Nesse momento as mãos do homem adentraram por sua blusa tocando a sua pele. – Você é meu! Somente meu!

- Meus sorrisos são seus, meus beijos são seus, meu corpo é seu. O que é meu? – Perguntou Jensen, mas sorrindo por que sabia que era verdade.

- Eu! Eu sou teu. Para sempre! Serei teu. Eu te amo tanto!– respondeu o homem lhe beijando com paixão, lhe retirando qualquer resquício de ar.

- Eu também te amo. Preciso que você me encontre! – Disse Jensen assim que o beijo se quebrou. – Só você pode me achar. – Na sua voz a dor da separação.

- Mas onde você está? – Perguntou o homem.

- Almirante! – Jensen acordou quando lhe chamaram.

J&J

- Jensen! – Jared acordou chamando o seu amado.

- Jared? Algum problema? – Perguntou Steven que ia passando pela porta da cabine, quando ouviu o grito do moreno.

- Não! Estava sonhando com Jensen. Parecia tão real. Nós estávamos em cima da cabine de comando, ele estava deitado em meus braços, do jeito que sempre ficava. Eu pude ouvir a sua voz, beijar seus lábios, sentir o calor do corpo dele... – Jared fechou os olhos em agonia. – Ele me pediu para encontrá-lo, mas não conseguiu dizer onde estava... Preciso encontrá-lo! - Jared fechou os olhos e deitou novamente. – Vou dormir pelo menos em sonhos posso tê-lo novamente em meus braços.

J&J

Alguns homens embarcaram receosos, devido à Jensen ter perdido toda a sua tripulação, mas isso foi logo vencido. Perceberam que foi apenas uma tragédia e não incompetência. Os navios navegavam lado a lado e Jensen apesar de passar a maior parte do tempo no Henrique II, vez em quando ia até o Henrique III, sem interferir muito na rotina, pois confiava e respeitava o Capitão Hartley.

Os dias transcorriam com calma nos navios comandados por Jensen. Seus homens treinavam diariamente tempo de recarga de canhões, lutas de espadas, onde muitas vezes desafiava seus soldados. Uma maneira de treiná-los e diverti-los, pois muitas vezes usava meios poucos honestos numa luta para vencer, alegando que era dessa maneira que piratas lutavam, então tinham de estar preparados.

O pequeno Dean tinha as suas obrigações diárias: engraxar as botas do seu pai, estudar as matérias da escola com Jensen sendo seu professor, ler durante meia hora algumas páginas de um livro e contar para o pai sobre o que tinha lido ou ler em voz alta para Jensen – alguns homens também se juntavam para ouvir as histórias que os livros contavam – e esgrima. Para isso Jensen tinha confeccionado duas espadas de madeira. Ao lado do filho eram as suas melhores horas.

No terceiro dia Brock o procurou, expressando o desejo de estudar com o pequeno Dean, em suas horas de folga, pois tinha deixado a escola ainda criança. Jensen concordou, pois gostava do jovem, via que ele poderia se tornar um grande homem, um oficial competente, mas que precisava de ajuda.

Resolveu que ele daria essa ajuda e não se enganou; o jovem demonstrou ser inteligente de fácil aprendizagem, e rápido se apegou ao Almirante se tornando a sua sombra, e despertando ciúmes na criança.

- Brock, eu não quero você perto do meu pai. – Disse Dean sério. Criando coragem para falar com o Segundo Imediato aquilo que ia a seu coração.

- Mas eu tenho que ficar perto dele, faz parte do meu serviço. – Respondeu o jovem, também sério.

- Eu sei, mas nas folgas você não deve ficar perto dele. Nesse momento ele é apenas meu. Meu pai. – Disse Dean, agora, com cara de raiva.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Jensen entrando na sala de refeição dos oficiais, onde aconteciam as aulas e as leituras.

- Não senhor! Vou descansar, mais tarde estarei entrando de serviço. Licença. – Disse Brock, que resolveu não bater de frente com Dean. Em uma discussão por mais que o Almirante não concordasse com o filho, sairia perdendo, ele sabia qual era o seu lugar.

-E as aulas? – Perguntou Jensen estranhando a atitude do outro.

- As lições estão difíceis, acima da minha capacidade, estou velho para isso. Mesmo assim obrigado pela paciência. – Disse Brock saindo. Apesar de o Almirante ser um homem jovem, o Segundo Imediato, via Jensen como a um pai, chegava a sentir inveja do pequeno Dean, afinal o pouco tempo que esteve com o pai nunca recebeu uma palavra de carinho ou incentivo.

- É melhor assim certo pai? – Disse Dean feliz por ter o pai apenas para ele.

- Vai falar agora, depois, ou vou ter que te torturar para descobrir? – Perguntou Jensen com um sorriso, pois desconfiava que o filho tivesse responsabilidade na desistência de Brock, mas não queria assustar a criança no momento.

- Tortura! – Falou a criança já sorrindo, pois sabia o que viria: muitas cosquinhas. Dean ria alto e pedia para o pai parar.

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu com Brock? – Perguntou Jensen em um intervalo da brincadeira.

-Não! – Disse o garoto e Jensen continuou com a "tortura". – Tá bom, tá bom! Eu conto! – Gritava Dean. – Eu... – Interrompeu para respirar e olhar para o pai, pensou em mentir, mas sabia que Jensen odiava mentiras. – Pedir para ele não ficar mais junto conosco em suas folgas. – Disse a criança baixando os olhos, pois sabia que estava errado.

- E por que você pediu isso a ele? – Perguntou sério.

- Por que não gosto dele. – Disse Dean, sem revelar o real motivo de não gostar do Brock.

- Pensei que gostasse dele, afinal é a pessoa mais jovem do navio e muitas vezes ele fica com você quando estou ocupado. Mas tudo bem, não posso obrigá-lo a conviver com quem não gosta. – Falou Jensen, sabendo que existia um motivo a mais para a atitude do filho. – Agora irei falar com o Brock.

- Falar o quê? - Perguntou o menino segurando o pai pelo casaco.

- Marcar outra hora, diferente da sua, para as aulas dele. – Disse Jensen depositando um beijo no rosto do filho.

- Mas... – Dean não terminou de falar, pois o pai já tinha saído.

- Brock, falei com o Dean e ele me contou o que aconteceu. – Disse Jensen sentando em uma rede ao lado da rede de Brock. – Por que não me disse a verdade?

- Não queria causar nenhum desentendimento entre vocês. São apenas ciúmes. Também teria se tivesse um pai igual ao senhor. – Falou Brock baixando a cabeça.

- E pensar que queria me matar em um duelo! – Comentou Jensen, sorrindo.

- Hoje eu daria e minha vida pela sua! Senhor. – Disse Brock com firmeza. Quando Jensen o promoveu para Segundo Imediato, garantiu um soldo mais alto. Caso ele não voltasse sua mãe estaria amparada e seus irmãos poderiam ter um futuro melhor do que o seu.

- Bem o mínimo que posso fazer é lhe ensinar a ler.– Disse Jensen escondendo a emoção pela declaração do jovem. – Pegue este livro, durante as caminhadas pelo navio discutiremos capítulo por capítulo.

Dean estava feliz por ter o pai apenas para si, mas começou a sentir a falta de Brock. Quando Jensen não podia lhe dar atenção e quando estava ministrando aulas ao Segundo Imediato – pois havia dito que não gostava de Brock – não podia chegar perto.

J&J

- Pai como devemos pedir desculpas para alguém? – Perguntou Dean depois de alguns dias nessa situação.

- Da maneira mais sincera possível. – Respondeu Jensen.

- E se a pessoa não quiser?

- Devemos nos conformar, pois geralmente não temos noção do tanto magoamos a pessoa em questão. Mas por que a pergunta?

- Quero pedir desculpas ao Brock. Será que ele aceita?

- Acho que sim.

- O senhor vai ordenar que ele me perdoe?

- Não! - Disse Jensen rindo. – Não posso usar a minha patente para isso. E além do mais esse problema é seu. Não entendi por que encrencou com o Brock.

- Estava com ciúmes. – Disse o menino.

- Ciúmes?

- Eu queria o senhor só para mim! Mas sinto falta dele. Queria tanto ser amigo dele de novo. – Disse a criança meio chorosa. – Ordena ele me perdoar, por favor!

- Meu amor. Sinto muito, mas isso terá de resolver sozinho! – Disse o pai abraçando e consolando as lágrimas que escorriam pela face da criança.

- Tá bom! – Disse enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

J&J

- Imediato Kelly. – Chamou Jensen, usando o seu nome de guerra. – Verifique o cardápio de hoje e passe a escala de serviço para o Capitão.

- Sim Senhor!

- Brock, quero falar com você. – Disse Dean, se aproximando do rapaz nesse momento para ficar protegido pelo pai, caso o Segundo Imediato quisesse brigar com ele.

- Dean, não vou poder te dar atenção agora, tenho ordens para cumprir. Falo depois com você. – Respondeu sério de saiu, mas sem ser grosseiro.

- Pai? – Disse o garoto.

- Ele está trabalhando. Tenta mais tarde. – Disse Jensen.

J&J

- Brock! – Tentou Dean, pela quinta vez aquele dia, e sempre sendo ignorado. – Você está sendo criança e quem pode agir assim sou eu.

- O que você quer? – Disse o jovem se rendendo.

- Me desculpa, por favor. Quero ser seu amigo! – O pedido veio acompanhado de um beicinho quase parecido com o do pai. Por sinal a criança era linda, mas não tinha herdado toda a beleza do Almirante.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Brock estendendo a mão para Dean. A criança cuspiu na mão antes de apertar a mão do outro.

- Amigos para sempre! – E a partir desse dia quando Dean não estava com o pai estava com o Brock, e quando Jensen tinha a necessidade de ficar sozinho, este distraia a criança.

Esses momentos aconteciam geralmente no começo da noite, no surgir das primeiras estrelas. Algumas vezes ele carregava o filho nessas horas, porém em outras não queria a companhia de ninguém.

Somente das lembranças dos seus sonhos, com um homem alto, forte, com os lábios tão doces, que mesmo quando acordava ainda podia sentir o sabor deles.

J&J

- Não, não e não! Não vou ficar em terra, enquanto o meu navio está navegando por aí. – Falava alto Alona.

- Ótimo! Se o problema é esse, o Flor de Lótus não viaja. – Disse Misha, tentando abraçar a esposa que fugiu dos braços dele.

- Nunca! Vamos partir amanhã junto com o Colibri e o Vênus. – Respondeu a loira.

- Alona seja razoável. Você esta no sétimo mês de gravidez. Pode ter o filho a qualquer momento. – Tentou Misha.

- Um filho nasce com nove meses. Você é médico, ou apenas sabe costurar ferimento de balas e facas?– Disse a loirinha provocando o marido. – São dois meses, ficarei aqui sem você. – Falou apelando para o sentimento de proteção do marido.

- Mas eu fico com você. – Respondeu o moreno agora abraçando a esposa, que tinha se deixado abraçar.

- E os homens ficarão sem médico? – Perguntou dengosa aconchegada no peito de Misha.

- Não. O Dr. Morgan, vai com eles. – respondeu Misha.

- Mas o Morgan quer fazer o parto da Traci. – Disse Alona, ainda fazendo dengo.

- Podemos esperar para ver o filho de Steven nascer, e depois o Morgan parte e eu fico. – Disse Misha.

- Não, eu vou ficar no mar e se meu filho nascer em um navio, vai está nascendo no lugar dele. E assunto encerrado. – Disse a loira recuperando o ar emburrado.

- O filho é meu e quero-o seguro! Você não vai! E ponto final. Você é a minha esposa e tem de me obedecer. – Disse Misha saindo da cabine, deixando a loira sozinha.

- Espere Dr. e descubra quem vai ficar para trás. – Disse Alona para si mesma assim que o marido saiu.

- Falou com a Alona? – Perguntou Roger assim que viu Misha desembarcando do Flor de Lótus.

- Falei, ela reclamou, brigou, mas não tem conversa, vou mostrar quem é o homem dessa relação! – Disse o médico sorrindo orgulhoso, pois todos diziam que Alona comandava o Flor de Lótus e o marido, o que era uma verdade. Misha sempre cedia as vontades da esposa, nunca viu problema nisso.

J&J

- Partiremos amanhã, ficamos muito tempo parados precisamos de ação. Steven vai ficar com a esposa, Samantha Ferris, Alona e o Dr. Morgan também e mais 15 homens, cinco de cada navio ficarão para a segurança. Apesar das diversas armadilhas, nunca é demais. – Informou Roger.

- Deixaremos as nossas pilhagens armazenadas aqui na ilha, que será o nosso ponto de apoio. – Continuou Jared. – Caso o Pérola Negra apareça, que ele nos aguarde aqui.

J&J

- Meu amor, não se preocupe estarei aqui para ver o nosso filho nascer. Acredito que voltaremos antes do tempo e se for o caso o Dr. Morgan embarca e eu fico. – Disse Misha para uma aparente esposa conformada. – Não se preocupe, cuidarei bem do seu navio.

- Eu sei. Mas amanhã não estarei aqui para me despedir, não vou suportar! – Disse a loira chorando.

- Não chore, faz mal para o bebê. Além do mais quero ver seu sorriso, afinal ficarei longe de você pela primeira vez. Já estou morto de saudades! – Falou Misha beijando-a. – Não sei como Jared agüenta. – Comentou soltando um longo suspiro e abraçando a esposa. E com carinho acariciou sua barriga, sentindo a criança chutar. – Brabo igual à mãe. – Disse sorrindo.

J&J

- Onde está Alona? – Perguntou o Capitão.

- Espero que esteja em seu quarto, como disse. – Respondeu Samantha Ferris, que ia ficar na ilha cuidando de Traci e Alona.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique? – Perguntou Samantha Smith.

- Tenho. – Respondeu a outra olhando para o .

- Entendi! Não acho justo o Flor de Lótus ficar com dois médicos. – Disse a loira rindo. – Logo estaremos de volta, vamos apenas fazer algumas pilhagens para desenferrujar.

- É bom, pois quando o Jensen voltar... – Disse a morena que mordeu os lábios.

- Ele vai voltar, ele tem de voltar. – Falou a loira olhando em direção ao marido. Sabia que era a esperança de ver o filho que o fazia ordenar a partida do navio.

J&J

O Flor de Lótus foi o primeiro a partir, seguido do Vênus e o Colibri fechando a frota.

Depois de algumas horas navegando, Misha estava no timão do Flor quando seu coração bateu de alegria ao ver a esposa, mas essa alegria se transformou em surpresa e raiva.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o médico.

- Acha que eu ia ficar naquela ilha sozinha? – Perguntou a loira o desafiando.

- Não acho! Você vai. – Respondeu Misha. – Traçar nova rota. – Gritou. Os homens começaram a trabalha para cumprir a ordem de Misha.

- Eu sou a capitã! Manter rota atual. – Deu a ordem. E a tripulação voltou ao que estava fazendo.

- Nova rota. – Gritou novamente.

- Rota atual.

O Primeiro Imediato parou o navio, pois os homens não sabiam a quem obedecer.

Quando os outros navios chegaram junto ao Flor de Lótus os capitães foram a bordo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jared.

Misha apenas apontou para a pequena figura loira. Roger trancou os lábios para não sorrir.

- Misha, é melhor conservá-la ao nosso lado para não se meter em encrenca. – Disse Roger. E Alona correu e abraçou seu pai de criação. – Vamos cuidar dela.

- É melhor – Concordou o moreno olhando de maneira carinhosa para a esposa. – Já estava morrendo de saudades. – Disse puxando-a para seus braços.

- Nas batalhas você ficará distante, se aproximará somente se não houver jeito. Certo? – Disse Jared.

- Certo. – Disse a loira sorrindo.

- É sério! – Disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Já concordei.

- Vamos continuar a viagem. – Disse Roger.

Era uma beleza ver aqueles três navios de velas brancas cortando os mares em busca de aventuras e tesouros. Sendo que no momento para eles o maior tesouro que buscavam não era ouro, apesar do cabelo dourado e de um sorriso que deixava o mundo de cada um mais iluminado.

J&J

- Almirante! Navios a vista. – Gritou o vigia.

- Quantos? – Perguntou Jensen pegando a luneta. – E quais a cores da bandeira?

- Três navios com bandeiras negras! Senhor!– Respondeu o vigia.

- Piratas! Preparar para a batalha! – Ordenou Jensen.

J&J

Respostas aos meus não logados!

Elisete: Oi! Desculpa a demora em postar! Mas posso apenas dizer que não vou abandoná-la!

O Kane é tudo isso, mas o Jensen é tão... Que cometemos pecados só de olhar para ele!

Mas sorte que o nosso loirinho se livrou

O Engraçado que muito tem medo do Jensen ferir o Jared, mas o Colibri ele é mais navio do que os que Jensen comanda! O risco dele sair perdendo é bem pior.

Mas se o Jensen vai ficar ferido não sei te dizer, mas o encontro final será logo! Eu Acho! Srsrsr Não sei se vão gostar!

Estava louca para atualizar, perguntem para Anja, em cada dez palavras 11 era Piratas.


	11. Batalhas e encontros

Esse capítulo ofereço para a _**nynazinha**_, minha leitora no Nyah, juntas fizemos uma viagem recente no Colibri desde Piratas até no capítulo anterior, para mim foi maravilhoso reviver outra vez a primeira história, passo por passo. Então esse oferecimento, foi a forma de te agradecer pelo carinho, pelas palavras e incentivo. E Desculpas pelas lágrima anteriores epelas demoras fururas!

J&J

- Almirante! Navios à vista. – Gritou o vigia.

- Quantos? – Perguntou Jensen pegando a luneta. – E quais a cores da bandeira?

- Três navios com bandeiras negras, Sr.!– Respondeu o vigia.

- Piratas! Preparar para a batalha! – Ordenou Jensen.

- Capitão A.J., prepare os artilheiros! Brock, comande o ritmo de carregar os canhões! Timoneiro, não permita que o navio fique entre eles.

- Sim, Sr.! – Disseram todos.

- Tenente, avise assim que eles entrem ao alcance de nossos canhões! Temos um elemento surpresa, mas eles podem ter um também! – Os canhões e as munições dos navios foram adaptados, de 300 metros, distância padrão para navios iguais aqueles, para 500 metros. Uma bela diferença.

O plano de combate era igual ao que usava no Colibri – de maneira inconsciente – para navios que não tinham interesses econômicos a abordagem era somente em último caso.

Era simples, atacavam até afundar os navios. E seguiam viagem, mas nesse caso precisavam fazer prisioneiros, afinal tinham de levar piratas para enforcarem. Então faria meia volta e recolheriam os sobreviventes.

Os navios piratas acreditavam que iam ganhar a batalha, pois afinal eram três contra dois, estavam em vantagem numérica. Foram para cima, um do lado do outro. O Henrique II e III abriram espaço, se distanciaram bastante um do outro, encaixaram os três navios entre eles.

- Almirante! Eles estão ao nosso alcance!

- Sabem a onde atirar! Fogo! – Gritou Jensen, o coração acelerado, e um sorriso no rosto mostrava a satisfação de entrar em ação.

- Fogo! – Repetiu o Tenente, e ordem foi repetida por mais duas pessoas. Dean estava escondido em um baú no convés, posto ali especialmente para ele, por ordem do pai. Apenas os olhos podiam ser vistos, entre a pequena abertura, quando levantou para ver o que estava acontecendo, aos primeiro tiros de canhões.

Os navios tentaram reagir, mas seus canhões nem arranharam os navios da marinha. Depois tentaram fugir, mas era tarde para dois deles. Apenas o que ia ao meio escapou, os outros dois foram a pique.

- Piratas franceses, La Vent, L'ourang e Têmpete. O La Vent escapou Sr.. – Informou o Capitão A.J.

- É difícil segurar o vento, mas em compensação Furação e Tempestade, estão no fundo. Recolham os que encontrarem pelo caminho.

- Alguns estão tentando fugir em um bote. O que faremos? – Perguntou o Tenente.

- Vamos ajudá-los. Direcione os canhões na direção deles, tente não atingi-los. É apenas para remarem mais rápido. – E deu um sorriso de moleque que estava fazendo arte.

Os piratas se desesperaram, e Jensen deu a ordem de pararem e deixarem-nos ir. Às vezes ele tinha esse humor negro.

- Mas Sr...

- Particularmente não gosto de fazer prisioneiros, eu prefiro afundar navios e pilhar tesouros. – Quando Jensen falou, seus oficiais lhe olharam de maneira estranha, e ele apenas sorriu de lado, pois não falara brincando.

J&J

A vida no Henrique corria tranqüila, os homens perceberam que Jensen não fazia questão de prender e nem de matar os piratas que encontravam pelo caminho. A técnica era a mesma, atacavam o navio até ele ir a pique e recolhia os sobreviventes. Mas nem todos, apenas os que não tinham sorte, era o que dizia. E assim as semanas passavam, logo voltariam para Ilha Bonita.

Certo dia, eles encontraram um navio de passageiro à deriva, atacado por piratas. Estes tinham levado as mulheres jovens e crianças com eles. Matado muitos homens, e os que estavam vivos, jaziam moribundos, não podiam fazer muitas coisas pelos passageiros naquele navio.

- Capitão Hartley! Algum problema? – Jensen percebeu que o Capitão do Henrique III estava pálido.

- A mulher daquele homem foi levada! – Apontou para um homem, ferido no peito, que acabara de falecer.

- Seu amigo?

- Não. – Hartley deu um sorriso triste. – A esposa dele era o grande amor da minha vida. Ela teve que casar com Conde Durance, obrigada pela família. Mas isso não interessa, eu preciso salvá-la. – E foi andando em direção ao navio.

- Capitão! – Jensen chamou e Hartley não olhou para trás. – Capitão. – E Jensen usou a sua voz de comando, que dizia 'ai daquele que não me obedecer'1.– Nós estamos juntos nessa missão. E _juntos_ vamos resgatar, não apenas sua amada, mas todas as que estiverem vivas.

Eles seguiram a rota que foi indicada no último suspiro do Capitão do navio. Avistaram o navio pirata, e Jensen percebeu que havia festa. Isso era um mau sinal pelas mulheres e um bom sinal para batalha, pois os homens estavam bêbados e sem condições de lutar, tanto que não avistaram os navios britânicos. Ackles ordenou que apagasse todas as luzes ao se aproximarem.

- Não quero sobreviventes! – Essa foi sua ordem, era o seu jeito de fazer justiça. Seu jeito pirata.

- Mas esses homens devem ser julgados. – Disse o Tenente.

- Ok! Quem acha que eles são inocentes? – Ninguém levantou a mão. – Então pelo poder a mim concedido, os declaro culpados! Matem todos!

E assim foi feito. Algumas mulheres tinham sido estupradas, as crianças estavam isoladas no porão, seriam vendidas. O amor de Hartley tinha sido escolhida pelo Capitão do navio, mas o homem que era um velho, sem uma das pernas, e ainda não tinha conseguido nada. Sua cabine se encontrava toda destruída por ela.

Quando invadiram a cabine do Capitão, um vaso voou em direção a porta, quase atingindo Jensen. – Ainda bem que vocês chegaram, essa louca ia me matar. – Disse o Capitão do navio pirata.

- Acredito que ela não, mas eu sim. – E Hartley atirou no peito do Capitão. Erica Durance tinha ficado parada ao ver que quem tinha entrado na cabine eram homens da marinha real inglesa, e ao reconhecer Justin, correu para os braços dele.

A batalha no convés foi rápida, pois os homens que estavam em algumas condições de lutar eram poucos, e logo os tripulantes do Henrique II e III dominaram o navio e resgataram os reféns. Todos muito traumatizados, pois tinham perdido amigos, maridos, pais e irmãos, e muitas das mulheres ali presentes, sua honra.

Tanto o Henrique II quanto III estavam abaixo de sua lotação, então Jensen decidiu que todos iriam ser distribuídos nos dois navios. Atracariam em um porto amigo mais próximo, onde colocariam os reféns em outros navios, de preferência para Londres, onde a maioria tinha família.

O navio pirata foi incendiado com toda a tripulação, já mortos. Navegaram por três dias até o próximo porto, na Província de São Tomas. Por sorte havia um navio de passageiros, partindo para Londres.

J&J

Jensen estava no porto próximo aos seus navios, mas encoberto por umas caixas, quando uma conversa chamou a sua atenção. – Esses navios estão sob o comando de quem? – Perguntou um homem a um da sua tripulação.

- Almirante Smith! Por quê? – Respondeu o marinheiro.

- Curiosidade. – Disse o homem e o marinheiro voltou para o navio.

- Descobri agora quem foi o maldito que afundo dois de meus navios. – Comentou o homem, que era o Capitão do La Vent.

- Dean Smith, volte aqui! – Ainda no mesmo lugar, Jensen ouviu a voz de Brock.

- Eu vou atrás do meu pai.

- Ele disse que era para esperar aqui.

- Vem me pegar. – E o menino terminou de descer a rampa do Henrique II. – Ai. – Reclamou quando alguém lhe segurou por dos seus braços.

- Peguei! – Disse o homem, o Capitão do La Vent. – Quem é teu pai?

- Almirante Smith, Sr.. – Nesse momento o sangue de Jensen gelou.

- Sr.? – O homem deu uma risada. – Seu pai deve lhe educar muito bem.

- Sim Sr.! – Respondeu a criança cheia de orgulho.

- E ele deve gostar muito de você.

- Sim, ele me ama. – Respondeu inocente.

- Dean. Vamos subir. – Disse Brock, que não tinha a inocência da criança, e percebeu que aquele homem ali era perigoso.

- Eu acho que ele não vai subir, pelo menos não com as próprias pernas. - Disse o Capitão, que nessa hora segurou a criança contra o corpo, e encostou uma faca próxima ao seu pescoço.

- O Sr. vai cortar as minhas pernas? – Perguntou Dean espantado.

- Não, apenas a sua cabeça. – Sorriu o homem. Riso que morreu ao sentir a lâmina do sabre de Jensen em sua garganta.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Sou o Capitão do La Vent. E se... – O homem não terminou a frase, pois Jensen lhe cortou a garganta. O Capitão morreu sem expressar nenhuma reação, largando a faca e a criança.

Assim que o Capitão pirata caiu, Jensen pegou Dean no colo, lhe abraçando. A criança tremia e escondia a cabecinha no ombro do pai, molhando o uniforme com as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer.

- Almirante, eu sou a autoridade local, Governador Mellus. Devo informá-lo que não resolvemos as coisas assim por aqui. – Disse um homem branco, aparentando uns 40 anos. Usava uma peruca de cabelos brancos e um chapéu sobre a mesma, com um casaco azul de camurça, sobre uma camisa branca de mangas compridas e babados nos pulso, uma calça também azul, uma meia branca cobrindo parte da calça e sapatos pretos. Era um nobre.

- Ninguém ameaça meu filho com uma faca em seu pescoço e saiu vivo. Além do mais, esse homem é um pirata. Poupei gastos desnecessários para o governo com o seu enforcamento. – Disse Jensen sem se abalar.

- Pirata? – Perguntou o homem.

- Sim, pirata, verifique o navio La Vent. Deve estar ancorado. Quer ajuda para prender o resto da tripulação?

- Mas o Sr. tem certeza? Esse navio chegou com a bandeira da França, e nossos países estão em processo de negociação de paz, o que é bom para os negócios.

- Tenho certeza. Os sarnentos que navegavam junto com ele foram ao fundo. Temos alguns de sua tripulação em nossos porões, indo para ilha Bonita a fim de serem enforcados.

- Nesse caso aceito a sua guarnição.

- Claro! Tenente! Arme 50 homens e sigam até o La Vent, predam sua tripulação. Os encaminhem para a prisão local.

- Sim Sr.!

Jensen se sentou na escada que dava para o castelo da proa ainda com o filho no colo, seus homens não precisariam dele. Em seu conceito era uma missão simples.

- Sr., permissão para zarpar. – Pediu o Capitão Hartley, visivelmente nervoso.

- Engraçado, estava preocupado com o contrário. – Disse Jensen.

- O contrário? – Perguntou estranhando.

- Sim, pensei que não iria querer deixar a Condessa Durance.

- É por causa dela mesma que quero partir.

- Por quê? Ela esta livre, viúva, nunca gostou do marido, e parece que seu luto nem existiu.

- O Conde era um homem muito difícil, não a tratava com deveria.

- Tem certas coisas que não entendo. Fazemos de tudo para ter alguém do nosso lado, até pisamos em sentimentos que deveriam ser respeitados, e quando temos essa pessoa em nosso poder, a maltratamos. Assim com não entendo alguém que sofre pela ausência da pessoa amada, e quando a tem próximo foge dela. – Disse Jensen calmamente olhando para o Capitão.

- O que o Sr. faria no meu lugar?

- A levaria comigo.

- Mas se não fosse permitido?

- Tem certas coisas que não se pede permissão.

- Sr.. Quero apenas partir, não vejo futuro com a Condessa. Assim que a família dela souber, vão querer interferir.

- Acredito que a Condessa esteja mais madura do que na época em que foi obrigada casar. Não creio que ela se sujeitaria novamente.

- Eu tenho medo!

- Eu também teria, viu como a cabine ficou destruída? Ela quase me acerta um vaso. – Comentou Jensen rindo.

- Não é disso que falo Sr.. – Sorriu Hartley. – Eu sofri muito com a nossa separação, não quero passar por isso novamente.

- Seu amor não vale o risco?

- Sr.! Apenas quero permissão par zarpar imediatamente. – Disse o capitão Hartley querendo encerrar o assunto.

- Permissão concedida! Espere o Henrique II, após o quebra mar. Trace a rota para ilha Bonita, estamos voltando para casa.

- Sim Sr.! – E Hartley se retirou.

- Enquanto uns sonham em ter o seu amor de volta, outros o tem e jogam fora. – Comentou Jensen em voz alta.

- Almirante! A tripulação de La Vent foi presa e o navio apreendido. – Informou o Tenente.

- Ótimo! Preparar para zarpar. Voltando para casa! – Os homens gritaram de felicidade.

J&J

_No Colibri_

A rotina estava quase instituída novamente, somente a falta de Jensen era sentida por toda a tripulação. Por mais que gostassem de Jared no comando do Colibri, a mudança não foi tanta, afinal ele sempre comandou junto com Ackles. Mas o sorriso, a voz rouca e sensual, dando as ordens de maneira desbocada, deixava um vazio que não seria preenchido por ninguém.

Jared e Roger se mantinham fortes na esperança de encontrar Jensen, mas não tinham nenhuma pista que os ajudassem. O Pérola Negra parecia que tinha sido engolido pelo mar, nenhuma notícia do navio de velas negras.

Os navios estavam carregados, devido à vários saques em navios mercantes, que tiveram a infelicidade de passar na frente da frota Sobrenatural. Mas tudo muito calmo, tiros de canhões somente os de avisos de abordagem. Estavam se preparando para voltar para Ilha Escondida.

Estavam navegando tranquilamente quando avistaram o único navio que abordavam com luta, um galeão espanhol cheio de ouro. Esses navios eram fortemente armados, com muitos soldados e não se rendiam. O Colibri podia atacá-lo e fazê-lo ir ao fundo, mas perderiam o ouro, então era o momento de arriscarem.

- Vamos nos aproximar! Atirem em todos os mastros e em seguida nas escotilhas dos canhões! – Jared deu a ordem.

Nesses ataques o navio ficava praticamente destruído, muitos da tripulação mortos ou mutilados, e assim a tripulação do Colibri atacava. Logo o Vênus do Mar também abordava o navio junto com o Flor de Lótus, que dessa fez ficou de fora, mas sua tripulação passou para o Colibri. Eles faziam isso por que os galeões espanhóis carregavam muitos homens, e com o ataque ficavam em pé de igualdade numérica.

O Colibri se aproximou de um lado e o Vênus do outro, porém o navio espanhol em uma última reação bombardeou o navio do velho Capitão quebrando o mastro principal. Isso não impediu a abordagem. Foi uma luta sangrenta com perdas para os dois lados, Jared quase teve a cabeça arrancada por um golpe de machado, por sorte Roger viu o que estava para acontecer a atirou no soldado espanhol, o acertando mortalmente.

A tripulação da frota Sobrenatural conseguiu dominar os espanhóis, prenderam os soldados que sobreviveram nos porões do próprio galeão e carregaram todo o ouro para os navios. Eram barras com a marca da coroa espanhola e moedas também cunhadas com o mesmo brasão, fariam a divisão na Ilha Escondida.

- Jared! – Chamou Roger. – Você acredita que o meu filho ainda vai voltar?

- Claro, é única coisa que me permite levantar todas as manhãs. – Respondeu Jared olhando nos olhos do velho Capitão.

- Então por que você entrou na batalha como se quisesse morrer? E quase isso acontece. – Falou Roger meio desconfiado.

- Eu, por um momento, esqueci que estava sozinho. – Respondeu Jared com tristeza.

O Capitão Ackles acreditou, pois nessas batalhas os dois entravam sem medo. Sabiam que a retaguarda estaria segura, lutavam sempre defendendo um ao outro.

Fizeram as homenagens aos mortos, 10 ao todo, entre os três navios. Os feridos, poucos com gravidade, foram para o Flor de Lótus onde Misha cuidaria deles.

Com a avaria do Vênus do Mar navegaram até uma região de ilhas para fazer os reparos provisórios para poderem seguir até a Ilha Escondida.

J&J

_No Henrique II_

- Almirante! Estou sem jeito de lhe falar isso, mas o pequeno Dean está pegando comida na dispensa escondido. – Informou o cozinheiro. – Primeiro eu pensei que fosse para algum animal, mas devido à quantidade deve estar levando comida para alguém. Hoje ele pediu para repetir o café, o servi, mas assim que virei de costas, ele sumiu.

- Obrigado, Billy! Faremos o seguinte. Sirva o almoço em minha cabine e... – E Jensen explicou o plano para o cozinheiro.

Na hora do almoço, Jensen não foi se juntar ao filho como era de costume, disse para a criança ir à frente, que depois iria. O pequeno não fez caso e até sorriu, coisa estranha a Ackles, pois o filho sempre fazia questão de sua companhia. O Cozinheiro veio avisar que o menino pediu para encher o prato, bem além do que ele poderia comer.

- Consegui terminar a tempo para lhe fazer companhia. – Disse Jensen sentando a frente do garoto. – Você vai comer tudo isso? – A criança arregalou os olhos, não esperava o pai. – Sabe que aqui não estragamos comida.

Jensen almoçou e Dean comia bem devagar. – Espero que não esteja pensando em deixar...

- Não! – Disse a criança engolindo mais um pedaço de carne, totalmente obrigado. – Pai, o que acontece com alguém que entra no navio escondido?

- Um clandestino, depende muito. A pena varia de 20 chibatadas até o abandono em uma ilha deserta. Por quê? – Dean abriu os olhos e engoliu seco.

- Na... Nada. – Gaguejou.

- Almirante! Precisamos do Sr. na cabine de comando. – Informou Brock.

- Quero ver esse prato limpo ao voltar. – Disse antes de sair.

Ao ver-se sozinho a criança seguiu para o porão, onde eram guardadas as bebidas e por causa dos vários barris era fácil de ser esconder, e tinha acesso pelo corredor onde ficavam as cabines.

- Espero que as acomodações estejam do seu agrado. Condessa Durance. – Disse Jensen, para a jovem que se alimentava do prato que Dean tinha levado.

- Pai, não a abandone em uma ilha, por favor! – Pediu a criança se agarrando nas pernas do Almirante.

- Nesse caso serão as vinte chibatadas. – Falou o Almirante sorrindo.

- Podemos negociar?2 – Perguntou a Condessa. – Desculpe Almirante, não brigue com o seu filho, o fiz jurar que não contaria para ninguém.

- Mas acredito que esteja no navio errado. – Disse Jensen.

- Perdi o navio correto, e como esse fará o mesmo trajeto... – Disse a mulher suspirando.

- Espero que consiga seduzir o Capitão Hartley, assim como conseguiu com meu filho. – Disse Jensen olhando a criança, que agora fitava a condessa totalmente encantado.

- Eu posso apanhar por ela. – Disse Dean. Que ganhou um beijou. – Apanho mesmo! 3

- Por favor, seja minha convidada. – Disse Jensen dando a mão a Condessa, ajudando-a a levantar-se. – E devo avisá-la que alguém é muito ciumento. – Falou olhando para o filho.

Jensen instalou a Condessa em sua cabine. A idéia era transferi-la para o Henrique III, assim que o próximo porto fosse a Ilha Bonita, para o Capitão não ter desculpas e mandá-la embora.

J&J

Estava se aproximando do Corredor Surpresa, chamado assim por ter ilhas de um lado e de outro. Um lugar propício a emboscadas.

- Mantenham a rota no centro, artilharia sempre posta, e canhões carregados. – Foi a ordem de Jensen, e o Henrique III que navegava ao seu lado passou a navegar atrás.

Quando passaram pelo corredor, assim que entraram em mar aberto, o vigia de alerta. – Navio a vista. Bandeira negra!

Mas além do aviso outro som gelou o coração da tripulação: canhões. – Ataque a bom bordo! – Gritou o vigia.

Jensen pegou a luneta e viu um navio bem distante, que atacava um dos galeões que tinha partido com ele, da Ilha Bonita. Era um dos navios comandados pelo Almirante Lafferty. – É o Queen Elizabeth II, mas não consigo visualizar o outro. – Seu coração acelerou, uma alegria fora do comum tomava conta do seu ser, afinal ele estava para entrar em uma batalha. Assim pensava.

- Almirante! O Queen Elizabeth I está fugindo. – Avisou o vigia que estava na gávea, e tinha maior visibilidade. – A tripulação do Queen Elizabeth II está se jogando na água, o navio vai a pique. E temos outro navio, ancorado atrás do que está atacando.

- Baixar velas principais e assim que possível baixar ancoras, avise o Henrique III.

- Sr.! – O grito assustado do vigia chamou atenção de Jensen. – O navio ancorado a frente é o Flor de lótus, isto significa que o navio que está atacando um dos nossos é o Colibri.

- Só podia ser o Colibri, é o único navio que pode atacar aquela distância. – Disse Brock ao seu lado. Na sua voz admiração. – Sempre ouvi histórias sobre esse navio. Dizem que o Colibri é lindo, perfeito, a melhor arma de guerra que navega por esses mares.

- Está torcendo para quem Brock? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Desculpe Sr., é difícil não admirar esse navio. Dizem que foram os próprios capitães Ackles, pai e filho, que o construíram. E que o Capitão Jensen Ackles comanda o navio com o pensamento.

- Então ele deve estar comandando do inferno, pois Ackles morreu! – Jensen estava sentido uma vontade incrível de ir em direção àqueles navios, mas não para atacá-los. Procurou enterrar essa sensação no fundo do seu ser, pois era responsável por centenas de vidas. Precisavam dele concentrado, mas estava difícil.

J&J

_No Flor de Lótus_

- Preparar para batalha! Temos duas fragatas a estibordo. – Gritou Misha. A sua intenção era apenas ficar apostos, caso necessário atacaria. – Levantar ancora, navegaremos em direção ao Colibri. – Estava preocupado, pois o Colibri estava distante, e eram duas fragatas. Esperava que Jared tivesse avistado o perigo.

J&J

_Henrique III_

- Capitão Hartley. Quero que navegue o mais próximo da costa possível em direção ao Queen Elizabeth II, resgate a tripulação, e siga viagem. Como o navio vai ficar com excesso de passageiros, pode se livrar de tudo que faça peso. Comece com os barris de pólvora, construa uma barreira de fumaça, para se proteger. – Disse Jensen, que estava organizando um plano, para tentar salvar o máximo de pessoas que pudesse.

- Sim Almirante, mas e o Sr.?

- O Henrique II, fará quase a mesma coisa, porém em vez dele se esconder, chamará um pouco mais de atenção. Agora duas pessoas irão passar para o seu navio. Se tiver de se livrar de peso durante a viagem, prometa que elas serão as últimas a passar pela sua mente. – Brincou. - Uma é o meu filho, se acontecer algo comigo cuide dele, por favor. – Pediu emocionado, pois ele sabia o risco que correria, talvez não sobrevivesse e não queria que o filho padecesse também.

- Claro Sr.! Mas vai dar tudo certo!

- A minha intenção é essa!

Uma rampa foi colocada entre os dois navios. – Sr.! O Flor de Lótus esta se preparando para levantar ancora. – Avisou o vigia.

- Venha Condessa, rápido! – Disse Jensen segurando o filho pela mão.

- Érica, o que... – Começou Hartley ao ver a mulher amava ali na sua frente.

- Não há tempo agora, não podemos deixar o Flor de Lótus se aproximar do Colibri. – Jensen sabia que era isso que o pequeno navio ia fazer, pois seria loucura ele enfrentar duas fragatas, sozinho. – Dean, eu preciso que você seja forte agora.

- Eu vou me esconder no baú. – Disse a criança.

- Não! Eu quero que você vá como Capitão Hartley. – Disse Jensen que tinha se ajoelhado para ficar da altura do filho.

- Não! Eu não vou lhe deixar! Nunca! – E se agarrou no pescoço do pai.

- Sr., eu serei a isca! – Disse Hartley ao ver a cena, ele não tinha ninguém, podia morrer.

- Não! É o meu dever! Dean! Eu vou ficar bem, agora me solta. Vá com o Capitão. – Pediu mais uma vez.

- Almirante, o Flor de Lótus está levantando as velas. – Deu outro aviso.

- Mande levantar as ancoras. – Ordenou ainda abraçado a criança. E correu para o Henrique III seguido de Hartley.

- Eu te amo! E vou voltar. Apenas me espere aqui. – Deu beijo demorado na face do filho, e um em cada olho, sentindo o gosto das lágrimas da criança que se mostrava inconsolável. Com dificuldades se livrou do abraço apertado que o filho lhe dava, o entregando ao Capitão que teve de segura-lo com força para ele não ir atrás do Almirante.

- Não! – Gritou a criança. – Pai, não me deixe! Eu te amo!

- Atenção! Levantar velas! A todo pano! – Ordenou assim que voltou ao convés. Enxugou uma lágrima solitária que teimou em escapar. – A idéia é sair vivo dessa! Caso o Colibri nos alcance, vamos abandonar o navio.

J&J

O Henrique II avançou em direção ao Flor de lótus que navegava a todo pano em direção ao Colibri. O navio da capitã era menor e mais lento, seus canhões eram adaptados para distancia iguais a de uma fragata. Mas a que o Jensen navegava estava com uma potência bélica maior, e logo o navio de Alona estava ao alcance dos seus canhões.

- Quando eu gritar fogo! Atirem, mas não acertem! – Disse dizem.

- Por que Sr.? – Perguntou o Capitão A.J.

- A idéia aqui é distrair e não irritar. Se as histórias que ouço sobre essa frota Sobrenatural forem verdadeiras, o Colibri vai se preocupar em ajudar o outro navio. E se por acaso nós o afundarmos, ele virá atrás, e não teremos como escapar dele. – Esse era um dos motivos do plano de Jensen, o outro era que não suportava a idéia de danificar aquele navio, o Flor de Lótus, doía em seu coração, mas isso ele não poderia dizer.

- Almirante! O Flor de Lótus está ao alcance de nossos canhões! – Informou o Tenente.

- Fogo! – Ordenou, mas sua voz não havia a empolgação das outras batalhas. E a cada tiro de canhão em direção ao pequeno navio seu coração apertava.

O Henrique III seguia a todo pano, para fazer o resgate da tripulação do Queen Elizabeth II, que estava sob bombardeio do Colibri. Alguns homens estavam em botes salva vidas, e outros nadavam a deriva no mar.

J&J

_No Flor de Lótus_

- Desgraçados estão vindo para cima da gente, ainda bem que são ruins de tiro. – Comentou Misha ao ver que nenhuma bala de canhão atingiu o navio.

- Fogo! – Ordenou Alona. – Droga! – Exclamou, pois o Henrique II ainda estava fora do alcance dos seus canhões. O médico olhava preocupada para a esposa.

J&J

_No Colibri._

- Capitão! O Flor de Lótus esta sendo atacado por uma fragata. – Avisou Jake.

- Suspender fogo contra o Queen Elizabeth II. Traçar rota em direção ao Flor de Lótus. – Ordenou Jared.

- Sr.! Temos outra fragata indo em direção ao navio abatido. – Disse Ho.

- Comandante de sorte esse! Com o Vênus danificado, temos de escolher ou salvamos os nossos ou deixamos eles salvarem os deles. – Disse Jared, percebendo qual era o plano, de quem comandava as fragatas. – Já que um se ofereceu para o sacrifício, faremos a sua vontade.

- Os canhões dessa fragata, são mais poderosos do que o normal. Eles estão atacando, mas se mantendo fora do alcance dos canhões do Flor de Lótus. – Informou Jake.

- Mas logo eles estarão ao alcance dos nossos canhões. – Disse Jared. E assim aconteceu. Os canhões do Colibri podiam alcançar de 700 a 1000 metros dependendo da artilharia usada. – Coloquem a mais leve, para eles pararem de gracinha. – Fogo! – Gritou Jared.

J&J

- Almirante! – Gritou Brock, ao ver Jensen no chão, quando as primeiras balas de canhões atingiram o Henrique II, arrebentando cabos que agiram como chicote, atingindo alguns marinheiros, e fazendo voar lascas de madeiras.

Quando as primeiras balas de canhões atingiram a fragata, Jared sentiu uma dor tão forte em seu peito que o ar lhe faltou, se segurou na murada do navio para não cair.

J&J J&J

N.A. : Como todos pediram o Colibri encontrou o Henrique II, espero comentários felizes, mas é claro que protegida por um escudo por causa das pedradas, afinal foi muito a demora! Srsrsr

Mas é aquilo, duas pessoas ocupadas trabalhando na fic, a Anja que é a minha beta e controle de qualidade, por tanto ela é o meu SAC, mas estávamos em uma DR, sobre as fic e vamos tentar algo diferente, tudo pensando em vocês. Mil beijos em cada coração que se emociona com essa história.

Respostas os reviews do FF serão respondidos por aqui.

Hoje estou imitando a Pérola, que responde todos os reviews no final da história tenho gostado desse método, e o que é bom pode ser imitado, posso não posso amada? Olhos de cachorrinho perdido na chuva, para as fãs do Jared, esse método sempre funciona! Apesar de você ser meio suspeita, pois faz cada coisa com o moreno! Que se o capitão Jensen Ackles te pegasse não queria está na tua pele. Srsrs

Eu também não estou me perdoando por ficarem longe tanto tempo, mas viu que corrigi, agora estão próximos! Srsrsrs Desculpa acho que fui sádica! Porém não deixam de estarem perto, acho que não deve matar ninguém, tá, mesmo que sua preferência seja o Jared, pois o loirão sofre feito um condenado, ou melhor, ele se torna um condenado!

Eu tinha de fazer eles se encontrarem, estava morta de saudades de escrever eles juntos nessa fic! Então usei o encontro das almas em sonhos. Eu gostei mais quando o Jared diz que ele é do Jensen, amei escrever essa frase!

Agora quanto os malditos morrerem felizes é verdade, morre em um beijo daquela boca! É lucro já que a morte é certa! Srsrs

O Jensen é um pai maravilhoso, ele como pai foi inspirado no Capitão Roger Ackles, afinal é a referência de pai amoroso que ele tem.

O Dean nunca imaginei que ele fosse ficar tão fofo, me apaixonei por esse personagem tanto que ele ganha mais cenas do que as programadas. srsrs

Esse navios vão se transforma em uma creche! Srsrsr Eu amei esses casais, o Misha e Alona, amos os dois, e ele é um maridão, apaixonado e obediente! Srsars

A Alona vai ter a sua participação, de capitã pirata, acho que... Spoiller! Srsrs

Você não tem de agradecer pela atualização, eu que tenho de criar vergonha e atualizar mais rápido! Srsrs Obrigada pelo carinho e pela paciência de espera!

Mil beijos! 

**Elisete  
**  
OI! Você já deve saber o primeira frase: Desculpa pela demora, não posso nem prometer que não vai mais acontecer. Espero que continue comigo pelo menos até o final dessa fic, e na outras também, que estou mudando de tática, agoro só posto uma fic completa para não ter tantos problemas com atualizações, não gosto de esperar e nem gosto de ter toda essa demora, não sei se você reparou, mas Piratas começa no momento exato do final de Piratas do caribe 3, acho que Hollywood devia ter feito o quatro baseado na minha fic, com os J2, nos papeis principais! Srsrssr Sonha!srsrsrsrsrs

Eu acredito que é possível, pois almas gêmeas se procuram, mesmo com a distância do corpo físico.

Uma das coisas que mais amo e quando você viajam nas minhas histórias e deixam eu saber disso. Obrigada, e também obrigada por esta comigo em Em nome de Deus, essa fic tomou proporções, que eu não imaginava.

Você é exagerada! Srsrsrs Não é assim meses, são semanas e semanas, sei que não é legal, corro o risco até de ser abandonada, mas as correrias da vidas, eu e a minha Anja tivemos uma DR, por causa desse negócio de tempo, buscando maneiras da atualização sair de maneira mais rápida, montamos outro esquema! Srsrsr

Achei lindo o sonho, quis coloca-lo pois os dois separados é tudo de ruim, então um encontro de almas, para aliviar mais esse lado.

Agora eles se encontraram, foi emocionante e de tirar o fôlego! Srsrsrs Agora cena de amor...

Sabe que criança é ciumenta, tem umas que não gostam de ver os pais se beijando, imagine um estranho se metendo no momento que ele acha ser apenas dele! srsrsrs Mas ele, Dean, é fofo e doce, então viu o erro e com um pai igual o Jensen, foi lá e corrigiu.

O Misha é o conhecido canoa, a Alona manda e desmanda nele, mas ele não se importa e nem se sente menos homem por isso, na verdade ele a adora assim, tento fazê-la obedecer pela primeira vez por causa da criança e dela própria, pois grávida está mais vunerável. Acredito que se ela não tivesse arranjado uma maneira de ir junto, ele teria voltado do meio do .

Agora eles se encontraram, não quero reclamação, estão perto um do outro! Acredito que perto demais! Srsrsrs

Beijos e me desculpa pela demora outra vez!

**Cleia**

Agora eles se encontraram! Srsrsr Não foi como gostariam, mas não deixa de ser um encontro! Se esconde das pedras!

Espero que tenha gostado desse outro capitulo também, este foi tipo, um dia a dia no mar, dos dois capitães mais lindos dos sete mares! Srsrs

Desculpa por te fazer esperar pelo próximo! Mas está e quero notícias!

Beijos! 

**Cantinho da beta:**

1-(ele fica gostoso demais assim não?) 2-(achei ela o máximo nessa hora!) 3- (fofo demaaaaais!)


	12. Quando o coração fala mais alto

Esse capítulo ofereço para Pérola, que alegra meus dias com reviews gostosos de ler, e principalmente com histórias maravilhosas que me fazem viajar pelo mundo que ela cria com tanto carinho e competência. Obrigada por tudo!

- Almirante! – Gritou Brock, ao ver Jensen no chão, quando as primeiras balas de canhões atingiram o Henrique II, arrebentando cabos que agiram como chicote, atingindo alguns marinheiros, e fazendo voar lascas de madeiras.

Quando as primeiras balas de canhões atingiram a fragata, Jared sentiu uma dor tão forte em seu peito que o ar lhe faltou, se segurou na murada do navio para não cair.

J&J J&J

- Mande os homens saírem de trás dos canhões imediatamente. – Ordenou Jensen falando com dificuldades devido um pedaço de madeira enfiada no peito. Assim que a ordem foi cumprida balas de canhões atingiram o Henrique II na direção onde os canhões se encontravam. Se a tripulação não estivesse tão concentrada em proteger o navio, teria reparado que o Colibri atacava igual ao Henrique II.

- E agora senhor? – Perguntou Brock para Jensen que já estava de pé, quebrando a madeira que tinha lhe ferido, o pedaço ainda ficou fincado em seu peito.

- Vamos rezar. – Disse Jensen pensando alto.

- O que senhor? – Perguntou Brock do seu lado tentando examinar o ferimento.

- Qual a posição do Henrique III? – Perguntou Jensen. – Esse ferimento não foi nada, não se preocupe. – Disse para o rapaz que continuou lhe olhando preocupado, pois o sangue manchava a sua roupa.

- Ele já chegou ao Queen Elizabeth II, senhor! E Uma nuvem de fumaça está começando a encobri-lo. – Informou o Vigia.

- Ótimo. Vamos desviar em direção ao Queen, se conseguimos chegar a esse canal - Disse apontando para um mapa que o Tenente abriu a sua frente. - Estaremos salvos, afinal por ser entre duas ilhas nenhum navio seguirá em perseguição, pois pode cair facilmente em uma emboscada. – Mostrou Jensen no mapa, e estranhando o fato do cessar fogo vindo do Colibri. – A todo pano. – Na verdade Jensen queria continuar indo em direção ao Colibri, mas sabia que nunca chegaria perto dele o suficiente e sobreviver. – Por que será que ele deixou de atacar?

- Às vezes rezar funciona. – Falou o Capitão A.J. fazendo Jensen arquear as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

No Colibri

- Cessar fogo! – Ordenou Jared depois da segunda salva de tiros que atingiu o Henrique II.

- Cessar fogo! – Repassou Jake a ordem. – Cessar fogo? – Perguntou em seguida surpreso com a ordem.

- Sim! Cessar fogo! – Gritou Jared fazendo a sua voz ecoar pelo navio.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Ho.

Jared ficou calado e o Colibri todo em silêncio, olhando seu Capitão sem entender o motivo dessa ordem tão absurda. Mas como explicar que o motivo foi o seu coração que mandou ele para de bombardear aquela fragata? 1

- Por quê? Não temos motivos para afundá-los. – Disse Jared, sabendo que a desculpa era a pior possível. – Baixar ancora e velas.

- Como não temos motivos? Ele atacou um dos nossos! – Disse Jake.

- Repasse a minha ordem. – Disse Jared sério, de uma maneira que não admitia desobediência.

- Baixar ancora e velas. Pronto Capitão. – Disse para Jared enquanto via a fragata se afastando. – Quais as suas próximas ordens? – Na voz uma raiva controlada, pois apesar de não ser um navio da marinha, tinha de demonstrar respeito ao seu superior. Caso contrário poderia sofrer punições bem piores do que se fosse militar.

A ordem que Jared queria dar seria uma que o faria ser jogado no mar imediatamente. Abordar o Henrique II, que com certeza levava o dobro de homens da tripulação do Colibri.

O Colibri ficou ancorado esperando a aproximação do Flor de Lótus e do Vênus do mar.

Jared via a fragata se afastar, e começando a se encobrir pela fumaça, se camuflando, seu coração se apertava. A saudade de Jensen doía à medida que o Henrique II saia do seu alcance. Ele não compreendia essa relação de não atacar a fragata com Jensen, mas como explicar isso a sua tripulação.

J&J

Jensen respirava fundo olhando o Colibri, os que percebiam pensavam que era por causa do ferimento em seu peito, e se preocupavam com o seu comandante. Mas na verdade o loiro se sentia sufocar por estar deixando o Colibri para trás. A raiva que Kane plantou em seu coração pelo navio pirata em nenhum momento se fez presente.

J&J

Quando a rampa entre o Colibri e o Flor de Lótus foi posta, Alona atravessou com uma lança indo diretamente em Jared. – O que aconteceu? – Gritou à loira, vermelha de raiva. – Por que aquele desgraçado escapou?

- Não fala assim dele! – Gritou Jared, mas imediatamente se assustou com as suas palavras.

- Era algum amigo seu? – Perguntou Roger que acabava ir abordo do Colibri. Era a única explicação, afinal Jared tinha sido um Capitão da marinha. Mas ele nunca recuou diante de nenhum navio inglês.

- Não! Não sei! – Disse Jared sem saber se explicar.

Misha segurou a mulher tentando acalmá-la, afinal Alona estava grávida não podia se estressar daquela maneira.

- Me solta! – Disse a capitã saindo dos braços do marido. – Ele vai ter que me convencer por que não mandou aquele navio para as profundezas do mar, com toda a sua tripulação, mesmo depois dele ter nos atacado. Poderíamos nem estar aqui, se eles não fossem ruins de tiro.

-Aquele navio não afundou o Flor de Lótus, por que não quis. – Disse Jared.

- Para de defender o inimigo! – Gritou novamente a Alona. – E me explica, por quê?

- Alona, te a calma! – Falou Misha sério, e colocou as mãos no ombro da esposa que respirava fundo de tanta raiva.2

- Jared explica, por favor, nós temos o direito de saber. – Falou Roger com calma.

- A voz da mulher de Tortuga parecia que gritava em meus ouvidos: Ouça o seu coração! E o meu coração pediu para cessar fogo. Eu apenas obedeci. – Disse Jared fechando os olhos.

- O teu coração pediu! – Disse Alona indignada. - Pois o meu está pedindo para te tirar do comando do Colibri antes que mate todo mundo com essa loucura! Agora você acha que o Jensen estava naquele navio? O Jensen morreu!

- Cala a boca. – Gritou Jared. – O Jensen não morreu!

- Não grita com ela. – Gritou Misha se colocando na frente da mulher. – Ela é frágil!

- Frágil? Se eu ainda soubesse rir, dava gargalhadas. – Respondeu Jared.

Pararam com a discussão quando avistaram um navio se aproximando, reconheceram o Arpoador, era comandado pelo Crowley.

- Preparem os canhões! - Jared deu a ordem procedimento normal quando qualquer navio se aproximava, sendo amigo ou inimigo.

- Teu coração mandou? – Perguntou a loira com ironia. 3 Recebendo um olhar de 'te cala' do Misha, coisa rara, por isso a loira obedecia.

- Permissão para ir abordo. – Pediu Crowley. E Jared fez um gesto permitindo. Uma rampa foi colocada entre os dois navios.

- Vejo que aconteceu uma batalha recente por aqui. – Disse Crowley olhando em direção a fumaça que ainda era vista no horizonte. – Foi com alguma fragata? – Perguntou com medo de ter chegado tarde demais.

- Não, colocamos a pique um galeão inglês. – Disse Jared. - Por quê? – Perguntou curioso por causa da sua referência a fragata.

- As fragatas ele não afundou, por que o coração dele mandou! – Disse Alona ainda com ironia.

- O coração? – Crowley riu balançando a cabeça como se achasse aquilo incrível. Mas logo ficou sério e olhando nos olhos de Jared continuou. – Se outros piratas, em geral, souberem que você as deixou escapar, irão questionar o porquê de o Colibri continuar sob o seu comando.

- Qual o motivo dessas fragatas serem tão importantes? – Perguntou Jared.

-Nesses quase dois meses essas fragatas afundaram uma média de 15 navios piratas. E 6 de uma só vez. – Disse Crowley. – Apesar de que esses números são duvidosos, pois em todos os portos aumenta o número de navios afundados.

- Não disse que ele não afundou teu navio por que não quis! – Disse Jared para provocar a loira.

- Parece que não foi apenas o Capitão Padalecki que ouviu seu coração. – Falou Crowley rindo.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com tudo isso? – Perguntou Roger que até o momento se mantinha calado.

- As fragatas estão sob o comando do Almirante Dean Smith, que em pouco tempo se tornou uma lenda nos mares. Sua cabeça está a prêmio, tem um baú cheio de ouro para quem capturá-lo, vivo ou morto. – Informou

- Podíamos ter ganhado um baú cheio de ouro. – Comentou um dos homens, afinal para qualquer pirata, ouro era uma palavra mágica.

- Era mesmo! – Falou outro.

- Nós temos baús cheios de ouro, não precisamos deste. – Disse Jared antes de todos começarem a falar.

- Mas ouro nunca é demais! – Disse Alona, ainda com raiva, principalmente por saber dos feitos do oficial.

- Mas esse ouro seria amaldiçoado por cada pirata aqui presente! – Falou Crowley.

- Capitão, por favor, fale logo, esse rodeio está me matando. – Pediu Roger novamente, pois achava que a conversa do Capitão iria lhe levar a uma pista de Jensen, e Jared também acreditava nisso, seu coração batia acelerado cheio de esperança, uma esperança que chegava a ser uma certeza.

- Como eu ia dizendo, elas estão sob o comando do Almirante Dean Smith, a mais nova lenda do Caribe, e isso é um problema para nós piratas, pois ele pertence ao outro time. No porto de São Tomas, além do feito dele ter matado um Capitão pirata que se passava por um honesto mercador francês, cortando-o o pescoço, pois o sanguinário homem ameaçou seu filho com uma faca, mandou uma guarnição para prender a tripulação do La Vent. Os...

- Crowley! – Chamou Jared interrompendo o pirata. – Por que tanto rodeio?

- Calma. Capitão! Ainda não falei da beleza desse Almirante, vou repetir apenas o que ouço não tenho nenhum interesse. Um corpo alto e forte, perfeito inclusive mesmo com as pernas arqueadas, os cabelos loiros, pele dourada pelo sol, pequenas sardas espalhadas pelo belo rosto, olhos verdes, boca carnuda e rosada. – Crowley ia falando e lágrimas entre sorrisos surgiam no rosto de Jared e de Roger.

- Jensen! – A voz do Capitão Padalecki foi somente um sussurro.

- Vocês o conhecem por esse nome. – Disse Crowley.

- Você quer dizer que o Almirante Dean Smith e o Jensen, o nosso Jensen, são a mesma pessoa? – Perguntou Jim Beaver, o primeiro a recuperar a voz, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, coisa que se podia ver em todos os piratas ali presentes.

- Isso. – E Crowley contou toda a história desde o primeiro encontro, o mergulho no mar, quando teve certeza, a sua fuga de Ilha Bonita, por desconfiar do Comodoro Kane.

- Chris Kane! – Jared repetiu o nome com ódio. – Mas você disse filho? Que ele cortou a garganta de um homem por causa do filho?

- Esse é outro mistério. – Respondeu Crowley.

- Levantar ancora, baixar as velas e vamos a todo pano, Ho traça a rota para Ilha Bonita. – Disse Jared de repente, com uma energia a muito não vista.

- Espera. – Disse Crowley.

- Esperar por quê? Não vejo a hora de tê-lo outra vez em meus braços. – Respondeu Jared sem entender.

- Eu sei, mas como você vai fazer para se aproximar? Eu o vi preparando aquele navio, escolhendo homens e munições. Se o Colibri, não fosse o que é, vocês estariam no fundo. Por algum motivo ele não colocou a pique o Flor de lótus, mas acho que isso não vai se repetir. Quando estiver ao alcance dos canhões dele, estarão perdidos e aí? Vão ter coragem de revidar?

- Mas... – Falou Jared, sabendo que Crowley tinha razão.

- Eu tenho um plano. – Disse Crowley, e os capitães se prepararam para ouvir.

Nota: Esse capítulo é pequenino, mas traz uma alegria coisa que nessa fic não tivemos tanto! Srsrsr. Então preparem os corações que o Capitão Padalecki já sabe onde encontrar o seu maior tesouro.

Elisete ()  
Ficou feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, e espero que tenha gostado desse também, apesar de todas as tuas previsões falharem! Srsrsr

O Dean conquistou o amor do Jensen, não sei realmente qual será o futuro do garoto, já mudei umas três vezes.

A separação está meio caminho de acabar, espero que o plano do Crowler de certo dessa vez o último dele foi terrível(Em Supernatural) srsrs

Vamos aguarda para quando o filho da Alona nascer, como será que essa loira vai se comportar! Srsr

Beijos mil para vocês!

Você me mando um reviews para saber como comentar no nyah a história da Lady, La tem que se cadastrar, caso contrário não é possível, e não veio o seu email na mensagem que me enviou, por isso não te respondi.

Beijos outros mil! srsrsr

Pérola

Oba ganhei três em um! Srsrsr

Não sei se o velho capitão ia conseguir domar a fera! Srsrsrs

Mas o Hartley, que é lindo, ele é o arqueiro do Smallville, um loiro morto de gato!

Não consigo escrever o Jensen menos do que ele é! Srsrsrsr Que frase tiete! Tenho uma fic que é para ele ser mal, porem não sei fazer isso, olha a confusão!

Foi uma resposta bem malcriada que eele deu ao Brock, mas mereceu paracia que estava torcendo para o inimigo!

O Jensen sem o Jared só é alguma coisa quando ele está comigo!

Viu como consigo fazer eles se ferirem e sofrerem?

Realmente quando a gente mata um deles, quem sofre mais é o outro! Vê o Jared sofreu em 11 capítulos a incerteza de saber se o loiro estava vivo ou não.

Acho que não foi o coração dele, foi a ameça da Pérola que fez o Colibri cessar fogo!  
Viu agora não fiz mais isso parei em um ponto certinho!  
Como Jared feliz pois já sabe onde encontrar o seu amor, não sou mais malvada!  
Posse receber um comentário feliz agora!  
Tem gente que acho que desistiu de lar as minhas duas fics por causa das crianças, mas elas se encaixaram tão bem, e não os vejo como ameaça do amor deles.

Mostra um lado lindo do Jensen, fiquei com medo de me torna repetitiva ou os personagens se confundirem, mas resolvi correr esse risco, amo o Dean e Jenny de END.

Quero criar vergonha na cara, mas ainda vai demoror um pouco, acredito que as minhas próximas fics, não terão toda essa espera!

Notas da beta, não todas! srsrs

(tem razão, nem eu ia acreditar nele!)

(baixinha mais tempestiva! Adoro ela!)

(me deu vontade de bater nela nessa hora, imagina no Jay?)


	13. Estou chegando, meu Amor

Esse capitulo ofereço para o Sonnaruto por me encher de reviews que estou respondendo ao poucos, mas estamos nos divertindo nessa, pelo menos eu estou! Srsr Obrigada pelo carinho e pelos comentários! Agora me agüenta!

J&J

O Henrique II logo alcançou o Henrique III que estava com excesso de lotação, navegava devagar e rebocava dois botes onde homens foram colocados por não caberem no navio. O Queen levava 200 tripulantes, morreram 40, o número de tripulantes de cada fragata podia levar era de 180, mas navegavam apenas com 160 e não tinham como abrigar mais 160 homens de uma vez.

Tanto Jensen como Hartley não estavam preocupados em serem seguidos, pois seria imprudência do Colibri. Um espaço entre duas ilhas e mais a fumaça que produziram era um risco que não valeria à pena.

Ancoraram em uma parte estratégica, onde poderiam atacar primeiro qualquer navio que se aproximasse. Assim que a rampa entre os dois navios foi colocada, Jensen passou para o Henrique III, indo atrás do filho, encontrando-o de joelhos rezando para o pai voltar. Estava tão concentrado que não viu o pai entrando na cabine do Capitão. Pulou em seu colo quando sentiu o carinho nos cabelos e viu quem era.

- Paizinho, você voltou! Eu te amo! – Dizia o garoto abraçando e beijando Jensen.

- Eu também, meu filho. Te amo muito. – Falou Jensen também abraçando e beijando o filho. – Agora preciso trabalhar.

- Pai. – Gritou o garoto assustado.

- O que foi? – Perguntou.

- O senhor está ferido. – Respondeu a criança desesperada querendo ver o ferimento.

- Não se preocupe com isso que não é nada. – Disse colocando o filho no chão e saído da cabine.

- Almirante, eu libertei todos os piratas que se encontravam no porão. Sinto muito! Precisávamos do espaço. – Informou o Capitão Hartley. – Na pressa apenas os deixei ir. – Falou esperando alguma reprimenda por parte do Almirante.

- Não sinta Capitão, agiu corretamente. É exatamente isso que irei fazer com os que ainda estão presos no meu porão. Capitão A.J. liberte os prisioneiros. – Ordenou Jensen. - Acredito que dessa maneira teremos acomodações para todos, considerando que as nossas cargas diminuíram. Nos atrasaremos no máximo um dia, mas se nada acontecer chegaremos bem. Teremos que diminuir pela metade a parte de alimentos para cada um, menos para os feridos e para o Dean e a Condessa.

- Claro senhor! – Disse Hartley.

- Seria muito bom se tivéssemos outro navio. – Comentou Jensen mais para ele mesmo.

- Capitão Hartley? – Chamou Brock, levando-o para longe de Jensen.

- Almirante. Creio que as providências necessárias já foram pensadas, mas antes de continuarmos a nossa viagem precisamos verificar o seu ferimento. – Disse o Capitão com o olhar preocupado para Jensen.

- Isso não foi nada. Capitão. Vamos zarpar imediatamente. – Disse Jensen tentando fugir.

- Almirante. Precisamos do nosso Comandante bem de saúde, e essa ferida pode infeccionar. Se não for pela sua tripulação, pense em seu filho. – Falou a condessa Durance que chegava ao convés com Dean.

- Ok! Chame o carniceiro. Brock seu linguarudo. – Disse Jensen sentando em um barril e começando a tirar o seu casaco. Mas apenas do lado que não estava ferido, pois quando tentou tirar do outro, sentiu dor, pois o sangue seco pregou no ferimento.

O médico chegou com uma garrafa de rum na mão ensopou o ferimento para a roupa desgrudar e com calma tentou retirá-la, mas mesmo assim causou dor em Jensen que reclamou e ameaçou.

- Eu vou arrancar a tua língua! Brock! – Disse o Almirante já sem o casaco. – Vai descascar batata. – Mandou quando o médico começou a retirar a sua camisa branca agora manchada de vermelho. – Estou falando sério! – E o rapaz se retirou para a cozinha. – Capitão, o senhor não tem nada para fazer a não ser me olhar? Organize os homens e mantenha os feridos aqui. Vaiiiii! – Gritou nessa hora quando o médico retirou o resto da madeira de seu peito. Mesmo no Colibri, quando se feria era um drama para o Misha conseguir socorrê-lo, muitas vezes o Jared interferia segurando o loiro.

- Nada tão profundo. – Comentou o médico. – Mas poderia ter lhe matado. – Vou lavar e ver se não ficou nenhum farpa ou pedaço de roupa dentro do ferimento. Farei uma sutura também.

- Deixa! Eu faço isso. – Disse Jensen, quando o médico ia suturá-lo. O ferimento não era tão profundo e nem largo, poucos pontos resolveriam, mas cada um foi uma tortura. O loiro mordia o cabo de madeira de uma faca para não gritar de dor. Assim que terminou respirou fundo, pegou a garrafa de bebida lavando o sangue do ferimento. – O que é isso? – Perguntou para o médico que se aproximou com um vidro cheio de sanguessugas.

- Sangria para não inflamar, elas limparão o sangue, o livrando de uma infecção. – Explicou o médico.

- Não precisa, meu sangue é bom. – Disse Jensen.

- Almirante, não tem por que temer, não dói. – Falou o médico tentando se aproximar e abrindo o vidro.

-Doutor, se o senhor se aproximar de mim com esses bichinhos nojentos, o farei engoli-los um a um. – Jensen falou baixo e entre dentes, seus olhos estavam frios, e expressão do seu rosto, dizia que estava falando sério. O médico fechou o vidro, tentando dar um sorriso sem graça.

- Caso mude de idéia. – Falou o médico antes de se retirar.

- Claro. – Disse dando um sorriso de lado que não chegou aos seus olhos. – Odeio sanguessugas, prefiro mil facas cortando o meu corpo do que esse bicho nojento tocando a minha pele. – Justificou. - Dean? – A criança que envolvia sua coxa com a cabeça baixa desde que começou o curativo. – Já acabou. Vamos para o Henrique II. Capitão Hartley, mande o Brock de volta para o meu navio.

- Ele está descascando batata lá senhor.

- Ok!

- Almirante. – Chamou Ian Somenhalder, que era o Capitão do Queen Elizabeth II. – Gostaria de lhe agradecer, por não ter nos deixado para trás.

- Não precisa, essa é a obrigação de amigos e aliados, não deixar ninguém para trás.

- Posso seguir viagem com o senhor no Henrique II, e quem sabe podemos nos tornar amigos, além de aliados.

- Claro, seja bem-vindo à bordo.

- Obrigado!

- Vamos Condessa. – Chamou o pequeno Dean.

- Não posso meu amor, tenho de ajudar a cuidar dos feridos. – Disse a mulher não querendo magoar o coração do garoto, que estava apaixonado por ela.

- Tudo bem! Temos deveres. Não fico, por que tenho que cuidar do meu pai. Capitão Hartley. Cuide bem dela, de bastante comida, pois ela come muito. – Disse sério deixando a Condessa vermelha.

- Claro. Não a deixarei passar fome. – Respondeu o Capitão, tentando não rir.

- Capitão Hartley! Parabéns pelo trabalho e obrigado por cuida do Dean. Espero não encontrar problemas até a Ilha Bonita.

J&J

Jensen voltou ao seu navio e zarparam com o Henrique II na frente, quando contornaram a ilha. O loiro avistou o que ele precisava: Um navio extra. Era um navio pirata, estava sendo reabastecido de água e animais vivos, geralmente era o momento em que o navio ficava mais desprotegido, pois a maioria da tripulação estava em terra.

O Almirante viu que os botes estavam voltando para o navio, ordenou ao Capitão Hartley para interceptá-lo, mas não era para afundar as pequenas embarcações, pois tinha interesse na carga.

- Lançar cabos, e abordar o navio, e andem com isso rápido seus molengas. – Gritou Jensen. – Os piratas tentaram reagir, mas logo desistiram, pois não teriam nenhuma chance. A maioria de seus companheiros estavam indefesos nos botes salva-vidas.

- Capitão Ackles! Que me matar de susto! – Falou um homem assim que colocou os pés no navio. Jensen olhou para os lados, e todos os presentes olharam para ele.

- Está falando comigo? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Não, estou falando com o teu pai! Claro que é contigo, qual é o único Capitão Ackles aqui presente! E que brincadeira é essa?

- Acredito que quem esteja brincando aqui seja o senhor! Meu nome é Dean Smith, Almirante Smith, oficial da marinha real inglesa. – Falou Jensen sério.

- Você não é o Jensen Ackles, Capitão do Colibri? – Perguntou o homem confuso e sem compreender o que estava acontecendo; sem acreditar que poderiam existir duas pessoas tão parecidas.

- Capitão do Colibri? Ainda bem que não, caso contrário hoje eu seria comida de peixe. – Disse Jensen sorrindo. – Mas chega de conversa! – Falou alto para calar os piratas que cochichavam entre si. – Quem é o Capitão do navio?

- Não me reconhece? – Perguntou o homem.

- Acredito que não deveria lhe reconhecer, por tanto me responda, pois tenho presa. Quem é o Capitão do navio?

- Sou eu, Sebastian Roché, Capitão do El Matador II. – Se identificou o homem que tinha lhe chamado de Capitão Ackles.

- Preciso do seu navio! – Informou Jensen, calmamente.

- Você vai tomar o meu navio? – Gritou o homem indignado, já puxando a espada.

- Tomar? Não! Eu não sou um pirata, um ladrão imundo! Sou um oficial da marinha real. – Gritou Jensen. – Irei a penas requisitar o seu navio em nome da Rainha. – Completou mais calmo, com o seu característico sorriso de lado. – Lhe darei uma carta de corsário, e poderá livremente aportar em qualquer porto por esses mares. Capitão Somerhalder, por favor, pegue uma das cartas na minha cabine assinada pela Rainha.

- Vou aportar com que navio? – Perguntou Sebastian, com ironia.

- Você é um pirata! Tome um para você. – Disse Jensen sorrindo.

- Tem certeza que você é você mesmo? – Perguntou Roché.

Jensen ficou desconcertado por um momento, mas Ian voltava com a carta na mão, uma pena, um tinteiro e um mata borrão.

- Venha comigo Capitão Roché. – Jensen se dirigiu a sala de comando, onde preencheu com o nome do Capitão do El matador II, lhe dando o poder de um corsário. – Agora se retire com os seus homens, pois precisamos continuar a nossa viagem. – Falou entregando a carta ao Capitão.

- E se eu não aceitar esse carta de corsário em troca do meu navio? – Perguntou Roché.

- Posso lhe dar mais duas opções, apesar de acreditar que essa é a melhor. – Disse Jensen, sem se abalar.

- Quais seriam?

- Andar na prancha ou serem levados para a Ilha Bonita, onde seriam enforcados. Agora o senhor pode escolher.

- Eu acho que aceito a carta. Obrigado por me fazer servir a Rainha. – Disse Roché se retirando da cabine.

A tripulação comandada por Jensen carregou o navio com a água potável e as caças, que os piratas tinham trazidos nos botes que foram recolhidos logo em seguida. A tripulação de Roché voltou a nado para ilha, todos indignados e querendo compreender o que estava acontecendo. Por aquele que se dizia Almirante Smith, não era apenas parecido fisicamente com o Jensen, mas voz, jeito de andar, sorrir, os dois eram iguais em tudo, até nas ironias.

J&J

- Almirante. Por que não os matamos ou levamos esses piratas para serem enforcados? – Perguntou o Capitão Somerhalder.

- Capitão. Estamos tomando o navio de um homem, e para um pirata isso é pior do que enforcá-lo. Precisamos de água e comida para a nossa tripulação, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de alimentarmos mortos, pois é isso que piratas são quando estão presos em nossos porões, defuntos que ainda respiram. – Explicou Jensen. – Fora que eu não gosto de fazer prisioneiros.

- Estou apenas preocupado senhor que chegaremos a Ilha Bonita sem prisioneiros, o Almirante Lafferty, está com os porões de seu navio abarrotado de prisioneiros. A Rainha ficará grata a ele, será considerado um grande herói. – Falou Ian.

- Capitão, com todo respeito, a Rainha terá de se contentar com a volta de seus soldados, a minha escolha foi feita: Salvar os meus aliados e deixando meus inimigos para outra hora. Coisa que o Colibri fez, deixou de atacar o seu galeão, para proteger os seus amigos. – Disse Jensen. – Essa foi a sua sorte, a minha estou me perguntando até o momento o porquê de ter sido poupado. – Completou Jensen, mas para ele mesmo do que para o Capitão.

A tripulação se repartiu em três, o navio comandado pelo Capitão Hartley, levava os feridos e seria sempre protegido pelos outros dois, o Capitão Ian Somerhalder, comandava o navio pirata El Matador II, que agora navegava com a bandeira da Inglaterra, a viagem correu tranqüila, no começo do quarto dia avistaram o seu porto de origem.

J&J

O plano de Crowley era bem simples, alguns homens da tripulação do Colibri, iriam para ilha Bonita com ele, no Arpoador, e lá raptariam o Almirante Smith. Se encontrariam em um lugar previamente marcado.

- Capitão Padalecki. Iremos reabastecer nessa ilha. – Informou Crowley. Era a mesma ilha que os homens de Roché ficaram, um dia atrás.

O Colibri ficaria ancorado nessa ilha, junto com o Vênus do Mar e o Flor de Lótus. Eles iriam esperar o Arpoador voltar com o Jensen.

Jared e alguns homens do Colibri e do Arpoador desembarcaram na ilha, e assim que isso aconteceu foram cercados pelos homens de Roché.

- Onde está o Capitão Jensen Ackles? – Perguntou Sebastian.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Padalecki.

- Ele ficou no Colibri? – Perguntou Roché, que ainda não sabia do que tinha acontecido com o Jensen.

- Calma, Capitão, vou lhe explicar. – E Jared contou tudo desde a tempestade até o encontro com Crowley, onde descobriu onde o loiro estava.

- Eu vou com vocês, quero recuperar o meu navio. – Disse Roché.

- É possível, principalmente que ele te deu uma carta de corsário. – Informou Crowley.

- Ele estava bem? - Perguntou Jared.

- Ele estava ferido, pois pude ver um curativo por entre os botões da camisa branca que ele usava. – Informou Sebastian, fazendo Jared fechar os olhos em agonia, por não saber a real extensão do ferimento. – Mas não se preocupe, conseguiu tomar meu navio, deve estar bem apesar de tudo.

- Espero! Nunca vou me perdoar se acontecer alguma coisa com Jensen. – Falou Jared mais para si mesmo.

Depois de reabastecer o Arpoador com água e comida, decidiram zarpar. Seguiram Jared, Roger, Ho, Jason, Chad e Cliff, além de Sebastian e seu imediato.

- Misha, meu amor. Vai com eles. – Disse Alona, sabendo que o marido queria participar do resgate de Jensen.

- Mas... – Disse o médico acariciando a barriga da esposa.

- Meu amor, a minha mãe está aqui comigo, e Bill, apesar de você chamá-lo de carniceiro é um bom médico. Sempre cuidou de mim, e além do mais assim que eu sentir as primeiras dores, você será o primeiro a desmaiar, tenho certeza disso. – Alina falava com doçura e acariciava o rosto do marido. – Jensen pode precisar de cuidados médicos, vá! É uma ordem! Obedeça a sua capitã.

Misha pensou na possibilidade de Jensen está doente, pois sabia que estava ferido e por isso acatou a "ordem" da esposa.

- Estou chegando meu amor. – Jared murmurou quando o Arpoador começou a se movimentar.

J&J J&J

Respondendo os reviews

Perola

Você merece mais de um capitulo! Acho que vou te oferecer outro! Srsr

Ainda bem que você começou a postar e deixou de guarda sua imaginação apenas para você, apesar de ser meio assim sanguinária! Mas adoro!

Será que as chantagens funcionaram?

Fazia tempo que eu não chorava tanto com uma cena imaginada por mim, acho que se equivale a cena do desespero do Jared no primeiro capitulo quando Jensen sumiu! Mas sem spoiller! Srsrs

As vezes o coração tem razão que a própria razão desconhece! E isso serviu direitinho para o Jared, que realmente merece respeito! Segui o coração e dane-se o mundo!

Será que Jensen não se feriu com gravidade? Ando lendo tantas histórias sangrentas que não sei, de repente esse ferimento pode infeccionar, por falta de sangria1 Odeio sanguessugas também! srsrs

Logo o Jared estará dando gargalhas entre um gemido e outro de prazer! Srsrsrs Modo pervertida sempre ligado!  
Essa loirinha é terrível a sorte do jaredd era que ela está grávida caso contrario ela ia para a espada com ele! Srsrs

O Jared vai ter que chegar ao Jensen mais rápido que qualquer pirata, caso contrário o loirinho some de novo! srsrrs  
Não consigo odiar o Crowler mesmo ele como vilão no SPN, adoro o humor dele! O Acho fantástico e aqui ele tinha de ser fantástico de novo, e o Roche? Gostou da participação dele.  
Adro reviews felizes! Queria continua os recebendo! Srsrsrsr

Fazer eles mal ate´que consigo, o problema é fazer ele sofrerem muito! Não sei fazer isso! Sarsrs Muito cara de pau da min há parte! Srsrsrs

Se eu conseguisse deixaria o Kane pegar o Jensen da maneira que gostaria! Mas nunca o meu loiro é meu e o do Jared, não tenho ciúmes de mim mesma! Srsrsrs

Tenho uma fic onde o Jensen não é MAL, mas ele vai fazer uma coisa meio sem ética, e acima dos valores humanos, mas nada que seja de tão grave. Eu acho, pois o meu loiro nunca faz algo tão grave! Srsrsrsr

Ele vai comprar o Jared do TOM, o que acha? Esta em produção! Srsrsr Se na sua os dois não valem um tostão, na minha o Jared vale três milhões de dólares! Srsrsrsr

Quando leio uma em que eles morrerm sinto uma dor tão grande em meu peito, a leitura sempre me envolveu, consigo viajar em um livro, mais do que em um filme, acho que um livro sempre foi a única coisa que me acalma, sou hiperativa! Srsrs

Estava relendo Piratas 2 é pura angustia! Por que não me avisaram antes! Vocês me deixam fazer isso com os meus bebes! Que horror! 11 capitulos de sofrimento para os dois! Meninas más vocês! Srsrs

Tem gente mesmo que não gosta de crianças! Srsrsrs Mas estou com duas lindas que conquistaram o coração da maioria!

Mas acho eles lindos de pai! O Jensen está um arraso!

Mil beijos! O ´roximo não vai demorar prometo!

Elisete 

O im portante é sempre ouvir o coração, entre almas únicas pois os dosi são mais do almas gemes, são almas um icas divididas entre dois corpos! Srsrsr Gostou! Srsrsr

O Jared correru grande risco de matar o seu amor, acredito que ele cairia morta na mesma hora.

A Alona é uma figura, mas corrigindo ela é loira! Uma formiguinha que não partiu para a briga por causa da gravidez, ela estava controlada! Srsrsr

Acho que a angustia da separação vai acabar logo eles se encontraram no próximo capitulo estarão juntos!

Quando escrevi Piratas não sabia que o Kane era t ao amigo do Jensen, caso contrario ele não seria o vilão, mas acho que ele está perfeito! Um vilão lindo! Sou apaixonado por esse vilão! Srsrsrs Mas o destino dele está traçado! Srsrs

Mil beijos! E Obrigada por sempre esta presente!

N.A.: Gente! Estou tentando atualizar o mais rápido possível, mas sou muito ruim no português, você podem ver pelas respostas aos reviews! Srsrsr

A minha anja é muito ocupada! Uma cientista louca! Por isso me agüenta! Te amo viu! Srsrsr

Antes de quinta feira estarei postando o próximo! Esta lendo anja? È o que todos querem! Mas isso apenas se tiver comentários! Caso contrario, já agüentaram até aqui eles separado, podem agüentar mais um pouquinho! Srsrrs

Quando esse capitulo foi postado a correção do proximo capitulo já estava pronta! Reviews para atualização rápida!


	14. Tão perto, mas tão distante

Esse capítulo ofereço para um doce de pessoa, acredito que o nome que ela usa Sun, representa o que ela faz, ilumina a vida com o seu carinho, amizade e bondade. A conheci através da Ivys, Obrigada Ivys sempre! A Sun é uma das minha amizades mais antigas nesse mundo virtual de fics, e depois de insistência da Ivys para ela começar a escrever e minha para ela escrever uma Padackles, conseguimos essa façanha! E como sempre não decepcionou.

Leiam: E vejam se não tenho razão, se eu não tiver pode mandar reviews para ela reclamando!

http: / www. /s/7417494/1/Someone_Like_You(FF)

http:/ www. .br/historia/164755/Someone_Like_You(NYah)

Ia esquecendo essa fic é presente para mim! Digo isso com bastante humildade! Srsrsrrs

J&J J&J

Porto de Ilha Bonita.

O Comandante Geral John Schneider, Almirante Lafferty e Comodoro Kane, observavam o horizonte, quando avistaram três navios.

- Pelo visto o Almirante Smith, fez uma excelente campanha, voltou com os seus dois navios e mais um. – Falou o Comandante geral. – Pelo menos não teremos a tristeza de ontem.

- Isso são ossos de ofícios. – Falou o Almirante na defensiva. No dia anterior quando apenas um galeão voltou houve muitos choros e lamentações, pelas famílias dos que faziam parte da tripulação do Queen Elizabeth II.

A notícia da volta das fragatas correu pela ilha, amigos e parentes dos homens de Smith foram para o porto, quando o El Matador II, aportou e viram que o Capitão Somerhalder comandava este navio, a população presente vibrou, palmas, gritos e lágrimas de alegria.

O Henrique II foi o ultimo a aportar, e quando Jensen desceu pela rampa, a população gritava o nome dele, apesar de não saberem o que tinha acontecido. O loiro era o Comandante Geral daquela frota, então era responsável pelas suas vitórias e derrotas.

- Seja bem vindo! Almirante. – Cumprimentou o Comandante geral.

- Obrigado senhor! – Respondeu Jensen com um sorriso, que morreu ao cumprimentar Kane.

- Vou chamar os soldados para descarregar os prisioneiros. – Informou Schneider.

- Não tenho prisioneiros senhor. – Nesse momento o Almirante Lafferty riu. – Tive que solta-los para poder trazer os nossos homens, que foram abandonados pelo seu Comandante para morrer sob o fogo dos canhões do Colibri. – O sorriso de Lafferty morreu.

- Foram muitos prisioneiro libertados? – Perguntou o Comandante.

- Nem tantos.

- Acredito que está sendo modesto, pois sua cabeça está a prêmio. Os piratas clamam por vingança, afinal foram 15 navios a pique. – Na verdade Jensen contou sete.

- 15, senhor? Exagero! Foram apenas...

- 14, senhor! – Disse Hartley. – Décimo quinto, foi apenas requisitado. – Jensen mordeu os lábios para não rir.

- E soltaram todos os prisioneiros? – Perguntou Lafferty.

- Fizemos prisioneiros apenas na segunda semana. No resto do tempo nos divertíamos, treinando tiros. Pois não tínhamos espaços para todos que tiveram a infelicidade de cruzar nosso caminho. – Explicou Jensen com o seu característico sorriso de lado. – Temos homens feridos para desembarcar, permissão para ir ao convento. Tenho que deixar Dean e a Condessa Durance com as irmãs.

- Condessa Durance? – Perguntou o Comandante. – Parece que temos muitas histórias a serem contadas.

- Realmente principalmente essa, de que a minha cabeça está a prêmio. – Disse Jensen sorrindo, como se esse fato não o perturbasse; o que era verdade.

- Por que para o convento? Na minha casa todos estarão mais bem acomodados. – Falou Kane pela primeira vez.

- Obrigada, Comodoro! Mas não quer dar trabalho. – Disse Érica que vinha acompanhada do pequeno Dean.

- Mas e o Dean, ele não precisa ficar no convento. – Disse Kane, desafiando Jensen com o olhar.

- Eu fico a onde a Condessa ficar. – Se pronunciou Dean.

- Ah! O primeiro amor. – Falou Jensen fazendo os presentes rirem, menos Kane. – Comandante, Comodoro e Almirante. – Jensen pediu licença, bateu continência e se retirou. – Logo estarei de volta.

J&J

- Almirante. Seja bem vindo de volta. – Disse a Madre Superiora.

- Obrigado, Madre. Hoje estou aqui para lhe pedir dois favores. – Falou Jensen. – Gostaria que o Dean ficasse interno até eu encontrar uma residência própria, e que hospedasse a Condessa Durance. Ela perdeu tudo durante um ataque de piratas, bens materiais e o seu amado marido. – Nessa a Condessa baixou a cabeça para não rir, pela ironia disfarçada de Jensen.

- Coitadinha. Claro que você pode ficar aqui. Vamos lhe arrumar roupas limpas. Simples mais limpas. – Disse a Madre, já chamando uma irmã para acomodar a Condessa.

- Obrigada, Madre. Antes de ser Condessa, ajudava na escolinha de um orfanato em Londres. E se a senhora me permitir. – Disse Érica, que não pretendia ir embora tão cedo, sairia do convento somente para casar com o Capitão Hartley.

- Será de grande ajuda. – Respondeu a Madre. Érica se despediu de Jensen e seguiu com a irmã para conhecer seus aposentos.

- E o pequeno Dean, o senhor como sempre impetuoso, mas admiro o amor que criou por seu filho. – Disse a Madre para o loiro.

- Madre, me perdoe, mas tenho certeza que esse tempo afastado não atrapalhou o seu aprendizado. Por sinal acredito que até enriqueceu. Ele tinha aulas todos os dias, de canto, piano, violino, esgrima, matemática, literatura, latim, e entre outras coisas.

- Muito bom, espero que ele esteja apto para os exames.

- Com certeza estará.

J&J

- Ei cambada de cães sarnentos, mexam essa bunda inútil e vamos aposta corrida, o último é um merda n'água. – O pequeno Dean gritava com os colegas para o horror das irmãs, e da Madre Superiora que olhou de maneira interrogativa para o Almirante.

- Pelo jeito ele aprendeu outras coisas também. – Disse a Madre séria, querendo rir de Jensen que estava vermelho, pois sabia que o palavreado do filho era sua culpa.

- A senhora sabe: Marujos têm uma boca meio porca. – Disse Jensen sem jeito. – Dean. – Chamou o filho.

- Claro! Almirante.

- Sim, pai. – A criança veio sorrindo.

- Meu filho, você não deve usar essas palavras, pois elas são feias de se falar. – Disse Jensen.

- Mas quando o senhor fala, eu acho tão bonito, e todo mundo obedece. – Comentou a criança sem entender a proibição.

Jensen olhou para a Madre deu um sorriso sedutor, do tipo que se ele xingasse o papa, a Madre Superiora o perdoava.

- Dean se você continuar falando assim, terei de lavar a sua boca com sabão, a sua e a do seu pai. – Disse a Madre séria. – E esse seu sorriso não me impressiona. – Falou sorrindo mostrando que estava mais do que impressionada. – O senhor pode ficar tranqüilo, o Dean será bem cuidado aqui. E re-educado, para ser um cavalheiro, igual ao pai.

- Eu sei. Mais uma vez obrigada. – Disse Jensen, dando um beijo e um abraço no filho, que quis chorar. – Não chora, logo teremos a nossa própria casa. Hoje eu não virei, mas amanhã lhe contarei histórias até dormir. Prometo.

- Te amo, papai.

- Também te amo.

J&J

Jensen voltou para o porto, ele gostava de acompanhar os trabalhos realizados. Almoçou no navio, assim como toda a tripulação desde os oficiais até o marujo mais raso.

O serviço de organização e limpeza varou a madrugada, eram duas horas da manhã quando dispensou os homens, deu dois dias de folga para todos. Colocou os guardas da Rainha para vigiarem os navios, foi dormir no El matador II, para tentar fugir de Kane que durante toda tarde o cercou, desistindo quando percebeu que Jensen não lhe daria abertura para conversarem.

Depois de um sono sem sonhos, coisa rara, Jensen acordou. O sol já estava alto, feliz, como há muito tempo não se sentia, parecia que a luz do dia trazia boas novidades. Realmente isso acontecia, no momento em que Jensen abriu os olhos, o Arpoador, aportou em Ilha Bonita, ao lado do Henrique II.

J&J

Por Jared ele iria atrás de Jensen imediatamente, mas Crowley conseguiu convencê-lo a esperar pela noite, pois a luz do dia, se tentassem algo contra o Almirante, talvez não conseguissem fugir.

- Mas eu preciso somente vê-lo. – Implorava Jared.

- Jared, você não vai conseguir apenas vê-lo. – Dizia Misha.

- Me acorrenta no convés. – Pedia Jared. – Apenas para poder vê-lo nem que seja de longe.

- Paciência! Já esperamos tanto tempo sem esperança. Podemos esperar um pouco mais. – Disse Roger, apesar de estar louco para abraçar o filho.

- Bom dia soldados! – Jared saiu correndo quando ouviu a voz de Jensen, no navio ao lado. Por sorte Cliff o segurou.

O Capitão Padalecki se acalmou e apurou os ouvidos tentando ouvir novamente a voz de Jensen.

- Eu vou ter que falar com o Almirante sobre o meu navio. – Disse Roché.

J&J

- Capitão Crowley. Capitão Roché que surpresa. – Falou Jensen quando avistou os dois corsários no convés do Henrique II.

- Almirante. Nunca em minha vida agradeci tanto por ser um corsário, 20 navios afundados em apenas dois meses. – Disse Crowley, sorrindo.

- Vinte? – Perguntou surpreso Jensen. – Acredito que essas histórias têm de para de aumentar o número de navios, por que caso contrário, logo não sobrará nenhum pirata nesses mares. – Completou sorrindo.

- O meu navio já serviu a Rainha, será que ele poderia voltar para as minhas mãos? – Perguntou Roché esperançoso, olhando com amor em direção ao El Matador II.

- Acredito que isso não será problema. O navio é seu. A Rainha agradece por esse serviço prestado e por outros no futuro. – Disse Jensen para a felicidade do Capitão Roché.

Jensen, Crowley e Roché foram para o El Matador II, juntos com uns dez tripulantes, para começar a preparar o navio para partir, desejo de Roché. Seus homens o esperavam, e ele sabia que se conseguissem raptar o loiro, assim que descobrissem o seu desaparecimento, os corsários seriam os primeiros suspeitos.

Jared trancado na cabine de comando do Arpoador, pela escotilha via o convés do El Matador, e seu coração parou, para depois acelerar, quando ele avistou o loiro, com o seu casaco azul de oficial, com botões dourados, camisas e as calças brancas justas ao corpo, botas de cano longo, espada na cintura, com os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, e alguns fios rebeldes libertados pela brisa marítima. Fixou o olhar em Jensen esperando algum reconhecimento, que infelizmente não aconteceu, mas procurou dominar a tristeza que quis invadir seu coração.

Jensen se sentiu observado e olhou em direção ao Arpoador e encontrou os olhos de um homem que lhe encarava fixamente, mesmo a distância. O Almirante percebeu toda a beleza do desconhecido, seu coração bateu mais rápido, seu corpo esquentou, uma reação que ele reconheceu como a mesma que sentia quando sonhava, com o aquele que sabia amar.

Crowley e Roché perceberam as reações no Almirante e sorriram entre si. Jensen respirou fundo, e passou a língua umedecendo os lábios imorais, antes de mordê-lo levemente, gesto percebido por Jared, que quase pulou pela escotilha, para tomar o loiro em seus braços para nunca mais deixá-lo sair.

- Almirante. – Jensen sentiu seu coração gelar imediatamente ao ouvir a voz do Comodoro Kane.

- Comodoro. – Disse batendo continência.

- Preciso conversar com o senhor.

- Claro. – Disse Jensen sabendo que esse confronto era inevitável. Antes de seguir o Comodoro, olhou novamente em direção ao Arpoador, porém não tinha mais ninguém na escotilha.

Jared, quando viu Kane, se escondeu por que o Comodoro poderia reconhecê-lo. "Tenho certeza que esse maldito está por trás do que esta acontecendo com Jensen. Mas na primeira oportunidade, vou matá-lo e de maneira rápida para o mundo se livrar logo desse canalha!" pensou Padalecki vendo loiro acompanhar Kane.

J&J

Jensen e Kane seguiram para o forte, onde encontraram o Capitão Somerhalder. – Comodoro. Almirante! – Falou batendo continência para os dois. – Meu pai, Conde Somerhalder, organizou um Sarau em sua homenagem, Almirante, em agradecimento por ter me salvado e gostaria que o honrasse, comparecendo. Por isso estou aqui pessoalmente para lhe entregar esse convite. – Disse Ian, entregando um convite nas mãos de Jensen e outro nas mãos do Comodoro.

- Será uma honra, Capitão. – Disse Jensen sorrindo, e Ian lhe sorriu também. Kane sentiu que o moreno de olhos azuis estava apaixonado por Jensen, e sua vontade era de desafiá-lo para um duelo.

- Capitão. Dispensado. – Falou Kane, Ian se despediu, mas antes lançou outro olhar para Jensen, coisa que não passou despercebido para o Comodoro.

J&J

- Dean, o que significou aquela cobra? – Perguntou Kane, como se tivesse sido injustiçado.

- Acredito que não preciso explicar. – Respondeu Jensen sem entrar no jogo dele.

- Claro que precisa. – Disse Kane avançando em sua direção, mas foi parado pela ponta da espada que Jensen. – O que significa isso?

- Se você me tocar novamente, eu juro que lhe mato. Qualquer sentimento de gratidão, amizade ou lealdade que sentia por você, acabou no dia em que descobrir as mentiras e os fingimentos, para conseguir... Me seduzir. – Disse Jensen, sério e suas ultimas palavras saíram com tom de asco.

- Eu confesso, sou culpado. – Disse Kane com falsa humildade. – Mas não foi apenas para te seduzir, foi para você lembrar-se do nosso amor. Eu estava me sentindo tão perdido, sem saber como reviver a nossa relação. – Kane tentava se aproximar, porém Jensen não abaixava a guarda.

- Kane, eu não sei qual é o nosso passado, mas acredito que esse amor não exista, e que nunca existiu, pois todas as vezes que sua boca beijava a minha, ou suas mãos tocavam o meu corpo, a minha vontade era enfiar uma faca no teu peito e arrancar o teu coração, de tanto nojo que sentia com as tuas carícias. – Ao falar isso Jensen se retirou do gabinete de Kane.

"Infelizmente terei que tomar outras providências, mas você será meu!" Pensou Kane enquanto jogava um vaso contra a parede. "E será essa noite, já que o destino te trouxe de volta para mim outra vez, não vou perder tempo com joguinhos de sedução."

J&J

- Almirante Smith. Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem– Quando Jensen olhou em volta reconheceu o seu Advogado John Glover. – Estava lhe procurando, se ainda está interessado, acredito que encontrei a casa ideal para o senhor e o seu filho. Ela é perfeita, próximo ao porto, mas com um belo quintal, se o senhor quiser podemos conhecê-la agora.

- Melhor noticias para mim no momento não haveria. Passarei primeiro no orfanato, gostaria que o Dean conhecesse a casa também.

- A Madre irá permitir a saída dele agora? – Perguntou o advogado incrédulo.

- Tentarei! E o máximo que ela pode fazer é dizer não. – Disse o loiro pegando uma carruagem e segundo em direção ao convento.

J&J

-Almirante, por favor! O senhor quebra todas as nossas regras, tudo bem que é o nosso maior benfeitor, mas acredito que esteja abusando. – Disse a Madre Superiora.

- Madre, desculpe! Não é a minha intenção, parecer desrespeitoso, ou mesmo me aproveitar por ajudar a instituição, apenas estou muito feliz, pois esse problema da casa estará resolvido e queria que ele fosse comigo. Assim nós dois poderíamos ver pela primeira vez, juntos, onde talvez, vamos morar. – Disse Jensen com humildade. – Mil perdões pelo abuso. – O loiro baixou a vista pedindo licença para se retirar.

- Almirante! Espere! – Pediu a Madre. – Irmã, vá buscar o pequeno Dean, ele terá de sair com o pai dele. Rezei tanto para Deus tocar o seu coração para aceitar seu filho, que acredito que ceder aos seus caprichos seja o preço por minhas preces serem ouvidas.

- Obrigado! Madre! – Disse Jensen com um sorriso de lado.

- E tire esse sorriso dos lábios. – Disse a Madre se esforçando para não mostrar seu encanto diante daquele sorriso.

J&J

A casa era linda, não muito grande pelos padrões da época. Um sobrado de dois andares, um sótão e um porão, na parte de baixo, existia a cozinha, sala de jantar, uma sala de estar, um pequeno salão para pequenas reuniões e uma biblioteca. No andar de cima cinco quartos e uma varanda de onde podiam avistar o porto. A casa não tinha jardins na frente, porém o quintal era enorme com muitas árvores e plantas.

- Um balanço. – Correu Dean onde brincou um pouco sob os olhares divertidos do pai e do advogado.

- As mobílias estão todas incluídas no preço, menos o piano. – Disse Glover. – Mas ele também está à venda.

- Então compre. – Disse Jensen passando os dedos pelas teclas do enorme piano de cauda todo negro, uma perfeita obra de arte.

- Então devo fechar o negócio? – Perguntou o advogado.

- O que você acha? – Jensen perguntou para Dean. – Gostou da casa?

- Sim! Tem um balanço! – Disse a criança sorrindo.

- Um balanço, realmente isso é muito importante. – E Glover e Jensen sorriram com a felicidade do pequeno Dean.

Os três almoçaram juntos, e no final saborearam manjares celestes*, um doce feito no convento, a base de ovos, queijo e açúcar.

- Nós apenas podemos comer manjar no Natal. – Disse Dean que já ia comendo o terceiro, mas foi impedido pelo pai.

- Não quero te devolver doente para a Madre. Quantas crianças moram no orfanato? – Perguntou para a criança.

- Um monte. – Respondeu Dean com os olhos compridos para o doce.

Jensen pediu dos Bolos do Paraíso* e mais dois manjares celestes para a Madre Superiora depois de saber que era o doce predileto dela, pelo pequeno Dean.

J&J

- Madre, trouxe esses bolos para serem distribuídos para as crianças, sei que foram produzidos aqui *, mas são os melhores. – Disse Jensen que sempre esbanjava charme para a religiosa, que apesar de ser bondosa, tinha fama de rígida, mas não resistia ao Almirante.

- Como sempre querendo me comprar. – Disse à Madre que apesar do clero, era mulher.

- Comprar com bolos do Paraíso, nunca cometeria esse erro! – Disse Jensen sorrindo. – Mas acredito com esses eu consiga. – Falou dando uma caixa com os manjares para a Madre.

- O que o senhor quer Almirante? – Perguntou a Madre com os olhos brilhando olhando para o doce.

- Apenas o que a senhora faz, cuide bem do meu filho, logo estaremos instalados. E se não for pedir muito gostaria que indicasse alguém para ser a governanta da minha casa.

- Claro, lhe ajudarei com prazer.

- Se eu conhecesse esses doces antes. – Comentou Jensen sorrindo.

- Ainda bem que tenho confissão amanhã! Por sinal lhe espero na missa aos domingos.

- Sim, Madre. – Jensen se despediu e foi falar com o Dean que chorava no colo da irmã Cecily.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jensen estranhando a atitude do filho.

- Estou com medo. – Disse a criança entre soluços

- Medo? Por quê? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Parece que nunca mais vou lhe ver.

- Isso é bobagem! Acredito que amanhã ou o mais tarda depois de amanhã, estaremos dormindo em nossa casa. Enxugue essas lágrimas. – Disse Jensen, tirando um lenço e entregando para o filho. – Depois do jantar estarei aqui.

A criança abraçou o pai de maneira forte, Jensen percebeu que os medos do menino não estavam acalmados.

A sensação que os ventos iam mudar perseguiu Jensen durante o dia todo, e isso o preocupou devido o choro do filho. O preocupava, mas não o deixava triste, ele estava em uma expectativa que se ele parasse para avaliar diria que isso o deixava feliz, então com certeza o filho estaria com ele nessa mudança.

J&J

Jensen voltou para o Henrique II, quando chegou ao convés ficou olhando em direção ao Arpoador, tentando encontrar o homem que tinha visto anteriormente.

- Procurando alguém? Almirante. – Disse Crowley.

- Não! – Respondeu Jensen se assustando como Capitão corsário. – Já esta de partida, mal chegou!

- Vi apenas buscar uma carga preciosa para um amigo. – Disse Crowley de maneira enigmática.

Jared era pura agonia, quando ele sentia o loiro perto a vontade de sair correndo e tomar Jensen em seus braços era tanta, que às vezes Cliff o segurava para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

Jensen volta e meia vasculhava com o olhar o Arpoador, buscando o desconhecido que tinha o perturbado tanto. Ele se controlava para não invadir o navio do corsário, perdeu as contas em que chegou ao convés com essa intenção e depois voltava para a sua cabine.

Para se acalmar Jensen tomou um belo banho, evitando pensar na beleza do desconhecido, pois seu corpo reagia querendo satisfação. Olhando pela pequena escotilha da sala de banho do Henrique II o loiro viu quando Jared mergulhou no mar, todo seu corpo tremeu de desejo, mas resistiu. "Droga, não vou fazer isso! Mais tarde vou atrás dele!" Pensou Jensen tomando uma decisão.

O desejo queimava Jared por saber que Jensen estava tão perto mais ao mesmo tempo tão inacessível. Cansado de ficar preso no navio resolveu dar um mergulho sempre à vista de Cliff. "O tempo de separação está acabando, logo o terei em meus braços".

Jensen vestiu seu uniforme de gala, um casaco longo vermelho com botões e bordados dourados, no punho detalhes azuis e dourados, com uma camisa branca e um colete também vermelho, a calça branco com listas vermelhas duplas, botas pretas. Completava o visual com chapéu de três pontas e os cabelos loiros amarrados, o Almirante dispensava a peruca branca.

Antes de sair olhou novamente para o Arpoador, sentiu que era observado, mas não viu um par de olhos azuis esverdeados cujo dono suspirava por ele.

- Aonde o Almirante está indo seu uniforme de gala? Temos algum baile na cidade? – Perguntou Crowley a um dos guardas do Henrique II.

- Há um Sarau organizado em sua homenagem, na casa do Conde Somerhalder. – Disse homem. – Esse é o nosso melhor oficial. Essa será apenas uma das festas preparadas para ele, estão preparando um grande baile de máscaras. – Informou o guarda com orgulho. – Os piratas estão com os seus dias contados. Foram 22 navios afundados somente nessa viagem que durou apenas dois meses.

"Jensen tem razão logo ele afundo todos os navios piratas dos mares do Caribe. Mas acredito que essa será a única festa em que ele comparecerá." Pensou Crowley observando o Almirante caminhando pelo porto.

J&J

- Almirante. Ele já adormeceu, chorou até dormir. – Informou a irmã Cecily, assim que viu Jensen no parapeito da janela no quarto do filho.

- Mas por quê? – Perguntou Jensen, olhando preocupado, para a criança adormecida.

- Ele está com medo de lhe perder. O senhor tem alguma missão perigosa a ser cumprida? – Perguntou a freira.

- Não, irei a um Sarau e depois pretendo dormir. – Informou Jensen.

- Não coloque a sua vida em risco. Estarei rezando para que nada de ruim lhe aconteça.

- Obrigado irmã. – Falou Jensen se despedindo.

J&J

O Sarau na casa do Conde Somerhalder era na verdade uma verdadeira festa regada com as melhores bebidas e comidas, tudo acompanhado por belas músicas e poesias.

Quando Jensen foi anunciado, os presentes bateram palmas, moças em idades de casar suspiraram com esperanças de ser a sua eleita. As casadas honestas ou não, o desejaram em sua cama. Os homens o invejavam e outros também o desejavam. Parado na porta onde entregou o seu chapéu ao mordomo, brindou a todos com o seu belo sorriso.

- Almirante, gostaria de lhe agradecer por ter salvado a vida de meu único filho homem, o futuro Conde Somerhalder. – Disse a mãe de Ian ao cumprimentá-lo.

- O que é isso, fiz apenas a minha obrigação. Mas fico imensamente feliz por trazer alegria ao coração de uma mãe, principalmente uma tão bela. – Disse Jensen beijando a mão da Condessa.

- Ouvir dizer que o senhor canta muito bem, espero que nos honre com esse talento. – Continuou a mulher encantada pelos olhos verdes de Jensen e seu sorriso.

- Acredito que ficarei envergonhado, pois canto para os marujos, homens rudes do mar e não para pessoas com tão fino ouvido. – Com falsa modéstia, pois Jensen com memória ou não, humildade não era sua maior qualidade.

- Não aceito desculpa! – Disse a mulher o puxando para o piano. – Cante algo alegre. Musica de marujo. – Pediu sorrindo de maneira insinuante.

Yo-ho A Pirate's Life For Me

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

Yo ho, yo ho, uma vida de pirata para mim.

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,

Nós pilhamos e saqueamos e nós assaltamos tudo

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho!

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,

Nós sequestramos e destruímos e não deixamos pistas

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

Yo ho, yo ho, uma vida de pirata para mim.

We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,

Nós extorquimos, nós chantageamos, nós colocamos tudo no saco,

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho!

Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,

Saqueamos e fraudamos e até raptamos

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

Yo ho, yo ho, uma vida de pirata para mim.

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,

Nós queimamos e carbonizamos, causamos incêndios

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho!

We burn up the city, we're really a fright,

Nós queimamos cidades, somos realmente aterrorizantes

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho!

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,

Nós somos malandros, salafrários, vilões e canalhas,

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho!

We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,

Nós somos demônios e ovelhas negras, ovos muito ruim,

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

Yo ho, yo ho, uma vida de pirata para mim.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

Yo ho, yo ho, uma vida de pirata para mim

- Almirante. – Falou Kane. - Essa música é infame.

- Perdoe-me. – Pediu sorrindo ao ver os rostos corados das damas, muitas imaginaram o Almirante um belo pirata que as capturava para o seu prazer, outras sonharam com o Almirante a resgatando de piratas e elas tendo que pagar com o corpo, o fato de terem sido salvas.

- Vamos brindar a sua volta gloriosa. – Disse Kane entregando o cálice de vinho a Jensen. E fazendo com que o Almirante Lafferty, saísse da festa, indignado.

- Obrigado Comodoro, mas não bebo. – Falou Jensen devolvendo o cálice ao Kane, quando foi interrompido.

- Não senhor. Acredito que um cálice de vinho não faça mal a ninguém. – Disse o Comandante Schneider.

- Um brinde a Rainha e ao Almirante Smith, que com coragem e inteligência, limpou os mares de 15 navios piratas e trouxe de volta nossos valorosos filhos. – Brindou o Conde Somerhalder.

Jensen tomou o gole de vinho, sob os olhos atentos de Kane, que tinha colocado uma substância que logo faria efeito e o loiro estaria em suas mãos.

- Estou precisando de um pouco de ar. – Disse Jensen, que começou a sentir um pouco de tontura.

- Eu lhe acompanho. – Disse Kane, solicito.

- O que é isso Comodoro, Mary minha filha o acompanhará. – Disse o Conde, que via em Jensen um excelente partido, apesar de não ter o titulo de nobreza importante, mas isso era temporário, logo ganharia um titulo das mãos da própria Rainha.

- Mas...

- Não atrapalhe os planos do Conde. – Falou o Comandante baixinho, para a contrariedade de Kane a garota tomou o braço de Jensen e se encaminharam em direção ao jardim. Mary era uma versão feminina do irmão Ian.

J&J

- Mary, quero falar com você. – Pediu Ian, interrompendo a irmã, estava enciumado.

- Ian, o que foi? – Perguntou a garota irritada.

Assim que Mary o deixou para falar com o irmão, Jensen seguiu sozinho para o jardim, Kane quis segui-lo, mas foi impedido pela mãe do Conde querendo saber notícias de sua mãe.

J&J

Jensen percebeu que Kane tinha colocado algo em sua bebida, pois apenas um gole de vinho não o deixaria assim tonto. Essa foi a sua sorte, não ter tomado a taça inteira. O loiro caminhou rapidamente buscando um abrigo no jardim que era enorme e assim ficaria mais fácil de encontrar um refúgio para se esconder de Kane. Ele tinha de fazer isso antes de perder a consciência. Infelizmente a noite estava iluminada por uma grande lua.

J&J

Jared, Misha e Crowley foram até a casa do Conde, e se esconderam no jardim, viram quando Jensen saiu e se encaminhou para o interior do mesmo. Os três foram atrás dele.

Jensen viu Misha se aproximando e começou a caminhar de costa quando sentiu alguém atrás de si, e reconheceu Crowley. Achou estranha a presença do corsário, e nervoso por se sentir indefeso correu, tentando fugir do desconhecido e do Capitão.

O jardim fazia limite com um bosque, cansado e mais tonto, Jensen se recostou em uma grande árvore tentando se esconder na escuridão da noite.

J&J

- Calma. Você está seguro. – Jensen reconheceu a voz dos seus sonhos e olhou na direção que vinha o som. Por Jared estar de costa para a lua não deu para ver o seu rosto e nesse momento Jensen achou que devia ter perdido a consciência e que estava sonhando.

Jared puxou Jensen de encontro seu corpo, com um braço lhe abraçava pela cintura e com a outra mão acariciava o rosto amado iluminado pelo luar. Com a ponta dos dedos contornou os lábios perfeitos.

- Quando você vai me encontrar? – Perguntou ao sentir Jared lhe enlaçado o corpo.

- Eu já lhe encontrei, meu amor. – Disse Jared antes de tomar os lábios do loiro com os seus, em um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudade.

J&J J&J

http: / /rcc/?p=6328(A música que o Jensen cantou!

N.A.: Por amar você estou adiantando o capítulo de Piratas, espero que tenham gostado, estou nervosa afinal a maior expectativa era essa, espero que não tenha decepcionado.

A minha Anja gostou, ela é meu controle de qualidade, apesar de acha-la meio suspeita! Srsrsrs te Amo tá? Srsrrss Os erros são delas e se não gostarem a culpa é dela também!

Vou fazer uma pequena cirurgia, e espero está de volta logo!

Beijos no coração de todos!

Respondendo Reviews do FF.

Perola

O Jensen é perfeito, um cavalheiro sempre! Srsrrss

Acho que coloquei esse lance de sanguessugas baseada no meu medo que tenho das bichinhas!arggggg! srrsrs

No momento o Ian esta salvo! Srsrs Não sei por quanto tempo! Ou se nessa fic! Mas se preocupe que ele vai ter um pequeno castigo por trair o Jensen! Srsrrsrs

O pequeno Dean Falta muito para ele seduzir uma mulher! Se ele ficar parecido com o pai, nem precisa é só respirar que seduz qualquer uma! Srrs

Logo tudo será resolvido! E esses mal entendidos será esclarecidos! Srsrs Fique fria!

Amo o Roche, fiquei triste com a morte dele em SPN

A Alona é terrível, mas ela é carinhosa e meiga!1 Que diga o Misha! Srsrsr A Amizade dos dois é muito grande o Misha podia ser utili ajudando o Jensen, pois com certeza na hora do seu parto... srrs

Você vai ganhar mais um capitulo, estou pensando em qual! Srsrsrsr Não mata meu loiro, sei que tem pedidos para isso, mas se controla! Vsrsrsrsr Por favor!

E nada de carta branca, que pode maltratar o loiro aqui sou eu, pois sou carinhosa com ele, sei os limites!

Tem a Katy que disse que quando eles se encontrarem ficarão trancados na cabine, quem sabe! Srsrrsrs

Acredito que o único artista que não deu certo que quase estragou um personagem, por sorte esse personagem era muito bom, e pela atriz anterior conquistou o publico ,e por isso esse personagem não se perdeu!1 Adivinha de qum estou falando? Srsrsr

Até o Alaistar foi fantástico! Os dois! Roche e Sheppad sem comentários!

O meu loiro não te culpa ele esta sofrendo muito! Quase foi abusado pelo Kane, que coisa pior, apesar do Kane ser tudo de bom! Srsrsr Você já viu uma foto dele? srsrsrrs Um vilão muito gostoso!

Ela esta sendo escrita a fic se chama Jogo do Amor, estou na parte em que o Jensen comprou o Jared! Srsrsrsr E nessa que eu queria fazer o loiro mal muito mal para ele abusar do Jared, ainda não conseguir!1 Apesar que o Jared ia amar ser abusado! Srsrsrs Quando eu terminar essas duas postarei essa fic.

Não sei escrever finais infelizes, acredito que serei sempre previsível! Na verdade o que acho mágico é essa capacidade de mudar as coisa, são tantos dramas e com tudo para dar errado e no final as coisas se encaixam e dão certo!

Tem uma fic em que o Jensen morre fiquei muito mal, a história em si o Jensen não tinha salvação, mas acho que o autor devia ter terminado com u final aberto, tipo todos sabiam que ele ia morrer, mas quando? Não importava, e terminou de uma maneira tão triste ecom final aberto! Foi tão terrível que nem brigar eu briguei! Me arrasei mesmo!

E em A cura imaginava outro final, e sem o lance de felizes para sempre, agora esta apanhando para se redimir e sabe que não vai conseguir! Srsrsrrsrs De repente em vez do Jensen se reconciliar com o Tom, faz ele ficar com o Ian! Srsrsr Ideia que surgiu agora, mas mesmo assim não vai agradar! Srsrsrrs Que menina má eu sou!

Não sei se o próximo irá demorar!

Mil beijos!

Masinha

Fico feliz que salvei o teu dia com o capitulo novo de Piratas2, então esse deve ter salvado outro, e acredito que a surpresa veio antes! E estou muito feliz pois ganehi reviews duplo! Adorooooooo! Já li no Nyah, responderei depois!

Beijos no coração

Sun spn

Estou respondendo os reviews assim agora na própria fic.

Tentei te responder por aqui direto, mas não consegui, senti falta dos teus reviews, mas sei que você tem que ter um dia de 25 horas para cunprir a sua agenda! Srsrsr Então no pego no pé! Sei que você sempre volta, e não errei!

Deixa comigo se sumir de novo faço onda, mas te lembrei por que esse capitulo era o seu, então tinha de te avisar, e não passar batida!  
Eu queria escrever algo com eles juntos e o sonho com encontro das almas foi perfeito, eu amei, e fiquei doida para eles se encontrarem novamente!

O Dean me conquistou de maneira única, acho aquele garotinho fofo, mas sofrer... Ops spoiler! Srsrsr mas logo você va ver! srsrsr

A Alona é fogo, e o Misah é louco pela esposa e tmabem você sabe que os pirtas do Colibri eram cavalheiros, então nunca ele maltrataria a esposa, nessa história apesar dele esta sofrendo muito, eu queria ser o Jared! Srsrsrrs

Coloquei para dar aquele impacto será que eles vão entrar em combate? srsrrs  
Não ainda não postei o reencontro dependia de você! Srsrsr Olha a responsabilidade!

Cuidado esse capitulo avo pode até ler! Mas vai que ela se interessa pelos outros! srsrsrsr

A alona ficou uma fera mesmo, mas você viu que apesar de tudo ela ouve o maridão! Srsrrsrs

Ainda bem que o Jensen poupou o Crowler em Piratas, senão iria demorar mais ainda o encontro dos dois.

Essa conecxão entre eles está me dando trabalho! Srsrsrsr

Machuquei ele na medida certa! Nada demais! Eu acho! Mas vamos ver! srsrs  
Se tem médico confiável e o estrado dele atual você já sabe! Ver bem o que disse ESTADO ATUAL algo me diz que ele pode sofrer uma infecção espro que não! Srsrsr Estado maligno on!]

Desculpa! Srrsrs

Premonição coorreta, mas gostou do reencontro?

Sabe que depois do capitulo 11 depois da Nynazinha eu percebi que estava sendo pura angustia, não gosto disso, mas aconteceu! Sério! Srsrrss

Que esta amando, minha intenção é essa.

O Dean como dia a minha Anja ele é um bocudo derruba qualquer um! Srsrsr

A idéia é essa pegar o Jensen e depois resolver o que fazer com os inimigos, o Jared não sabe o estado real do Jensen, mas ele já sabe que o loiro não o reconheceu!

Devia trocar o nome da ilha para Ilha Linda! Srsrrs

To ficando mole! Vou ter que tirar sangue de alguém! Acho que vou pegar o Jared! srsrsr  
Mil beijos e vou adiantar um dia!


	15. Amor, Inveja e Adeus

Este capítulo ofereço para a uchiha-uzumaki (no Nyah), que usa o nome uchi-uzu (no FF), que está escrevendo uma fic linda e apaixonante. Intenções (http:/ www. /s/7408749/1/Intencoes) e que descobrir que estamos pertinho! Srsrsr .

Esse capítulo é para você conterrânea. Espero que goste.

**J&J**

- Quando você vai me encontrar? – Perguntou ao sentir Jared lhe enlaçando o corpo.

- Eu já lhe encontrei, meu amor. – Disse Jared antes de tomar os lábios do loiro com os seus, em um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudade.

O beijo durou até o momento em que Jared sentiu o corpo de Jensen pesar em seus braços e percebeu que o loiro estava inconsciente. Jogando o corpo do loiro em seus ombros entraram no bosque, Misha e Crowley foram logo atrás verificando se não tinha ninguém os observando.

Quando saíram do bosque, Misha fez sinal para uma carruagem e assim que esta parou subiu e rendeu o cocheiro. Por sorte, o transporte estava vazio. Ao longe Almirante Lafferty, observava a ação. Por ser meio covarde não intercedeu pela vítima e se escondeu mais ainda ficando junto à parede. Viu quando Jared saiu do meio das árvores com Jensen no ombro, apesar de escuro o reconheceu pelo uniforme e também conheceu Crowley, o corsário.

- Parece que o grande Almirante Ackles esta encrencado. – James Lafferty correu de volta para a festa com a intenção de avisar o ocorrido. – Quero um muito obrigado depois de salvar a tua pele. – Pensava enquanto caminhava rapidamente.

J&J

Jared acomodou Jensen em seu colo, e durante todo o percurso distribuía carinho e beijos no rosto do loiro.

- Nem acredito que te encontrei, meu amor. – Sussurrava Jared entre beijos, lágrimas de pura felicidade escorriam pelo rosto do moreno. E Misha também chorava feliz por ter encontrado o amigo e aparentemente bem de saúde. Estava um pouco preocupado, pois parecia que Jensen estava drogado, mas rezava que não fosse nada sério.

- Se as más línguas souberem que a frota Sobrenatural tem apenas homens chorões, vocês não terão respeito de mais ninguém. – Comentou Crowley, disfarçando a emoção que sentia ao ver Jared abraçando o corpo de Jensen com tanto amor.

Quando chegaram ao porto conseguiram um grande cesto e colocaram Jensen dentro.

- Boa noite, senhores. – Cumprimentou Crowley ao passar guardas do Henrique II, pois para subir abordo do seu navio precisava passar por dentro do navio da marinha. Jared e Misha vinham seguindo carregando o cesto com Jensen dentro.

- Cuidado! Jared! – Falou Roger guiando o moreno por sobre a rampa de acesso. Os soldados de guarda ajudaram Misha e Jared carregarem o cesto, Crowler e Roger seguraram os cabos de suas espadas, estavam prontos para a ação caso os soldados desconfiassem de algo, mas tudo correu bem.

O Arpoador e o El Matador II zarparam imediatamente. Jared retirou Jensen do cesto e o deitou na cama de uma das cabines do Arpoador, onde os homens da tripulação do Colibri aguardavam pelo seu Capitão desaparecido.

J&J

- Almirante Lafferty, o senhor viu o nosso herói? – Perguntou o Comandante Geral assim que ele pôs o pé no salão e nesse momento foi tomado pela inveja.

- Na verdade, eu o vi, mas não creio que ele esteja em condições de voltar para o convívio social. – Respondeu James decidindo que em vezes de ter um Almirante agradecido, o melhor, seria ter um Almirante desaparecido... Para sempre.

- E qual o motivo? – Perguntou Kane, o mais interessado em saber de Jensen.

- Ele pegou uma carruagem com o Capitão Crowley, indo em direção ao porto e aparentemente estava tão porre quanto um gambá. – Disse o Almirante Lafferty destilando todo o veneno nessa frase.

- Porre? Mas ele tomou apenas uma taça de vinho. – Falou Ian estranhando.

- Ele disse que era fraco, mas nunca pensei que fosse tanto. – Comentou o Comandante Geral.

Kane ficou calado, pois sabia o motivo do "porre" de Jensen. E sem se despedir saiu em direção ao porto, esperava encontrar o loiro no Henrique II. "Essa noite você será meu". Pensou enquanto esperava a carruagem.

Quando Kane chegou ao porto se dirigiu ao Henrique II e como não encontrou Jensen, seguiu para o Henrique III, onde também não achou o loiro. Percebeu que o Arpoador tinha zarpado juntamente com El matador II.

- Vocês viram o Capitão Crowley? – Perguntou Kane para os guardas do Henrique II.

- Ele partiu senhor.

- O Almirante Smith estava com ele? – Continuou o comodoro.

- Não senhor.

Kane Pov.

"Maldição, será que o Jensen partiu com Crowley para ser entregue ao Colibri ou para ser trocado por um baú de ouro. Eu poderia simplesmente dar o alarme, organizar a saída de um navio imediatamente. Mas ele pode estar dormindo em algum lugar, pois com certeza ele percebeu que estava drogado. A Jenny sempre foi muito esperta! Acho que vou ter aguardar."

Roger chorava junto à cama, lhe acariciando o rosto. "Meu filho". Essas eram as únicas palavras que o velho Capitão conseguia dizer diante da emoção de rever Jensen novamente.

Misha examinou Jensen e percebeu que apesar de inconsciente, seu pulso, coração e respiração estavam normais e se despreocupou, restava apenas aguardar o loiro acordar.

Jared começou a retirar as roupas de Jensen, primeiro o casaco, depois o colete. – O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Roger, surpreso.

- Eu quero saber onde ele se feriu. – Respondeu Jared, retirando a camisa de Jensen. – Oh! Meu amor. Será que fui eu que fiz isso? – Perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não haveria resposta, quando viu o ferimento no peito de Jensen.

Misha retirou o curativo. – Parece que foi o próprio Capitão que se costurou. – Falou o médico. - Esses pontos pequenos e bem dados são dele. Isso significa que médico para ele, apenas o Morgan e eu. – Falou com orgulho.

- Realmente, vocês são muito chorões. – Disse Crowley, vendo aqueles homens rudes do mar se desmanchando em lágrimas olhando para o seu Capitão desacordado.

- Ele nos ensinou que podemos chorar. – Respondeu Cliff. – Mesmo sendo homens. – Completou fazendo Crowley revirar os olhos.

- Agora subam, e ajudem o Capitão Crowley. – Disse Roger, dispersando seus homens.

Jared ficou olhando para Jensen que estava deitado de costas, somente com as calças. O moreno lhe segurou a mão, e examinou dedo por dedo, beijou a sua palma, sentiu o cheiro, fez a mesma coisa com a outra mão, repetiu o exame pelos braços, mexeu na cabeça, para olhar o pescoço, e depois olhou cada detalhe do rosto, peito e abdômen. – Jared! – Roger o impediu de abrir a calça de Jensen. – Se ele acordar e não nos reconhecer, pode causar uma confusão bem maior.

- Mas... – Jared se calou sabia que Roger tinha razão. Porém apesar dos protestos do Capitão se deitou na cama de lado, junto a Jensen. E com as pontas do dedo ficou acariciando o rosto do marido, contornando os traços perfeitos. Sem resistir depositou um beijo suave nos lábios amado.

Seu coração falhou uma batida quando o loiro pareceu despertar, mas Jensen apenas procurou o corpo de moreno passando um dos braços pelo ombro de Jared que fechou os olhos, deu um suspiro, nos lábios um sorriso, e envolvendo o loiro o aconchegou junto ao seu peito. Sua felicidade se completou quando Ackles posicionou uma das pernas entre as dele o aprisionando como sempre fazia. Assim Jared adormeceu como há muito tempo não dormia.

Roger passou as mãos pelos cabelos agora compridos do filho, e se retirou da cabine, deixando os dois dormirem em paz.

J&J

O dia amanheceu e o Almirante Smith não apareceu. Seus homens estavam em forma sob a ordem dos capitães, Hartley e Somerhalder. Todos estranharam a ausência do oficial.

- Almirante Lafferty. Gostaria que o senhor contasse exatamente o que aconteceu ontem quando viu o Almirante Smith. – Pediu o Comandante, depois de mandar vasculhar cada centímetro do porto, cada hotel da cidade e também na casa nova que o almirante adquiriu no dia anterior, e tudo sem sucesso. Não queria acreditar no pior, mas tudo levava a supor que os corsários o pegaram, afinal eram piratas, e para piratas, o som do ouro era mais forte que a voz da Rainha da Inglaterra.

- Ele pegou uma carruagem com o Capitão Crowley e mais dois homens, na verdade ele se apoiava no ombro de um dos dois marujos, que por sinal me chamou atenção por ser muito alto. – Disse Lafferty.

- Alto? – Perguntou Kane.

- Sim. – Respondeu Lafferty.

- Ele caminhava espontaneamente? – Perguntou o Comandante.

- Na verdade ele estava mais sendo apoiado do que caminhando realmente. – Respondeu Lafferty.

- Senhor! Esses eram os homens que estava de guarda no Henrique II. – Disse Hartley.

- Vocês viram quando o Capitão Crowley embarcou? – Disse o Comandante.

- Vimos senhor, estava acompanhado de dois marujos que carregavam um grande cesto. – Disse um dos guardas.

- Esse cesto poderia caber um homem do tamanho do Almirante Smith? – Perguntou Hartley com medo da resposta.

- Poderia sim senhor. – A resposta deu a certeza que o Almirante jamais seria encontrado, pelo menos não vivo.

- Dispensados. – Falou o Comandante com um nó na garganta.

- Senhor. Não sei se ajuda, mas um dos marujos se chamava Jared.– Falou um dos guardas antes de saírem. O nome ajudou apenas Kane, e agora ele sabia o que deveria fazer para ter a sua Jenny de volta.

J&J

- Capitão Hartley. O que o Almirante quer dessa vez? Dean está em aula. – Disse a Madre superiora, quando o oficial entrou na sua sala. – Mas a criança está tão triste que estou disposta a liberá-lo se for o caso.

- Madre, gostaria muito de estar aqui a mando do Almirante. – Disse Hartley que procurava segurar a sua emoção, afinal tinha de parecer forte para cumprir a sua missão, até hoje a mais difícil de sua vida.

A Madre superiora viu no olhar do Capitão que a notícia não era das melhores. Antes mesmo de ele começar a falar.

- Oh, meu Deus! Como darei essa notícia ao Dean. – Falou a Madre colocando a mão na boca e sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas, depois que o capitão Hartley lhe contou o que aconteceu. – Irmã, peça para a Condessa Durance vir imediatamente a minha sala.

- Capitão Hartley o que aconteceu? – Perguntou a Condessa assim que entrou.

- O Almirante Smith foi raptado por piratas e não...

- Não! – O grito do pequeno Dean se fez ouvir, pois tinha seguido a Condessa assim que essa saiu de sala. – Os navios estão prontos para ir atrás dele? Vamos! Não podemos demorar muito. – E saiu correndo, Hartley o alcançou na porta do convento.

- Dean. Infelizmente descobrimos tarde demais, os piratas que o levaram estão muito a nossa frente, não tem como alcançá-los. – Disse Hartley com calma.

- Vão abandonar meu pai? Ele não deixa ninguém para trás! Vão deixá-lo sozinho! Traidores sarnentos – Disse Dean se livrando das mãos de Hartley, sendo seguro por Brock que chegava ao convento. – Brock, abandonaram meu pai, não vão atrás dele. Quando você for Capitão, nós vamos atrás do meu pai?

- Vai ser a minha primeira missão. Prometo. – Disse o segundo imediato entre lágrimas, abraçando a criança e se sentindo tão órfão quanto ela.

J&J

Dean não saiu mais do colo de Brock, olhava com raiva para Hartley por não ir atrás do pai, achava uma grande traição. As lágrimas da criança já tinham secado, apenas soluços tomavam conta de seu pequeno corpo, que também começava a arder em febre.

- Capitão Hartley. Não estão fazendo nada para encontrá-lo? – Perguntou a Madre.

- A única coisa que estamos fazendo é organizando uma homenagem. – Respondeu o Capitão.

- Homenagens! Vocês deveriam está preparando os navios para ir atrás dele. – Disse Durance.

- Condessa, a senhora sabe do que esses piratas são capazes. Não acredito que... – Hartley parou de falar ao ver o menino olhar para ele com mais atenção.

- Ainda bem que o Almirante era um homem de ação, e não de suposições. Caso contrário, eu estaria morta. – Falou a condessa e Hartley sabia que ela tinha razão. Outro comandante não teria empregado a missão de resgate, com a desculpa de ser tarde demais.

- Verei o que posso fazer. – Disse Hartley tomando uma decisão. – Empregarei todas as minhas forças para irmos à busca de seu pai. Prometo. – Falou para a criança. – Vamos imediato.

- Sim senhor. – Falou o jovem entregando Dean a Condessa que o pegou no colo, e se preocupou ao sentir a temperatura do menino.

J&J

Jared acordou quando Misha tentou virar Jensen de frente e por tanto o tirar dos seus braços.

- Quer morrer? – Perguntou Jared, segurando o loiro com mais força.

- Calma grandão! Quero apenas que ele tome um pouco de água com açúcar, e assim quem sabe, cortar o efeito do que quer seja que tenha tomado. Apesar de o Capitão Roger ter dado ordens para que o Jensen esteja desacordado quando desembarcar. – Explicou Misha, enquanto com uma colher pequena fazia Jensen beber o líquido.

- Por quê? – Disse Jared.

- Ele está sem memória, nós somos piratas e ele pensa que é um oficial da marinha. Antes de ele acordar teremos de colocá-lo a ferros. – Misha informou as ordens de Roger.

- Não. – Porém Jared sabia que o velho Capitão estava certo. Mas pensar em Jensen acorrentado lhe cortava o coração.

- Até parece que nunca o acorrentou! – Falou Misha. – Aquelas correntes junto à cama de vocês no Colibri, tenho certeza que são para um divertimento saudável. – Disse rindo quando Jared revirou os olhos. – As minhas são. Como será que está a minha loirinha? Ficou preocupado, ela é muito frágil. – Continuou Misha, agora suspirando de saudades da esposa.

- Espero que a Alona não descubra que tem essa mulher, caso contrário... Ai!– Disse Jared quando Misha lhe deu um soco no seu braço. Apesar da brincadeira o Capitão entendia o médico. Sabia que devia estar com saudades da esposa e preocupado por causa da gravidez, estava ali apenas por amar demais Jensen. Não que Misha fosse útil na hora em que a capitã desse a luz.

O médico examinou os sinais vitais de Jensen antes de sair. – Jared não esquece. – E apontou para as correntes no chão. – Logo ele vai acordar.

Jared aconchegou Jensen novamente em seus braços, adiando o momento de acorrentá-lo e assim adormeceu novamente. Acordou sentindo uma sutil carícia em seu rosto. Ao abrir os olhos encontrou os de Jensen, o examinando atentamente. Nos olhos verdes um brilho de admiração, encantamento e curiosidade.

J&J

NA: Meus amados leitores, estou de volta e nem demorei muito! Srsrsrs Graças a Deus está tudo bem. Postei esse capitulo e logo postarei outro, quero apenas atualizar as minhas repostas de reviews, aqui e em Em Nome de deus.

Os erros são da minha anja se não gostarem do capitulo também são da minha anja! Afinal ela é o controle de qualidade!

Respostas dos meus reviews FF

**Sun spn  
**

Adoro te encontrar por aqui! Esse capitulo era seu desde o começo da história! Srsrsr Bo, que gostou! Realmente o Ian é uma loucura de repente poderia ter aproveitado mais ele na história quem sabe, então espera um pouquinho antes, caso não vá usá-lo enviarei para você! Srsrsr

Esse Jensen nem a minha mãe escapa já te contei que ela viu a foto do Jensen e comentou: Que boca! Srsrrs

Ele é a inspiração do pecado! E o jay se livrou, pois mudei um pouco a história, pois estava muito dramática!

A parte dramática vai ser do pequeno Dean, que esta sofrendo com o desaparecimento do pai.

Nção sei se eles vão ficar juntos! Srsr Maldade!

O Jensen pode ficar com o pé atras...Ops Spoiler! Srssr

Zilhões de beijos para você também!

**Perola**

Esse paizão ensina muita coisa! Mas ele pode! Claro que se eu fosse essa madre lhe daria um beijo santo para limpar essa boquinha! Srsrsrs

Bem sobre o fato deles estarem juntos as angustias mais profundas passaram, porém para quem gosta o Dean, vai sofrer com ele, eu sofri muito imaginando esse bichinho sem o paizão dele.

Então só posso pedir, não chora!

Não aproveitei o Ian suficiente na história, eu tinha de juntar esses dois, mas quem sabe! Ainda falta me vingar do Ian, você tem noção disso! Por tua culpa! Srsrsr

Se alguém falasse isso de mim eu morria e matava na mesma hora! E o Jensen tem a sutileza de um elefante! Srsrsr

E pensar que o bichinho nem vai aproveitar casa com o pai, sabe que isso me dói, mas não dava mais para deixar os dosi separados, não agüentava mais! Srsrsrs

Agora segundo passo convencer o loiro! Srsrsrs Acho que ele vai dar um pouquinho de trabalhos, mas os instintos dele fala mais alto.

Mas vamos ver! Ssrrsr

Que bom que gostou do encontro deles, eu achei magnífico , amei demais!

Imaginei a lua no céu os braços do Jared envolvendo o Jensen, o loiro perdido! Uau!

O Kane é muito gostoso, estou contratando pessoas para chicotea-lo no final da fic, pode pegar a ficah de inscrição e que talvez ele sofra alguns abusos sequissuais no final! Srsrsr

Sei que nesse momentode sua história todas já acharam o Jensen bastante castigado! Certo? Então o,loirinho está salvo!

Lembra que em cura você matou o Jared e esta arrependida até hoje!

É Sodoma mesmo! Achei triste demais aquele final, acredito que poderia ter terminado numa reflexão, sobre não importa o tempo, o importante e que temos que viver o que nos resta! Mas fazer o que? Srsrs

Graças a Deus estou bem! E escrevendo a toda, o problema é que parece engraçado tenho todo o tempo do mundo para escrever e não consigo por causa do tédio de não fazer nada! Srsrsrsrs parece que quando estou trabalhando produzo bem mais!

Mil beijos!

Notas da beta durante as correções:

(Ele perde a noção do perigo às vezes né?) Sobre o fato de Crowler chamar os tripulantes do Colibri de chorões,

(Paizinho preocupado!) sobre o Roger

(Vai sonhando gatinho...) Da ilusão do Kane em ter o Jensen.

(linda cena!) Roger ao rever Jensen.

(Papi pervertido. Achou que o Jay ia fazer alguma coisa na sua frente?)

- Quando viu Jared tirar a roupa de Jensen, mas acho que aqui a pervertida foi a anja!

(Esse Misha não tem jeito!)

(imagina do pai, que teve que mandar fazer isso com o filho? Tadinho...) – Sobre os sentimentos de Roger de mandar acorrentar Jensen.


	16. Jensen Ackles?

Este capítulo ofereço para Elisete que antes me acompanhava no FF, mas agora me alegra pelo Nyah. Obrigada por sempre está comigo, com paciência de esperar as atualizações e nunca me abandonando. Esse capítulo é seu!

J&J

Jared aconchegou Jensen novamente em seus braços, adiando o momento de acorrentá-lo e assim adormeceu novamente. Acordou sentindo uma sutil carícia em seu rosto. Ao abrir os olhos encontrou os de Jensen, o examinando atentamente. Nos olhos verdes um brilho de admiração, encantamento e curiosidade.

"Estou deitado em uma cama desconhecida, em um barco que com certeza não é da marinha, nos braços de um estranho. Mas é como se eu estivesse voltando para casa. Acredito que esteja no Arpoador, pois ele é o homem que vi naquele dia, mas o que estou fazendo aqui? Ele é mais bonito do que pensei, e as sensações que estou sentindo são as mesmas dos meus sonhos. Será que nos conhecemos? Ou ainda estou sonhando?" – Pensava Jensen enquanto acariciava o rosto de Jared. – Isto é um sonho? – Perguntou para Jared assim que o moreno fixou o olhar nele.

- Por que você acha que isso é um sonho? – Perguntou Jared em um fio de voz, emocionado, procurando mais contato com as mãos do loiro.

- Seria loucura se eu disser que sempre sonho com você? Na verdade eu acho que é com você, pois é a primeira vez que vejo o seu rosto. – Disse Jensen. – Você é lindo. – Jared estremeceu ao ouvir isso novamente, pois além do "Eu te amo", essa era outra frase que Jensen lhe dizia todas as noites e manhãs.

- E por que você acha que sonha comigo, se nos sonhos nunca viu meu rosto? – Perguntou Jared, que beijou a ponta dos dedos que contornavam seus lábios, fazendo o loiro soltar um pequeno gemido.

- Apesar de nunca ter visto o teu rosto, conheço a tua voz, o teu abraço... Acredita que nesses sonhos consigo até sentir o teu cheiro, o teu gosto... – Jensen aproximou seu rosto e encostou seus lábios nos de Jared, sem realmente beijá-lo, e fechou os olhos.

- Isso não é um sonho. – Disse Jared e suas respirações se misturam por estarem muito próximos, e sem conseguir resistir tomou os lábios que o loiro oferecia em um beijo suave no começo. Mas logo Jensen o segurou pela nuca, e invadiu sua boca com a língua explorando-a de maneira profunda e dominadora. O moreno se deixava dominar, se entregando as carícias da mão de Jensen que começou a explorar as suas costas e entrelaçar as pernas nas dele.

Sem interromper o beijo Jensen conseguiu ficar por cima de Jared entre as suas pernas. O moreno sentiu os botões de sua camisa cederem quando o loiro tentou abri-la, isso era comum de acontecer. Padalecki sabia que se não parasse Ackles, este o iria possuir, ali naquele momento. Mas quem disse que ele tinha força para impedir de acontecer? Nem se ele quisesse.

Jensen interrompeu o beijo e ambos gemeram ao sentir a pele nua do peito um do outro. – Se isso não é um sonho, quem é você? – Perguntou ainda com o moreno sob o seu corpo. O loiro ficou confuso ao ver algo nos olhos de Jared, que identificou como desilusão e dor. Mas quando ia questionar, sua cabeça começou a doer, e uma lembrança chegou intensa em sua mente: uma menina loira de cachinhos de mãos dadas com um garoto correndo por um campo,

- Jensen? O que está sentindo? – Perguntou Jared preocupado. Rolando Jensen para o lado e saindo de seu domínio.

- Quem é Jensen? – Perguntou respirando com dificuldades devido à dor intensa que sentia. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou no presente, era assim que conseguia aliviar a pressão em sua cabeça.

- Capitão. – Bateram na porta e chamaram Jared, que reconheceu a voz de Cliff, e contra vontade se levantou.

- Não sai daqui. Ok? – Disse Jared, o olhando preocupado.

Jensen continuou de olhos fechados, mas quando sentiu que outro navio se aproximou e a ordem de atracar cabos foi ouvida. Isso fez que olhasse pela escotilha e o que viu o deixou confuso, por um momento ficou paralisado sem saber o que fazer.

- Colibri. – Sussurrou.

J&J

- Não esperava o Colibri, o que ele faz por aqui? – Perguntou Jared, assim que chegou ao convés, próximo a porta que dá acesso as cabines. E logo o outro navio começou as manobras de atracação junto ao Arpoador.

- Olá. – Gritou Alona do convés do Colibri, Misha com ajuda de uma corda pulou para o outro navio, antes mesmo que os navios tivessem ligados por uma rampa. Abraçou e beijou a esposa.

- A capitã nos convenceu vir ao encontro de vocês para o caso de haver algum problema, mas acho que isso foi desculpa. – Informou Ruffus, que era o responsável pelo navio na ausência dos capitães, olhando em direção a loira que ainda não tinha deixado de beijar o marido. Quando Misha interrompeu o beijo, se ajoelhou e beijou a barriga da esposa.

- O Jensen já acordou? – Perguntou Roger se dando conta da presença de Jared..

- Já. – respondeu Jared, que continuava em pé junto à entrada que dava acesso as cabines.

- E a reação dele quanto às correntes? – Continuou o velho Capitão estranhando não ter ouvido nem um barulho, e Jensen não era de ficar quieto.

- Acho que não há necessidade de acorrentá-lo. – Disse Jared.

- Eu acho que você errou! – Jared gelou ao sentir o metal da faca que Jensen segurava junto ao seu pescoço, enquanto o abraçava usando o moreno de escudo. E se encostava junto a parede e assim evitar um ataque surpresa.

- Droga! – Exclamou o moreno. "Pensa rápido." Refletiu Jared sabendo que não podia machucar o loiro.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Sou o dono do teu corpo e de tua alma. Aquele que habita teus sonhos. Lembra? – Respondeu Jared prensando o corpo de Jensen contra a parede, esfregando lentamente suas costas junto ao peito do loiro. Estava usando o poder de sedução que sabia ter sobre o loiro, independente de memória.

A dor de cabeça, a resposta e o corpo de Jared se esfregando no dele, o fez perder a concentração e rapidamente o moreno se virou. Retirou a faca da sua mão, a prendendo junto a parede, com o antebraço forço a garganta de Jensen que ficou sem ar e logo perdeu a consciência.

Jared carregou o marido para o Colibri, e com os olhos marejados o acorrentou na cama, braços e pernas. As correntes eram compridas dariam uma boa mobilidade, conseguiria sentar e deitar sobre a cama. Roger ficou com a chave, saiu da cabine por que não queria ver o filho preso como se fosse um inimigo perigoso.

J&J

Quando Jensen acordou antes abrir os olhos sentiu outra vez àquela sensação de estar em casa, mas passou assim que percebeu as correntes lhe prendendo. Olhou e viu Jared sentado na cadeira lhe observando, e todo o seu ser desejou que o moreno estivesse deitado ali junto a ele. E isso o confundia, o impedia de pensar.

Jared ficou o tempo todo junto ao marido, observando, às vezes levantava e tocava no rosto amado em uma terna carícia, em um desses momento viu Jensen piscar e se afastou esperando o loiro acordar.

- Quem é você? Tudo bem que é o dono do meu corpo e da minha alma, que habita os meus sonhos, mas esse dono tem nome? – Perguntou de maneira irônica disfarçando a confusão e o desejo.

- Jared Tristan Padalecki, Capitão do Colibri. - Se apresentou olhando para Jensen buscando algum sinal de reconhecimento, mas não houve nenhum.

- E o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Vocês vão me trocar por um baú de ouro? – Perguntou se sentando na cama.

- Um baú de ouro para o Colibri é um nada. – Jared olhava Jensen e seus olhos viajavam pelo corpo do loiro e paravam em seus olhos, para depois fazer o mesmo percurso.

- Então o que querem? Pela sua atitude no outro navio se aproveitando de mim, vou ser um escravo sexual? – Essa pergunta fez Jared rir, e Jensen sorriu mesmo sem querer.

- Devo lembrá-lo que se a minha intenção é torná-lo escravo sexual, sinto que não será um castigo de maneira alguma. Pela sua atitude no outro navio se aproveitando de mim. – Falou Jared que propositalmente usou as mesmas palavras de Jensen. – Eu não sei realmente o que aconteceu, mas você perdeu a memória...

- Como você sabe disso? Ou melhor, de onde tirou essa idéia? – Perguntou assustado. Pois o único que sabia de sua condição era Kane.

- É obvio! Você não sabe quem é. – Explicou Jared.

- Eu sou Dean Smith, Almirante da Marinha Real Inglesa. – Disse Jensen.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Claro. – Jensen se agarrava ao que ele conhecia, ignorando as dúvidas que queriam povoar a sua mente, desde que aquele homem lhe chamou de Jensen.

- Pois eu digo que você se chama Jensen Ackles, ex-Capitão do Colibri. Mas isso é temporário, assumi o comando, pois o navio precisava de um Capitão. Estávamos apenas esperando você voltar. Então na verdade você que é o Capitão do Colibri. – Falou Jared emocionado, pois estava devolvendo o comando para o seu amor. Esperava poder anunciar a repasse de comando para a tripulação o mais rápido possível.

- Capitão Jensen Ackles? Soube que foi para o inferno há algum tempo atrás, eu sinto muito por vocês. – Disse Jensen de maneira sarcástica, ele nunca assumiria sua perda de memória, apesar de não entender o motivo daquele homem está inventando aquela história. – Mas se sou o capitão do Colibri, é uma maneira estranha de tratar o comandante do navio. – Falou mostrando os braços acorrentados. – Posso ber um pouco de água,pelo menos?

- Isso é apenas para você não fazer nada que se arrependa depois. – Explicou Jared enquanto entregava uma caneca nas mãos do loiro. - Quem disse que você é o Almirante Dean Smith. Foi o Comodoro Kane? – Perguntou e Jensen levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Conhece o Chris? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Conheço o bastante para saber que essa toda história foi ele que inventou, mas de certa forma fico feliz, ele poderia te mandado te enforcar. – Respondeu Jared olhando fixamente nos lábios molhados de Jensen, e para completar a sua tortura o loiro ainda passou a língua sobre eles. Por um momento Ackles achou que o moreno ia beijá-lo e desejou muito que isso acontecesse.

- Supondo que seja verdade... É história muito confusa: um Comodoro encontra um dos piratas mais procurados e resolve transformá-lo em um Almirante da Marinha. Por outro lado, encontro você um Capitão pirata que diz que sou um pirata. Ai! Essa dor de cabeça que não passa. – Disse Jensen suspirando de dor e frustração, pois ainda desejava o beijo prometido que tinha visto no olhar de Jared.

- Ele mentiu para você, não sei o que pretendia com essa mentira, mas mentiu. – Falou Jared suspirando, pois queria beijar, tocar no loiro, tentar aliviar a dor que via em seu olhar.

- Eu acho que quem esta mentindo é você. – Falou tentando se convincente, mas não sabia quem queria convencer se era o Jared ou ele próprio.

- Eu? Por quê? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Você é um pirata, e piratas além de ladrões e assassinos são mentirosos.

- Eu mereço. – Disse Jared rindo. – Mas é apenas por isso que você acredita mais no Kane do que em mim?

- Não, até por que o Chris mentiu para mim. Mas pelas mentiras posso perceber que ele me conhecia. – Disse Jensen, lembrando que o Comodoro quase conseguira levá-lo pela cama usando os seus sentimentos de amizade e gratidão.

- Mas ele te conhece. – Falou Jared.

- Porém ele me conhecia muito bem, ao ponto... – Jensen parou, e refletiu se perguntando se continuava a falar ou não, resolveu ir em frente. Na verdade ele queria acreditar no homem a sua frente.

- Ao ponto de? – Perguntou Jared com calma incentivando o loiro.

- Ao ponto de usar esses conhecimentos para conseguir... Coisas. – Disse Jensen meio envergonhado.

- Coisas? - Jared sabia que coisas eram essas, mas não queria acreditar.

- É. Coisas. – Reafirmou Jensen, agora assustado com a raiva que estava vendo se formar no rosto de Jared.

- Ele inventou mentiras, para te tocar, te beijar, te possuir... – O Capitão Padalecki falava baixo e entre dentes. Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça levemente. Virou de costas para o loiro, e derrubou os objetos que estavam em cima da mesa, numa explosão de raiva. – Como você pode deixar isso acontecer? – Gritou enfurecido, cheio de ciúmes. – Você sempre foi apenas meu... Só meu. Eu vou matar o Kane, arrancar os olhos dele por se atrever a te olhar, as mãos por te tocarem... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Gritou. – Jared não conseguia olhar para o Jensen.

- Está tudo bem ai? – Perguntou Roger do lado de fora.

- Não. Ele está louco... - Jensen intuitivamente se encolheu quando Jared se voltou para ele, e viu o ódio nos olhos do moreno. - ... - Tentou continuar, mas a voz não saia.

- Vai. Ficar. Tudo. Bem. – Respondeu Jared compassadamente.

- Tem certeza? – Continuou Roger, ainda não conformado.

- Tenho. - Respondeu Jared.

- Não faça nada que se arrenda depois. – Disse Roger antes de se afastar.

Quando Jared se sentou na cama, as mãos do loiro, que apesar de acorrentada tinham uma boa mobilidade, foram diretas para o pescoço do moreno numa tentativa de se defender da fúria que via ali presente.

- Saber que outro te tocou, me matou um pouco, termina o serviço. – Disse Jared sem lutar, nos olhos além da raiva, Jensen identificou outros sentimentos, magoas, tristeza e outros que não pode interpretar.

- O que você pretende fazer? – Perguntou o loiro afrouxando as mãos em torno do pescoço de Jared. Percebeu que nunca conseguiria ferir aquele homem.

- Como já disse pretendo matar Chris. – O nome do inimigo saiu carregado de ódio. – Mas antes vou te fazer esquecer qualquer toque que não tenham sido das minhas mãos em teu corpo, qualquer beijo que não tenha sido da minha boca e te possuir até você lembrar que pertence somente a mim. – Essas palavras fizeram o corpo de Jensen estremecer em expectativa.

Jared o segurou pelos cabelos e tomou posse dos lábios de Jensen, de maneira violenta, o segurando pela nuca e forçou a língua dentro da boca de Ackles e assim começando a invasão do corpo do outro. No primeiro momento o loiro ainda tentou empurrá-lo, mas logo estava correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, se deixando ser invadido e sugando a língua de Padalecki, fazendo o moreno também seu cativo.

J&J&J&J

**N.A.:** Esse capítulo demoro a sair por causa do próximo, essa briga de ciúmes do Jared deu um trabalho, e ainda está dando! Os erros desse são da Anja, como sempre. E se o próximo não agradar a culpa é dela! Adoro se isenta de culpa!

**Resposta do FF **

**C****ici**

Sempre é bom te ver! Em dose dupla então!

Que bom que gostou do capitulo dá uma meda! Pois era o que todos aguardavam o encontro, e agora a reação de Jensen, tremendo na base, acho que foi isso que me fez demorar a postar o medo! Mas que tal o comportamento do loiro, foi o esperado?

O Roger mostrou que tem razão! Sssr Conhece o filho foi ele quem criou!

Ele não podia aceitar muito bem, afinal na sua cabeça ele é um oficial da Marinha, mas parece que a única coisa que é contra o Jared, a razão, por que o corpo e os sentidos, são para se entregar ao capitão Pirata, mas vamos ver as reações do loiro o próximo capitulo deu muito trabalho.

O Dean ainda vai sofrer por causa do pai, mas vamos ver o que o Jensen pensa em fazer quando descobrir que o menino não é filho dele.

Mil beijos

Parece que a barriga em vez de separa fez foi unir ainda mais!

Porém sofro pelo meu loiro!

Agora vamos a fic

O Dean ainda vai sofrer um bocado por causa do pai! Não tem como ser diferente, sinto muito! Segura os lenços que o bichinho vai sofrer o resto da fic! Horrível, mais é verdade!

E se você souber o que o Kane vai fazer... Sem spoiller! Srsrsr

Acredita que não postei logo esse capitulo por causa do próximo que me deu trabalho para escrever, para encontrar um tom certo é um capitulo pequeno, mas que demorei seis dias para escreve-lo. E toda vez que releio corrijo!

Ia ter mais drama os personagens disseram não! Ai parei!

Acho que essa é a beleza de SPN eles choram o Jared faz careta, isso é normal da parte dele! srsrs o Jensen é perfeito, chora lindo! Já falei, mas não me canso de repetir! Srsrs

Você me pediu para o Kane maltratar o Jared, não é ao contrário?

Sabe que estava pensando em o Kane capturar o moreno e chicoteá-lo em praça pública, o que acha? E na hora do enforcamento o Jensen o salva, o melhor deixá-lo morrer?

Só não posso perguntar para a Jess, senão já sei a resposta! Srsr

Pensa em alguém abandonar um cesto com um gatinho desse na porta do teu apartamento? Srsrs

Esse Roger tinha de atrapalhar tudo, mas acho que agora ele não vai conseguir segurar o Jared! Já atrapalharam ele duas vezes, a Alona não tinha nada de ir ao encontro, senão o almirante ia dominar e capturar um capitão pirata! Agora as coisas se inverteram! srsrs

Quem devia esta acorrentado era o moreno, não o meu indefeso Jensen, meu lindo!

Ando muito apaixonada por esse loiro, não sabes o quanto! Srsrs estou piorando!

O cabelo dele vai ser cortado, afinal é uma arma nas mãos do Jared! Srsrsr

O próximo está pronto e na correção! E acho que vão gostar! Espero!

Mil beijos!

**Sun spn**

Todos pensam mal do Jared, ele queria apenas saber do estado real do seu loiro! Afinal tanto tempo sumido, tem que examinar e verificar se está completo.

O Ian vai ficar chupando o dedo! Srsrsr

O Dean é que mais vai me causar pena, o bichinho vai sofre e muito!

Você viu que o loiro não aceito muito bem o fato de está no meio dos piratas, uma reação normal, ver como o pai conhecia o filho, apesar de não gostar da situação, sabia que devia acorrentar o loiro!

E parece que dessa vez o papai Ackles não vai se intrometer no exame! Srsrsr

Parece que o loiro não precisa muito da memória para aceitar o moreno como seu dono! Srsrrs

Mas também um piratão daquele quem diria não?

Eu por que sou fiel! Srsrs

Espero que tenha gostado desse, o outro esta pronto e deu muito trabalho para fazer, espero que gostem!

Mil beijos!

E estou com saudades, mas você esta falando mais comigo do que com a Ivys, então está sumida nmesmo!

**Comentários da correção: **

(isso é maldade!) – Pelo fato do Jensen não ter reconhecido o Jared.

(nooossaa! Lembra disso? Já faz tempo... Muito lindo...) – Nas lembranças deles pequenos.

(Ele ainda acha?) – Sobre a desculpa furada de Alona para encontrar o marido. (imagina a cara dele? Ainda mais sabendo que ele descumpriu uma ordem do Roger!) – A cara do Jared por não obedecer o capitão.

(Sei... Aham... Escudo... Claro! Esse loiro safado, viu...)., por causa do Jensen tem usado o Jared para se proteger.

(meu morenão sabe como lidar com esse loirinho safado!) Pelo truque do Jared.

(Querendo o melhor da vida. Melhor nem comentar!) – Sobre o comentário de Jensen ser escravo sexual.

(Acho que ele lembra dessas palavras... Nunca pensou que seriam usadas contra ele!) – Em Piratas Jared disse a mesma coisa do Jensen.

(Meu Deus... Só de imaginar ele bravo, dá até medo!)- Sobre a raiva do Jared.

(Que aperto no coração de ver ele falando assim.) – Pela magoa do Jared em pensar que o Jensen o traiu com o Kane.


	17. Meu corpo e minha alma te pertence!

Esse capítulo ofereço para Alicia Darcy(FF) ou Cristaltec(Nyah), ela entrou na minha vida em Piratas, já puxamos muito o cabelo uma da outra, mas sempre conseguimos nos entender, e assim vamos aprofundando a amizade. Desde o começo dessa fic, esse capitulo era dela, espero que ela o ame, não é o estilo predileto dela, pois sei que a sua preferência é do Jared mais frágil, vocês podem comprovar em Sweet August ( ff:http :/ www. /s/6431458/1/Sweet_August e Nyah: http: / www . .br/historia/104642/Sweet_August). è uma linda história, vale a pena conferir! Obrigada Alicia, por sempre me acompanhar, espero que entenda por que esse capítulo sempre foi seu.

J&J J&J

Se Jensen tivesse resistido um pouco mais talvez Jared parasse com o avanço sobre ele. Mas este simplesmente correspondeu com a mesma urgência os beijos do moreno.

A tendência de Jensen sempre foi dominar, e mesmo entregue as carícias e aos beijos de Jared, este percebeu o intenção do loiro, quando ele começou a puxá-lo de encontro a si com força e lutar com as correntes que o prendiam.

- Me solta! – Pediu Jensen.

- Não. – Disse Jared, puxando os cabelos de Jensen para ter acesso ao pescoço do loiro.

– Não... Vou fugir. – Falou Jensen com dificuldades por causa dos lábios do moreno sobre o seu pescoço.

- Eu sei que não. – Disse Jared se colocando de joelhos entre as pernas de Jensen, e nessa posição lhe apertou o corpo de encontro ao seu. O loiro ainda reclamou um pouco, mas suas reclamações foram abafadas por um novo beijo. Frustrado e brigando com as correntes rasgou a camisa do moreno terminando o serviço que começou no Arpoador.

Sem interromper o beijo Jared retirou o que restava da sua camisa. Ambos gemeram ao sentir o peito nu um do outro, as mãos de Padalecki percorriam as costas de Jensen apertando cada músculo. Deixando a boca do loiro, desceu pelo seu pescoço, mordendo, sugando e beijando.

Jensen apesar de não lembrar, reconhecia as sensações que aquelas mãos e boca estavam provocando em seu corpo. Era como estivesse vivido esse momento muitas e muitas vezes. E ali entre carícias que variavam entre o carinho e a violência, ele teve certeza de ter encontrado o dono de seu corpo e alma.

Se existia alguma restrição ela evaporou, e assim se entregou totalmente ao capitão Padalecki, que rasgava a única peça de roupa que ainda restava lhe cobrindo.

Jared rasgou as calças de Jensen em quanto lhe sugava o mamilo, provocando gemidos no loiro. O moreno desceu a mão, segurou o pênis do loiro apertando suavemente entre suas mãos e começou a masturbá-lo. Da sucção em seu peito passou a morder, o fazendo gritar de dor e prazer.

Jensen não tinha mais noção sobre o seu corpo, ou suas ações, gritos e gemidos escapavam de sua boca. Suas mãos tocavam Jared, mas não como gostaria, pois seus movimentos eram limitados pelas correntes, enquanto Padalecki marcava seu corpo com boca, numa tentativa de reafirmar a sua posse sobre ele. O loiro não se importava, pois cada marca era uma certeza física que pertencia aquele homem.

Jared não estava muito delicado nos carinhos, ódio por Kane estava temporariamente esquecido, mas o ciúme e a saudade do corpo amado provocavam total descontrole sobre suas ações. O beijo que dava em Jensen logo se transformava em um ato de conquista e afirmação que o loiro lhe pertencia. Sentir a entrega total de Ackles não lhe bastava, queria mais, queria ouvir Jensen gritar seu nome, queria que acima de tudo o loiro se lembrasse dele.

Enquanto a boca de Jared percorria o peito e o abdômen de Jensen, suas mãos lhe apertavam as coxas de músculos firmes, escorregando pela parte externa, até se encontrarem nas costas, envolvendo Ackles em um abraço, fazendo o moreno a subir, e novamente calar os gemidos de prazer de ambos que há muito tempo deixaram de serem sussurros. O moreno o deitou na cama, prensando-o contra o colchão, usando todo o seu corpo.

Jared tomou pose novamente dos lábios carnudos e foi descendo com boca até o membro intumescido do loiro, deixando pelo peito deste uma trilha de saliva, que se perdia entre as penugens douradas que circulavam o seu sexo. Sem resistir Jared abocanhou a sua glande de uma vez bebendo o pré-gozo que o loiro começava a derramar.

Um gemido rouco escapou de Jensen ao sentir a boca quente e úmida de Jared em seu membro, pensou que fosse desmaiar de tanto prazer. Sentiu sua respiração falhar pela intensidade das sensações daquela carícia.

Sem retirar o sexo de Jensen da boca, Jared pegou o óleo que usavam como lubrificante, que sempre ficava guardado ao lado da cama, e lhe dobrando um pouco as pernas, melecou um dedo levou a entrada do loiro que retesou seu corpo, mas não fugiu.

Jensen ficou tenso ao sentir o dedo de Jared lhe tocar tão intimamente, mas não recuou, mesmo que quisesse fugir daquele toque não conseguiria, pois a boca do moreno não parava de trabalhar em seu membro.

Jared continuou massageando sua entrada. Quando lhe invadiu, Jensen reclamou de dor, mas o moreno com calma foi abrindo o caminho até tocar em ponto bem conhecido que provocaram ondas de prazer no corpo do loiro o fazendo gemer alto e pedir por mais. Quando colocou o segundo dedo, novas dores. Seu corpo estava desacostumado com esse tipo de invasão. Padalecki retirou os dedos apenas para lubrificar mais e voltou a penetrá-lo.

Jensen se deixou levar pelos dedos e pela boca do moreno e logo seu corpo foi tomado por espasmos em seguida se derramou na boca de Jared que bebeu todo o seu gozo. Nesse momento de êxtase Jensen disse o seu nome pela primeira vez, repetindo várias e várias vezes.

Jared teve um orgasmo, sujando a calça que ainda vestia, ao sentir o gosto de Jensen novamente. Ele não acreditava que estava ali com o seu sexo na boca, bebendo todo o seu prazer e ouvindo o loiro repetir o seu nome, como se fosse um mantra, era como se nunca tivessem se separados.

Mesmo com a respiração ainda desregulada Padalecki tomou posse novamente dos lábios do loiro. Jensen se deliciou com o sabor do moreno e com o seu ao mesmo tempo.

As mãos do moreno pareciam que não queriam deixar de tocar em Jensen um minuto sequer, pois enquanto sua boca explorava a do loiro, elas percorriam os músculos das costas, corriam para apertar os mamilos entre os dedos, escorregavam até as nádegas sentindo as carnes duras e puxando o corpo do loiro de encontro ao seu.

Eles não conversaram nada, os únicos sons ouvidos eram os gemidos, sussurros e algumas palavras desconexas. Às vezes soltavam o nome um do outro, e o loiro não achava estranho quando Jared lhe chamava de Jensen.

Jared queria parar ali, sabia que tinha ido longe demais, porém todo o seu ser clamava por mais e a entrega do loiro não o ajudava em fazer o que era sensato, deixar o ato sexual para outro momento. A cada toque, a cada beijo seus corpos exigiam mais contato e mais prazer.

Tomando uma decisão Jared se afastou de Jensen que reclamou a falta de contato, mas foi rápido apenas para tirar a calça. Seu pênis pulou, enorme e duro feito uma rocha apontando para Ackles, que arregalou os olhos verdes, e por poucos segundos pareceu assustado com a visão.

Jensen se sentiu abandonado quando Jared se afastou, e ficou com medo de abrir os olhos e descobrir que estava sonhando novamente. Quando criou coragem se deparou com o moreno de joelho entre suas pernas, totalmente nu. Se assustou ao ver o membro totalmente excitado de Jared, mas se extasiou percorrendo com os olhos os músculos firmes dos braços, abdômen, o rosto perfeito, com os longos cabelos castanhos que pregavam na testa devido o suor que também se fazia presente em seu corpo.

O loiro sentiu sua boca salivar. Percebeu que se pudesse beijaria aquele homem por inteiro e beberia o seu prazer da mesma forma que Jared tinha feito com ele. Mas sabia que o momento agora era outro, então fechou os olhos diante da expectativa do que ia acontecer nos próximos momentos.

Jared vendo o olhar de Jensen se preparou para segurar o loiro e seduzi-lo até o mesmo ceder e se entregar, mas se surpreendeu quando o loiro fechou os olhos, em uma espécie de rendição e espera.

Jensen suspirou forte ao sentir o corpo de Jared sobre o dele, sentiu na parte interna de sua coxa a pele da lateral de Padalecki, e intuitivamente começou a mover as pernas, as abrindo e o encaixando cada vez mais entre elas.

Jared deitou sobre Jensen lhe atacando a boca em um beijo que foi se aprofundando a medida que o loiro abria as pernas. Os braços do moreno estavam ao lado da cabeça loira, enquanto Ackles lhe abraçava. Naquele momento podia-se dizer que Padalecki estava acorrentado, pois as correntes que prendiam Jensen, lhe envolviam junto com o abraço do loiro.

Jensen se contorcia embaixo do corpo de Jared, seus sexos se esfregavam um no outro, o moreno estava perdendo a razão com os sons eróticos que o loiro fazia. Abandonando os lábios perfeitos de Jensen, que se encontravam inchados e molhados pelos muitos beijos trocados, Jared se livrou do abraço do loiro, se colocando de joelhos entre as suas pernas.

A visão do loiro ali nu, entregue, lábios entreabertos, respiração ofegante, olhos escuros de desejos, lhe roubou o resto da sanidade. Percorrendo com suas mãos a pela lateral do corpo do loiro até as dobras dos joelhos, onde flexionou as pernas de Jensen até onde as correntes permitiam.

Se vendo assim totalmente exposto, Jensen fechou os olhos e sentiu Jared lhe abraçando pela cintura levantando o seu tronco e se encaixando entre suas pernas, de modo que sentiu o membro do moreno lhe pressionando a entrada. A memória não lhe ajudava e por um segundo se perguntou se era certo o que ia acontecer ali.

Quando a glande penetrou Jensen provocando a esquecida dor da invasão, pela primeira fez tentou fugir, mas Jared se deitou sobre ele lhe beijando, abafando seus gritos de dor, enquanto lhe penetrava. Os braços de Jensen seguravam os ombros do moreno, mas já não o empurravam como no começo.

Jared não saberia descrever a emoção que estava sentindo ao penetrar o corpo de Jensen novamente. Se perguntassem, ele diria que a vida tinha voltado a correr em suas veias, que o ar estava respirável novamente, que o seu mundo estava completo.

Apesar da dor, quando se sentiu totalmente preenchido por Jared, soube que tinha encontrado o seu lugar. O vazio que carregava dentro de si deixou de existir. Sua memória não voltou, porém teve novamente a certeza que pertencia aquele homem que dizia ser seu dono e sem palavras estava mostrando que realmente era.

A emoção que tomava conta de ambos era tanta, que lágrimas involuntárias escorriam pelos seus rostos.

- Está lhe machucando? – Perguntou Jared interrompendo o beijo ao sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas.

- Não.

- E por que você está chorando?

- Você também está chorando. – Respondeu Jensen sorrindo e segurando a nuca de Jared tomou a iniciativa de beijar o moreno.

Ao ser beijando por Jensen, Jared começou a se movimentar lentamente, sentiu os dedos do loiro apertarem a pele dos seus ombros, mostrando que a dor ainda existia, mas não parou o suave vai e vem e nem o beijo profundo que trocavam, pois sabia logo a dor passaria.

Jared conhecia Jensen e todas as reações do seu corpo e percebeu o momento exato em que a dor se tornou prazer. Parou de beijá-lo apenas para se deliciar com os sons de pura luxúria que escapavam da boca do loiro.

Jensen necessitava sentir o moreno dentro de si, apesar da dor, mas sabia que ela fazia parte do processo. Quando o prazer começou a se fazer presente, os sons luxuriosos invadiram seu cérebro, e percebeu que alguns desses gemidos e gritos partiam dele.

Jared puxou Jensen para o pé da cama e assim o loiro conseguiu envolve-lo com as pernas. Com um olhar pediu desculpas por não poder soltá-lo, nessa posição pode penetrar o loiro mais profundamente.

O que mais Jensen queria abraçar completamente Jared, sentir seus braços envoltos do moreno, mas aquelas malditas correntes não deixavam. E ali com os braços esticados acima da cabeça se contentou em abraçá-lo com as pernas e aprofundar a ligação tão intima que ocorria entre seus corpos.

Os olhos de ambos se encaravam trocando palavras que apenas eles compreendiam, seus corpos se moviam em pura sintonia, suas almas estavam completas. Tudo estava esquecido, passado, futuro e o resto do mundo. Naquele momento eles não eram dois, era um único ser, dançando o balé mais antigo do mundo.

Mergulhados nos olhares, corpos ligados, suados, ardentes, respirações entrecortadas, corações acelerados, chegaram juntos ao ápice gritando o nome um do outro.

Os corpos se entregaram a letargia que envolveu ambos após o orgasmo forte que compartilharam. Dormiram ainda ligados de corpo e alma, que exultavam de felicidade por se reencontrarem novamente.

- Eu te amo. – Foi a ultima coisa que Jared falou antes de adormecer.

- Eu também. – Respondeu o loiro, mas o moreno já havia adormecido.

J&J J&J

N.A: Esse capítulo acredito que de toda a minha carreira(Gostaram! srsrsr) foi o que deu mas trabalho para escrever, apesar de ser pequeno, mas as palavras para definir os sentimentos do Jensen estavam difícil de serem encontradas, espero ter conseguido transmitir o por que da entrega, foi o melhor que pude fazer se não gostaram, me perdoem, mas joguem pedra na Anja.

Respostas aos reviews:

**Sun spn **

Pode sair do circulo de sal, que não tem problema a sua demora, eu sei que não vai me abandonar #pegando o machado, caso tente#.

Brincadeira#Mas tente!# Eu sei a importância de Piratas, afinal foi por ele que começamos, foi ele que trouxe a Ivys e depois você, por isso sempre a agradeço! Por te ter em minha vida(te fiz chorar agora? Chora que é verdade!)

Eu sei acredito que vou me enrolar semana que vem, acho que acaba a greve.

A Ivys sumiu mesmo, recebi apenas uma mensagem dela, mas sei o que é isso, e além do mais ainda fico ameaçando o Darren! Srsrsrsr A Pérola que diz que protejo esse loiro lindo que é meu a todo custo! Srsr

A dificuldade de escrever esse capítulo foi muita, pois tinha de usar palavras que demonstravam exatamente isso, que ele não tem memória, mas no fundo ele sabe quem é o Jared e que o ama, espero ter conseguido. #Olha o medo#

A idéia do eu mereço, era para o Jared sentir na pele o que é ser julgado por ser um pirata! Srsrsr.

Estou pensando o que o Jared vai fazer com o Kane! Srsrsr

Mil beijos!

**Masinha**

Ainda bem que não demorei muito! Espero que goste desse capitulo, pois quem tomou remédio de tarja preta fui eu, morta de medo!

Mas não pude fazer melhor! E a minha Anja disse que está maravilhoso, mas ela é suspeita! Srsrsr

Que continue viciada! Adorroooooo!

Mil beijos!

Esse amor além da amnésia está dando um trabalho! Mas o loirão ajuda! Srsrs

Agora você o chama de danadinho, apenas por que acabou de conhecer o Jared, está deitado em uma cama com ele, e esta arrancando a roupa do moreno, atire uma pedra quem não faria isso? Srsrsr

Adorei usar a mesma frase que o Jared vivi jogando na cara do loiro em Piratas!

Sem comentários sobre o mulherzinha!

Quem não seria possessivo com esse loiro! Pensa o Jensen sempre foi dele, eles eram virgens quando se entregaram e vem outro e crau! Nção sei como ele não deu uns tapa no loiro, sabe que a primeira versão imaginada era mais violenta! Srsrsr

Mas ela foi se transformando, e ficou assim. Agradou?

Esta dando trabalho essa parte, louca que o loiro recupere a memória logo!Ai eles já se pegam sem nenhum problema!

Quanto ao Dean, no próximo capitulo, o Jensen terá alguns pensamentos para o filho, caso o morenão permita! Srsrs

O problema de te mandar o Jared, será o Jensen que invadira o teu apartamento com a espada na mão(eu disse espada), não quero que corra esse risco, eu guardo ele comigo!

Enquanto escrevo esse reviews penso no capitulo postado de sua fic, doida para correr para ele! Srsrsr Vou atrasar a postagem!

Por isso!

Mil beijos!


	18. Memória da pele

Esse capitulo ofereço para a Medecris, com a mudança do Nyah sobre a nome do usuário não sei que ela é a minha nova leitora ou se antiga com nome novo! Srsrsr

Essa é aminha maneira de agradecer aqueles que vem e me deixam reviews, pois essa troca de opiniões é muito bem vinda. Então seja amigos antigos ou os que estão chegando agora sempre fico agradecida pela consideração de dedicar um pouco mais do tempo e deixar um comentário. Obrigada Medecris!

Um capítulo mais ligth

J&J J&J

Já era noite alta quando os sons do amor de Jensen e Jared se calaram. A tripulação do Colibri estava feliz, nunca imaginaram que poderiam voltar a escutar aqueles gritos e gemidos que se faziam ouvir na maioria das vezes em que os dois capitães se amavam.

O Colibri já se encontrava ancorado junto ao Flor de lótus e o Vênus. O Arpoador também resolveu ficar junto da frota Sobrenatural, pois não sabia se a Marinha estava atrás dele, por que tinha quase que certeza que o culpavam pelo desaparecimento do Almirante.

- Continuam barulhentos e escandalosos. – Comentou Misha.

- Eu não acho isso certo. – Disse Roger. – O Jensen está acorrentado.

- Eu acho que não foi à primeira vez. Ou senhor acredita que aquelas correntes junto a cama deles são de enfeite. – Disse Misha revirando os olhos. – As nossas não são. Certo amor? – Completou abraçando a esposa, que se aninhou ao seu peito escondendo o sorriso sem vergonha, afinal estava na presença do pai e da mãe.

- Mas ele está sem memória. – Argumentou Roger, que estava preocupado com o depois, tinha medo que isso confundisse a cabeça do filho.

- Calma. Capitão! – Disse Misha. – Não ouvi o loiro reclamar. Na verdade ouvi apenas: "Mais... Shhh. Jared... Ai..." Será que esse 'ai' foi alguma reclamação? Não par...

- Misha. – Falou um pouco mais alto, chamando atenção do genro. – Já entendi.

- Desculpe Capitão. – Falou com um sorriso cínico. – Vamos dormir meu amor, enquanto essa barriguinha linda estiver aqui, as nossas correntes são apenas para enfeite. – Disse Misha fazendo um cara triste e levando a esposa para Flor de Lótus.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, eles sempre souberam como se entender, a falta de memória do Jensen não é problema. E pelos barulhos que ouvimos, parecem que se entenderam. – Falou Samantha.

- Sam. Já fiz o que você me pediu. – Disse Beaver rindo para o Roger e piscando para a loira.

- Obrigada, meu amigo! Vamos, meu Capitão. – Falou abraçando o marido.

- Mas eu queria ficar aqui, esperando...

- Esperando o que? Não está curioso em saber o que o Jim fez em nossa cabine? – Perguntou puxando o marido para a rampa que dava acesso ao Vênus do Mar.

- O que ele fez? – Perguntou se deixando conduzir.

- Essa conversa toda de correntes, descobri que o único navio que não tinha correntes na cabine do Capitão, era o Vênus. Problema resolvido. – Disse dando um sorriso inocente. – E adivinha quem vai usar pela primeira vez? – Roger deu um sorriso safado e seguiu a esposa.

J&J

Jared acordou sentindo uma sensação maravilhosa que a muito não sentia. O calor do ser amado, a lassidão que uma noite de prazer e gozo pode proporcionar. Demorou um pouco a despertar totalmente, não quis ser mexer muito para não acordar Jensen, apesar de saber que era necessário. Pela posição em que o loiro estava, devia estar com os braços doloridos.

Jared's Pov.

Agora sou eu que pergunto: Será um sonho? Será que vou acordar de repente e sentir novamente o vazio em meu peito? Um vazio tão grande que pode me engolir por inteiro. Tenho vontade de invadi-lo novamente apenas para ter certeza que ele voltou para meus braços. Mas não vou fazer isso. Não que seja novidade, tantas vezes o acordei dessa maneira, lhe penetrando. Seria maravilhoso o fazer acordar gemendo meu nome.

Porém não irei fazer isso, por que da próxima vez que nos amarmos o quero com os braços livres, para senti-los me apertando, me dominando. Pois com certeza é o que vai acontecer.

Você é tão belo. - Pensava enquanto examinava o rosto do loiro. - Não vejo à hora de vê-lo abrir esses olhos, apesar de que te ver dormindo me encanta do mesmo jeito. Mas faz tanto tempo que não me deleito com o brilho dos teus olhos, será que minhas sardas estão todas aí... Me dói tanto pensar que outra pessoa te tocou.

Tenho que esquecer isso. O importante é que você está aqui comigo, e recuperou a memória. Tenho certeza, caso contrário não teria se entregado tão fácil. Nem lutou, chamou meu nome, pediu mais... Você nunca se entregaria para um desconhecido, não que eu seja um, mas devido às circunstâncias, sem a sua memória não passo de um estranho.

Se deitou de lado saindo de cima do corpo de Jensen. - Acho que exagerei, essas marcas vão demorar a sair. – Sempre pensando, depositou suaves beijos em alguns pontos que arroxeavam. – Mas sei que não se incomoda, pois você é meu e posso te marcar do jeito que eu quiser. Mas da próxima vez vou te amar com calma, apenas beijar cada centímetro de pele, te vendo arrepiar e gemer pedindo mais. Ainda bem que o teu ferimento não abriu. - Pensou observando o curativo que cobria a ferida, resultante de seu ataque ao Henrique II. – Espero me perdoar por quase te matar.

- Já percebeu que estou te observando? Esse sorriso não deixa negar. – Disse Jared vendo os lábios de Jensen se curvar em um sorriso. – Já que está acordado. Me responde apenas: Quem sou eu? – Perguntou ansioso, porém, certo da resposta do Jensen.

- Jared Tristan Padalecki. – Começou de maneira preguiçosa, voz rouca, tom baixo, que somado com o fato de está nu expondo toda a sua beleza, fez Jared suspirar e apertou a cintura do loiro, esperando. – Capitão temporário... – Disse o temporário sorrindo. –... do Colibri e meu amante.

-Amante? – Jared esperava se chamado de amor da minha vida, de meu bebezão, meu marido, menos amante. Nesse momento ele percebeu que Jensen não se lembrava dele, e aquilo doeu, ele não admitia que o loiro pudesse tê-lo esquecido. – Eu não sou teu amante. – Disse de maneira decepcionada e sentando na cama.

- Não? – Perguntou Jensen sem entender nada, Kane dizia ser o seu amante, porém nunca se entregou a ele. E agora ele se entregou sem reserva para aquele homem que dizia não ser seu amante, mas sentia que este conhecia partes do seu corpo que ele próprio não tinha conhecimento.

- Não, eu sou teu marido. – Disse Jared pegando as mãos de Jensen e mostrando o anel ali existente.

- E eu sou tua esposa? – Perguntou incrédulo, fazendo uma expressão tão engraçada que se Jared não tivesse tão triste teria caído na gargalhada.

- Lógico que não! Você é meu marido também, afinal somos dois homens. – Explicava Jared, na voz um desanimo que cortava o coração do loiro. – E como marido, pergunto: por que se entregou para mim? Por que não resistiu? Devia ter brigado, afinal você nem sabe quem eu sou e se entrega assim para qualquer um? Basta dizer que é teu amante? Foi isso que o Kane fez? Disse que era teu amante? E pode te ter? – O ciúme fazia Jared falar insanidades, indignado Jensen tentou acertar um soco no moreno, mas por causa das corrente apenas raspou de leve, não machucou, mas serviu para Padalecki calar a boca.

- Eu realmente não me lembro de você, se eu depender apenas da minha memória, você tem razão em se classificar como qualquer um. Se eu fosse feito apenas de recordações teria te matado quando acordei em teus braços no Arpoador. – Jensen ofegava, tentava segurar lágrima que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto. Quando acordou estava muito feliz, pois tinha certeza de estava no meio dos seus e principalmente estava nos braços de quem amava.

- Jensen... – Jared tentou enxugar as lágrimas que escorriam soltas pelo rosto do loiro, mas foi repelido.

- Não me toca! Eu não me entreguei para você, por que me lembrei de você ou por que disse que era o meu dono. Me entreguei para você por que cada parte do meu corpo desejava teu toque, minha boca deseja provar a sua. – Jensen respirou fundo.

- Jensen...

- Durante todo esse tempo, muitas vezes para sobreviver, para fugir de situações, para me proteger, contei apenas com o meu instinto. Esse mesmo instinto que me fez se entregar para você, o mesmo que me faz acreditar que realmente sou quem você diz que sou, mesmo que agora você esteja se comportando como um perfeito idiota. – Jensen fechou os olhos e tentou conter as lágrimas, seu coração apertava, se sentia humilhado, confuso, injustiçado com as palavras do Jared.

- Me perdoa, mas morro de ciúmes. – Disse Jared caindo em si. - Apenas imaginar aquele maldito te olhando com desejo, o tendo perto por todo esse tempo em que sofri longe de você. – Falou Jared, que chorava também, abraçando o loiro que se aconchegou naquele abraço, estava magoado, mas ali sentia que era o seu porto seguro. – Ele te obrigou a fazer alguma coisa?

- Não, ele me abrigou, cuidou de mim até eu me recuperar, inventou uma vida para mim. – Respondeu Jensen se afastando. – Ele não usou força, ele me manipulou, usou meu sentimento de gratidão e lealdade para se aproximar de mim, disse que éramos amantes. Odiava quando ele me tocava, ele... – Jensen parou de falar, raiva e indignação refletiram no rosto do loiro.

- Não fala mais nada. – Jared abraçou Jensen tentando vencer o ciúme, pois sabia que o loiro foi uma vítima e não podia ser considerado culpado. – Vamos esquecer isso. – Disse Jared acariciando o rosto de Jensen com a ponta dos dedos.

- Uma das coisas que me manteve vivo todo esse tempo, foram os sonhos com alguém desconhecido, com alguém que nunca vi o rosto, mas tinha certeza que esse alguém era a minha salvação. – Disse Jensen o rosto banhado em lagrimas. - E quando te vi me olhando pela escotilha do Arpoador, meu coração avisou que o vazio, o desespero, as incertezas que se faziam presentes em mim desde que acordei naquela praia, tinham chegado ao fim. – Eu te amo. – Disse, sem se controlar, pois essas três palavras gritavam dentro dele.

- Eu também te amo. Me perdoa. – Disse Jared antes de beijá-lo, de maneira suave, sentindo o gosto das recentes lágrimas. O moreno estava tentando enterrar dentro dele o ciúme, mas esse sentimento era sufocante.

O moreno foi aprofundando o beijo e sendo correspondido da mesma maneira, suas línguas se tocavam, se provavam, exploravam cada canto da boca amada. O desejo se ascendeu novamente, Jared já intensificava a força do abraço, Jensen o tocava como podia. – Isso foi o Craken? – Perguntou Padalecki, sorrindo e sem fôlego. Quando o estomago de Jensen roncou.

- Antes fosse assim estaria de barriga cheia. – Respondeu Jensen, sorrindo também e respirando forte, um pouco mais refeito de toda situação com Jared, sentia que eles venceriam isso.

- Vamos te alimentar primeiro. Afinal te procuramos tanto, e agora não podemos te deixar morrer de fome. – Jared se levantou e foi buscar um pano molhado para limpá-los. – Vou te deixar um pouco apresentável, e chamarei o Roger para te soltar.

- Roger? – Perguntou Jensen curioso.

- Teu pai. – Informou Jared. – Ele ficou com as chaves. E vou providenciar um belo café da manhã, pois o sol está nascendo. Pega essa maçã para acalmar esse monstro que tem ai dentro. – O moreno lhe entregou a maçã e o beijou, antes de sair.

Jensen's Pov

É insano, mas todo o meu ser clama que ama esse pirata de olhos transparentes que num momento brilham com o mais puro ódio, e no outro refletem o mais profundo desejo e amor. Olhando nesses olhos consigo ler sua alma e sinto que ele pode fazer a mesma coisa comigo.

Nos braços dele descobrir o que é viver. Percebi que apenas respirava nesse tempo em que vivi sem a sua presença, ainda bem que perdi a memória, morreria se tivesse de viver longe dele, sabendo de sua existência.

Jared Padalecki, até o teu nome é doce em minha boca, o teu gosto nem se compara, malditas corrente que me impediram de te abraçar. Acredito que amor é algo bem maior que memórias. O amor deve ser uma coisa cravada na própria alma, marcada a ferro no coração, e reconhece o ser amado nas trevas e tempestades. Pode vir vestido na pele de seu maior inimigo, mas ele não se engana.

Sinto que amo você mais do que a minha própria vida, e farei você entender isso, Jared Tristan Padalecki.

Apesar das histórias bem construídas do Kane, algo sempre me disse que não era daquela maneira, nesse momento entendo o sentimento de incredulidade. A sensação de estar vivendo outra vida que me acompanhou durante todo o tempo que fiquei como Dean Smith, tudo explicado.

Que loucura é essa a minha vida, mas eu sei agora quem eu sou, tenho certeza que sou esse Capitão Jensen Ackles. Na verdade preferia ser, Almirante Jensen Ackles, mas isso se resolve, o importante é o que estou de volta.

Na verdade a única coisa que ficarei com saudade da vida do Almirante Dean Smith é do meu filho, que não é meu. Ele deve estar sofrendo tanto, mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Sei que ele não ficará comigo, afinal não sou seu pai, dói pensar nisso.

Meu anjinho da guarda, acho que o seu pai verdadeiro deve estar morto, se não, o procuraria e lhe daria uma surra. Não o mataria por sua causa, mas se ele lhe maltratasse, acredito que ele daria um belo mergulho ao fundo do mar, amarrado em uma ancora. Meu filho, eu te amo, mas acho que não poderei ficar junto a você. Acho que terei de conviver com saudades suas minha criança.

Jensen estava distraído com os seus pensamentos comendo calmamente a maça. Quando um homem alto e loiro parou ao lado da cama.

- O Jared me falou que você não precisa mais das correntes? – Perguntou Roger lhe encarando. – Recuperou a memória?

- Não senhor, mas eu sei quem eu sou de verdade agora. – Disse Jensen, uma emoção diferente lhe enchia o coração a vontade que tinha de se aninhar no colo daquele homem de feições sérias, mas de olhos doces e tão cheios... De amor. Percebeu que seguiria aquele pirata até o inferno se preciso fosse.

- Jensen, essas correntes não são para te aprisionar, e sim para te proteger de si mesmo. Evitar que faça coisas, como machucar alguém de um desses navios. Ninguém aqui teria coragem de te matar ou ferir, caso resolvesse atacar alguém aqui. Mas acredite se você fizer algo contra a tripulação que nos segue, e tua memória voltar, é capaz de querer tirar a própria vida, entendeu?

Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça, e uma pontada em sua cabeça, acompanhada de uma lembrança: ele abraçado com aquele pirata em cima da cabine de comando de um navio desconhecido, e aquele homem apontava para o céu estrelado, parecia que estava lhe ensinando a ler as estrelas.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Perguntou Roger preocupado pela expressão de dor do filho, e assim se aproximou suficiente para Jensen o puxar para um abraço.

Passado o susto com a reação de Jensen, o Roger o envolveu em um abraço apertado. Os dois choravam tanto que soluços abalavam seus corpos, nesse momento o velho Capitão Ackles, sentiu que seu filho voltaria por inteiro, era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Jared emocionado com a cena pegou a chave da cintura de Roger e soltou os braços de Jensen que se agarrou com mais força ao pai.

O moreno ia se retirar da cabine, mas esta foi invadida por Alona, seguida por Misha que estava louco para falar com o amigo. Samantha aproveitando a invasão veio junto. Jensen estava nu se encolheu e se cobriu como pode com um pano.

- Não se preocupe, todos já viram o que você quer esconder. Coisa que vai fazer com facilidade pelo tamanho. – Disse Misha. – Menos a Alona, mas não tem problema, ela está acostumada com coisa melhor e maior. – Completou sorrindo se aproximando do amigo e lhe arregalando os olhos em um exame rápido. – Está sentindo dor? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Muita, minha cabeça explode em lembranças, as mais loucas. Me vejo carregando essa por um porto. - Disse apontando para Alona. – E te vejo se apoiando em mim bêbado. – Falou para o Misha. - Porém a mais louca é ver o Jared pedindo uma garota em casamento, essa lembrança me faz querer matar essa garota. Mas ao mesmo tempo acho que essa garota sou eu! – Falou Jensen sorrindo com dificuldades devido a dor de cabeça.

- Devo te dizer que essa garota que vê é você! Você era uma menininha muito danadinha! – Disse Misha puxando as bochechas de um Jensen com o olhar assustado direcionado para o Jared que lhe sorria, bem ou mal Jensen estava lembrando-se dele.

- E como isso aconteceu? – Perguntou Jensen assustado.

- Encontramos uma bruxa no meio do mar... – Começou Misha se divertindo, mas foi interrompido.

- Misha! – Roger chamou atenção do genro. - Meu filho, não se preocupa com isso. Tenta relaxar.

- Isso mesmo. – Disse Samantha, que lhe abraçava. – Meu filho, é tão bom ter nos braços novamente. O segundo pirata mais lindo de todo Caribe. – A loira chorava emocionada.

- Quem é o primeiro? – Perguntou Jensen que apesar de sua situação: nu, com dores em lugares que nunca imaginou sentir, sem memórias, com fome e a cabine cheia de gente, mas não se lembrava de ter um dia mais feliz do que esse.

- O teu pai. – Disse Samantha olhando para Roger.

- Acredito que terei de me contentar como terceiro lugar. – Respondeu olhando para Jared, que abriu o sorriso mais perfeito que já tinha visto.

- Tem gente que está com fome. – Falou Samantha, quando o estômago de Jensen roncou. – Vamos, deixem o Jensen se vestir, Ruffus está arrumando a mesa do café da manhã, e os homens estão ansiosos para reencontrar o seu Capitão.

- Fico preocupado com isso. – Falou Misha.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jared.

- Todos nós despertamos lembranças em Jensen, quando ele encontrar a tripulação vai acontecer isso, e a memória dele voltar de uma vez.

- Isso não é bom? – Perguntou Alona.

- Não. Por causa dessa dor de cabeça que acompanha as lembranças, ela pode ser muito intensa, não sei até que ponto ele agüentaria. – Explicou Misha preocupado.

- Não. Eu quero me encontrar com a minha tripulação, eu agüento essa dor sem problema. – Falou Jensen, olhando para o pai, como se pedindo permissão.

J&J J&J

Reviews FF

Esse comentário sobre piratinhas enrugados, me lembrou uma migo que namorou uma banguela, pensa que o bol... era maravilhoso, palavras dele! srsrsr

A Anja disse que essa cena é diferentes das que escrevo, pois ela me acha mais romântica, na verdade que ria ter colocado um Jared mais enfurecido com a situação, mas não rolou!

Também não gosto de muita educação, gosto que me joguem na parede, tenha pegada, que me aperte, Parei! srsrsr

Ainda vou conseguir escrever um dos dois bem maus!

O loiro se esbaldou com o Jared, mas não lembra de nada, o Jared também é podero, o Kane fez de tudo e não conseguiu nada o Jared só chegou deu um beijinho e pronto! Esta avacalhado! Srsrrs

Agora o loiro provoca orgasmo só de respirar! O Jared engoliu estava com saudade! E pai do loiro morrendo de preocupação! Srsrrs

""Seu pênis pulou, enorme e duro"

Eu ri tanto nessa parte que quase infartei a cena kkkkk! E imaginei o susto do loiro, tipo: "agora me ferrei" rsrs!"

Sabe que essa parte lembrei de você! Não me pergunte por que, não saberei explicar! Srsrs

As vezes usamos certas frases! Srsrsr Os dois são lindos juntos, com barriga ou sem barriga! Srsrs Sempre perfeitos!

Mas ele tinha de dormir, caso contrario o meu loiro quando recuperasse a memória estaria invalido!

Farra da cauda você ainda não viu nada srsrs

Foram cinco dias escrevendo! Com um Penis duro e enorme apontando para você, quem vai lembrar de filho? Srsrrs mas viu que o depois ele lembrou, sei que deve ter gente me odiando por causa dos pensamentos do Jensen de abrir mão do Dean, mas...

Nada de encerra a carreira, como ficarão a minha madrugadas, não curto muito o jô. Srsrsr

Mil beijos! 

**Sun spn**

Se esconder atrás da Ivys, realmente não vou te achar o menina sumida!

Diz que estou atrasando E. N.D por culpa dela! Srsrsr Olha maldade! Srsrs

Mas não é para chorar,pois é a pura verdade, tanto que apenas por você posso deixar a Ivys voltar para a sociedade com um percentual bem pequeno!

Ainda bem que consegui, olha o medo! Foi difícil. Pois um pega, mas um pega cheio de amor entre um desmemoriado! Srsrrs

O Dean ainda não apareceu, mas quando aparecer trará revolta e tristeza pela situação!

Odeio fazer meus personagens sofrer, ele que insistem! Se esconde da Sun! Srsrsrs

Eu acho que adoro acorrentar, amordaçar esse loiro, a se eu tive dinheiro eu o mandava raptar! Srsrs Credo! Mas nunca o maltrataria, trazia o Jared também! Esquece que esse negócio de não dar aula estou viajando! Srsrsr

Sem a greve o ano escola só ia terminar em março! E com a greve só Deus sabe! Estamos ameaçados de não receber, alguns de serem demitidos, estamos sendo totalmente desrespeitados, ignorados, choro quando vejo o comercial do MEC sobre professor. Choro de raiva, pois a nossa realidade vai de mal a pior, amo a minha profissão, mas não recomendo a ninguém tamanho sofrimento, salário baixo? É o dos males o menor! E o mais fácil de ser resolvido! Desculpa o desabafo! Todo mundo sorrindo! Srsrsr

Mil beijos! E te espero!

**Notas da beta:**

(Ela ta me saindo melhor que a encomenda!) Em relação a Samantha

. (você não ia perder a chance né?) – Sobre o fato de eu falar sempre a verdade em relação ao beleza de Jensen.

.(tadiiiiiinhoooo!) pelo sofrimento do Jared

(Ou isso, ou o loiro tem bom gosto, pra pegar um sasquatch desses!) Outro motivo para o Jensen ter se entregado.

(Ainda bem, ou o loiro ia se ver comigo!), Por que o Jensen tentou atingir um soco em Jared, mas ele estava merecendo.

(E que braços!) Sobre os braços de Jared.

(Também... Depois de ver a visão do paraíso, até eu!) Quando o Jensen viu o Jared no Arpoador.

(tadinha dessa criança nas mãos da Ana!), pelo fato dela achar que sou má com o Dean, não sei de onde ela tirou essa idéia.

(Vou incitar uma revolução pra eles ficarem juntos!) Campanha para o Dean e o Jensen ficarem juntos. Srsrsrsrsrsr (Risada maligna)

Imagina a cena? A família buscapé se reunindo toda!) A família reunida, achei lindo! Srsrs

(Pai preocupado! Lindo!) Quando Roger chamou atenção do Misha pela quantidade de besteira falada.

A minha amada beta se perde nos sonhos e pode cometer erros, por tanto...Só resto agradece-la por assumir toda a situação! srsrrs

Beijos Anja! Apesar das trocas te AMO ! srsr


	19. Esquece que você foi Almirante Smith

Esse capitulo ofereço para a catiacristina que me presenteia com reviews lindo e com muito carinho! A minha Anja corrigiu esse capítulo rapidinho para poder presenteá-la afinal 25/11 é aniversário dessa nossa amiga de Portugal. Mas uma vez Supernatural mostra o quanto é especial, pois aproxima pessoas, derruba barreiras de espaço, tempo e preconceito. Catia não é uma fã de slash, mas nos acompanha em Piratas sempre com muito carinho e respeito, lógico que aos poucos estaremos trazendo mais uma para a irmandade! Srsrsrsr

Um Grande beijo do tamanho do Brasil! Que seus desejos se realize, menos aquele de ter o Jensen só pra ti! O resto pode!(Sei que a Anja essa hora está querendo o meu fígado, por não incluir o Jared nessa!) Srsrsrsr

J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J

- Meu filho, não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – Disse Roger.

- Mas eu sei controlar as lembranças.

- Estou percebendo. – Falou Misha.

- É apenas me concentrar em algo. E ainda mais, já passou, não estou lembrando-me de mais nada e a dor está aliviando. Eu não quero ficar preso nessa cabine. E além do mais eu sou ou não sou o capitão desse navio? – Perguntou o loiro irritado.

- Não! O capitão do navio sou eu. – Disse Jared sorrindo pelo bico que Jensen fez ao ouvir tal verdade. – Então apenas sairá dessa cabine quando eu permitir.

- Pai? – Disse Jensen pedindo socorro para Roger.

- O capitão é ele. – Falou o velho capitão Ackles. – Nesse navio você tem de obedecê-lo.

- Jensen, vamos fazer o seguinte: tomaremos um banho, você se vestirá e conforme for decidimos se vai tomar café com a tripulação ou não. Tudo bem? – Falou Jared quando viu que o loiro ficou triste por ter de ficar preso na cabine.

- Tudo bem. – Disse o loiro conformado.

- Agora nós iremos tomar banho, podem nos esperar no salão das refeições. – Disse Jared, para ficar sozinho com Jensen.

- É café da manhã e não almoço. Vão tomar banhos juntos e esquecem que tem estômago. – Comentou Misha saindo. – A minha loira não vai ficar com fome muito tempo, afinal ela tem que comer por dois. – Terminou acariciando a barriga da esposa.

- Alona! – Chamou Jensen.

- O que foi irmãozinho? – Perguntou a loira carinhosa.

- Ainda bem que pedir para não acertar no Flor de Lótus, hoje eu não me perdoaria. – Falou Jensen que esticou a mão e tocou na barriga da loira.

- Eu também não te perdoaria se tivesse provocado algum arranhão no meu navio. – Disse sorrindo. – Ainda bem que foi o teu lado protetor que falou mais alto e não o vingativo.

- Vingativo? Como assim? – Perguntou curioso.

- Foi logo que engravidei. – Alona contou uma pequena briga entre irmãos.

Flash Back.

- Você fala. – Disse Misha para Jensen.

- A mulher é tua. – Falou o loiro surpreso.

- Mas a idéia é tua. – Retrucou o médico.

- Jared...

- Concordo com o Misha. – Disse o moreno o cortando.

- Vocês tem medo dessa baixinha ranzinza. – Falou Jensen revoltado com a atitude dos outros. Mas a verdade é que ele não estava a fim de enfrentar a fúria da loira, que com certeza explodiria. – Me admira de ti Misha, você sabe que tenho razão.

- Jensen, você tem de ver que essas mulheres, com quem temos a honra de conviver, não aceitam isso. Viu o que aconteceu com a Tracy? Ela trocou de tripulação! E Alona a aceitou sem nenhum problema, a única restrição foi dela não carregar peso. Mas é só. Até em batalhas, a Tracy está na linha de ataque. Para o desespero do Steven, que foi recusado pela capitã, a pedido da esposa. É capaz da Alona abandonar a frota, conheço minha mulher.

- Sabe que você tem razão? E se não desse para ela partir com a frota? Por lei teria de esperar. – Essas regras fizeram para nunca navegarem sozinhos, sempre aos pares. Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam.

- Jensen... – Falaram os dois. Tinham medo do sorriso que viram no rosto do loiro.

No outro dia...

- Jensen! Jensen! – Alona gritava pelo loiro pelo cais, com uma espada em punho. – O que você fez com o meu navio?

- Não fiz nada! Está ficando louca! – Disse o loiro fingindo surpresa. – Te virão mexendo próximo a ancora, e agora ela não está subindo. – Falava a loira nervosa.

- Agora a culpa é minha se teu navio não presta? – Disse Jensen sério, mas rindo por dentro.

- Jura pela vida do Jared que não sabotaste o meu navio? – Perguntou a loira, bufando de raiva. O silêncio do loiro foi a resposta que ela precisava. Afinal marinheiros são supersticiosos, nunca jurariam em falso por algo importante em sua vida. – Agora nem eu e nem você vamos para lugar algum.

- O que você fez com o meu navio? – Jensen perguntou agora nervoso.

- Vou fazer agora. – A capitã levantou o braço e baixou, imediatamente um tiro de canhão que partiu do Flor de Lótus, atingiu o mastro principal do Colibri.

A sorte de Alona foi que Jared agiu mais rápido. O grito de raiva de Jensen saiu alto e a loira se escondeu atrás do marido. A confusão chamou atenção de Roger que se dirigiu aos cais.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Roger.

- E... – Jensen depois do grito ficou sem voz, de tanto ódio que sentia daquele ser escondido, e que estava percebendo que talvez tivesse exagerado. Principalmente por que o loiro começou a ficar vermelho, com falta de ar.

- Jensen! Calma. – Jared o sacudiu até que o viu respirar novamente, mas o segurou, pois ele queria partir para cima da capitã, que continuava protegida pelo marido.

Misha explicou a situação, para um atônito capitão.

- Jensen, o Colibri tem mastro reserva, nem emendado vai ficar. Dará um pouco de trabalho, mas em 10 dias no máximo já está tudo certo. – Disse o capitão, que compreendia a dor do filho, mas não podia alimentar a raiva nele. – Alona, você deveria ter ido falar comigo, antes de chegar nessas consequencias. O que Jensen fez no te navio, se é o que estou pensando em um dia se resolve, e essa atitude dele foi por amor...

- Eu odeio essa loira, eu quero...

- Não fala nada que se arrependa. – Disse Roger colocando a mão dele na boca do filho.

- Posso te soltar agora? – Perguntou Jared.

- Melhor não! – Disse Jensen olhando em direção ao Colibri, vendo o mastro caído e as velas se embolando nas cordas.

Jensen foi para o Colibri verificar os estragos e começou a trabalhar imediatamente. Altas horas da madrugada Jared o obrigou a descansar e dar descanso aos seus homens.

- Jensen, eu vou ficar e te ajudar a cuidar do Colibri. – Disse Alona, na hora da partida.

- Por mim você já teria partido há muito tempo, pois a ultima coisa que quero é ficar olhando para tua cara. – Disse Jensen sem se virar para a loira.

- Me perdoa! Pode atirar no meu navio. – Disse a capitã, estava realmente arrependida.

- Preparar os canhões! – Gritou Jensen. – Desculpem se não pedir por favor. Por favor, seus cães do inferno, poderiam preparar os canhões? – Gritou novamente, quando não foi obedecido.

- Jensen! – Gritou seu pai. – O que você pretende fazer?

- Afundar o navio da Alona. – Respondeu o loiro como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Ela disse que eu podia.

- Você pretende afundar o navio dela, e depois teremos as tripulações se matando. Você começou com essa guerra para proteger o bebê que ela carregar no ventre, e agora você mesmo vai matá-lo? – Perguntou Roger tentando mostrar parte das consequencias que aconteceriam caso ele resolvesse levar enfrente essa briga.

- Suspender ordem. – Essa Jensen não precisou repetir. – Quando esse sapo sair de tua barriga, eu afundarei o teu navio. – Falou Jensen ainda sem olhar para Alona.

- Jensen, não chama o filho de Alona de sapo, ele é meu filho também. – Reclamou Misha.

– Desculpa! Quando esse sapo de olho azul sair da tua barriga, eu vou afundar o teu navio! – Repetiu, se despediu de Roger e foi para a casa em que ele morava com Jared na ilha. Não queria ver a partida dos navios.

Os dez dias se passaram rápido, o Colibri ficou pronto para partir a qualquer momento, mas não podia por causa da regra que inventaram.

Jensen sempre foi instinto e violando uma ordem do seu pai, resolveu zarpar.

- Jensen, não é melhor esperar? – Perguntou Jared.

- Não, vamos somente a Tortuga, e esperamos por lá. Eu preciso ir. – Disse o loiro. – Não vamos fazer nada, iremos direto, sem interceptar nenhum navio. Canhões apenas para a defesa. – Argumentou, apesar de ser o capitão respeitava a opinião do marido.

- Tudo bem. – Concordou Jared.

Quando chegaram a Tortuga, os espanhóis estavam atacando o porto, tentado o controle da ilha. Aproveitaram que tinham apenas seis navios aportados e eles estavam em uma frota de dez. O coração de Jensen apertou quando viu o Flor de Lótus encurralado por duas fragatas.

- Preparar para a batalha. – Gritou Jensen. Estava preocupado, pois a tripulação do Colibri não estava completa, ficaram poucos homens com ele na ilha Escondida. Eles teriam de mostrar a superioridade em qualidade.

- 10° a bombordo, preparem os canhões. Hoje é o dia de provar que são os melhores! Fogo! Não parem nem para respirar! Quero esses canhões carregados imediatamente. – Gritava Jensen, o seu alvo eram os navios que atacavam o da capitã.

A sorte estava do lado dos piratas, logo chegaram El Matador II e El Diablo com o capitão Pelegrino.

Jensen conseguiu afundar uma das fragatas, mas teve partir para o corpo a corpo, pois a outra estava protegida pelo Flor de lótus. Até dar a volta poderia ser tarde para o navio da capitã.

- Prender cabos. – Jensen deu a ordem e o Colibri se ligou ao Flor de lótus.

- Ninguém toca em minha irmãzinha e sai vivo. – Disse Jensen enfiando uma espada nas costas de um espanhol, depois deste dar uma bofetada na capitã .Claro que a vida do espanhol já estava no final, pois Misha vinha para cima dele, mas Jensen chegou primeiro. Alona do chão pegou uma pistola e atirou em outro soldado espanhol que veio por trás do loiro. E Jared que chegava para lutar junto ao marido, matou outro que ia atingir o Misha.

Os homens da capitã lutavam bravamente, e com a ajuda adicional do Colibri logo a batalha foi encerrada com vitória para o bucaneiros.

Depois de finda a batalha, os navios organizados, e todos os piratas confraternizando a vitória sobre os espanhóis, Jensen e Alona foram conversar. Sob os olhares atentos de Roger, Jared e Misha. Os dois sempre brigavam, mas aquela tinha sido a mais grave.

- Viu irmãzinha, por que não quero você no mar? – Disse Jensen, os dois estavam deitados em uma espécie de rende estendida, entre dois coqueiros na praia da ilha de Tortuga.

- Eu entendo a sua preocupação, a minha vida é essa, a nossa vida é essa. Se for assim, Misha tem de sair da pirataria também, pois toda criança precisa de um pai. E você também, como o meu sapinho vai ficar sem o tio dele? – Disse a loira feliz por estar em paz com aquele que era admirava e amava como um irmão de verdade. – E além do mais tenho muita gente que me ama e me protege.

- Acho que tem razão. Mas vou ficar de olho em você. – Disse Jensen, a abraçando e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Achei maravilhoso você aparecer com o Colibri e salvar o meu navio. – Disse Alona risonha.

- Claro! Afinal quem vai afundar o teu navio sou eu! – Falou Jensen.

- Não acredito que você ainda está com essa idéia. – Disse Alona fazendo um muxoxo com a boca. – Pensei que tivesse me perdoado.

- Não. Apenas descobri que te amo, e você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, que nunca te desejarei mal algum. Mas você jogou uma bala de canhão em meu navio, e isso não vai ficar barato. – Explicou Jensen calmamente.

- Droga. – Disse a loira se levantando.

- Vamos volta para cá, quem sabe eu perdôo até esse sapinho de olhos azuis nascer. – Falou Jensen puxando a loira de volta para a rede.

Um pouco atrás, Jared, Roger e Misha sorriam dos dois. Sabiam que não deviam tomar partido; apenas interceder quando queriam exagerar nas agressões.

Fim do Flash Back.

- Então o fato de você não ter afundado o meu navio, significa que me perdoou? – Perguntou a loira feliz.

- Eu acho que não, pois já estou com raiva de novo. – Disse Jensen, sério.

- Não vão começar a brigar agora. Vão para o salão e nos esperem por lá. – Falou Jared.

- Será que mesmo sem memória, vocês não deixam de brigar? – Falou Roger sem levantar de onde estava sentado.

- Roger... – Chamou Jared, vendo que o capitão Ackles não se mexeu.

- Vou esperar aqui. – Disse o velho capitão.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jared.

- Você não vai se aproveitar do meu filho outra vez. Não achei correto. Eu acredito que relações sexuais apenas com a volta da memória do Jensen. – Disse Roger.

- E se demorar voltar? – Perguntou Jensen assustado.

- Pensa em outra coisa, vai saquear navios, atirar faca nos outros, mas dá um tempo de sexo. – Falou Roger. Jared estava de boca aberta e Jensen de bico, pois tinha adorado cada momento que passou ao lado do moreno. Lamentava por estar acorrentado, e aquele banho lhe apareceu como uma promessa de novas sensações.

-Mas pai...

- Jensen... – Disse Roger dando um beijo no filho e dando a discussão por encerrada.

- Ele é pior do que uma sogra. – Disse Jared bem baixinho.

- Eu ouvi isso. – Comentou Roger. – Agora vão tomar banho e se lembrem de que estou aqui ao lado.

- É acho que papai tem razão. – Disse Jensen quando se sentou na cama direito e sentiu uma leve dor no traseiro.

- Quer ajuda? – Perguntou Jared sorrindo.

- Quero cortar meu cabelo. – Disse Jensen ignorando a pergunta, estava meio envergonhado, apesar de achar que essa dor não lhe era estranha.

- Sou eu que corto o teu cabelo, sempre. – Disse Roger. – Você sempre o usa curto, quem lhe convenceu do contrário? – Perguntou o pai curioso.

- Comodoro Kane...

- Enquanto você corta o cabelo, eu vou tomar banho. – Falou Jared, interrompendo Jensen, sem esconder a irritação que aquele nome provocava nele.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Roger estranhando o genro.

- Nada. – Disse Jensen, a atitude do moreno o magoava.

- Nada? – Falou Roger, mas respeitou, sabia que se precisasse o loiro não iria deixar de confiar nele. – Tudo bem, a Sam sempre diz para não me meter em briga de casal, mas acho que sou pior que uma sogra. – Disse Roger rindo da própria piada. – Mas fale um pouco de sua vida, nesses quase quatro meses, como ficou no lugar do Almirante?

Jensen contou como foi encontrado e reconhecido como Almirante Smith, por Kane. As mentiras inventadas por este, para lhe levar para a cama.

- Desgraçado! Maldito seja Comodoro Kane! – Gritou Roger, expressando sua raiva.

Quando Jared ouviu o desabafo do capitão, fechou as mãos em ódio. Se tivesse unhas grandes elas teriam se cravado na pele ou se quebrado, tamanha a força que Padalecki empregou no ato.

- As suas tripulações eram boas? – Perguntou Roger mudando de assunto.

- Eram. Eu os escolhi, junto com os meus capitães A.J e Hartley. – Falou Jensen. – Com a convivência no mar se tornaram grandes amigos, principalmente Hartley.

- E o respeito deles ia além da sua patente? – Perguntou Roger, pois sabia que os homens às vezes obedecem ao seu superior, mas não o admiram e nem o respeitam.

- No começo estavam receosos, devido o naufrágio, o senhor sabe, um acontecimento desse tipo pode acabar com um comandante, mas conseguir superar. – Informou Jensen sem disfarçar o orgulho.

- Um comandante verdadeiramente competente consegue superar superstições. – Disse Roger.

- É verdade. – Roger apenas sorriu concordando com as palavras do filho, Jensen nunca foi de falsas modéstias, ele se achava o melhor e sempre dizia isso claramente.

- E teve algum inimigo declarado?

- Tive dois que quiseram me diminuir perante o comandante geral, o Almirante Lafferty e o Capitão Somerhalder. O Almirante comandava os dois galeões, que encontraram o Colibri, Somerhalder era o Capitão do Galeão que estava indo a pique. – Informou Jensen.

- Você sempre se arrisca por amigos, mas por inimigos, é a primeira vez. – Disse Roger, um pouco irritado, sabendo do perigo que o filho correu ao salvar a tripulação do Galeão.

- Nunca fui covarde, e a tripulação daquele navio eram meus irmãos de bandeira. Simplesmente não podia deixá-los morrer, sem fazer algo para impedir.

- Esse é o filho que criei. - Falou Roger mudando o tom e beijando o rosto de Jensen. – Temos que fazer essa barba.

- O Capitão Somerhalder depois disso se tornou um amigo fiel, além de se tornar meu amigo, se apaixonou por mim. – Disse Jensen.

- Foi teu amante também? – Perguntou Jared que saia da sala de banho, nesse momento.

- Não! – Exclamou Jensen indignado.

- Ainda bem menos um para eu matar. – Disse Jared sem olhar para o loiro.

- Jensen, nas histórias do Almirante Dean Smith, aparecia uma criança. Você ainda não falou dela. – Disse Roger, querendo quebrar o clima que se instalou na cabine.

- É, nesses meses arranjei até filhos. – Disse Jensen sorrindo, lembrando-se de Dean e Brock.

- Filhos? Ouvir falar de um apenas. – Disse Roger surpreso.

- Oficialmente, o pequeno Dean, era filho do Almirante. Mas para o meu segundo imediato Brock Kelly, eu era o pai que ele queria ter tido. Acredito que eles são os que mais estão sofrendo com o meu desaparecimento. – Disse Jensen emocionado. – Principalmente o meu Dean. – O nome da criança saiu sussurrado.

- E como você descobriu o pequeno Dean? – perguntou Roger.

Jensen contou o encontro no jardim, do desespero da criança ao se anunciar como filho. – Esse Almirante teve a coragem de recusar um filho, e o Dean é tão... Carinhoso, doce. Inteligente, engraçado. Ele pressentiu que eu ia desaparecer, pois no dia que fui capturado por vocês, chorou muito dizendo que ia me perder. – Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela face de Jensen. – Achava que nunca mais ia me ver.

- Acho que ele está certo. Parece que nesse meio tempo longe mim, você arranjou muitos amores, e acredito que todos devem continuar onde estão. Bem longe. – Falou Jared. – Eu entendo seus sentimentos por essa criança, mas ele não é teu filho. Deixa esse passado para trás, aquela vida não era a sua. Logo você esquece. – Acariciou a ponta do nariz de Jensen, pois seu rosto estava coberto de espuma que seu pai lhe passou para fazer a barba. – Vou subir, não saia da cabine sozinho. – Dizendo isso o moreno se retirou e não viu quando novas lágrimas escorrerão pelo rosto de Jensen.

- Claro que vocês dois vão se encontrar novamente. – Disse Roger sentindo a dor do filho por não ver mais Dean.

- Mas o Jared tem razão, o Dean não é meu filho. – Falou Jensen.

- Você é o pai que ele conheceu e amou.

- O sangue não é o mesmo. – Disse Jensen cada vez mais triste.

- Existem coisas mais importantes que o sangue. Ligações mais profundas que a da carne. O que sentiu por mim quando me viu?

- Um amor tão grande, que tive a certeza absoluta que era o meu pai. – Falou Jensen sorrindo ao falar da sensação que sentiu ao ver Roger pela primeira vez. – Uma admiração, confiança e um imenso respeito.

- Não sabe o quanto ficou feliz em saber que passo todos esses sentimentos para você, mas não vou deixar de contar, que não sou seu pai de verdade. – Roger contou para Jensen toda a história deles dois, de maneira rápida. Porém deixando evidente todo o sentimento existente entre eles. E falou de Barbossa , seu pai verdadeiro. – Viu como o sangue é o que menos importa?

- Mas eu não quero brigar com o Jared. – Disse Jensen preocupado com o marido.

- O Jared é ciumento, mas vai ser o primeiro a lhe apoiar. – Jensen sorriu com as palavras do pai.

- Como será que está a minha criança? – Jensen perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para Roger.

Ilha Bonita

Kane estava em pé no porto olhando para o infinito, esperando um milagre para ter de volta a sua Jenny. "Droga como pude te deixar escapar? Tenho certeza que já deve está com aquele... Devia tê-lo deixado morrer naquele dia."

Flash Back.

Jared tinha 7 anos e Jenny, 11. Brincavam juntos à lagoa, quando Jared escorregou e caiu dentro da água, na parte funda. Jenny não sabia nadar, mas ia pular ao ver o amigo se afogando.

- Deixa que eu o pego. – Falou Kane a segurando no momento em que ia pular. O rapaz com 15 anos, chegou naquele momento atraído pelos gritos da menina.

Chris resgatou Jared, que apesar de ter engolido muita água, não perdeu a consciência.

- Obrigado Chris. – Disse o garoto ofegante e abraçado à amiguinha. – Não sei como te agradecer.

- Tem uma moeda aí? – Perguntou para o menino.

- Tenho apenas essa. – Disse Jared tirando do bolso uma moeda de cobre do mais baixo valor existente na época.

- Está pago, e muito bem pago. Assim que puder te restituirei a diferença. – Disse Kane indo embora, mas ainda ouviu Jenny consolando o amigo pela ofensa recebida.

- Só não quebro a cara dele, por que afinal ele te salvou e você vale mais que todos os tesouros do mundo.

Fim do Flash back

"Se eu soubesse o quanto esse salvamento me saiu caro..." Lamentava Kane. "Mas eu ainda irei te reencontrar, espero que ainda esteja sem memórias."

Um navio de bandeira espanhola chamou atenção do Comodoro. Identificou como pertencente a frota de Dom Garcia, padrasto de Jensen, e todo seu ser vibrou ao ver uma senhora distinta, toda de preto desembarcar, apoiada pelo marido.

"Sra. Ross, toda de preto? Deve ter sabido da "morte" do filho. Acredito que esse luto não irá durar muito, sorte a dela" Pensou Kane. Que começou a rir quase que imediatamente, "E sorte a minha também." E um plano começou a ser formado na cabeça doentia do Comodoro Kane naquele exato momento.

J&J&J&J&J&J&J&J

Respostas aos reviews

**Sun spn**

Oi! Pensei que fosse de SP, vou para Brasilia então! Srsrs

Já voltei a dar aulas, a primeira coisa que me aconteceu, fui assaltada! Srsrsr mas nada sério apenas bens materiais, não se preocupe!

O Misha deixa alguém falar? Mas ele sabe que de todos é o menos dotado! Deixa de ser maldosa! Srsrsr

Acho que esse capitulo você deve ter ficado com raiva do Jay, foi difícil escrever essa parte! Mas como disse a Anja ele não é perfeito e não sabe que a relação do Jensen e do Dean é próxima!

Por que o trauma o Jensen era para ser um cara feio, mas ele consegue ser o mais perfeito do universo! Srtsrsrsr Não canso de olhar para ele e me perguntar como ele pode ser tão lindo! Morta de apaixonada! Srsrsr

Mil beijos!

**Masinha**

Que bom que amou, eu fiquei assim, tipo será que vai ficar legal, não sou muito boa em descrever muito sentimentos! Srsrsrrs

Mas atualização rápida viu!

Mas ficou muito feliz em fazer parte do teu vicio, Piratas ficou viciante para mim também! Doi em pensar no final! Srsrsr Uma agonia em se despedir dos meus capitães! Deve ser por isso que não mato meus personagens! Srsrsrsr Saudades que sentirei deles, até do louco do Kane que esta com novos planos para ter a sua Jenny! Srsrs

Mil beijos!

**Perola**

Realmente a invasão na cabine foi uma coisa bem família buscape! Srsrsrsrsr

Adoro! Sabe que aqui em casa temos esse problema minha mãe e eu! Meu marido chama mama de policia federal do jeito que ela entra em casa invadindo! Srsrsr pensa em um genro indignado! Srsrsr

O Misha se acha, mas se ele não fizer isso quem vai fazer? Srsrsr Perto do Jensen e do Jared.

Agora sim acredito que o Jared mereça uma cacetada e das grandes, querer que o Jensen esqueça o Dean! Gente é só ciúmes! Logo ele vai mudar de idéia! Eu acho! Srsrsrs

Conseguir fazer a Anja ficar com raiva do Jared! Srsrsrsr Eu sou passional! Srsrrss novidade!

E o Kane ainda está vivo!

A Sun acha que tenho um fetiche de ver o Jensen amarrado! Sssrsrsrrs Adorei o Sam amarrado! Mas seria a glória o Dean amarrado! Srsrsrsr Acho que eu seria uma Beck na vida! Srsrrs

Estava pensando que temos a tendência de maltratar quem amamos! Acho que o Jensen sofre mais fisicamente na minha mão do que o Jared! Srsrsr

Pobre loiro!

Mil beijos! E Feliz por você continuar escrevendo! Meu baú de Pérola agradece!

**Cantinho da beta:**

(safada! Ainda faz carinha de boazinha!) Sobre a Alona não ser o doce que aparenta ser, o Misha discorda disso!

(E ele não né?) A Anja insinuando que Jensen tem medo da Alona!

(cara de pau) Sobre o ingenuidade do loiro.

(ele ta querendo morrer) Por dizer que o Flor de Lotis não presta.

(adorei!) – Sobre o sapo de olho azul.

(oh, que lindos...) Sobre o fato de Jensen e Jared respeitarem a decisão um do outro.

(isso sim são palavras de capitão!) Sobre a palavras do Jensen na hora da batalha.

(quem queria ser a Alona levanta a mão) Sobre ela na rede com o Jensen: vamos fazer fila as dez primeira senhas já está reservadas para mim, e as outras sumiram.

(tadinho do meu Jay!) Por que o Roger não quis sair do quarto, mas claramente o Jared queria se aproveitar do Jensen, o pai dele agiu corretamente.

(maldade! Isso é a preguiça de escrever lemons!) isso é mentira!

(como? Nunca! Eles não podem dar um tempo assim, do nada!) Sobre a proibição de Roger.

(concordo!) – Sobre Jared ser pior que sogra!

(não gostei desse Jared. Você faz milagres..) Quando o Jared disse para o Jensen esquecer todos que fez parte de sua vida como Almirante Smith.

(tadinho dele, louquinho louquinho!) Sobre o Kane.


	20. O que importa é ter você de volta

Esse é o ultimo capítulo do ano, ofereço para todos que me acompanham nessa jornada, mais de um ano! Aguentando os atrasos, os erros e as desculpas, espero ter você juntos comigo no próximo Natal, não com essa fic! srsrsr Mas com outras sendo com leitores ou eu acompanhando as histórias que escrevem.

J&J

- Jared! – Chamou Roger. – Sei que não devo me meter em briga de casal, mas o Jensen não está na sua normalidade para se defender. O que foi aquilo?

- Ele se tornou amante do Kane. Isso dói demais. – Falou Jared, sem rodeios.

- Amante do Kane? Ele falou desse Kane com tanta raiva. Que acho difícil eles terem sido amantes. – Disse Roger pensativo. – Tem certeza?

- Tenho. – A voz de Jared saiu tão baixa que quase Roger não ouviu.

- E você pretende deixá-lo por isso?

- Nunca. – Falou Jared como se Roger tivesse dito uma loucura.

- Então não o maltrate, o culpando por algo que estava além da vontade dele. Ou você preferia que Kane o tivesse denunciado e o enforcado? – Perguntou Roger. – Se foi verdade isso, de Jensen ter sido amante de Kane, coisa que duvido, prefiro saber que a intenção daquele louco era tê-lo como homem e não matá-lo.

- Eu não quero magoá-lo, mas quando dou por mim, estou fazendo exatamente ao contrário. – Falou Jared se apoiando na amurada olhando para o infinito. – Até o nosso ato de amor ontem começou por causa do ciúme, vou ficar louco!

- Jared eu entendo. Vocês tem essa história de serem únicos um para o outro, uma coisa rara. Mas isso não é o mais importante, e sim estarem juntos novamente.

- Eu sei, mas sinto tanto ódio de Kane, que estou quase perdendo a cabeça. – Jared apertava a amurada deixando os nós dos dedos da mão brancos.

- Eu entendo o teu ódio, te apoio se quiser ir capturar o Kane, e o que quiser fazer com ele. Mas não admito que desconte esse ódio no Jensen, não o deixe triste como fizeste hoje. Esse é o momento de demonstrar o teu amor, pois ele nunca precisou tanto ser amado como agora.

- Me perdoa. – Pediu Jared.

- Não é para mim que tem de pedir perdão. – Falou Roger o abraçando pelo ombro.

Jared encontrou Jensen encostado na parede do corredor. Estava lindo, todo de negro, blusa aberta no peito, mangas enrolada no ante braço, espada presa na cintura. Estava de olhos fechados, o moreno sorriu ao ver que estavam pintados de preto, da mesma forma que o loiro sempre usava.

Jensen abriu os olhos quando Jared se aproximou, este pode ver uma tristeza no fundo dos olhos verdes sempre tão transparentes. Sabia que tinha culpa naquela dor, e se arrependeu de todas as suas palavras naquele momento.

- Me perdoa? – Perguntou tocando no rosto do loiro. – Quando você recuperar a memória, iremos atrás do Dean, se esse for o seu desejo. – Jensen sorriu e fechou os olhos.

- Precisamos conversar sobre muitas coisas. – Disse o loiro, abrindo os olhos, Jared percebeu que estavam meio vidrados.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Perguntou preocupado,vendo que fisicamente o loiro também parecia sentir dor.

-Cada passo que dou minha mente explode em lembranças. Acho que não vou conseguir me juntar à tripulação. – Disse Jensen, sem abrir os olhos. – Geralmente consigo controlá-las, é apenas me concentrar em algo no agora. Pelo menos era isso que eu fazia, mas em ilha Bonita, não tinha tantas coisas para serem lembradas, então ficava fácil

- Mas essas lembranças não param?

- Param, mas até eu chegar ao convés, acredito que desmaiarei de dor. – Detestava se sentir frágil, e impotente. Mas apesar das ações do moreno, Jensen confiava nele, e não escondia seus sentimentos e medos para Jared.

- Eu sei que não eu estou me comportando como deveria,e a pergunta que vou fazer pode parecer cobranças, mas é apenas curiosidade. – Disse Jared. – Ontem à noite quando fizemos amor às lembranças não vieram?

- Não. – Jensen sorriu e lhe encarou. – As sensações do presente foram mais fortes. – O loiro sorriu e deu um passo para frente. – O toque de suas mãos, o gosto do teu beijo, teu cheiro, teus dentes marcando meu corpo... – Sem perceber Jared estava encostado a parede, com Jensen a frente bem próximo. – Como agora, que passado e nem futuro estão me interessando, eu preciso apenas te beijar novamente...

- Hein! Estou com fome. – Gritou Misha quebrando o clima. – Roger mandou vir buscá-lo, o Capitão conhece o filho que tem.

- Misha, sala fechada, somente os tenentes! Cabine principal, aqui embaixo. – Disse Jared. – Não se preocupe, as pessoas que estiverem na sala são de total confiança, você pode confiar sua vida a eles. – Falou para Jensen. – Isso te ajuda? – Perguntou lhe apertando a mão.

- Ajuda. – Segurou firmemente a mão de Jared e seguiu o moreno. Até o fundo do navio, uma sala onde aconteciam as reuniões dos comandantes e seus imediatos. Jared não se preocupou, a tripulação sabia que Jensen estava sem memória, estavam ansiosos, mas entendiam a situação.

Jensen se sentia tão protegido que com confiança e sem largar a mão de Jared aguardou a chega de seus tenentes.

Ho, Ash, Jason, Ruffus, Cliff, Jake, John e Smith, eram os principais homens de sua tripulação. Cada um que entrava na cabine, lhe provocavam lembranças, mas a mão forte de Jared envolvendo a sua o ajudaram a se manter firme.

- Meus olhos de rio. – Disse um negro com mais de dois metros de altura e muito forte, que apesar de todo o seu tamanho tinha um sorriso doce ao falar com ele. Jensen viu de novo a garotinha, que agora sabia que era ele, dando um abraço nesse homem que se apresentou como John.

Quando Jensen cumprimentou Smith, ficou vermelho com a lembrança que veio em sua mente.

Flash Back

- Jensen. – Smith o chamou, ele sabia que era algo pessoal, pois quando se tratava de coisas sobre o Colibri, o tratamento era formal. – Pegue. – Jensen viu que se tratava de um vidro com óleo egípcio, usado em banhos e massagens.

- Pra que isso?

- Você sabe que é um filho para mim. E hoje, uma coisa importante vai acontecer na sua vida, me sinto na obrigação de lhe orientar, não interprete mal.

- Claro, Smith. – Apesar de se sentir constrangido, Jensen sabia que o amigo era um dos que tinha um parceiro no Colibri, e sempre se envolveu com homens. Por isso resolveu ouvir o conselho do mais velho, afinal ele não sabia mesmo o que fazer.

- Uma relação entre dois homens é muito dolorida, e sem um preparo... – Apontou para o vidro de óleo. – Pode nem existir o prazer. O resto o instinto irá orientá-lo. Seja feliz. – Smith lhe deu um abraço paternal, e se despediu.

Fim do FlashBack

O velho homem sorriu, Misha tinha contado a situação de Jensen, que ele se lembrava às vezes de fatos isolados. Pelo rubro do rosto de seu Capitão, sabia muito bem qual era a lembrança.

- Tiger. – Disse Ho, o único a usar seu nome pirata, o cumprimentando juntando uma mão em punho com a outra aberta.

Jensen percebeu pelos flash que podia confiar a sua vida para aqueles homens.

Estavam presentes também Roger, Misha, Samantha e Alona.

- Capitão. – Disse Misha chamando atenção de Roger.

- O que foi Misha? - Perguntou Roger.

- Quando for usar as correntes novamente, proteja seus pulsos. – Falou o médico com um sorriso cínico ao ver o constrangimento do velho Capitão, devido às marcas nos pulsos.

- Veja os pulsos de Jensen, sem marcas. – Continuou Misha, mostrando os braços do amigo. – E todos nós sabemos que as correntes foram muito bem usadas, certo Jared? – Disse o médico piscando para o Capitão Padalecki.

- Ele é sempre assim? – Perguntou Jensen puxando seus braços.

- Está subindo para a cabeça dele. – Disse Jim. – Muito tempo sem. – Completou olhando para Alona.

- Jensen! Aquela ordem de só depois de recuperar memória, esquece. Não quero que fique assim. – Disse Roger apontando para Misha.

- Ótimo, isso me tira o peso de desobedecê-lo. – Falou o loiro recebendo um olhar feio do pai, que sorriu em seguida. – Mas pai, o Misha tem razão, proteja os pulsos. – Falou com um sorriso cínico.

- Jensen come. Não estava com fome?Então, mantenha a boca cheia. – Disse Roger que olhou para Samantha e se derreteu todo para a esposa. – Você quer um pedaço desse bolo meu amor? Hoje Ruffus se superou.

- Acho que não foi apenas o Ruffus que se superou. – O comentário de Misha fez todos rirem, e a refeição continuou alegre como há muito tempo não se via no Colibri.

Jensen passou o resto da manhã em companhia de seus homens de confiança e da família, ouvindo histórias de sua vida. Algumas provocavam a sua mente e flashs surgiam às vezes provocando dores.

Nesses momentos o loiro apertava a mão de Jared. Quando esses apertos começaram a ficar muito freqüentes, o moreno falou para o Roger que convidou todos a se retirarem.

Almoçaram somente os dois, Jensen tentou conversar sobre os acontecimentos em Ilha Bonita, mas Jared se recusou alegando que o loiro estava muito cansado.

- Capitão. – Misha bateu na porta da cabine e chamou Jared. – Pegue. É chocolate com um remédio para o esquecidinho. – Era um pó extraído de plantas encontradas pelas ilhas. O médico conhecia muitos remédios naturais, ensinados por curandeiros africanos salvos pelo Colibri.

- Misha, eu não quero...

- É apenas para ele relaxar. Antes do jantar ele já está acordado, é só o deixar dormir. – Explicou o médico.

- Como assim? É só deixar dormir? – Perguntou curioso pela colocação de Misha.

- Se você mexer com ele, vai acordá-lo. Ele precisa descansar a mente.

- Ok!

- Jared?

- O que é?

- Não vai se aproveitar do loiro adormecido, basta ontem que pegou ele acorrentado.

- Misha. Vem cá. – Jared chamou o médico e cochichou no ouvido dele. – Vai aprender a bordar, pois sexo vai demorar muito a voltar para a tua realidade. Te conforma!

- Jensen, Misha deixou essa bebida. Tem algo que vai te fazer adormecer, por pouco tempo. Tanto que posso te acordar sem muita dificuldade. – Disse Jared entregando a caneca com chocolate para o loiro.

- Você promete que me acorda antes do anoitecer?

- Prometo! Vou te acordar para vermos o por do sol, aqui da escotilha, como fizemos algumas vezes. – Jensen bebeu, pois precisava realmente relaxar.

Jared velou o sono do loiro. "Desculpa meu amor, mas o meu ciúmes estava falando mais alto." O moreno conversava em silêncio, contando as sardas que enfeitavam o rosto de Jensen. "Ainda quero tirar a pele de Kane, pelo que ele fez. Por te se atrevido a te tocar...Não gosto nem que te olhem! Mas o importante é que está de volta. Eu vou vencer o meu ciúme. Tenha apenas um pouco de paciência. Mas por que você se entregou? Queria entender!"

- Jared, eu te amo. – Disse Jensen, o moreno sorriu, pois percebeu que o loiro ainda dormia.

- Eu também te amo. – Disse Jared baixinho. E resolvendo se deitar ao lado do loiro. Deitou sobre o peito do mesmo, adormecendo em seguida. E mesmo dormindo Jensen o abraçou.

Em Ilha bonita

- Olá Dean. – Disse o Comodoro, quando encontrou a criança com Brock, passeando pelo jardim da igreja. O segundo imediato forçou o menino a sair de seu quarto no orfanato. – Queria falar com você.

- É sobre o meu pai? – Perguntou a criança esperançosa, pois sabia que Kane tinha poder para arranjar um navio e ir atrás do pai.

- É. – Confirmou Kane estendendo os braços para Dean que foram aceitos imediatamente. – Brock, nos deixe a sós. – A criança ia com qualquer um que lhe acenasse com alguma esperança.

O segundo imediato relutou, mas como a criança aceitou o colo de Kane e este era seu superior obedeceu.

- Dean o que te vou falar agora é um segredo, e a volta do teu pai depende de você guardar esse segredo. Entendeu? – Começou Kane. – Sei que é um peso para você, mas a parte de ficar calado é muito importante para termos a vitória: O teu pai de volta. – Continuou depois de a criança concordar.

- O senhor não está mentindo? – perguntou Dean sério. – Pois o senhor é bem mentiroso, mentia para o meu pai.

- Seu pai não te ensinou a respeitar os mais velhos? – Perguntou Kane indignado por ser chamado de mentiroso.

- Sim, mas ensinou que não devemos confiar em pessoas que mentem e é pecado mentir, irmã Cecily sempre diz isso.

-Certo, não vamos discutir. Eu menti para o seu pai, mas sempre para ficar perto dele. Isso você sabe, não é?

- É verdade. – Disse Dean, concordando.

- Apesar das mentiras, eu gostava dele e o queria perto. Menti para ele não viajar, pois esses mares são perigosos, e sempre devemos cuidar dos nossos amigos. Querendo protegê-lo acabei agindo errado, o queria de volta para pedir o seu perdão e ter sua amizade de volta. – Falou Kane, tentando ser o mais sincero possível.

- Então nós vamos atrás dele? – Perguntou esperançoso.

- Não. – Disse Kane fazendo a criança murchar. – Mas vou fazer com que ele volte.

- Como assim? – Perguntou com novas esperanças.

- Chegou uma pessoa em Ilha Bonita, que poderá trazer seu pai de volta. Você tem apenas de dizer para ela que está muito triste e que precisa do seu pai. – Falou Kane.

- Ela que pegou meu pai! – Disse a criança agitada.

- Não, mas ela consegue convencer a pessoa que pegou seu pai a devolvê-lo. – Disse Kane com um sorriso confiante. –E tem mais, teria de ir morar comigo.

- Morar com o senhor? Por quê?

- Essa pessoa precisa saber que mora comigo, e assim trazer teu pai de volta o mais rápido possível. – Disse Kane para uma criança pensativa. – E não era tão ruim morar na minha casa, era?

- Meu pai morava lá. E eu não gosto da Lauren, ela me faz medo.

- Seu pai irá voltar a morar lá de novo, e Brock tomará conta de você. Não deixarei a Lauren te perturbar. O que acha? Vamos?

- E quando vou conhecer essa pessoa que vai trazer meu pai de volta? – Perguntou Dean, Kane sorriu, pois sabia que a criança iria com ele.

- Amanhã depois da cerimônia que farão para o seu pai. – Informou Kane.

- Só amanhã?

- Sim, primeiro vou falar com essa pessoa e depois tenho que ter certeza que você não vai falar nada.

- Eu juro que não falarei nada! – Disse Dean beijando os dedinhos.

- Ótimo, você vai para a minha casa agora.

J&J

- Mas Dean...

- Eu quero ir. – Dizia a criança chorando quando a Madre disse não.

- Madre, o Almirante e eu éramos grandes amigos, e eu quero cuidar do filho dele como se fosse meu. – Dizia Kane, tentando convencer a Madre que claramente não gostava dele.

- O Almirante, quando voltou, não queria morar mais na sua casa. – Retrucou a Madre.

- Não queria por vergonha, acha que incomodava. O Brock irá tomar conta dele, nesses primeiros momentos tão difíceis. Veja como ele está, precisamos cuidar de sua saúde. – Disse Kane, a Madre olhou para Dean que estava agarrado a perna de Chris como se ele fosse à salvação de todos os seus problemas. Não a agradava a situação, porém cedeu.

- Tudo bem. Irmã Cecily irá com senhor também. – Disse a Madre.

- Será uma honra, Senhorita Cohen, ficará em minha casa também. Dean terá toda a atenção necessária para superar tamanha dor. – Kane não gostou muito de a irmã ir junto, mas no momento isso não era problema.

Kane colocou a Irmã Cecily no antigo quarto de Dean e o garoto no quarto do pai. Dean correu para o guarda-roupa onde ainda existiam roupas de Jensen.

- Tem o cheiro dele. – Disse a criança abraçando os uniformes ali pendurados, entrando no grande móvel se sentou e chorou novamente a saudade do pai, onde ficou até adormecer.

"Quem sabe poderemos ser uma família feliz." Pensou Kane, carregando a criança para a cama, onde depositou o menino com carinho. Não que gostasse da criança, mas sabia a dor que estava sentido. Afinal chorara tantos anos por amor a mesma pessoa. "Mas esse sofrimento vai acabar, pelo menos para mim."

J&J&J&J&J&J

N.A.:Mas uma atualização, acredito que deste ano esta será a última, mas a próxima serei mais rápida, apenas não faço agora por que muito estão de férias, viajando curtindo as festas, e não posso fazer isso com vocês! Ficarem sem Piratas! Nunca! Cara de Pau essa escritora!

Obrigada para todos que sempre me acompanham deixando ou não comentários! Quero que o Natal seja iluminado e que essa Luz os acompanhe durante todo o Ano de 2012! Um Milhão de beijos no coração!

E Anja já te agradeci em END, então apenas repito que tudo lá é verdade! Te Amo! E Obrigadão!

Respostas aos reviews

Alicia Darcy

Dois em um cap-18 e 19. srsrrs

Concordo em relação a um bater no outro, por isso o Jensen não acertou em cheio, mas a explosão de ciúmes do Jared foi terrível, e o loiro desmemoriado e se sentindo injustiçado reagiu daquele jeito, até por que a minha inspiração é o Dean Winchester, e sabe que mesmo ele amando o irmão tem essas manias horríveis.

O Roger é um sábio, sou apaixonada por esse personagem, sua maneira de falar e de tratar o filho, por sinal o Jensen pai é parecido com o Roger, por isso o jeito dele carinhoso com a criança.

Oi! Não concordo quando você diz que: "o amor deles **era** tão lindo", a palavra **era** ficou muito radical, agora o ciúme está presente, o ser humano tem esses sentimentos de insegurança, o medo e acabar fazendo besteira, mas por causa do grande amor entre eles que as brigas não se prolongam, viu como logo se acertaram?

Espero não está errando a mão e exagerando nas reações do Jared, e realmente foi triste, apesar das brincadeiras do Misha, o que queremos é os dois juntos e bem, mas acredito que esse capítulo melhorou. Mantenha-se firme!

Obrigada por continuar, sei que tem certas coisa que se não fosse por mim(olha a gostosa aqui) você desistiria de ler! Agradeço a consideração!

Um grande e Feliz Natal para você! Mil Beijos!

Masinha

Oi Desculpa a demora em atualizar, você com falando assim sempre me deixa culpada! srsrsr Mas adoro, aguento a culpa!

O capítulo foi emocionante, e o Jensen pai é maravilhoso de ler e escrever, me inspiro no Roger. Esse capítulo foi mais calmo entre os meninos, porém o Dean está na boca do lobo.

Estou muito Feliz por estarmos junto nesse Natal, depois de um ano você continua firme e forte comigo! Só tenho o que agradecer!

Mil beijos e Feliz Natal.

Perola

Ainda serei assim imparcial igual a você em relação ao Jensen, você brigou muito com o Jared, fiquei até com pena! Vou defende-lo! Ele não sabe sobre a criança no mínimos detalhes, se soubesse, ele teria se redimido, como fez antes mesmo de saber, foi ataque de ciúmes, esse é o pior conselheiro. Perdoa o bichinho, senão terei de o fazer levar umas chicotadas em praça pública(estou enxergando o sorriso de felicidade).

O pai do Jensen foi terrivel, mas ele viu o que a falta do sexo por fazer com uma pessoa, o Misha esta subindo pelas paredes! sarsr

Se o Kane tivesse humilhado o Jared mais ainda, a Jenny o teria matado, ai nem tinha história! srsrrs

Esse capítulo foi pequeno, mas aguarde, quem sabe teremos surpresas! srsrsr

Obrigada por seus comentários e por suas histórias, esse ano me diverti muito com você. Um grande natal e como sempre sapatos recheados de presentes!

Mil beijos!

Sun SPN

Engraçado que depois do assalto, agora que venho percebendo de com0o eu andei logo nos primeiros dias, aérea, tem certas coisas que não lembro que fiz, acredita! srsrsr Até mesmo na produção das fic isso foi sentindo.

Aqui meus colegas estão pensando em mudar de profissão, não são apenas os salários a falta de respeito esta muito grande, teríamos de ganhar adicional de insalubridade e por risco de vida.

Quer dizer que ainda não perdoo o Jay por não ter defendido o loiro, mas isso não podemos falar muito, afinal qualquer defesa podia parecer propaganda e o moreno é ciumento, não aceita concorrência. srsrrs

O Dean ele já acenou que vão buscá-lo, o brock é bem grandinho para o jay querer ele perto do Jensen! srsrsrsr Moreno ciumento lembra? srss

Ainda bem menos uma na sociedade, pode ficar com o Ian! Eu deixo! srrsrs

Mas um Natal que estamos juntas nessa loucura que é o mundo as fics, ficou feliz por ver você nascer como uma fic wrinter de qualidade, ameio a sua fic feita para mim(morta de metida) adoro ganhar fics!

Espero que 2012 a nossa amizade se fortaleça muito mais! Apesar das correrias da vida! Obrigada pelo carinho!

Um Feliz Natal para você! reforçando o quanto te acho especial Um Ano novo com sombra e água fresca! srsrsrrs

Mil Beijos!


	21. Como posso te matar

Esse capítulo ofereço para a Perola, novamente ganhou dois! srsrsrsr Ela é uma jóia rara, que enfeita a vida de muita gente e entre elas, eu! Obrigada! Não disse que eu te daria outro capítulo!

J&J&J&J

Jensen e Jared acordaram com batidas na porta. Era Jake chamando-os para o jantar.

- Você me prometeu um pôr do sol. – Reclamou Jensen olhando para fora do barco e vendo as águas iluminada por uma imensa lua.

- Vai ter de te contentar com o luar. – Falou Jared lhe abraçando por trás.

- Precisamos conversar. – Disse loiro se recostando no corpo de Jared e jogando a cabeça para trás, repousando nos ombros do moreno.

- Não podemos deixar o tempo cuidar disso? – Perguntou Jared, pois não estava preparado para ouvir o loiro tinha para contar, de sua vida longe dele.

- Não. Entendo o teu ciúme, mas ele está muito exagerado. – Falou Jensen.

- Exagerado? – Perguntou Jared indignado, soltando o loiro.

- É! Exagerado! Você está com ciúmes de alguém que só me despertou asco e ódio, apesar de ter cuidado de mim quando precisei...

- Por isso que você se entregou para ele? – Gritou Jared fazendo a pergunta que lhe martelava a alma. – Por gratidão?

- Isso diminui o seu amor por mim? – Perguntou inseguro, mas nesse momento Jensen entendeu as ações de Jared, o moreno achava que ele tinha se entregado ao Kane.

- Não! Nada diminuiria o meu amor por você, nem que me deixasse, eu apenas morreria sentindo sua falta. – Falou Jared encarando o loiro. – Eu te amo, te amo mais que a minha própria vida!

- Se entregaria para mim agora? Mesmo pensando que de certa forma te traí? – Perguntou o loiro baixinho, lhe segurando nos braços. Olhando no fundo dos olhos esverdeados do moreno.

- É o que mais quero. – Respondeu Jared sem desviar o olhar.

- Então quero que você preste bem atenção no que vou lhe dizer. – Disse Jensen que pegou um pequeno punhal de sua cintura. – O Kane...

- Jensen...

- Quieto! Me ouve. – Falou o loiro, não deixando Jared continuar. – O Kane tentou de todas as maneiras me ter. – Nesse momento, Jensen, com a ponta do punhal, arrancou um dos botões de sua blusa. – Mas nunca conseguiu. – Outro botão voou pela cabine. – Não vou mentir que quase cedi. – Mais um botão. – Por causa de uma promessa idiota que fiz, devido a um dos seus truques.

- Jensen... – Tentou novamente Jared.

- Que parte do 'quieto' você não entendeu? – Dizendo isso, mais um botão no chão. – A sorte estava do lado dele, descobri suas mentiras e quebrei a promessa.

- Por que a sorte estava do lado dele? – Perguntou Jared, curioso.

- Se eu cumprisse a minha promessa, não conseguiria me entregar a ele. Talvez tivesse que matá-lo, e eu continuaria a ser somente seu, mesmo sem saber. – Jensen jogou o punhal na parede oposta assim que retirou o ultimo botão a vista. – Nunca me entregaria a ninguém, com memória ou sem memória. Mesmo sem lembrar, eu sabia que eu não me pertencia. Entendeu?

- Sim. – A voz de Jared foi um sussurro, pois nesse momento Jensen o segurou pela cintura fazendo com que suas ereções que despertavam se tocassem. Ambos gemeram.

- Eu acredito que nunca tenha pertencido a ninguém, além de você, estou certo? – As mãos de Jensen trabalhavam em seu cinto.

- Está! Você foi único para mim e eu fui único para você. – Falou Jared que gemeu quando sua calça foi desabotoada.

- Ótimo!Então não vamos mudar nada. – Falou o loiro. – Olha sobraram alguns botões. – E nesse momento, Jensen, com apenas um puxão terminou de abrir os botões da camisa que se escondiam por dentro da calça.

Jensen se ajoelhou, o moreno se apoiou no ombro do loiro e este lhe retirou as botas. Ainda de joelhos, Ackles lhe abaixou as calças, deixando Jared completamente nu, ali no meio da cabine.

Jensen ficou de pé, examinando cada detalhe daquele corpo que seria seu dentro de pouco tempo.

- Jensen...

- Hein! Quieto. – Repetiu o loiro colocando o dedo na boca de Jared fazendo o contorno dos lábios em seguida.

O moreno não resistiu e desobedecendo a ordem do loiro, abriu a camisa deste fazendo com que os botões voassem pela cabine, e ao mesmo tempo o puxou abraçando o seu corpo. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e o moreno enfiou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, arrancando um gemido rouco do loiro.

Jensen tomou posse dos lábios de Jared invadindo a sua boca com uma língua exigente e atrevida, mas como um passe de mágica o beijo urgente ficou calmo e profundo.

As línguas urgentes começaram a se explorar devagar, elas se provavam, se reconheciam. Jensen colocou uma mão no ombro de Jared e outra enviada nos longos cabelos castanhos, acariciando levemente o couro cabeludo deste, enquanto o moreno com um dos braços lhe abraçava e a outra mão passeava pelas costas do loiro.

Durante muito tempo ficaram ali saboreando a boca um do outro, sugavam os lábios, a língua, se mordiam suavemente, sem nenhuma pressa. Pela primeira vez estavam apenas matando a saudade, sem dor, sem desespero, apenas o prazer de estar um nos braços do outro.

Quando a necessidade de mais começou a falar mais alto Jensen guiou Jared suavemente para a cama, mas quando chegou próximo interrompeu e beijo e empurrou o moreno que caiu sentado. Começou a retirar sua calça, o Capitão Padalecki não ficou parado, estava com pressa. Ajudou o loiro e se despir e assim que Jensen estava completamente nu o puxou para cima do seu corpo. Para o seu desespero o Capitão Ackles estava com outra necessidade, a de provar sua pele e sentir seu sabor.

- Vem! Eu preciso de você. – Implorava Jared.

- Eu também. – E Jensen continuava a espalhar beijos pelo corpo de Jared, passava a língua em seus mamilos, sugava-os e devagar ia descendo pelo tórax do moreno, que gemia de prazer, mas estava frustrado. Queria que o loiro o possuísse.

- Jensen, por favor... – Falava Jared entre gemidos.

- Desde que te vi, queria sentir o sabor de sua pele. – Disse Jensen parando por alguns segundos a distribuição dos beijos, para responder ao moreno.

- Mas preciso de você dentro de mim. – Retrucou Jared, fazendo que o loiro sorrisse feliz.

- Você me terá, mas antes quero que se derrame em minha boca. – E com essas palavras envolveu com os lábios o membro de Jared. A língua de Jensen passeava por toda sua extensão, fazendo que o moreno se retorcesse sob o seu corpo.

Jensen não esperou muito para sentir novamente o gosto de Jared, pois logo o moreno gozava em sua boca.

- Você é todo delicioso. – Disse o loiro assim que sorveu a ultima gota do gozo do moreno.

Jensen se deitou de lado apoiando a cabeça com as mãos e ficou admirando Jared que tentava regularizar a respiração, passeando com o dedo pelo abdômen perfeito, desenha vários "J" imaginários na pele do moreno.

- Sua pele é a melhor coisa que já toquei. – Disse Jensen.

- Isso não vale. Você está sem memória, não se lembra das outras. – Falou Jared baixinho e rouco por causa das leves carícias.

- É impossível eu ter tocado em algo mais perfeito que a sua pele. A textura dela, o calor e maneira que se arrepia com o meu toque. Eu estou certo do que eu disse. – Falou Jensen que agora retirava os cabelos do rosto de Jared e ambos se perderam no amor e desejo que viram no olhar um do outro.

Jensen se curvou beijando os lábios do moreno, fazendo acontecer um duelo entre línguas que buscavam espaços para explorar a boca um do outro.

– Passaria a minha vida toda te beijando. – Falou Jensen interrompendo o beijo. E pegando o óleo que sempre ficava ao lado da cama, e melando os dedos, procurou a intimidade de Jared, que gemeu ao primeiro leve toque.

Jensen massageou o moreno e com calma introduziu apenas um dedo. Jared reclamou um pouco, mas logo estava procurando mais contato com os dedos do loiro.

Jensen estava louco de desejo para mergulhar naquele corpo tão entregue ali, mas sabia que esse ato podia causar dor se não fosse feito com carinho.

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu quando o segundo dedo fez companhia ao primeiro e logo em seguida ao terceiro.

Jared já estava novamente excitado, apenas não protestava querendo o loiro dentro dele, por que Jensen o beijava calando qualquer tipo de reclamações e pedidos.

Jensen retirou os dedos e interrompeu o beijo, sorrindo quando um gemido frustrado de Jared se fez ouvir.

Acomodando-se entre as pernas de Jared, Jensen de joelhos levantou uma das pernas do moreno e se preparou para penetrá-lo. Padalecki nem respirava diante da expectativa de ser possuído novamente pelo loiro.

Com calma Jensen iniciou a penetração. A sensação de júbilo ia tomando conta de ambos, corações aceleravam a cada centímetro avançado. Jared gemia de prazer apesar da dor devido ao seu corpo estar desacostumado com a invasão daquela maneira. Mas olhando nos olhos do loiro, que lhe encaravam à medida que isso ia acontecendo, qualquer desconforto era esquecido.

Após estar totalmente dentro do moreno, Jensen ficou quieto não somente para Jared se acostumar, mas para sentir aquele momento em que estava envolvido por aquele corpo tão amado e tão seu.

- Não quero passar a minha vida somente te beijando, quero passá-la dentro de você também. – Disse Jensen.

- Espero que isso seja uma promessa. – Falou Jared.

- É uma promessa. – Respondeu Jensen antes de começar a se movimentar, arrancando novos gemidos de Jared.

O êxtase tomava conta do corpo de ambosà medida que os segundos passavam, Jensen acelerava as estocadas e Jared o acompanhava no mesmo ritmo, abraçando o corpo do loiro, o puxando de encontro a si como se quisesse fundir os dois corpos da mesma maneira que as duas metades daquela alma nesse momento formavam apenas uma como tinha de ser.

Logos as palavras saiam desconexas, o sussurro de prazer se transformação em gritos e gemidos saiam pelas escotilhas se espalhando pelo navio agora mais silencioso, pois a noite ia alta e os trabalhos do Colibri se acalmavam.

Na cabine do Capitão, Jensen e Jared chegavam juntos ao ápice do prazer, como sempre um chamando o nome do outro.

Jensen repousava caído sobre o corpo de Jared com o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço amado. O moreno ainda lhe abraçava forte, precisava sentir o loiro junto a si.

- Como pude te esquecer? – Perguntou Jensen junto a sua pele. – Eu poderia ter esquecido tudo, até de mim mesmo, mas esquecer você é um pecado imperdoável.

- Não se preocupe que eu já te perdoei. – Disse Jared brincando, pois não culpava o loiro pela falta de memória.

- Mas eu não. – Disse Jensen na mesma posição. – Apenas me perdoarei no dia em que me lembrar de todos os momentos que passei com você. – A voz do Jensen saiu baixa e tremida, parecia que sentia dor.

J&J

- É Roger ainda bem que você deixou aquela idéia de proibirem eles de se amarem. Acho que você agora seria um pai e um Capitão desobedecido. – Disse Samantha.

- E pelo jeito que o Jared está gemendo, o Jensen está descontando o lance das correntes. – Disse Misha, fazendo Roger, Samantha e Alona rirem.

Os quatros estavam no convés do Colibri, eles tinham ficado para jantarem com Jensen, mas quando Jake foi chamá-los e viram que não foram para a sala de reuniões resolveram fazer a refeição sozinhos e ouviram os primeiros gemidos do ato de amor entre os capitães.

- Parece que a falta de memória não atrapalha o Jensen em nada. – Comentou Roger.

- Misha... – O médico olhou para ver quem o chamava e se assustou ao ver Jared sem descalço e sem camisa, o abdômen ainda sujo de sêmen. Mas o que fez o coração de Misha acelerar e o fazer correr para a cabine do Capitão, foram às lágrimas abundantes que escorriam pelo rosto do moreno.

Jensen estava deitado, completamente nu, se debatia na cama com a mão segurando a cabeça, mordia os lábios para não gritar de dor, mas devido à força que empregava cortava os belos lábios e respirava com dificuldades.

Misha foi até o armário da cabine do Capitão onde guardava os remédios e pegou um líquido de cheiro forte fazendo o loiro desmaiar, e assim ele parar de se ferir.

Jensen ficou inconsciente, mas parecia que seu cérebro trabalha a todo vapor, pois suas pálpebras tremiam e algumas vezes lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, outras vezes parecia que sorria. E assim foi o resto da noite, Misha, Jared e Roger não se afastaram e sempre tinha um deles segurando a sua mão ou tendo algum contato físico com o loiro, pois perceberam que ele sempre se agitava quando esse contato era interrompido.

- Estou muito cansado. – Foram às palavras de Jensen, depois de uma noite de aflição, Roger sorriu feliz. Mas sua felicidade durou pouco, pois o loiro fechou os olhos novamente e mesmo sendo chamado e sacudido por Jared, este não expressou nenhuma reação.

- Calma. – pediu Misha que examinou o loiro, verificando que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam bem, seu pulso e estava respirando. – Ele está vivo.

- Mas por que ele não acorda? – Perguntou Jared.

- Ele deve está muito cansado só isso. – Disse o médico. – Deixa-o dormir e dorme também, foi uma noite difícil.

Misha saiu da cabine rapidamente, e seguiu para a cozinha.

J&J

- Misha, você sabe que não gosto de ninguém na minha cozinha. – Disse Ruffus assim que o médico entrou. – O que aconteceu? – O cozinheiro mudou e atitude perguntando preocupado, pois o moreno procurava disfarça as lágrimas sem sucesso.

- Estou com medo. – Disse Misha, sentando em um banco próximo a mesa.

- Medo de quê? – Perguntou Beaver, que veio atrás do médico quando este passou por ele feito um furacão no convés.

Misha contou o estado de Jensen. – Tenho medo que ele nunca mais acorde, lembra-se do velho Li?

- Isso não vai acontecer com o meu filho. – Disse Roger que tinha acabado de chegar. Ele lembrava muito bem a história de Li e de como ele ficara durante aquele sono profundo que invadiu o seu corpo, apenas a pele o diferenciava de uma caveira.

Flash Back

Li Yong era pai de Ho.

Em uma batalha um pedaço de madeira voou acertando-o em sua cabeça. Não o matou, mas o deixou em sono profundo.

Depois de dois meses na mesma situação, com aparência cadavérica e sem morrer e nem acordar, Ho em um gesto desesperado matou o próprio pai.

Roger ia chegando ao quarto na lha escondida, onde o velho Li foi deixado sob os cuidados de Samantha, onde presenciou uma das cenas mais triste de sua vida.

Ho ficou com o pai durante a noite e seria substituído por Jensen. Mas o loiro chegou no momento em que Ho sufocava o pai com o travesseiro.

- Meu pai estava definhando, era um cadáver que respirava, não podia deixar um grande guerreiro morrer de maneira tão degradante. – Disse Ho entre lágrimas. – Eu sei que a minha pena é a morte, mas não me arrependo. – Falou o oriental.

- Eu fico com o mestre agora. – Disse Jensen.

- Mas ele...

- Eu fico, sai. – Disse o loiro olhando firme para Ho.

Passado algum tempo Jensen saiu do quarto de Li e anunciou a morte do mestre. Falou como se tivesse acontecido naquele instante.

- Jensen, você tem algo para contar para o seu pai? – Perguntou Roger, assim que o filho entrou na casa em Ilha Escondida. O loiro percebeu que o pai sabia de algo.

- Para o meu pai, tenho sim. – Respondeu Jensen, dando ênfase ao 'pai', pois se Roger resolvesse tomar atitude de Capitão teria de matar Ho, era a lei.

Jensen contou tudo o que aconteceu para o pai. – Eu sei o que ele fez foi horrível, imagine a dor. Uma por tirar a vida do próprio pai e a outra por perder o único membro de sua família, não podia denunciá-lo. - Explicou para Roger.

- Tiger. – Jensen nem seu deu ao trabalho de olhar. Ho era o único que lhe chamava assim. – Não pense que serei seu amigo, mesmo depois que você fez.

- Ho, me calei pelo carinho que tinha por seu pai, não fiz isso pelo seu respeito ou sua amizade, até por que nenhum dos dois é comprado, e sim conquistado.

Ho não respondeu nada e se retirou para as cerimônias fúnebres de seu pai, porém desde desse dia se tornou um dos homens que dariam a vida por Jensen.

Fim do Flash Back

Roger ainda ficou na cozinha amparando Misha, que apesar de ter fama de brincalhão, quando se tratava de alguém que amava, desmoronava. Assim chorando nos braços o Capitão Ackles, Alona o encontrou.

– Vem meu amor, você precisa descansar. O Jensen vai ficar bem. Ele forte. – Disse a loira passando a mão nos cabelos negros e limpando as lágrimas que escorriam em abundância dos olhos azuis do marido, que a seguiu. Como um dos líderes daquela frota, tinha que se mostrar forte e quando surgiu no convés, sorriu confiante e seguiu para o Flor de Lótus.

Roger chegou ao convés e algo o deixou mais preocupado: a calmaria que parecia ser instalar. Os navios estavam parados, mandou baixarem as ancoras. E foi tentar dormir, pois precisava estar descansado caso o filho precisasse dele.

Jared desistiu de tentar acordar Jensen e se deitou ao lado do loiro, mas não dormiu. Com um pedaço de pano molhava a boca deste tentando o manter hidratado, mas nem precisava disto, pois vezes as lágrimas do moreno eram tantas que estas caiam nos lábios de Jensen, e escorriam para dentro de sua boca.

O moreno sabia da história de Ho com o seu pai, e em uma dessas conversas loucas que acontece entre amantes, Jensen lhe pediu que caso ocorresse o que aconteceu com Li, Jared tivesse a mesma coragem do amigo, que não o deixasse apodrecer em vida.

- Como vou cumprir essa promessa louca? Nunca! Além de mais essa promessa eu fiz por achar que nunca precisaria cumpri-la. Me perdoa, mas não vou conseguir fazer isso, será mais fácil eu cortar a minha própria garganta do que cessar com a tua vida. – Pensava Jared olhando o rosto bonito de Jensen, que agora não tinha nenhuma expressão.

J&J&J&J

N.B.: nem sei o que dizer... Feliz Ano Novo?

Respostas aos reviews:

T.

jensen é esperto, srsr Mas gostou de ter o moreno e agora que lembrar de tudo! Pobre loiro! mas problemas para o Jared.

Todos querem castigar o Kane! srsrs Vamos ver agora que o Jared sabe que nada aconteceu entre eles, qual será o castigo do comodoro! srsr

O Destino de Dean está traçado... Mistério!

Obrigado pelo Gata! srsr Muai e um Otimo Ano Novo para você!

Mil beijos!

Perola

Que vergonha ser cobrada toda hora! srsrs Piratas, foi bem mair que essa e terminou em seis meses, e agora, o meu Deus! srsrrs

O loiro inspira pecado e ciúmes, ele é só meu! srsrs

olhos pintados de preto é influência de Piratas do caribe, o Jack Sparrow srsrrs

Tadinho do Misha tem que ficar tomando conta da vida sexual dos outros, so resta para ele bordar até o filhote nascer e acabar com o resguardo e nessa época no minimo quarenta dias! srsrsr

Mas viu como ele é um doce, chorando pel amigo e forte, mostrando a tripulação que estava bem quando queria desmoronar! amo demais esse personagem, vou faze-lo fazer croche é mais divertido!

Se esta com raiva do Kane agora imagine depois desse capitulo? srssr nem quero esta na pele dele srsrsr

O loiro não vai se preocupar com passado e nem futuro na hora de ceder a cauda! srsrsr

E agora o Jared esta sofrendo bastante ou quer mais? Fora quye ele passou a maioria da fic sofrendo? Você que manda! srsrrs

Eu que agradeço a você que me ajudou em tantas madrugadas! Obrigada tambe´m por sua amizade e carinho!

mil beijos!


	22. Corpo, alma e Mente

Esse capítulo vai para além mar, a Mumucow, que sempre esta comigo, escrevendo uma fci maravilhosa para mim! srsrsr Onde esta o quarto capitulo? srsrsr Obrigada linda! A sua fic o próximo capítulo está na correção! Por enquanto te dedico esse com muito carinho!

Jared fora obrigado a se alimentar por Ruffus com a ajuda de Roger. Este tentou fazer que o moreno descansasse, mas Jared apenas deitou no final da tarde, quando a noite envolvia o sol.

Roger os deixou sozinhos precisava comandar dois navios, o dele e o Colibri, pois Jared não saía da cabine por nada neste mundo e os homens se agitavam, a calmaria se mantinha e a pior coisa para um marujo era um mar sem vento.

O cansaço venceu Jared que adormeceu ao lado de Jensen, que se mantinha inconsciente, sem expressar nenhum movimento.

Jared acordou se sentindo sozinho. Procurou o loiro que deveria estar ao seu lado e desesperado se sentou na cama e o que viu fez o seu coração falhar uma batida.

- Desculpa não te acordar, mas você é lindo dormindo. – Jensen falou. Jared não acreditava que o loiro estava ali sentado, acordado. No olhar, o brilho que estava perdido pela falta de memória. – Não chore, o pesadelo acabou. Estamos juntos novamente, não apenas sinto que pertenço a você e você pertence a mim, como lembro que essa é a minha vida, que você é a minha vida. – Continuou o loiro enxugando as lágrimas que Jared teimava em derramar. – Eu te amo.

Jensen deitou na cama entre as pernas do moreno, que não conseguia falar nada. Deitado sobre o corpo de Jared, o loiro iniciou um longo beijo, calmo, cheio de amor.

Jensen sugou os lábios de Jared, passeou com a língua sobre eles, antes de entrar na boca deliciosa do moreno, onde percorreu todos os cantos. Jensen se apoiava pelos antebraços e com as mãos acariciava os cabelos do Capitão Padalecki.

Jared percorria com as mãos as costas de Jensen, os braços, puxava o loiro de encontro ao corpo dele. Se remexia sob o peso do Capitão Ackles, buscando mais prazer no contato das peles, principalmente que ambos estavam sem camisas.

O beijo foi interrompido, ambos se olharam, e conversando em silêncio sabiam o que deveriam fazer.

Jensen se levantou e retirou a única peça de roupa que vestia e Jared fez a mesma coisa. Em pé de frente, um para o outro, percorreram com os olhos dos pés, passeando lentamente pelas pernas musculosas, pelos sexos semidespertos, pelos abdomens e peitos musculosos até o verde dos olhos de Jensen se encontrar com os olhos azuis esverdeados de Jared.

O moreno se deitou na cama e estendeu os braços para o loiro, se oferecendo para ser amado. Não precisou outro convite, Jensen deitou novamente sobre ele e lhe capturou a boca.

Ao contrário que todos pensavam, eles se amavam em silêncio, também. Os gemidos de prazer eram abafados pelos lábios um do outro, o grito de dor da penetração sem preparação foi contido com uma mordida no ombro do loiro, que o mordeu de volta para conter o seu grito por causa da mordida recebida. Eles não queriam ser interrompidos, era o que aconteceria se fizessem barulho.

Depois da dor inicial, Jensen continuou a invasão, e assim que se viu totalmente dentro do moreno, parou e ficou apenas sentindo. As mãos de Jared passeando sobre a sua pele, as pernas longas e fortes lhe envolvendo, seu membro esmagado pelo canal estreito, quente e apertado do moreno.

Jared deu o sinal para Jensen se mexer, coisa que o loiro fez lentamente, o pênis do Capitão entrava e saía centímetro por centímetro. Eles não tinham pressa para chegar ao ápice. Queriam apenas ficar ali, sentindo, vivendo aquele momento, apesar de já terem se entregado um ao outro depois da volta do Capitão Ackles, ali era o verdadeiro reencontro.

Não apenas as almas se encontravam e os corpos se reconheciam, as mentes estavam em sintonia, sem duvida, sem dor, sem ciúmes e totalmente livres completavam o conjunto, eles formavam apenas um único ser.

Aos poucos os movimentos iam se acelerando, os corpos iam pedindo satisfação e as bocas unidas, não deixavam, nem um gemido escapar. O ar já faltava nos pulmões um do outro, o cérebro sentia que ia perder a consciência e no momento em que o desfalecimento era inevitável, as sensações de um orgasmo intenso explodiram. Bocas separadas buscando ar, sorrisos de satisfação formados nos lábios, enquanto espasmos de prazer percorriam o corpo de ambos.

Jensen e Jared ficam unidos até o coração de ambos se acalmar e as respirações se regularizarem.

Saindo de dentro do moreno Jensen se levantou e o puxou para o quarto de banho atrás da cabine. Ficou feliz em ver que a banheira estava cheia, a água não estava muito gelada, a temperatura era agradável.

- Você lembra o caso dessa banheira? – Perguntou Jared baixinho.

- Claro. Lembro-me de tudo que se relaciona a você. – Respondeu Jensen, o abraçando e mostrando o quanto lembrava.

Flash back on

- Jensen por que trocar banheira, eu gosto dela. – Dizia Jared, vendo os homens levando a banheira que existia no Colibri.

- Você vai gostar da outra também. É maior e não precisarei ficar com as pernas para fora, quando tivermos tomando banhos juntos. – Disse Jensen.

- Mas eu gosto dela por isso. – Falou Jared não conformado.

- Eu sei bem do que você gosta. – Disse Jensen, se referindo ao fato que sempre que iam tomar banho naquela banheira, Jared o possuía, pois o loiro ficava com as pernas abertas e no colo do moreno. Padalecki nunca trocava de posição, Ackles ficava totalmente indefeso e dominado.

- Você sempre tem que estar na frente de qualquer situação. É por isso que esta trocando a banheira. – Jared estava magoado e sentia uma espécie de traição, afinal ele confiava e se entregava sempre que o loiro queria. Mas Ackles agora estava eliminando um espaço onde ele ficava sem nenhum tipo de defesa.

- Deixa de ser bobo. – Jensen tentou abraçar o moreno que fugiu de seus braços.

- Você sempre quer mandar em tudo. – Disse Jared de braços cruzados.

- Mas eu mando em tudo, sempre mandei. E você sabe disso. – Jensen, às vezes, adorava irritar Jared, ele estava adorando o jeito emburrado do moreno. – Vem cá bebezão. – O loiro tentou nova aproximação e foi recusado. E assim foi durante o dia enquanto os homens colocava a banheira nova.

– Vamos conhecer a banheira nova? – Convidou, quando um dos homens foi avisar que a banheira estava instalada e pronta para o uso.

- Eu não vou. – Disse Jared.

- Vem bebezão, tenho uma coisa para te mostrar, você vai gostar, tenho certeza. – Jensen pediu e com o pedido, um passar de língua nos lábios e logo em seguida aquele sorriso de lado, bem sem vergonha e cheio de promessas.

Jared meio chateado, mas não resistiu e seguiu o loiro. O Colibri estava ancorado no porto da ilha Escondida. Quando chegaram ao quarto de banho, Jensen tirou a roupa do moreno, que olhava com raiva para banheira, que era quadrada, bem maior que a outra e estava apenas levemente acima do chão. Mas ele não brigava mais com o loiro.

O moreno entrou na banheira e sentou. Dentro havia uma espécie de banco que a rodeava, á água batia em seu peito, suas pernas estavam esticadas.

Jensen retirou as suas roupas e percebeu com satisfação que Jared se tocava dentro da água, lhe observando.

O loiro por uma pequena escada entrou na banheira e se sentou no colo de Jared de frente para ele e com as pernas abertas.

- A nova banheira é ruim? – Perguntou o loiro, mas não deixou o moreno responder, pois tomou seus lábios entre os dele, invadindo com a língua atrevida sua boca. O moreno logo a sugava, arrancando sons de Ackles, que iam direto ao seu membro já duro e latejante.

- Com você em meus braços nenhum lugar é ruim. – Respondeu Jared, depois de interromper os beijos. – Mas continuou achando você muito mandão.

- Você sabe que sou mandão, desde que eu era a Jenny e você meu bebezão. – Disse o loiro junto ao ouvido do moreno, que gemeu ao sentir o membro de Jensen se esfregando no seu. – Então me prepara e me penetra, da maneira que só você pode fazer. E isso é uma ordem.

- Claro, meu Capitão. – Disse Jared que o abraçou com um dos braços e com a outra mão começou a lhe preparar, o abrindo com os dedos. Jensen jogava a cabeça para trás e o moreno beijava e mordia seu pescoço, arrancando gemidos de puro prazer.

Sem poder esperar mais, Jared segurou Jensen pela cintura e segurou o próprio membro, direcionando para a entrada do loiro, que foi sentando aos poucos gemendo a cada centímetro penetrado.

Ficaram se beijando até Jensen se acostumar o que não demorou muito logo o loiro estava cavalgando e dominando o seu moreno do jeito que gostava. Afinal era ele que comandava o ritmo e a profundidade da penetração.

Fim do Flash back

Nesse momento era assim que Jensen estava cavalgando sobre Jared, a única diferença era que o silencio ainda imperava, mas palavras e sons não se faziam necessárias.

Eles queriam aqueles momentos, na verdade precisavam estar sozinhos e se amando, como somente dessa maneira, acreditassem que o pesadelo da separação, da falta de memória e os ciúmes tivessem acabado.

Novamente os beijos calavam os sons da luxuria e assim alcançaram a satisfação total do ato.

- Agora vamos nos vestir, contar a novidade. – Falou Jared, logo após o banho, apesar de não querer dividir o loiro com ninguém, sabia que era necessário.

- É bom, estou cansado de ficar nu na frente de tanta gente. – Brincou Jensen.

J&J

Os homens estavam desanimados, os ventos não eram suficientes para movimentar os navios, estavam ancorados no meio do oceano. Seus lideres estavam tristes, podiam perceber, apesar de disfarçarem e sabiam que era por causa do Capitão Jensen Ackles, e isso também os deixavam inseguros e tristes também.

O sol despontava no horizonte, Roger e Misha chegavam ao convés do Colibri ao mesmo tempo iam ver a situação do loiro. Pararam quando Jared surgiu no convés, vestido para ocasiões mais especiais, uma calça branca, e blusa estilo vitoriana aberta no peito, também branca. O colete e as botas de canos longos eram pretas, a espada pendia na cintura de lado e de outro um sabre. Os cabelos amarrados e um chapéu de três pontas formavam o figurino.

Não apenas os trajes chamavam atenção, mas o sorriso incontido no rosto do Capitão Padalecki, um sorriso há muito tempo não visto. Os corações de Roger e Misha se encheram de esperança, mas não esperavam pelo o que vinha em seguida e ambos falharam em uma batida ao ver o moreno se posicionar ao lado da porta que dava acesso ao convés.

Jensen surgiu vestido totalmente a caráter como um poderoso Capitão pirata. Calças e botas de canos longos, pretas, a blusa também de estilo vitoriano, branca, por cima um casaco longo e preto com botões e bordados dourados, no cinto transversal sobre seu tórax pendia uma espada, na cintura pistolas e um pequeno sabre. Todos sabiam que em suas costas, escondidos pelo casaco, pequenos punhais, que seriam encontrados dentro de cada uma das botas também.

Os cabelos loiros estavam cobertos por um lenço preto e um chapéu de três pontas, um pouco maior do que o Jared usava.

Roger se aproximou rapidamente do filho. Seus olhos lagrimejavam, ele estava sem palavras engolia seco de tanta emoção. Com as duas mãos segurou o rosto de Jensen olhando dentro dos olhos verdes que tanto amava.

– Eu voltei, meu pai. – Disse o loiro, com a voz rouca, também emocionado. – Estou inteiro novamente.

- Eu sabia que conseguiria. – Disse Roger o abraçando fortemente em seus braços. Deixou as lágrimas rolarem, sem se preocupar se algum homem ali o achasse fraco, mas isso não aconteceu, até o mais duro da tripulação tinha os olhos molhados.

- Roger, acho que o Jensen precisa respirar. – Falou Misha.

- Claro. – Disse o velho Capitão soltando o loiro, porém Jensen foi logo agarrado pelo médico, que o apertava como sua vida dependesse disso.

- Misha, eu continuo precisando respirar. – Disse Jensen que também abraçava fortemente o amigo.

- Estou tão feliz que acredito que posso te beijar. – Falou o médico sorrindo e olhando o rosto de amigo.

- Não usa isso para realizar teu desejo secreto. – Respondeu Jensen, fazendo todos rirem.

Alona e Samantha se juntaram a eles, o clima de tristeza e desanimo estava esquecido, apesar da falta de vento.

Depois que todos os seus tenentes o cumprimentaram, os risos e as conversar se calaram, quando Jared chamou a atenção de todos.

A tripulação esperava ansiosa pelas palavras do Capitão Padalecki. Sabiam que o moreno não pretendia continuar no comando do Colibri.

- Homens! O seu verdadeiro Capitão está volta! – Gritou Jared. E gritos de alegria ecoaram pelos quatro navios.

- Viva o Capitão Ackles! – Gritou Smith.

- Viva! Viva! Viva! – E salvas de palmas acompanharam as saudações.

- Senhor! – Gritou um dos homens. – O vento voltou, o nosso Capitão trouxe o vento de volta. – Novos gritos de felicidade, a calmaria também tinha chegado ao final.

- Capitão. – Falou Jared com um sorriso nos lábios. – Seu navio. Espero que esteja ao seu contento. – Disse entregando o timão para Jensen.

- Com certeza está, imediato. – Respondeu Jensen, lhe sorrindo também, nos olhares o calor e o amor que dedicavam um ao outro. – Jake, qual a situação do Colibri? – Perguntou para Jake que estava responsável pelo navio naquele turno.

- Está com suas velas levantadas, ancorado, canhões carregados, pronto para continuar a viagem e para uma batalha caso haja uma. – Respondeu Jake.

- Ótimo, trace a rota para Ilha Escondida, quero voltar para casa. – Ordenou Jensen.

- Esperando suas ordens senhor! – Disse Jake.

- Atenção homens, acabou a folga. Mexam essas bundas e coloquem esse navio em movimento, caso contrário, chutarei uma a uma. Seu bando de cães sarnentos. – Disse Jensen com mais alguns palavrões impublicável. – Levantar ancora, a todo pano, quero sentir o vento em meu rosto. Os homens trabalhavam felizes, seu desbocado Capitão estava de volta.

- Obrigado, meu amor, por ter cuidado do meu navio e da minha tripulação. – Disse Jensen.

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. – Respondeu Jared, se posicionando atrás de Jensen e segurando com ele o timão, era assim que navegavam.

O Colibri tomou o lugar dele na frota. Ia à frente, navegavam formando um triângulo ao seu lado o Arpoador do Capitão Crowley e o Vênus, entre os dois, o Flor de Lótus.

- Capitão! Navio a vista! – Gritou o vigia. – Bandeira francesa!

- É o dia de sorte dele? – Perguntou Jared.

- Claro, encontrou a mim e não outro navio pirata. – Respondeu Jensen. O moreno sabia que aquele teria suas cargas saqueadas pelo seu belo pirata.

- Atenção, ritmo de abordagem. – Ordenou Jared.

- Vamos atacá-lo senhor? – Perguntou Smith, pois geralmente quando Jensen voltava para a ilha escondida, não atacava nenhum navio.

- Sim Smith, estou com saudades de saquear. – Falou Jensen.

- Mas como Almirante o senhor atacou muito navios. – Disse o velho marujo.

- Verdade, mas acredita que não saqueei nenhum? Apenas os afundei, sem lucro. – Disse o loiro. – Levantar a bandeira.

- Que desperdício! – Sentenciou Smith.

- Também acho. Tiro de aviso, canhões frontais. – Falou Jensen.

No navio Neptune.

- Capitão! – Gritou o vigia. – Piratas! Quatros navios senhor!

- Piratas? Quais? – Perguntou o homem, estava apavorado, pois comandava apenas um pequeno navio mercante. E sua família navegava junto.

-É a Frota Sobrenatural, o Colibri vem logo à frente. – Informou o vigia.

- O Colibri? Ouvi dizer que estava sob novo comando. Que Deus tenha piedade de nossa alma. – Disse o Capitão, quando o tiro de aviso passou por suas cabeças. – Diminuir a velocidade, e baixar a ancora. – Ordenou. Pelas histórias ouvidas sobre esses navios, sabia que se tentasse fugir ou atacar seria pior, por tanto apenas aguardou.

- Vamos apenas esperar esses malditos nos roubarem, sem lutar! – Falou um homem, era o dono da carga mais preciosa, barris de ouro.

- Eles são quatro, e muito bem armados, o que espera de mim? – Perguntou irritado o Capitão Welson.

- Sabia que contratar um inglês, daria nisso, uma covardia. – Retrucou o mercador com raiva. – Devíamos lutar até morrer! E não entregar nada para esses malditos piratas.

- A vida é o que temos de mais valioso. – Disse o Capitão. – Não quero herói, faremos de tudo para sairmos vivos dessa.

No Colibri

- Artilharia apostos! – Ordenou Jensen. – Jogar cabos e colocar rampa. – Falou ao se aproximar do navio.

O Colibri se colocou lado a lado de Neptune, o Vênus e o Arpoador avançaram e o Flor de lótus ficou sendo protegido pelo próprio Colibri. Homens apontavam as armas para o navio francês, qualquer movimento em falso, atirariam.

- Quem é o Capitão? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Sou o Capitão Wesson. – Disse um homem muito alto, com cabelos compridos.

-Sou o Capitão Ackles. Não queremos machucar ninguém, por tanto não nos forcem a fazer isso, queremos apenas parte da carga, precisamos alimentar umas bocas famintas. – Disse Jensen com um sorriso nos lábios, mas os olhos frios como uma pedra de gelo verde.

- Ackles? Ouvir dizer que tinha morrido. – Disse o Capitão do outro navio.

- E morri, mas o céu me devolveu. – Falou Jensen. Sua tripulação começou a rir. – Por que estão rindo? – Perguntou Jensen fingindo surpresa.

- Deve ser por causa do céu, meu amor. – Disse Jared, entrando na brincadeira.

- Eles acham que eu não estava no céu? – Perguntou Jensen, fazendo um leve bico.

- Acredito que o senhor devia estar no inferno. – Disse o dono da carga que o Neptune levava, a voz do homem estava carregada de ódio.

- Deve ter sido. - Disse Jensen pensativo. - Bem que desconfiei daqueles anjos de rabos e chifres. De qualquer maneira estou de volta. – Disse Jensen apertando os olhos, e olhando desconfiado para o homem. – De olho nele. – Falou baixinho, apenas Jared ouviu. Se preparou para atirar a qualquer movimento suspeito. – Sabem o que fazer. – Disse para a sua tripulação, que invadiu o navio.

Uma parte da tripulação da Frota Sobrenatural começou a colocar os que viajavam no Neptune no convés, enquanto os outros revistavam o navio e começavam a carregar as cargas transferindo-as para o Colibri, depois a fariam a divisão com os outros navios.

O dono da carga em desespero puxou um revolver, mas não chegou atirar, caiu dentro dá água, atingido por uma bala certeira vinda da arma de Jared.

- Não foi minha ordem senhor. – Disse o Capitão apavorado, pois sabia o que acontecia com os navios que tentavam contra a vida de alguém da Frota Sobrenatural.

- O senhor é o Capitão, é responsável por tudo que acontece em seu navio. – Falou Jensen, sua voz estava fria e indicava que não perdoaria esse atentado contra a sua vida.

- Capitão Ackles, por favor, me mate, mas poupe o navio, eu tenho...

- Silêncio. – Disse Jensen usando o mesmo tom, interrompendo o homem que chorava desesperado. – Retirem toda a carga, afinal o dono não precisará mais dela.

O Capitão Wesson chorava em silêncio aguardando a ordem final, sabia que seria afundado.

Quando a última carga foi para o Colibri, um dos seus homens chegou trazendo nas mãos uma mulher, enquanto o outro carregava uma criança que esperneava e gritava para soltá-los.

- Pai. – Gritou a criança correndo para os braços do Capitão do navio, que o abraçou, lamentando a sua sorte.

Jared sentiu o loiro estremecer e sabia em quem Jensen estava pensando naquele momento.

- Calma, meu filho, vai dar tudo certo. – Disse o Capitão enxugando as lágrimas para não assustar a criança. – Quero que lembre que eu te amo muito. Certo Samuel?

- Eu também te amo muito paizinho. – Disse a criança abraçando com mais força o pai. Sem saber que tinha salvado a ele e todos os que viajavam no Neptune.

A saudade do pequeno Dean invadiu com força total o coração de Jensen. Ele não conseguia nem falar, seus lábios tremiam, e Jared percebeu o estado do loiro e deu a ordem final.

- Capitão Wesson, esperamos que não exista mais nenhum herói em seu navio, iremos liberá-lo e assim seguir a sua viajem em paz. – Disse Jared.

- Obrigado. – Disse o homem sorrindo aliviado.

- Obrigado Capitão, seu navio é muito bonito. – Disse o menino que deveria ter uns cinco anos, dois anos mais novo que o Dean.

Jensen apenas sorriu, e suas mãos apertavam a murada do navio, naquele momento o Capitão Wesson percebeu quem tinha o salvado e abraçou o filho com mais força ainda.

- Soltar cabos e retirar as rampas. – Ordenou Jared. E logo o Neptune se viu livre e iniciou a sua navegação, toda a tripulação agradecendo aos céus pela sorte. – Nós vamos buscar o pequeno Dean, logo ele estará em teus braços novamente, é uma promessa. – Disse Padalecki junto ao ouvido de Jensen o abraçando por trás. O loiro apoiou as costas no peito forte de seu marido e sorriu, pois sabia que o moreno cumpriria sua promessa.

N.A.: Acredito que não tenha reclamação nesse capitulo, gostei muito dele!Nosso capitão, digo, Meu Capitão Jensen Ackles está de volta! Cuidado marujo!

Respostas aos reiews:

**Soniama**

Obrigada por aparecer! Assim aproveito melhor o seu carinho! srsrsr

Você é do meu time apesar de não escrever o Jared tão submisso, eu gosto dele frágil!

Na verdade não sei escrever eles muitos frágeis, mas acho que os dois se pertencem, eu tenhoum enredo, de certa maneira envolve um triangulo amoroso! Assim que terminar quatro fics que ando escrevendo, começarei com esta, espero que continue viciada até lá. Eu amo escrever fic li muito e depois me arrisquei a escrever, você devia tentar, com certezas você imagina muitas histórias, foi assim que eu comecei.

E de Belem para Minas, um beijo forte aqui do Norte!

**Perola**

Antes de mais nada se for penas por causa do dia 02 de janeiro, não faça isso de ser professora! srsrsr

Acho que o Jensen agora esta perdoado, ele sente falta da sua criança, mas apenas não fica chorando pelos cantos, como bezerro desmamado! E com um moreno aquele do lado... Sem comentários! srsrs

O Jensen como heroi, sai tão naturalmente, deve ser por ele ser assim, é deve ser isso! srsrs Assim como é facil dizer que ele é lindo! Não sei por que essa desconfiança da minha imparcialidade!

Por que apesar de tudo sei que como escritora tenho de ser imparcial!

O pai do Jensen é muito cabeça fria mesmo, adoro o Roger!

Gostou do capitulo troca-troca de caudas, estou ficando Pervertida! srsrrs

Relmente esta tendo muito Top Jared e olha que eu gosto mesmo é do contrário, mas esse troca é necessário! srsrsr NA jess que o Jensen pega geral mesmo, ela mata o Jared, ainda bem que ele é o preferido dela! srsr temos a mania de fazer o nosso preferido sofrer mesmo!

E o meu capitão lindo com todo o seu esplendor?

Agora tudo acabou, o ciúmes, a falta de memória. esta tudo em paz, gora é apenas reunir a familia! srsr

Ando com tanta preguiça, na verdade cansaço esse negócio de fazer greve é muito desgastante, esse capitulo estava há muito tempo para postar e simplesmente não conseguia!

próxima reencarnação quero vim advogada... Do Jensen! srsrsr

Mil beijos!

**TPwinchester**

Sempre Obrigado pelo gata! MIau! srsrsr

Acho que muitos esperavam o Jensen ficar tempos e tempos desacordado e na hora que o Jared resolve matá-lo, o loiro acorda! Enganei vocês! srsrsr

Muito sofrimento para eles nessa fic, mereciam uma forra! srsrsr

O Kane é um inimigo a parte, um grande vilão, amo os vilões e se forem lindos e gostosos então! srsrsr mas é claro que ele merece um castigo! srsrs E o Jared apesar de saber que não aconteceu nada demais, as tentativas não ficaram impune, me pedem tato que o Kane sofra e eu penso que castigo seria pior para o comodoro! Tenho um em mente, espero que agrade!

Gora quanto o Dean será que ele vai aceitar o pai ser um pirata! srsr

Mil beijos! Aguardo comentário!


	23. Saudades

Esse capítulo dedico a Claudia Ackles, uma escritora maravilhosa que sempre me dar a honra e sua presença, apesar da tesouradas prometidas! Srsrs Obrigada linda pelo seu carinho, amizade e histórias maravilhosas que me emocionam, me fazem rir e querer a tua cabeça!

Ilha Bonita

- Eu tenho de ir? – Perguntava o pequeno Dean para Kane.

- Infelizmente sim. – Respondeu o Comodoro.

- Mas por que tenho de ir para uma cerimônia de morte, se ele está vivo? – Perguntou a criança com os olhos já querendo umedecer.

- Mas só quem sabe que ele está vivo sou eu. – Disse Kane.

- E por que o senhor não conta, e vamos atrás dele. – Disse a criança.

- Se eu falar o que sei, o seu pai morre. – Falou Kane sério, e Dean apenas arregalou os olhos. – Posso contar com o seu silêncio? – A criança apenas balançou a cabeça.

J&J

No pátio do forte junto ao mar, todos os militares estavam perfilados, os canhões carregados. As autoridades e todos os nobres presentes, o Almirante Smith, na opinião deles, tinha sido o melhor oficial que a marinha inglesa já teve. Alguns ali seriam eternamente gratos por ele ter salvado a vida de seus filhos.

A surpresa foi à saída das freiras do convento, coisa que não acontecia. As crianças se encontravam em pé na frente delas.

Dean foi colocado em frente às tropas para ouvir as palavras do Governador e do Comandante Geral.

- Hoje estamos reunidos para prestar homenagens a um grande homem: oficial exemplar, pai amoroso e... – Nesse momento o pequeno Dean se perdeu nas lembranças de um dia que ele considerava um dos mais felizes de sua vida.

**Flash Back**

- Capitão. – Chamou o Almirante. – Ancoraremos nessa ilha, tem água potável e caça. Organize os homens que irão para terra, hoje estou de folga. – Falou para a surpresa de todos.

O Almirante Smith foi para a cabine com o filho, de onde voltou sem o casaco e com apenas uma espada e uma pistola, embarcou no primeiro bote e foi para a ilha.

Caminharam pela mata com cuidado, sempre observando e tentando ouvir sons que pudessem oferecer algum risco.

- Não se preocupem, essa ilha é deserta. Existe logo a frente um riacho com águas cristalinas, boas para beber e para um bom banho, coisa que muitos homens aqui estão precisando. – Disse o Almirante.

Ao chegar ao lugar indicado pelo Almirante, Dean e seu pai ficaram um pouco mais abaixo, logo depois de onde os homens começaram a encher os recipientes para levar aos navios. O Almirante Smith retirou a camisa, as botas e enrolou as calças, que foi imitado pelo filho. O local as margens era cheio de pedras, umas altas e outras rentes às águas, e foi em uma delas que o menino ficou em pé observando o pai.

- Hei, não vem para água? – Perguntou o Almirante. – Esta com medo? – O pequeno apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. – Não tem por ter medo, eu estou aqui. – Disse se aproximando da pedra e estendendo os braços, onde a criança se aconchegou. Ali se sentindo protegido deu seu primeiro mergulho e teve as primeiras lições de natação.

Foi um dia perfeito, o pai foi somente dele, apesar de não se afastarem da tripulação por motivo de segurança. O Almirante estava a passeio, nem Brock estava presente. O imediato estava de serviço e ficou no navio.

Nesse dia ele comeu frutas desconhecidas para muitos. – Como o senhor sabe que isso se come Almirante? – Perguntou um de seus homens olhando desconfiado para uma fruta pequena, vermelha e levemente azeda.

- Sargento, foram os anos navegando por essas águas. – Respondeu o Almirante como se ele fosse um velho marinheiro, cheio de experiência nas águas do caribe, o que era verdade, mesmo sem saber disso.

Com uma lança feita ali na hora, o Almirante pegou vários peixes, o pequeno Dean também pegou um depois de cair na água. Mesmo depois de ter caído e ralado o joelho não desistiu, fazendo o pai sorrir orgulhoso pela perseverança do filho.

Depois da pescaria foram para a praia onde juntaram os seus peixes com os outros que foram pescados pela sua tripulação, ou melhor, o Almirante juntou os dele.

- Dean, você não pode guardar esse peixe. – Disse o Almirante para a criança, que abraçava o seu peixe.

- Mas foi o meu primeiro peixe, me deixa guardar. – Pedia a criança. – Por favor.

- Mas vai estragar. Vamos guardar a espinha central. O que acha? – Disse o Almirante.

- Pegue, mas não mistura com os outros. – Disse Dean, ainda não conformado.

- Ok. – O próprio Almirante foi cuidar do peixe do filho. – Dean! Largue as tripas desse peixe agora. – Disse. – Somente a espinha central. – Sorriu por causa de bico de contrariedade que o filho fez, o Almirante percebeu o quanto Dean estava ficando parecido com ele, até os jeitos e manias.

- Pai, vai assar tudo junto? – Perguntou a criança que não desgrudava os olhos do seu peixe.

- Pronto esse é o seu. – Disse o Almirante colocando um galho atravessando o peixe, e assim o diferenciando dos demais. E mesmo assim o pequeno ficou de olho no fogo. – Não faça isso. – Falou para cozinheiro que ia tirar o galho para implicar com a criança.

- Era só uma brincadeira. – Disse sorrindo, mas o seu sorriso morreu ao encarar os olhos do Almirante que sorria, mas no olhar um brilho frio, mostrando que não admitiria nenhum um ato contra o seu filho, brincadeira ou não.

- Toma garoto, seu peixe! – Disse o cozinheiro colocando a comida em uma folha de bananeira.

- É seu. – Disse a criança olhando para o pai. Os dois se sentaram junto a uma árvore e comeram o pequeno peixe e mais um, maior, para completar a refeição. O Almirante limpou bem a espinha central, lavou e deixou secando no sol, colocando um guarda de olho no grande tesouro do seu filho. Mas mesmo assim o pequeno não quis se afastar e deitado no colo do pai, observando a sua preciosa espinha de peixe, adormeceu, sentindo as mãos fortes do pai acariciando o seu cabelo.

- Esta na hora de acordar. – Falava o Almirante carinhoso com o filho, que despertava aos poucos. – Vamos tomar um bom banho, mas não me solta dentro da água, pois do jeito que você esta fedendo a peixe, é capaz de sair nadando. – Falou fazendo uma careta.

- É, nadar eu não sei, mas correr... Vem me pegar. – E nisso saiu correndo pela praia antes do pai se levantar. – Ninguém me pega! – Gritava e pulava de um lado para o outro.

- Onde esta tua espinha de peixe? – Perguntou, fazendo a criança voltar.

- Minha espinha! – Disse correndo em direção ao pai.

- Te peguei. A tua espinha já está guardada. – Disse o Almirante.

- O senhor me enganou! – Reclamou a criança.

- Como eu te enganei? Apenas perguntei pelo seu tesouro. – Disse rindo do bico do filho.

- Meu tesouro é o senhor. Te amo papai! – Falou abraçando o Almirante que retribui o abraço.

- Eu também te amo, mas isso não vai fazer você escapar do banho.

Voltaram para o lago, onde nadaram e brincaram, até ficarem com os dedos engelhados. Enrolando a criança em um cobertor que mandou buscar para protege-lo do frio, o levou de volta para o navio no colo, Dean foi brigando com o sono até o navio queria contar para o amigo do seu dia, mas não conseguiu vencer o cansaço, logo dormiu cansado, mas ele era pura felicidade. O pai deu para ele um pequeno baú, onde guardou a sua espinha do peixe.

Fim do Flash back

- Dean. – Chamou o comandante geral o fazendo voltar para a triste realidade. – Que você cresça tendo orgulho do grande homem que foi seu pai, honre seu nome! A Inglaterra agradece pelos serviços prestados. E lhe afirmo a falta que ele vai fazer para essa nação. – E terminou seu discurso entregando à bandeira da Inglaterra a criança.

- Se ele é tão especial como falou, por que não vai salvá-lo? – Perguntou a criança, a sua voz infantil diante do silêncio da cerimônia se fez ouvir por todos.

Donna Ross Garcia sorriu ao ouvir as palavras da criança, um sorriso depois de muito tempo, desde o momento que soube da morte de Jensen. Era por isso que ela estava viajando, para encontrar a Frota Sobrenatural e saber o que realmente tinha acontecido com o filho.

- Dean, nós já falamos sobre isso minha criança. Não é o momento de discutir isso. – Disse o Comandante. – Atenção! Preparar! Fogo! – E essa ordem foi repetida quatro vezes para a artilharia e uma para os canhões. E logo em seguida o toque de silêncio.

- Esses tiros deviam ser dados nos desgraçados que o levaram, e não em uma cerimônia para um morto que nem sabemos que está morto! Comandante idiota! – Donna sorriu ao ouvir isso da Madre superiora que estava ao seu lado.

Dean ficou abraçado à bandeira e lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, apesar da esperança que Kane tinha plantado em seu coraçãozinho. As tropas se dispensaram e ele continuou olhando para o mar. Como se esperasse a volta de seu pai a qualquer momento.

J&J

-Madame Garcia. – Disse Kane se aproximando de Donna. – Vejo que está de luto fechado.

- Você deve estar feliz, meu filho está morto. Mas ainda bem que não foi por suas mãos. – Disse Donna com desprezo.

- Nunca ficaria feliz com a morte de Jenny, e estou aqui para lhe dizer que esse luto é desnecessário. – Falou Kane.

- Desnecessário? – Perguntou Donna, o olhando como se fosse louco.

- Sim, seu filho está vivo.

- Christian, o que eu mais queria era que isso fosse verdade. Agora me dê licença, meu marido me espera.

- Mas é verdade. – Insistiu Kane.

-Se for logo descobrirei. – Disse Donna.

- Eu sei e por isso preciso que conheça uma pessoa. Conte para o seu filho sobre essa pessoa. – Disse Kane. – Aceite almoçar comigo.

- Sinto muito Christian, mas sua presença me faz mal. Com licença. – Donna virou as costas e se retirou.

"Vou ter que dar um jeito dessa vadia conhecer o Dean, é necessário que ela leve um recado para a Jenny" – Pensou Kane vendo Donna ir embora.

J&J

Donna estava caminhando para o restaurante com Dom Garcia quando viu o pequeno Dean vomitando na porta deste, e apesar da criança estar junto de Kane, não pode ignorar a cena.

-O que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Acontece sempre, desde que o pai desapareceu. – Explicou Kane, dando água para a criança lavar a boca. – Essa é a pessoa que eu queria te apresentar, Dean. – Disse aproveitando a oportunidade.

- Você pode trazer meu pai de volta? – Perguntou a criança, agarrando o vestido de Donna que olha indignada para Kane. – Traz meu paizinho de volta, por favor! – Pedia Dean que começava a chorar.

- Calma, minha criança, vou conversar com o Comodoro. Depois venho falar com você. Prometo! – Disse Donna acariciando o rosto e enxugando uma das muitas lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela bela face.

- Brock, leva o Dean para dentro e faça-o comer outra vez. – Disse Kane para o segundo imediato.

- Que história é essa? – Disse Donna assim que se viu sozinha para Kane. – A Frota sobrenatural esta envolvida no rapto do Almirante?

- A senhora pode devolver a alegria para essa criança, não me pergunte mais nada. Apenas a conheça, converse com ela, apesar de que seu único assunto será o pai. Ouça e depois conte para o seu filho. Diga a ele que em quinze dias estarei indo para Londres com o menino. Ficaremos em minha casa do campo. Lhe darei o endereço. – Disse Kane para Donna que abria e fechava a boca, com pensamentos confusos. – E pode ficar a vontade com a criança, não ficarei impondo a minha presença.

J&J

Donna entrou no restaurante e se sentou ao lado da criança que lhe olhou cheia de esperança. – Olha pequenino, eu vou falar com algumas pessoas e terei noticias de seu pai, prometo! Mas agora coma alguma coisa.

- Sabe que a senhora lembra o meu pai! – Disse o pequeno Dean depois de ficar observando Donna por algum tempo. – Posso tocar no seu rosto?

- Claro. – Disse Donna emocionada.

- Têm pintinhas iguais ao meu pai. – Disse a criança sorrindo.

- Meu filho também tem, digo, tinha pintinhas, ele detestava. – Falou Donna tentando segurar as lágrimas, por lembrar-se de Jensen e achar que estava morto.

- Sabe que quando eu dormia com ele, na hora de acordar, nós brincávamos de Bã- ba- Balão. – A criança falava e não conseguia deixar de tocar no rosto de Donna.

- Bã- ba- Balão? – Perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Sim! Nós rolávamos na cama abraçados, cantando: Bã- ba- Balão, senhor Capitão, espada na cinta alfinete na mão. E depois fazíamos cosquinhas um no outro. – Donna conhecia, pois brincava quando o filho era pequeno, e essa lembrança foi tão forte que pediu licença. Foi para fora, não queria assustar a criança com o seu choro.

Kane observava tudo de outra mesa. "Ótimo, agora sua vadia, conta tudo para o seu filhinho, e o mande de volta para os meus braços, de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído."

J&J&J&J&J

N.A.: A única coisa que posso fazer é como sempre pedir desculpa pela demora, olhos de cachorrinho e bico de loiro! srsrs

_**Respostas aos reviews:**_

**Soniama**

Belém longe? Desde quando! Srsrsrrs Agora a mulherada qui é arretada, que o diga a Eve!

Coragem logo você vi ter, tenta começar escrever, mesmo "sem intensão" de postar! E depois mostra para alguém, e logo acontece algo terrível, você é mordida pelos vírus das fic e ai já era! Srsrsr

O Jensen da capitão é uma coisa louca de se imaginar! Pura loucura, delírio, tá bom parei Suspiro antes de continuar!

Logo você terá a sugstão realizada em um novo projeto que esta no papel!

Mas tem uma da Perola que eles estão em uma deserta, por sinal muito boa, como tudo que ela escreve, porem essa é leve sem tantos dramas. Srsrrss Se não leu corre e ler! Srsrs

Vou adorar ter noticias tuas nas outras também e mais quando começar a escrever! Srsrsr

Mil beijos e desculpa a demora!

**Tailie Winchester**

Eu também amei esse capítulo, muito pensavam que eu iria deixar o Jensen desacordado estava louca para voltar com ele na ativa!

E agora quando ele descobrir sobre o filho? Nem quero esta na pele dele, agora vai ter dois querendo a cabeça dele o Jay e o loiro, ninguém mexe com o Dean! Srsrsr

Agora realmente ele acordo louco para amar sem restrição o amor dele.

As vezes fico assim em escreve r cenas que parecem ser frios, porém temos de lebrar que ele é um Pirata, então ele ia sim afundar o navio, a sorte foi que Samuel apareceu!

Acho difícil o Dean recusar o pai, por esse capitulo voc viu o quanto eles eram ligados, acredito que o fato dele ser um pirata não vai ter problema, porem ele vai saber que o Jensen não é o pai verdadeiro dele.

Mil Beijos!

**Perola**

Todo m undo respirando aliviado, aproveita! SrsrsrE que tal gostou do capítulo, não estava com saudade do Dean! Srsrsr

Foi uma das cenas de lemon que mais gostei de escrever esta no top das minhas prediletas srsrsrs Essa liberação de cauda mutua, nada de o outro ficar com água na boca! Srsr

O Jensen é muito bonzinho, afinal o importante é a vida coisas materiais são recuperáveis! Srsrsr Estou com uma cena do loiro que ele mostra o lado dele Pirata de tal meneira que ficoaaté com receio de escrever! Srsrs Mas todos tem de lembrar que ele eu m pirata, um bandido, gostoso, mas um bandido! Srsrsr Quero ser raptada! Srsrs

O Samuel salvou o navio e toda a família, pois o loiro não ia perdoar tamanho desafio! srsrsr

Você andou maltratando muito o Jared, rsrs a minha cena não chegou nem aos pés da tua, espero que as próximas pedradas fiquem boa! Srsrsr

Agora quero ver a reação do loiro ao saber do sofrimento do filho, espero que ele mantenha a cabeça o lugar! Srrs Para ninguém sofrer em demasia!

Você viu o quanto eles era ligados nestas cenas dr flash, amei escrever os dois juntos o Jensen é um pai que eu queria para os meus filhos! Srsrs Vc pergunta sobre o Paixão, ele tem três é um ótimo pai, mas já tem filhos demais o Jensen não tem nenhum! srsrsr

Esta chegando ao final mesmo, acredito que mais quatro capítulos termine! Já estou com saudades!

Vou escreve r o maximo nesse feriadão, apesar de ter 100 provas para corrigir e mais os trabalhos! Srsrsr Mas como sempre primeiro o prazer! Srsrs

Os alunos me cobrarão, a resposta esta pronta: O zero não vai aumentar com a rapidez da correção, curta o final de semana felizes e depois a gente conversa! Srsrsr

Mil beijos!

**Notas da beta:**

(não é à toa... discurso é chato demais!) No discurso do Comandante

(imagina os dois de bico juntos?)

(depois eu que sou a ciumenta!) No dia livre que o almirante passou com o filho

(isso que é pai, hein?) Na hora em que o Jensen acorda o filho

(canalha! Lindo, porém canalha!) Sobre o Kane

(tadinho... vou chorar!) No encontro do Dean com a Donna

(lindinhooo!) Quando o Dean toca o rosto da Donna

(ele pode ser mais fofo?) Na brincadeira de Bã-ba-Balão, nota eu brincava com a minha mãe também, é uma !coisa maravilhosa brincar disso! srsrsr


	24. Filhos

Esse capítulo vai para o SonNaruto Que sumiu, me deixando morta de saudade, mas que voltou e deu um alo! Beijos amanteigados para você!

Mar do Caribe

- Jensen, eu acredito que devemos voltar para Ilha escondida, e preparar uma maneira de conseguirmos recuperar o Dean. Não podemos simplesmente voltar para ilha Bonita, como se nada tivesse acontecido e pegar o garoto. – Dizia Jared.

- Você tem razão, e ainda tem a Alona, precisamos pensar na segurança dela. O Dean está triste, mas está seguro. Vamos voltar, porém quero partir logo. – Falou Jensen depois de uma longa discussão com o moreno. Por ele teria ido imediatamente à busca de Dean, mas seria imprudente.

A viagem foi calma e rápida. Quando o Colibri aportou Steve e Traci correram ao ver Jensen no convés

- Jenny! – Gritou a amiga entregando a filha para a Ferris que vinha logo atrás.

- Apenas te perdoo esse 'Jenny' por que estou morrendo de saudades. – Falou o loiro a abraçando.

- Meu capitão, meu amigo. Pensei que nunca mais iria vê-lo. – Disse Steve o abraçando forte e sendo abraçado de volta.

- Me deixa ver esse menino. – John o arrancou dos braços do amigo e lhe segurando pelo ombro lhe olhou da cabeça aos pés, para depois lhe abraçar.

Todos os que tinham ficado na ilha vinham lhe cumprimentar com alegria e abraços.

- Veja o mais novo membro de sua tripulação! – Disse Traci colocando uma criança nos braços de Jensen. – Pamela.

A festa foi interrompida pelo chamado urgente de Misha, que ainda estava abordo do Flor de Lótus.

- Por favor! Ajudem aqui. – John correu em direção ao navio e encontrou Alona com as calças molhadas indicando que a bolsa tinha acabado de estourar e se recusava a soltar de uma das barras de proteção do convés.

- Não. – Gritava a garota chorando. Parecia sentir muita dor.

- Tudo bem, não tem melhor lugar para um pirata nascer. – Disse o médico, para desespero de Misha. – Vamos peguem vários cobertores e forrem o convés. – Calma menina logo os mares ficaram mais perigosos para os incautos navegantes. – Alona sorriu entre os intervalos das dores. – Coloquem água para ferver.

Colocaram Alona deitada no meio do convés e levantaram paredes com os outros cobertores. Roger, Jared, Steve e Jack seguravam as pontas, Ferris estava com o médico no pequeno quarto improvisado, enquanto Samantha e Ruffus pegavam uma bacia com água quente e mais lençóis e cobertores.

Jensen segurava Misha, tentando acalmar o amigo. – Misha não adianta você ir lá. Quantos partos já fez?

- Nenhum. – Disse o médico bebendo um gole de rum que Jim tinha trazido. Alona deu um grito.

- Misha seu desgraçado! Nunca mais você vai me tocar! – Gritava a loira. - Aiiiii...

- Força menina! – Dizia o John.

- A culpa é tua Misha eu vou te matar quando eu sair daqui! – Gritava mais alto a garota, junto com outras palavras. Se ela fosse uma dama seria excluída da sociedade.

Jensen deixou o Misha com Jim e foi se arrastando até onde acontecia o parto. Curioso levantou o lençol sem que os outros vissem no momento em que a criança colocou a cabeça para fora. – Meu Deus! – Gritou o loiro abismado.

- Fora daqui! – Gritou a garota quando viu o capitão.

- Jensen! Baixa esse pano. – Gritou Roger ao ver o filho, que saiu correndo e tomou o caneco de rum do Misha, bebendo todo o conteúdo deste de uma vez, tossindo.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Misha preocupado, pois o amigo estava pálido.

- Eu... Não... Eu... Acho que... Não. – Disse gaguejando sem querer assustar Misha. - mas ainda bem que deixe de ser uma menina. – Comentou mais para ele mesmo.

Logo ouviram um choro de criança e risos e Jensen tentou segurar o médico, mas este correu e entrou por entre os cobertores. Os que estavam segurando sem resistir começaram a olhar por cima da proteção.

- Olha meu amor. Obrigada. Eu te amo. – Dizia a loira chorando de felicidade mostrando a filha para o marido, que chorava igualmente.

- É linda. Obrigado meu amor. Hoje você me deu o maior tesouro. Hoje sou o homem mais rico do mundo, o pirata mais feliz. Te amo tanto e protegerei vocês duas com a minha vida.– Disse o médico.

- Protegeremos. – Disse Jensen colocando a cabeça para dentro. – É uma sapinha linda. – Disse o loiro também emocionado.

- Não fala assim da tua sobrinha e afilhada. – Disse a loira.

- Sério? – Jensen perguntou com o sorriso enorme no rosto. – Oi Blue, seja bem vinda a frota Sobrenatural.

- Blue? – Perguntaram Misha e Alona juntos.

- É, Blue. Tem problema? – Perguntou Jensen em expectativa, e a cara que ele fez foi tão engraçada, estava com os olhos de cachorrinho do Jared, e ninguém contestou.

– Blue, gostei. – Disse Alona.

- Ela também, está rindo para mim. – Nesse momento todos riram com a corujice do padrinho, por enxergar sorriso em uma criança recém nascida. – E é lindo o sorriso dela, só não ganha do tio Jared. – Completou o loiro, fazendo Misha revirar os olhos.

- Vamos deixar a festa para depois, temos que agasalhar melhor a linda mamãe e seu bebê. – Disse John.

Depois do nascimento de Blue os navios foram apenas atracados e os homens comemoraram o dia todo com muito rum, churrasco e peixe. Pela madrugada ainda existia um e outro cantando, porém completamente bêbado.

- Ainda estou impressionado como uma criança nasce, é incrível. Sabe que se a nossa frota tivesse um comandante geral, eu votaria na Alona. – Disse Jensen que estava nos braços de Jared em cima da cabine de comando do Colibri.

- Se você fosse mulher iria aguentar da mesma maneira. – Disse Jared rindo do marido.

- Você gostaria que eu fosse uma mulher e pudesse lhe dar filhos? – Perguntou Jensen. A pergunta passou pela cabeça dele somente nesse momento.

- Jensen você é perfeito do jeito que é, não trocaria nada. Talvez apenas tivesse invadido a cabine do Colibri e seria seu logo de primeira vez. – Disse o moreno. – Não coloca minhocas na cabecinha, e filhos, logo estaremos indo buscar o nosso. Nem precisarei ficar sem te tocar por causa de resguardo. – Falou se levantando e puxando o loiro para a cabine. – Vem, vamos praticar a parte mais gostosa das etapas para ser ter um bebê, a fabricação! E eu serei o papai. – Jensen sentiu o corpo estremecer, era sempre assim quando se deixava possuir pelo seu capitão.

- Navio a vista! - Jensen ainda tomava o café quando o vigia deu o alarme. – Bandeira espanhola. É o Del Mare II.

- Deve ser a minha mãe. – Jensen correu para o porto.

Quando Donna avistou o loiro no trapiche, sua vontade foi de se jogar na água e correr para abraçar o filho de tanta felicidade. Jensen estranhou sua mãe vestida toda de preto, mas depois se lembrou do que aconteceu e pensou o quanto ela devia ter sofrido ao pensar que estava morto.

- Mãe! – Jensen pulou para o navio antes de este atracar. Donna o abraçou, beijou seu rosto, chorou e não soltou o filho por um bom tempo, como se isso pudesse apagar todas as lágrimas que derramou ao saber de sua morte.

- Meu filho, nunca rezei tanta para Christian Kane estar dizendo a verdade. – Disse Donna depois de mais calma, porém sem lagar Jensen.

- Me deixa falar com o meu filho rebelde. – Disse Dom Garcia. E puxou o enteado para um abraço. Andy Garcia gostava de Jensen como se fosse seu filho.

- Capitão, é bom saber que está vivo e bem. – Disse o capitão Banderas - Obrigado capitão. – Respondeu Jensen estendendo a mão, mas Banderas o puxou para um abraço forte.

- Diga minha mãe, o que foi que Kane disse? – Perguntou Jensen curioso.

- Falou que você estava vivo e pelo jeito ele não mentiu sobre outras coisas também. – Falou Donna olhando para o capitão Crowley.

- Que outras coisas? – perguntou Jensen agora mais intrigado.

- Meu filho eu quero muito saber o que aconteceu, mas antes preciso saber. O Almirante Smith ainda está vivo? Eu sei que foi o capitão Crowley que o capturou. – Disse Donna parando no meio do caminho para olhar nos olhos do filho. – Me responda ele ainda está vivo? O Kane me garantiu que você sabia onde esse homem estava. E parece que não mentiu sobre isso também.

- Venha minha mãe, vamos sentar na varanda e conversar sobre isso. – Disse Jensen conduzindo sua mãe.

Depois de Donna conhecer Pamela e Blue, voltou e sentou na varanda da casa do filho com Roger, Jared, Andy, Banderas e Samantha Smith.

- Agora mate a minha curiosidade. Qual o seu interesse no Almirante Smith? – Perguntou Jensen, sentando ao lado da mãe e segurando sua mão.

- Me responda agora meu filho, esse almirante Smith ainda está vivo, em alguma ilha? Eu sei que muitas vezes você não mata e sim abandona em uma ilha deserta. – Disse Donna.

- Mãe esse Almirante Smith não é o mesmo que afundou não sei quantos navios piratas, pois em cada porto é uma história? – Perguntou Jensen sorrindo.

- Esse mesmo, seus feitos foram cantados em todos os portos que paramos, era um homem de muita coragem. – Disse Banderas.

- E muito querido, as irmãs saíram do convento para prestar homenagens póstumas a ele, e contrariadas por que nenhuma frota foi preparada para ir atrás do pirata que o capturou. Todos acham que foi o Crowley ou o Sebastian, sendo que o principal suspeito é o Crowley. – Completou Dom Garcia.

- Então minha mãe, existem inimigos que por mais admiráveis que sejam, não se podem deixar vivos. – Disse Jensen estranhando quando sua mão abafou um grito e colocou a mão no peito.

- Vejo dor em seus olhos, dor por um inimigo meu? – Perguntou curioso.

- Eu sei meu filho que ele era um inimigo seu, e um dos que realmente podia oferecer perigo a você. – Começou Donna depois de respirar fundo. – Mas a minha dor é pelo seu pequeno filho, Dean, ele esta sofrendo tanto a morte do pai. Não come direito, apenas chora dia e noite, o Christian disse que você poderia restituir a alegria aquela criança, cujo único assunto é o quanto o pai era maravilhoso.

- Dean... – Jensen falou o nome da criança e foi a sua vez de segurar as lágrimas. – O que Kane tem haver com esse assunto?

- O Kane está tomando conta da criança...

- Não! – Jensen gritou e se levantou do lado da mãe. – Eu vou matar o Kane se ele fizer alguma coisa com o meu filho. – Ackles andava de um lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada, passava as mãos no cabelo. Sua mãe lhe olhava sem entender nada. – Dean... – Foi apenas o que disse antes de se entregar aos braços de Jared que tinha se levantado e o segurado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Donna agoniada ao ver o desespero do filho.

- Jensen, temos que pensar com calma. – Disse Jared.

- Claro. – Falou o loiro respirando fundo. – Mas eu mato o Kane. – Gritou dando um soco na parede, que apesar de ser de madeira o fez ficar com a mão dolorida. E a dor o acalmou um pouco. – O que Kane falou sobre o Dean?

- Mas antes eu queria entender o que esta se passando aqui. – Falou Donna. E Jensen contou toda a história a sua mãe, desde o momento em que acordou na praia em ilha Bela até aquele dia.

Donna contou o encontro que teve com Kane tudo que ele disse sobre a criança, inclusive o recado sobre espera-lo em Londres.

- Londres? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Sim, ele está te esperando em Londres com a criança. É uma armadilha. – Falou Donna preocupada.

- Fica difícil uma invasão em Londres. – Disse Roger pensativo. – Você ficaria vulnerável lá.

– Eu vou dar um mergulho, preciso pensar. – E o loiro foi em direção a cachoeira, seguido por Jared.

Jensen retirou as armas, a camisa e as botas e mergulhou nas águas cristalinas. Jared sentou em uma das pedras e começou a retirar suas armas e roupas bem devagar, apenas observando o marido nadando e depois subindo em uma pedra onde se deitou ao sol.

O moreno ficou olhando o sol iluminando o corpo de Jensen, a água escorrendo e os pelos dourados, brilhando. Era uma visão que deixava Jared sem fôlego e como se estivesse hipnotizado nadou até onde o loiro estava deitado.

Jared admirou o corpo de Jensen e agradeceu mentalmente por ele ser o dono do corpo e da alma do loiro, e poder tocar a hora que quisesse aquela pele.

- Tenho de voltar para ilha Bonita, antes de ele ir para Londres. – Disse Jensen ao sentir o toque de Jared em seu rosto, que deitou ao seu lado.

- Não. – Disse Jared assustado.

- É a maneira mais segura, ele não está esperando por isso. – Disse Jensen tentando convencer o moreno, pois ele sabia que ia ser difícil.

- É perigoso demais, não vou deixar você ir. – Disse o moreno. – Não posso te perder de novo.

- Você não vai me perder, voltarei com o herói desaparecido. Pegarei o Dean e venho embora. O Kane com certeza não disse nada sobre a minha verdadeira identidade. Simples e sem riscos. – Disse Jensen. – Bastar falar com o Crowley ou outro navio corsário.

- Ótimo, vamos juntos. – Falou Jared.

- Não! Você não pode correr riscos. – Disse Jensen sério.

- Que riscos? Não é simples e sem riscos? – Perguntou Jared olhando nos olhos de Jensen.

- Jared... – tentou o loiro.

- Sem discursão. Seja qual for o plano, estarei do teu lado. – Disse o moreno e calou Jensen com um beijo, forte e apaixonado, onde o capitão Ackles percebeu o medo do capitão Padalecki em perdê-lo novamente.

Porto da Ilha Bonita.

Depois de uma semana de viagem, e conversas onde Jensen tentava fazer Jared de desistir de desembarcar com ele, o capitão Padalecki se encontrava irredutível.

- Jared, eu não suportaria se algo acontecesse a você. – Dizia Jensen, enquanto o navio começava a atracar.

- Jensen, não vai me acontecer anda. Prometo. – Falou Jared lhe dando um beijo longo um dos muitos que usou para calar o capitão Ackles sempre que o loiro tocava no assunto.

- Baixar ancora! Prender as amarras! – Eles ouviam o capitão Crowley dar as ordens a sua tripulação.

Quando Jensen surgiu no convés, viu que uma guarnição da marinha se encontrava a postos, junto ao local onde o Arpoador estava atracando.

- Capitão Crowley! O senhor está preso! – Gritou o capitão A. J. Buckley entrando no navio assim que a rampa de acesso foi colocada.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Crowley com um sorriso cínico.

– Por raptar e matar o Almirante Smith. – Informou o capitão Buckley. – Eu terei um grande prazer de lhe conduzir a forca. – O homem falava com tanto desprezo que Crowley deu um passo para trás. Mas foi agarrado por dois soldados, pelos braços.

- Larguem este homem, Capitão Buckley. – Uma voz rouca, inconfundível que não admitia desobediência ecoou pelo convés.

N.A.: Gente me diverti escrevendo o parto! Srssr Não teve o lemon entre os dois por que eu so tímida! Srsrs E vou responder os reviews por mensagem no FF. Mil beijos!

NB.: (Que lindo...) Quando o Jensen encontrou com Steve

(Quero vê-la manter a palavra com aquele olhos azuis!) Quando Alona xingou o misha

(Essa foi ótima!) Ainda sobre os escândalo de Alona

(quem mando se meter onde não é chamado!) Do susto do Jensen.

(cadê o 'não vai me tocar mais' Alona?) A mudança com a filha nos braços

(lindo...!) sobre a declaração de misha, me emocionei também.

(que fofos! Apesar do tio ser meio louco, ele é fofo!) Do Jensen, mas esse titio é lindo mesmo! Srsrs

(ohhh.. não é fofo demais?) Sobre o comentário de Jared que se Jensen fosse uma mulher guentaria da mesma forma.

(também, com um capitão que nem esse!) Sobre o Jared.

(Ela sofreu muito! Culpa da Ana Malvada!) Que eu fiz a Donna sofrer, nem falkei nada para ela, será que ela leu a fic? Srsrsr

(Esse pequeno sofre demais... E ele é tão lindinho... Sofro junto com ele! Malvada!)

Tudo é eu! Srsrsr

(aposto que ninguém é contra!) sobre matar o Kane.

(marido protetor fica tão lindo!) Sobre o Jared não querer que Jensen volte a ilha Bonita

(boa estratégia!) calar o loiro com beijos, eu faria esse sacrifício.

(Uau... Essa voz... Uau!) Do Jensen dando ordem e eu faço coro! Srsrsrs Que voz, obedecia ele cegamente! srssr


	25. Encontros

Esse capítulo ofereço par CMar, estava com saudades! Espero que não tenha desistido pela demora!

- Largue este homem, Capitão Burckley. – Uma voz rouca, inconfundível que não admitia desobediência ecoou pelo convés.

- Almirante Smith! – Disse A. J. Burckley surpreso, já esboçando um sorriso de felicidade. – Obedeçam ao Almirante homens. – Os soldados ficaram tão abismados que não tiveram nenhuma reação e ainda seguravam Crowley. – Sentido! – Gritou e todos prestaram continência a Jensen que respondeu de volta. – Mas o que aconteceu? – Perguntou.

- Depois todos terão a explicação que merecem. – Respondeu Jensen. – Obrigado Capitão Crowley, mas tarde agradecerei como se deve. – Disse Jensen. – Mas agora quero ver meu filho. – Falou e não foi surpresa, pois todos sabiam da grande ligação que tinha com o menino.

- Está vivendo com o Comodoro. – Respondeu o Capitão seguindo o Almirante e Jared que ia calado, apenas observando qualquer sinal de perigo.

- A notícia corre rápida. – O Comandante Geral apareceu na frente de Jensen interrompendo o caminho. – Nem acreditei, quero saber todos os detalhes. – Falou o oficial quebrando o protocolo dando um longo abraço no loiro.

- Claro senhor, mas é quero muito ver meu filho. – Respondeu Jensen. Não queria entra em detalhe. O plano era pegar a criança e partir com Crowley.

Caso surgisse algum problema, eles iriam de encontro com alguns homens de sua tripulação que estavam do outro lado da praia com um bote pronto para ir de encontro ao Colibri que se encontrava ancorado ali perto, junto com o Destruidor II, com o Capitão Rouché, o Brasileiro, com o Capitão Malick que durante a viagem se juntara a eles, e o Vênus do Mar. Eram quatro navios, todos prontos caso fosse necessário uma batalha.

- Eu sei. O mesmo homem que me avisou de volta, foi direto buscar seu filho. Venha ao Forte e esperaremos lá. – Disse o Comandante.

- Mas eu não quero esperar. – Disse Jensen.

- Esse é o mesmo Almirante Smith, como sempre afoito. Espere, pois pode haver desencontro. – Falou o homem e Jensen pensou que ele estava com a razão.

- Onde se encontra o Comodoro Kane? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Está no Forte. Venha! Aposto que ele já sabe de sua volta. – Disse o Comandante. – Quem é esse que parece lhe seguir como uma sombra?

- Esse é o Big Jay, ele virou a minha sombra. – Disse Jensen apresentando Jared que não esboçou nenhuma reação apenas olhou para o Comandante.

- Ele pode ficar junto com os soldados, enquanto o senhor espera pelo seu filho. – Disse o Comandante.

- Eu acho que não. Desde que salvei a vida dele, ele não se afasta de mim. E como até pouco tempo ele era um pirata não confia muito em militares, tem medo que me façam algo. Um absurdo que prefiro não discutir. – Falou Jensen. – Bateu a cabeça e não fala, deve ter soltado alguma coisa lá dentro. – Disse o loiro baixinho, fazendo Jared fechar os olhos. Jensen sabia que aquela brincadeira lhe ia sair caro, mas estava louco para pagar.

- Claro! Não vejo problema à presença dele. Não falaremos nada de segredos militares. – Concordou o Comandante, afinal por que irritar um homem com quase dois metros de altura que tinha sofrido um baque na cabeça? – Mas por falar em piratas, o senhor está muito parecido com um.

- Perdi as minhas roupas de oficiais, tive de me vestir assim. – Disse o loiro se referindo à calça branca e a blusa preta de mangas, mais as botas também pretas até os joelhos. O cinturão atravessado no ombro com uma bela espada pendurada, e revolveres um de cada lado, Jared estava parecido, apenas mudava a cor da calça que era preta.

- Vamos para o meu gabinete, onde aguardará seu filho, que já deve estar a caminho. – Disse o Comandante, fazendo Jensen sorrir com expectativa de rever Dean.

J&J

- Almirante Smith! – Disse Kane assim que entrou no gabinete do Comandante Geral, estava sorrindo para o loiro, mas quando ele avistou Jared seu sorriso morreu aos poucos. – O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou sem se controlar para a surpresa do Comandante.

- Comodoro Kane! O senhor conhece meu anjo protetor? – Perguntou sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios, mas se todos olhassem direito, veriam o brilho frio em seus olhos.

- Não. – Disse Kane controlando a raiva, nesse momento ele percebeu que Jensen tinha recuperado a mémória. – Apenas o achei parecido com alguém. Veio buscar seu filho?

- Com certeza. Quero agradecer por ter cuidado dele na minha ausência, apenas bons amigos se dão ao trabalho. – Disse Jensen sem deixar de sorrir.

- Foi um prazer, e acredito que meu prazer será maior com a sua volta. – Disse Kane provocando. Jared segurou firme o cabo da espada, sua vontade era cortar a cabeça daquela víbora ali mesmo.

Enquanto isso no porto...

- Ora, ora, ora... A última notícia que tive era que estava atrás do Colibri, para se juntar a frota Sobrenatural. – Aquela voz fez os cabelos da nuca de Crowley se arrepiarem.

- Capitão Gordon Walker. – Cumprimentou ao virar na direção da voz. – Vejo que agora virou mascote da marinha real inglesa. – Comentou com sarcasmo, para disfarçar sua apreensão, Jensen corria perigo. – Quem é o teu dono?

- O que eu sou não tem diferença nenhuma de um corsário. – Respondeu Gordon cheio de desprezo.

- Mas eu tenho o meu próprio navio. – Respondeu Crowley.

- Logo eu terei o meu. – Falou Gordon entre dentes devido ao ódio. O Colibri tinha afundado o navio de Gordon há um ano, e desde lá ele navegava junto ao Capitão Tom Welling.

- Essa é a promessa que te fizeram para ficar lambendo as botas do teu dono? – Perguntou Crowley.

- Capitão Walker. – Chamou Welling.

- Por falar nisso, balança o rabo que ele está chamando. – Disse Crowley.

- Ora seu... – Walker partiu para cima de Crowley que puxou o revolver para atirar, mas Welling se colocou na frente.

- Vamos parar com isso. – Gritou Tom.

- Coloque a coleira no seu cachorro. – Disse Crowley.

- O senhor esta perturbando a paz. Faça o favor de zarpar imediatamente, antes que eu rasgue sua carta de corsário. – Disse Welling.

- Eu sou um herói, trouxe de volta o Almirante Smith, o maior oficial de toda a marinha. – Falou Crowley. – Mas de qualquer maneira, já estou partindo.

- Agradeço o favor de trazer o Almirante Smith, pois ele é um grande amigo. – Disse Tom. – Vamos vou te apresentar essa lenda. – Falou para Walker. – E juntos vamos capturar o Colibri. Dessa vez ele não escapa, e mandamos pessoalmente o ressuscitado Capitão Ackles, para o inferno. – A notícia que Jensen Ackles estava vivo já corria pelos mares do Caribe.

"Acredito que tenho de partir de imediato e avisar os outros navios, caso contrário, a previsão do Capitão Welling acontecerá o mais rápido que este imagina." Pensou Crowley dando ordem para zarpar imediatamente.

No gabinete do Comandante

Jensen da janela viu o Arpoador zarpar, isso significava problemas.

- Mas Almirante, me conte tudo sobre essa sua grande aventura, pensávamos que tinha morrido, fizemos até uma cerimônia fúnebre. – Disse o Comandante tirando Jensen de seus pensamentos.

- E organizaram uma armada para o resgate? – Perguntou Jensen apenas para embaraçar o oficial, pois sabia que tinham cruzado os braços.

- Pensávamos que estava morto, mas logo seguiríamos em busca de vingança. – Disse o Comandante procurando se justificar.

Nesse momento bateram na porta e o Comandante deu ordem para entrar.

- Onde esta meu querido amigo, Almirante Smith. – Disse Tom ao entrar.

- Droga. – Disse Kane baixinho, tinha esquecido que Tom estava na ilha, o único que podia reconhecer o verdadeiro Dean Smith.

- Está olhando para ele. – Disse o Comandante apontando para Jensen.

Nesse momento Jensen se aproximou mais de Jared praticamente encobrindo o corpo do moreno com o seu em uma atitude protetora, pois Tom também conhecia o Capitão Padalecki.

- Mas esse não é o Almirante Smith, e aquele é...

- Ele é o Capitão Ackles. – Disse Walker interrompendo Welling. – E o outro é o Capitão Padalecki.

- Ackles, Capitão do Colibri? – Perguntou de maneira boba o Comandante sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Se fosse outra ocasião eu diria que seria um prazer...

- Almirante Smith! Estou tão feliz em revê-lo. – O Capitão Ian Somerhalder invadiu a sala indo na direção de Jensen que abriu os braços para a felicidade do moreno, pelos menos foi isso que achou quando viu o sorriso do loiro.

- Não! – Gritou o Comandante, mas era tarde Ian já estava nos braços de Jensen.

- Espero que sua vida tenha algum valor. – Disse Jensen no ouvido do moreno, o virando de costas, mas mantendo-o junto ao corpo como um escudo. Jared estava logo atrás dele, e por seu mais alto, um pouco encolhido, junto ao pescoço do loiro. – Meu amor, essa sua respiração na minha nuca, o Capitão Somerhalder corre o risco de sentir a minha espada. – Brincou Jensen, apenas Jared sabia que isso era a maneira de Jensen ficar nervoso.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou Chad Murray que tinha entrado junto com Ian. – Jared Padalecki. – Exclamou com raiva.

- Olá Chad, pelo visto estamos em uma bela reunião de amigos de infância. – Falou Jared com ironia.

- Amigo? Nunca fui teu amigo, e muito menos serei depois que você deixou que o teu amante Capitão Ackles, matasse a Jenny. Seu porco traidor. – Chad tremia de ódio.

- Hey! Amante não! Sou um pirata, mas um pirata de família. O Capitão Padalecki é meu marido. – Disse Jensen apertando mais Ian contra o corpo. Ele brincou, mas estava preocupado com o Almirante Murray, pois o mesmo estava muito nervoso, e poderia reagir e começar uma batalha e somente Jared e ele, não teriam chances de sobreviver. Levariam alguns com eles, porém a ideia não era essa. – Foi essa história que o Christian te contou, que o Jared deixou a Jenny ser morta?

- Não fale o nome dela! – Chad deu um passo para frente.

- Você dizia que me amava e agora não me reconhece? – Jensen mudou o tom de voz, para ficar mais parecido com o da Jenny.

- Jenny? – Perguntou Chad com os olhos arregalados sem acreditar que estava diante daquela pela qual por meses chorou a morte. E quando o boato que o Capitão Ackles tinha como companheiro um ex-Capitão da marinha, chamado Jared Padalecki, amaldiçoou-o moreno e jurou vingança, pois até aquele momento não tinha acreditado na história de Kane, de que o moreno havia matado a Jenny sob o comando de Jensen Ackles.

- Sim, sou eu. – E Jensen sorriu baixando os olhos pra depois encarar o Murray mordendo os lábios em seguida e dando o seu conhecido sorriso de lado., os mesmo trejeitos da Jenny, isso fez com que o Almirante Murray se aproximasse suficiente para Jared o agarrar.

- Você ainda continua o queridinho da Rainha? – Perguntou Jared para o amigo de infância, pois Chad era filho de um primo legítimo da Rainha, e sempre foi muito bem vindo à corte.

- Comodoro Kane, querendo fugir sem explicar por que eu não sou quem o senhor disse que eu era? – Falou Jensen impedindo a saída de Kane que se aproveitou da confusão formada por Chad, e tentava uma retirada sem chamar atenção. – Ficou um pouco confusa, mas acredito que entenderam a minha pergunta.

- Essa é uma explicação que eu quero muito ouvir. E dependo de qual seja, será pendurado na forca junto com esses dois piratas. – Falou o Comandante. – Como o senhor entrega dois navios da marinha nas mãos de um criminoso? Qual foi a estratégia que esse imundo usou?

- Comandante, eu fui tão inocente quanto o senhor. Me recuso a ser enforcado ao lado desse mentiroso. – Disse Jensen ganhando tempo para encontrar uma maneira de sair dali com vida.

- Acredito que eu saiba qual é o motivo de Kane não ter entregado o Capitão quando devia. Ele sempre foi apaixonado pela Jenny. – Falou Tom se manifestando pela primeira vez. – Fez isso pela doença que chama de amor.

- Não seu idiota! Quando descobri que o Capitão Ackles não tinha memória resolvi usá-lo como uma arma secreta e assim capturar todo o seu bando, mas agora você estragou todo o plano. – Disse Kane.

- E por que não me falou nada? – Perguntou o Comandante.

- Por que ele está mentindo. O Tom está dizendo a verdade. Por que quis sair da casa dele? Por que ele queria me agarrar, mas eu não permitia, pois sempre que ele me tocava sentia nojo.– Disse Jensen. – Eu tinha de dormir com meu filho para não ser molestado... Jared calma. – Pediu quando sentiu Chad se engasgando, pois o moreno começou a apertar o pescoço do Almirante, diante da raiva que sentia ao ouvir as palavras do loiro, mesmo já sabendo da verdade.

- Mentira! – gritou Kane.

- Eu gostaria que fosse mentira Comodoro, mas os homens comentavam de sua evidente perseguição ao Almirante Smith. – Falou o Comandante. – A maneira que o seguia com os olhos, falavam até dos suspiros que soltava sem perceber a cada sorriso dele. Foram muitas vezes recriminados por isso, porém eles estavam certos.

A porta do gabinete foi aberta novamente dando passagem a uma criança loira, que mais parecia um furacão sem perceber o que estava acontecendo, a freira e Brock, que viram o Almirante Smith e este parecia acuado. Rapidamente correram para a porta fechando-a, eles não sabiam o que estava se passava, mas o instinto dos dois era protegê-lo.

- Pai! – Gritou Dean, mas foi seguro por Kane por um dos braços.

- Ele não é o seu pai. – Disse o Comodoro, sorrindo de maneira triunfal para Jensen.

- Ele é meu pai sim! – Gritou a criança. – Me solta! – Lutava.

- Ele é um maldito pirata! Não é e nunca vai ser o seu pai! – Reforçou Kane.

- Infelizmente é verdade garoto. O teu verdadeiro pai deve ter morrido naquele naufrágio. – Falou o Comandante. – E esse... Esse... Homem tomou o lugar dele.

- É verdade? Você não é meu pai? – Perguntou Dean com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, lábios tremendo, para aquele que tanto amava. Querendo que este desmentisse.

- De sangue, eu não sou teu pai. – Falou Jensen que sentiu seu coração apertar diante da dor que via nos olhos da criança. – Porém eu sou teu pai de coração e alma. – Continuou sem quebrar o contato visual com Dean.

- Isso quer dizer que mesmo não sendo seu filho de verdade o senhor ainda me ama?– Perguntou Dean, os presentes sentiram que o que importava para aquela criança era o amor que aquele homem lhe dedicou, quando achava que era seu pai.

- Sempre! Sempre vou te amar. – Respondeu Jensen com um sorriso enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo seu rosto. – Apenas voltei para te buscar. – Sua vontade era de soltar o Capitão Somerhalder e abraçar o filho. Mas se fizesse isso seria sua morte.

Dean sorriu com a resposta e em uma atitude rápida mordeu a mão que lhe segurava, livre, correu se abrigando atrás de Jensen.

- Sua pestinha! – Exclamou Kane.

- Agora temos apenas que sair daqui! Meu filho está comigo. – Disse Jensen sorrindo ao sentir a criança segurar as suas pernas. – Comandante, não podemos entrar em um acordo? Eu saio sem nenhum problema com o Dean, a cidade fica intacta e seguiríamos com as nossas vidas. O que acha?

- Nunca faria um acordo com um maldito pirata! – Respondeu o Comandante Geral.

- Nem pelos velhos tempos? – Tentou novamente Jensen, sempre se escondendo atrás de Ian.

- Você nunca saíra vivo daqui. – Disse Tom.

- Espero que esteja errado! Existem vários navios piratas prontos para atacar e invadir a cidade caso eu não volte. Se olhar pela janela o Arpoador não está mais ancorado, esse é o sinal que o tempo está acabando. – O Comandante se aproximou com cuidado e buscou o navio de Crowley. – Vai ser um massacre, Comandante.

- Não vamos nos intimidar! – Gritou Tom. – Sua cabeça será pendurada na entrada do porto! Como exemplo.

- Talvez você não viva para ver isso. – Disse Jared.

- Chega de conversa, sigam para aquela sala. – Falou Jensen, que sabia que a sala indicada não tinha outra porta de saída. – Irmã, Brock entrem junto com os outros...

- Mas senhor...

- Brock, não discuta! – Interrompeu Jensen, o rapaz mordeu os lábios e obedeceu. – Quando jogarmos esses trastes para dentro tratem de fechar a porta imediatamente, pois não quero machucar ninguém. – Você e a irmã ficaram bem. – Disse com mais carinho, e rapaz apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Jenny! – Falou Chad pela primeira vez.

- Por favor, você também não! – Disse Jensen, que detestava ser chamado de Jenny.

- Quero apenas dizer que estou feliz por você estar viva. – Continuou Chad ignorando o que Jensen falou.

- Obrigado. Mas está na hora da despedida. – Disse Jensen e ele juntamente com Jared empurrou Ian e Chad para dentro da sala contigua ao gabinete. Brock e a Irmã fecharam às portas duplas, e Jensen as travou pelo lado de fora, dificultando a abertura pelo lado de dentro.

Aparentando uma calma que não sentiam seguiram pelo corredor com Dean no colo, o único que aparentava nervosismo. Isso de certa forma ajudava, pois a criança falava sem parar e quem passava por eles riam, pois sabia da saudade que este sentiu do pai.

- Guardas! Predam estes homens! – Jensen e Jared gelaram e se preparam para lutar. Dean também puxou a pequena faca que seu pai lhe deu, e ficou em uma atitude de desafio.

Os guardas ficaram parados sem saber o que fazer afinal aquele homem era considerando heróis por todos e muitos deviam suas vidas a ele.

- O que estão esperando! – Gritava o Almirante Laferty, foi o oficial que tinha encontrado os que estavam presos no gabinete do Comandante.

Jensen e Jared correram pelo outro lado aproveitando a indecisão dos soldados e se viram cercados pelos guardas comandados por Hartley, que olhava sem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Prenda este homem Hartley, ele é o Capitão Jensen Ackles! – Gritou o Comandante. Jensen estava cercado.

- Capitão, me deixe passar, eu quero apenas o meu filho. – Disse Jensen.

- Eu... Eu... – Uma grande explosão se fez ouvir, eram tiros de canhões.

- Pérola Negra. – Foram as palavras de Jensen. – Capitão, me deixe passar e podemos evitar um massacre. O senhor sabe quem é o Capitão desse navio? – As primeiras gritarias começaram a ser fazer ouvir.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Disse Hartley.

- Não! É o meu pai. Capitão Barbossa. – Falou Jensen. – E se ele conseguir invadir a cidade, seus homens são os mais cruéis que conheço. Se eu conseguir chegar até ele, o ataque à cidade vai cessar.

- Seu pai vai levar apenas a tua cabeça. – Gritou Gordon. Nesse momento um grupo de irmãs entrou correndo no forte gritando pedindo socorro e na confusão envolveram Jensen, Jared e Dean em uma roda humana os protegendo.

Novos tiros de canhões foram ouvidos, e as irmãs gritaram mais alto. Elas tinham ouvido falar da volta do Almirante e não resistiram esperar para vê-lo. Mas o ataque começou no momento que entraram no forte.

- O Colibri também está atacando. – Falou Jensen identificando os tiros de seu navio.

- Por aqui Almirante Smith. – Chamou Hartley e alguns homens protegeram a saída de seu antigo superior. – Por favor, saia da cidade imediatamente. Estou fazendo isso pela população.

- Eu sei. – Disse Jensen.

Eles chegaram à saída do forte e perceberam que era impossível escapar por ali, mesmo com a ajuda de alguns guardas, e recuaram.

- Almirante! – Chamou a madre superiora que tinha o seguido, quando ele saiu junto com o Capitão Hartley. – Venha por aqui. – Pegando uma espécie de tocha, começou a guia-lo pela lateral interna do forte, o levando para uma área desativada, descendo algumas escadas e percorrendo longos, escuros e frios corredores. – Quem começou a construir esse lugar foram os missionários jesuítas. Se o senhor seguir por esse corredor, o final dele é na praia por onde os piratas com certeza farão a invasão.

Jensen sabia que a Madre tinha razão. – Obrigada Madre! Na casa que comprei tem um tijolo solto na lareira da biblioteca, atrás dele tem uma chave, é de um grande baú sob a minha cama, dentro dele há algo que lhe ajudará a manter o orfanato.

- Báu? – Perguntou a madre.

- Sim, madre. Sou um pirata e adoro baús cheios de ouro e joias. – Disse Jensen sorrindo.

- Deus lhe pague por tudo, e lhe proteja dando vida e saúde para criar seu filho, mesmo o tornando um grande pirata, mas acima de tudo um grande homem. – Disse a madre.

- Almirante! – Chamou Hartley. – Boa sorte. – E o oficial bateu continência para Jensen, que entendeu que ali acima de qualquer coisa tinha um amigo.

- Obrigado! Não deixe a Condessa Durance escapar. – Disse Jensen.

- Vá logo que a maré esta subindo. – Avisou a madre.

Os três beijaram as mãos da madre pedindo a benção e seguiram pelo corredor. Ao chegarem ao final encontraram uma caverna, à frente conseguiam ouvir os barulhos das ondas do mar, com cuidado desceram pelas pedras.

Dean ia às costas do pai que se apoiava em Jared, com muito cuidado devido o limo, assim que chegaram à parte de areia, visualizaram uma luz, indicando que estava perto da saída, a maré já alcançava a entrada da caverna, saíram com água na altura dos joelhos e de longe avistaram os escaler. A maioria se encontrava vazia indicando que já haviam invadido a cidade.

- Voltem para os navios – Ordenou Jensen e embarcou em uma das embarcações se dirigindo ao Pérola Negra, o navio mais próximo. Ao subir abordo, ainda nos braços do pai, Capitão Barbossa, ordenou a salva de três tiros seguidos para cima. O silêncio vinha logo em seguida, os outros navios paravam o ataque e se houvessem homens em terra eles retornavam imediatamente.

- Jensen, meu filho, eu quase morri ao saber do seu desaparecimento. – Disse Barbossa, o abraçando. – Encontrei o Arpoador a todo pano e ele contou a situação, ataquei a cidade para distrair e te dar uma chance de você escapar.

- A sua interferência foi perfeita. Obrigado meu pai. – Falou Jensen ainda abraçando o pai.

- Estávamos quase no fim do mundo, quando soubemos a notícia por um navio mercante que estava "abastecendo" o Pérola para a longa viagem. – Falou Jack Sparrow. – Voltamos imediatamente, pois a bussola só apontava nessa direção, não que me importe muito...

- Jack, por favor, sabe que depois do meu pai, eu sou o seu grande amor! – Falou Jensen abraçando o Capitão.

- Claro, depois do Pérola e do rum! Vamos brindar a sua volta! – Disse Jack sorrindo. – E quem é esse? – Perguntou olhando para Dean.

- Esse é meu filho. – Falou Jensen com um grande sorriso. – Dean.

- Prazer Sr. Jack. – Disse a criança sorrindo.

- Seu filho? Nem sabia que você estava grávido. – Disse Jack. – Mas garoto, por favor, Capitão Sparrow. E aquele é o vovô Barbossa.

- Pode ser tio Jack? – Perguntou Dean.

- Se preferir! – Respondeu Jack fazendo Dean sorrir e segurar na mão de Sparrow. – Necessitamos de uma comemoração.

- Claro Jack. Vamos apenas esperar a volta dos homens e partir. – Falou Jared. – E teremos uma grande festa!

Quando os homens estavam a bordo o Pérola foi em direção ao Colibri. As perdas foram poucas, pois não passaram do porto, logo escutaram os tiros para voltarem. Do lado da marinha houveram mais mortes devido o ataque dos canhões, porém o massacre que prometia esse confronto não aconteceu.

Segurando a mão do filho de um lado e Jared do outro, Jensen olhou em direção ao porto de ilha Bonita, onde a confusão ainda estava instalada. Mas uma coisa chamou atenção do loiro, os navios Henrique II e III estavam ancorados juntos e logo na saída do porto.

- Ruffus! – Jensen gritou para o Colibri, que navegava lado a lado com o Pérola Negra. – Afundem o Henrique II e III. Não quero esses navios sendo tripulados por mais ninguém.

O Colibri apenas se aproximou o suficiente para os dois navios ficarem ao alcance dos seus canhões, e disparou vários tiros os fazendo ir a pique.

- Eram bons navios, uma arma poderosa em mãos competentes. – Disse Jensen.

- A todo pano. – Ordenaram Barbossa e Jack juntos. Jensen e Jared riram da situação. E as mesmas ordens foram ouvidas nos outros navios.

Jensen seguiu no Pérola Negra até uma enseada onde o Del Mare II estava ancorado, Dean se sentia um príncipe dos mares paparicado pelo avô Barbossa e pelos terríveis piratas do Pérola Negra, cada um contando suas histórias e feitos. Riam quando a criança arregalava os olhos na época em que eram amaldiçoados.

- Pai. – Chamou Dean. – Eu tenho uma avó também? – Perguntou sorrindo, segurando a mão de Barbossa.

- Tem. Três avós maravilhosas. – Jensen se referia a Samantha Ferris, a Samantha Smith e a sua mãe Donna. – E outro avô. – Disse fazendo Barbossa revirar os olhos, ainda tinha ciúmes de Jensen com Roger.

- E uma mãe? – Perguntou a criança com olhos esperançosos. Jensen olhou para Jared que olhou para Jensen, que olharam para Dean sem saber como explicar a situação deles.

- Deixa que eu explico. – Falou Jack Sparrow.

- Não... – Tentou Jensen interromper o pirata, mas sem sucesso.

- É o seguinte: quem devia ser a tua mãe é o teu pai, mas quem o teu pai pode apresentar como tua mãe, também é o teu pai. Savy?– Terminou Jack a explicação.

- Savy não. – Disse a criança.

- Garoto...

– Deixa que eu termine a explicação Capitão, obrigado pelo apoio. – Começou Jensen interrompendo Jack.

- Claro. – Concordou Sparrow se afastando.

- Você tem uma família diferente. Em vez de uma mãe e um pai, tem dois pais. – Falou Jensen.

- Sabe pai, eu queria ter uma mãe. Tinha uns meninos no orfanato que se lembravam de suas mães, às vezes choravam com saudades do colo delas, diziam que eram macios e quentes. – Disse a criança. – Mas tudo bem! Eu tenho três avós, espero que o colo delas seja tão bom quanto foi o da Senhora Garcia. – Jensen nesse momento sorriu. – Quem é o meu outro pai?

- Capitão Padalecki. – Apresentou Jensen.

- Você será o meu pai Pada... Padal... Pode ser só Pada? – Perguntou a criança.

- Claro, sem problemas. – Disse Jared sorrindo. Os dois ficaram se olhando, se examinando, sabendo que teriam de dividir o amor de certo loiro, mas pelo encontro dos olhos perceberam que tudo ia dar certo.

Quando chegaram a enseada, Jensen embarcou no Vênus, para apresentar o Dean a Roger.

- Pai, esse é o Dean, seu neto. – Disse sorrindo orgulhoso.

- Ele é lindo, parece com você. – Disse Roger o levantando.

- Eu não sou bebê. – Disse Dean do alto.

- Claro que é bebê! O teu pai ainda é meu bebê! – Disse o velho Capitão Ackles sorrindo e depois envolvendo o garoto em um abraço que prontamente correspondeu.

Logo o Dean foi retirado dos braços de Roger, todos queriam conhecer o filho de Jensen, pois para ser escolhido pelo Capitão devia ser uma criança muito especial.

- Senhora Garcia, achei meu pai. – Disse Dean ao ver Donna. – Mas o que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

- Senhora Garcia, é para os outros, quero que me chame de vovó. – Disse a mulher lhe abraçando.

- Vovó. – Repetiu a criança, e saindo dos braços de Donna correu para Jensen. – Obrigado pai. Agora sei que nunca mais vou ficar sozinho. Eu te amo tanto.

- Eu também te amo meu filho. – Jensen pegou a criança no colo e o levou para o Colibri. Jared o seguiu.

- Homens! Este é o meu filho de alma e coração. Dean. – Disse Jensen para sua tripulação. – Dean, está é a sua família. Todos eles, e com certeza te amarão e te protegerão de quem quer que seja, serão capazes de dar a vida deles pela sua. Os respeite e os ame do mesmo jeito. – O menino sorriu e soltando um braço do pescoço de Jensen enlaçou Jared para um abraço triplo, fazendo a tripulação comemorar, agora estava tudo perfeito no universo deles.

- Capitão Padalecki. Tenho um presente para o senhor. – Disse Crowley vindo a bordo do Colibri.

- Mas um? O melhor já está aqui. – Disse Jared se referindo a Jensen.

- Esse não é tão bom, mas tenho certeza que vai gostar. – Falou o Capitão. – Venha comigo.

Quando Jared entrou no porão do Arpoador, sorriu ao ver Kane acorrentado e jogado no chão do navio.

- É um excelente presente Capitão, tão bom que não sei o que fazer com ele. – Disse Jared.

- Maldito! A Jenny é minha! – Gritou Kane.

- Você é um louco, mas vou acabar com a tua loucura e sofrimento. – Disse Jared. – O carregue para fora, coloquem em um escaler, iremos a terra.

- Vai me matar? Nada vai apagar as marcas dos beijos e das carícias naquele corpo. – Disse Kane provocando. – Sabia que ele gemeu nos meus braços?

- Sim, gemeu de nojo. – Falou Jared. – Infelizmente com a sua morte não poderei apagar as lembranças desagradáveis que você fez em Jensen. Mas poderei evitar outras futuras.

- Jared? – Jensen embarcou no Arpoador assim que viu Kane sendo arrastado pelos homens de Crowley.

N.A.: Ganhei a medalha do atraso e não estou feliz com isso, mas a minha vida esta em um processo de mudanças e isso esta me atrapalhando muito, mas acredito que o próximo irá sair rapidinho prometo, e depois desse tem apenas mais doise Piratas 2 termina, já estou com saudades! Quem acompanha Em nome de Deus peço um pouco mais de paciência! Também esta no final! Jogo do Amor será atualizado logo, acredito que segunda-feira, ou antes. Mil desculpas!

**soniama livejournal**

E cada vez demoro mais! Desculpa! Mas prometo que esta na reta fil e bem adiantado os capítulos! Falta apenas terminar de escrever o ultimo o próximo logo será atualizado!

Obrigado por comentar e mil desculpas junto com mil beijos!

**Sun **

Oi linda desculpa a demora em postar!

Mas acredito que agora poderei realizar a sua vontade e da torcida do Flamengo, o castigo do Kane! No próximo! Srsrs

Espero que tenha gostado da maneira em que o Dean foi salvo! Srsrsr

Mas eu sou tímida! E muito ! parece piada, mas é verdade! Srsrsr

Bleu por causa que ele chamava a criança de sapinho de olho azul, então a menininha nasceu com os olhos do pai, deu certo! Srsrs E eu não sei dar nomes aos personagens!kkkk Mas ainda bem que deu certo!

Você viu que deu erto estavam pedindo para Jared ser chicoteado(Perola) srsrsr Mas me controlei e deixei tudo as mil e uma maravilhas para os dois!

Concordei com você eles já tinham sofrido muito, era a hora de umas alegrias! Srsrs mas ainda terá algumas tristezas!

Mil beijos!

**Eve Ackles **

Muito bem! Parabens por ser a minha centésima reviews vai ganhar um beijo de um ser dourado... UM BEIJÂO MEU! Srsrsrsr Sortuda! Srsrs

Sabe isso me lembrou que as vezes ofereço um premio para os meu alunos resolverem um exercício quando eles estam com preguiça e o premio é um beijo na testa com um batom bem vermelho! Srsrsrsr Eles amam isso! Kkkkk

Muito moleque! Srsrs Acho que a frota sobrenatural vai virar uma creche, ainda falta chegar mais um! Srsrsrsr

A Alona fez o maior escândalo, mas aposto que não vai fechar as pernas?/ Quem fecharia para o Misha! Srsrrsrs

Não gosto dnem de imaginar um parto, olha a minha tortura?

Se fosse Mpreg podia colocar uma bruxa e fazer um dois dois parir! Srsrsr Ia ser engraçado! Ou não!

O Jensen é o mandão então ele tem que se aproveitar desses momentos com o loirão.

**Carla Balsinha **

Desculpa a demora em postar, foi uma alegria receber seu comentário, obrigada!

Piratas foi inspirada na trilogia piratas do caribe, e realmente sem querer parecer presunçosa prefiro a minha continuação! Srsrsr Pois ela começa no final do terceiro filme quando Jack pega um pequeno escaler e vai atrás do Pérola, mas ele é que fica com o mapa.

Eu entendo em ser a uma história por ele mesma, faço isso, as vezes leio Cavalheiros do Zodiacos, e nunca acompanhei um episódio desse anime e outros também, mas a verdade é que histórias de universos alternativos, são histórias originais, que não temos coragem de as fazer originais e colocamos os atores os personagens já amados pelo mundo, e assim encurtar o caminho para agradar.

Mas espero que continue a gostar, e desculpe pela demora, mas os próximos estão praticamente prontos, o ultimo que falta. Postarei o próximo bem rapidinho!

Mil Beijos!

**Perola OI!**

Atrasei a sua resposta e você sabe disso além, da resposta e do capitulo! Mas os próximos virão mias rápidos com certeza!

Responderei dois em um!

Eu sou má! Nunca, separei dois amaores, mas não matei nenhum e nen preciso fazer outra história para me justificar! Srsrs Será que já te perdoei, por ter matado o Jared? Srsrs já sim! Mas não custa lembrar!

Eu ador falsh back fofo entre eles, o Dean e o Jensen, que pai lindo e maravilhosso esse loiro é!" srsrs

O Kane terá o seu castigo no próximo capitulo! Srsr Não sou nenhuma perola em castigar os vilões, mas espero agradar! Srsrs

Você viu que o moreno não se ferrou, desculpa por isso, mas ele passou a história toda ferrado! Srsrs Vou deixar as dores para o capitulo de END! Srsrs

Acredito que depois da Con no Rio você possa perdoar o Jensen por ficar cedendo a cauda para o Jared e se esqueceu da criança! Depois de twr conhecido o moreno pessoalmente, não dá para esquecer filho, marido, navio, o mundo? Srsrsrsr

Graças a Piratas as crianças passaram corrigir a prova com menos rigidez! srsrs

O Jensen esta curado mesmo! Esta certo, falta poucas coisa e o quebra cabeça esta completo! Srsrsr

O parto da Alona foi inspirado em uma vizinha! Srsrs ela fez esse escândalo todo na ocasião do nascimento da filha! srsrsr

A Beyoce fez essa onda toda? Srtsr

O menino teve um nome normal, a culpa do Blue foi minha, não sabia o que inventar! Srsr Ainda bem que não tive filhos! Srsrs O paixão não ia querer que eu colocasse Jensen! Srsrsr Mesmo dizendo que era por causa dele, o paixão é José! Srsrs

Eu poderia colocar uma bruxa e fazer o Jensen engravidar! Srsr O que acha? Srsrsr

Imagine o capitão Ackles gravido, em uma crise emocional de gravidez ele ia acabar com um bocado de navio!

No próximo capitulo o Kane terá o seu castigo e não vou demorar, pois quero seus comentários e aprovações ou desaprovações! Srsr

Ainda bem que você é paciente! Srsrsr

Agora me fala como é olhar para o Jared sem imaginar as perversões que lemos e escrevemos sobre eles! Srsrsrs

Mil Biejos

**Tailie Winchester**

Ja estou com vergonha da demora, bati o meu record!

Sei que é chato a demora, mas me perdoa, esse final não será muito demorado, pois o próximo esta pronto e corrigido e o final sendo escrito! Juro!

O próximo capitulo o castigo do Kane espero agradar! Meda! Srsrsr

Mas o resgate do Dean espero ter agradado! Gostei muito depois que reli! É difícil de acontecer, espero não está errada!1

Mil beijos!

**Masinha**

Sabe que em todos capítulos que escrevo penso em você!

Principalmente nas partes bem emocionantes, fico pensando até ponto vai esta bom!

Estou escrevendo o ultimocapitulo, vai haver uma coisa terrível, e pensei em mudar, mas lembrei sobre não evitar as coisas ruins que se é para chorar, que chore! Srsrsr Mantive a original!

Espero que o reencontro do Jensen e o Dean tenha agradado! Da medo!

Você elogia tanto que tremo nas bases! Srsr Mas eu gosto!

E como sempre peço mil desculpas pela demora, mas o próximo vai sair rapidinhoa para compensar! E o final esta sendo finalizado, olha a redundância! srsrs

Mil Biejos!

**Comentários da Beta:**

(Correção: ele só pode ser desobedecido pelo senhor Pada-Lindo!) Quando o Jensen ordena! Srsrsr Mas todos sabemos que o moreno nunca desobedeceria uma ordem do seu capitão!

(É só esperar mais um pouquinho!) Sobre o comentário do Jensen sobre o fato do Jared não falar! Srsrs,

(Ei! Modere suas palavras... Ele é o queridinho da escritora! E o segundo queridinho da beta!) uando o comandante chamou o Jensen de imundo.

(Acabou com o Kane coitado!) Quando Jensen disse que tinha nojo dele.

(E o prêmio de melhor e mais fofo personagem da história vai para: o pequeno e fofo Dean! Ana, eu quero o Dean em outras histórias! Ele é lindo demais!) No reencontro com o Dean.

(Tadinho! Ele sempre foi tão bonzinho!) Pela forma que o Jensen falou com Brock.

(Valeu Dona Madre! Sou sua Fã!) Quando esta salvou Jensen! Srsrs

(Tradução: não seja mole!) O conselho real de Jensen para Justin em relação a Erica.

(Loiros Ciumentos!) Quando o Jensen mandou afundar os navios que navegaram sob o seu comando.

(Lindo e louco! Sempre!) Sobre o Jack Sparrow.

(Fofooo!) pela resposta do Dean ao Jack Sparrow

(É mal de Deans e loiros não saber pronunciar um nome tão lindo?) Essa aanja vai apanhar de um bocado de loira! Srsrs

(Ohhh! Adoro!) Quando o Roger pegou o Dean no colo! Eu também amei! Srsrs

(Adoro Jared perverso) Eu também gosto! sarsrs


	26. Vingança é prato para se comer quente

Cada capitulo dessa fic foram dedicados aos meus queridos leitores, muitos se tornaram amigos virtuais tão próximos que os considero reais na minha vida. Mas esse será dedicado a minha Anja, Angiolleto, que entrou na minha vida por Piratas, e seguiu comigo por tantas outras fics, tanto do meu lado como do dela, e hoje temos uma bela amizade, nos consolamos quando necessário, nos parabenizamos e puxamos orelhas também. Obrigada pelo carinho! TE AMO!

- Sim, gemeu de nojo. – Falou Jared. – Infelizmente com a sua morte não poderei apagar as lembranças desagradáveis, que você fez Jensen passar. Mas poderei evitar outras futuras.

- Jared? – Jensen embarcou no Arpoador assim que viu Kane sendo arrastado pelos homens de Crowley, sob as ordens de Jared.

- Ele quer apagar nossas doces lembranças. – Disse Kane com ironia.

- Embarque ele nesse escaler e desçam outro. – Disse Jared. – Não o quero muito próximo de você. Vamos. – Embarcaram indo em direção a uma das ilhas próximas de onde estavam ancorados.

- Vamos um pouco mais para dentro da mata, o deixaremos para os animais. Espero que a sua carne não faça mal para eles. – Disse Jared, Jensen apenas o seguia. – Aqui está bom.

- Vão me enforcar? – Perguntou Kane com cinismo.

- Não. – respondeu Jared. – Sabe que não matamos ninguém. E além do mais, forcas são para piratas, e você não merece a honra de morrer como um deles.

- Então simplesmente irão me abandonar aqui nesta ilha? – Perguntou novamente Kane.

- Isso mesmo. – Respondeu Jared. – Ho, me passe aquele ferro. – Pediu Jared. Ho olhou para Jensen como se pedindo permissão, e o loiro apenas balançou a cabeça. – Obrigado. Agora o amarrem bem e depois vão para a praia e nos esperem lá.

Os pés de Kane foram amarrados e seus braços presos para trás, e seu corpo foi envolvido por uma corda junto a uma grossa árvore. E logo em seguida os homens deixaram os três sozinhos, com a certeza que nenhum deles gostaria de estar no lugar de Kane.

- Jensen, a honra é sua. – E Jared ofereceu o fino ferro para o loiro. – Comodoro Kane, eu poderia lhe deixar com a ilusão de que Jensen algum dia gemeu de prazer em seus braços, mas caridade não é para piratas.

Jared abraçou Jensen, que mesmo na frente de Kane, se entregou aquela demonstração de posse do moreno.

As mãos de Padalecki apertavam as costas do loiro, e sua boca tomou os lábios carnudos e rosados de Jensen, que se entreabriram para receber a língua do moreno. Não cansava de explorar aquela cavidade doce que era a boca do Capitão Ackles.

Ver Jared beijando a sua Jenny, que estava tão entregue aos braços do moreno, era a pior tortura para Kane.

- Não! – Gritou o Comodoro ao ouvir os gemidos de Jensen quando Jared interrompeu o beijo e desceu com a boca pelo pescoço do loiro. – Parem com isso! – Nesse momento, Padalecki agarrava o quadril de Jensen com as duas mãos e esfregavam suas ereções, buscando mais contato.

Jared interrompeu o que estavam fazendo. – Comodoro, sentiu a diferença entre um gemido de prazer e outro de asco? – Perguntou para Chris, que olhava para Jensen com os lábios inchados e a respiração ainda irregular. – Faça meu amor.

Jensen pegou o pequeno ferro que tinha caído do chão e limpou na roupa, puxando a cabeça de Kane para frente pelos cabelos, procurou a vertebra certa e enfiou a fina vareta fazendo Chris gritar tão alto que um frio na espinha percorreu cada um dos homens que esperavam pelos capitães na praia.

- É só isso? – Perguntou Kane, e Jared colocou um lenço na boca de Kane, o fazendo calar boca.

- Daqui alguns momentos você começara a sentir uma dor quase insuportável, mas ela não o matará. – Disse Jensen. – Você sofrerá, assim como fez o Jared sofrer por me manter longe dele.

Kane apenas grunhia devido o lenço enviado na sua boca.

- Sua a última memória Kane. – Dizendo isso Jared abraçou novamente Jensen o beijando com ardor.

- Jared, se voltarmos para o navio agora, não vamos poder fazer amor. Meu corpo está pedindo pelo seu, preciso te sentir agora. – Falou Jensen não para provocar Kane, mas eles eram assim quando se queriam não importava a hora e nem o lugar, o Comodoro fechou os olhos diante da cena. Aquele por quem dedicou sua vida, praticamente implorava para se entregar a outro por estar queimando de desejo. Desejo esse que nunca teve nem as migalhas.

Ignorando a presença de Kane foram para trás da árvore larga que os protegeria de quem viesse da praia.

Jensen e Jared começaram a retirar as armas, e as roupas. – Você é perfeito. – Disse Jared ao ver Jensen totalmente nu. – Não me canso de apreciar teu corpo. – Kane estremecia, não somente pela dor que aos poucos ia tomando conta de seu corpo, mas pelo ciúme, a inveja, o desespero de não estar no lugar do moreno. – Poderia passar a vida toda apenas te olhando. – Falou Jared.

- Eu também passaria aminha vida toda apenas te olhando, mas agora quero te tocar, sentir tuas mãos, e vem logo que não temos muito tempo. – A voz rouca de desejo de Jensen atingiu o cérebro de Kane junto com um espasmo de dor, e ele não saberia dizer o que doeu mais.

Jared colou seu corpo com o de Jensen e suas bocas se uniram em um beijo urgente. Logo Jensen abandonou os lábios do moreno, e começou a descer distribuindo beijos molhados pelo pescoço, se demorando nos mamilos, os mordendo, fazendo o capitão Padalecki gemer alto, e chamar o nome do loiro, que ria de encontro a sua pele. Kane grunhia por não poder gritar, era para ele estar gemendo o nome de sua doce Jenny.

Jared praticamente gritava de prazer por causa da boca de Jensen, que desceu pelo seu corpo e começou a sugar seu membro enquanto, com uma das mãos, acariciava levemente suas bolas.

Kane não estava vendo o que acontecia, mas pelos barulhos escutados, desconfiava o que seria. O ódio em seu coração por Jared aumentava à medida que os gemidos do moreno se tornavam mais intensos, em sua cabeça, aquilo era uma profanação dos lábios de Jenny.

- Eu não vou aguentar por muito tempo. – Disse o moreno, e Jensen interrompeu o que fazia, pois queria que Jared gozasse dentro dele.

- Então deixa te ajudar. – E Jensen pegou a mão de Padalecki e começou a chupar seus dedos, os deixando bem úmidos.

- Se continuar a sugar meus dedos assim, vou gozar antes de estar dentro de você. – Disse Jared rouco de desejo por causa da visão da boca de Jensen sugando dois de seus dedos. Kane queria gritar para Jared não se atrever a violar a sua Jenny. Que o mataria se fizesse isso.

Jared colocou Jensen de frente para o tronco da árvore e abraçando sua cintura começou a prepara-lo, de maneira rápida, pois seu corpo necessitava com urgência possuí-lo.

O moreno direcionou seu membro para sua abertura, o penetrando imediatamente, na primeira estocada Jensen gritou de dor e prazer.

Kane não sabia se aquela sensação de facas sendo enfiadas pelo seu corpo era devido ao ferro em seu pescoço, ou se era por causa dos sons de prazer que escapavam dos lábios de Jensen.

Naquele momento o Comodoro queria morrer. Os gemidos de luxúria que agora se espalhavam pela floresta o estavam enlouquecendo. Quando Jared e Jensen chegaram ao ápice chamando o nome um do outro, Kane chorava de dor. Se não fosse o lenço que lhe tampava a boca, gritos de desespero e revoltas seriam ouvidos.

Jared se ajoelhou levando Jensen junto, o deixando sentado sobre suas coxas. – É maravilhoso te ter assim tão entregue nos meus braços. – Dizia lhe acariciando os cabelos tendo a cabeça do loiro repousada em seu ombro. – Eu te amo tanto.

- Eu também te amo. – Essa declaração de Jensen foi como uma faca tivesse sido cravada no seu coração, e Kane chorou por saber que morreria sem nunca ter tido o amor de Jensen. – E você me terá assim sempre que desejar.

- Acho que temos de voltar. – Disse Jared. Com os lenços que usavam em suas cabeças se limparam o que podiam. – Vamos tomar um banho quando chegarmos.

- Banho? Você vai querer se aproveitar novamente de mim. – Disse Jensen, pelo tom da voz sorria.

- Vou mesmo. – E novos sons de beijos. – Gosto de te possuir várias vezes, até as tuas ultimas forças, simplesmente adoro quando apenas geme meu nome baixinho e ainda não tive a oportunidade de ter assim totalmente dominado desde que voltaste.

- Não sei se teremos essa oportunidade, mas se for possível, teu desejo é uma ordem. – A voz de Jensen era pura entrega e sedução. – Posso te prometer um banho, afinal é necessário.

Os dois seguiram em direção à praia passando por Kane sem ao menos olhá-lo, que sentiu como se não existisse. E realmente para Jensen e Jared, ele não existia mais. Sabiam que ia demorar a morrer, mas não estavam preocupados. Mesmo que alguém o encontrasse, dificilmente poderia livrá-lo da morte, era uma página virada em suas vidas.

"Todos esses anos e nem um último olhar? Me olha! Preciso ver os verdes teus olhos, por favor, me olha! Nem que seja com desprezo. Me olha! Eu te amo!" Gritava Kane em pensamento, olhando na direção em que Jensen seguia com Jared, trocando sorrisos e palavras carinhosas.

Sorrindo chegaram à praia onde embarcaram no escaler, Jared olhava para Jensen ansioso para chegarem ao Colibri, e fazer o loiro cumprir a promessa que via em seu olhar.

Quando chegaram próximo aos navios perceberam uma bagunça, os homens gritando e rindo alto no Colibri. Viram que era um homem lutando com alguns membros da tripulação. Embarcaram no Del Mare II onde sua mãe estava com Dean dormindo em seu colo, olharam para o filho e seguiram para o Colibri parando próximos a rampa.

- Pai, o que esta acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Jensen para Roger.

- Esse rapaz entrou aqui para falar com você, e os homens o desafiaram. Agora estão se divertindo, já derrubou dois dentro da água. Ele é muito bom. – Respondeu Roger rindo.

- Claro que ele é bom. – Falou Jensen. – Ele foi treinado por mim.

- Está explicada a falta de lealdade. – Comentou Jack. – Ele usa meios não muito honestos para vencer. – Nesse momento o jovem jogou um balde na cabeça de um de seus opositores, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Lealdade, honesto... Acredita nessas palavras? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Sou um pirata, capitão. – Disse Jack. – O quanto treinou? – Perguntou, pegando a sua espada.

- Pouco tempo! Não creio que ele consiga derrotá-lo capitão. – Disse Jensen.

- Mas acho que vou me divertir. – Disse Jack.

- Capitão Sparrow. – Disse o jovem. – Não posso lutar com o senhor.

- Por que não? – Disse Jack.

- Por que o respeito muito. – Disse o rapaz.

- Mas irei insistir. – Falou Sparrow puxando a espada.

- Não devo. – Disse o jovem, mas este rapidamente pegou um balde e jogou na direção de Sparrow que desviou, ao mesmo tempo em que com uma corda laçou o rapaz pelo pescoço e apontou a espada para o seu peito.

- Ousado, mas não muito inteligente. – Disse Jack Sparrow.

- Brock! Brock! Brock! Quer ensinar pai nosso a vigário? – Perguntou Jensen se aproximando do rapaz, que sorriu ao ver seu antigo superior. – Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o capitão soltando a corda do pescoço do rapaz.

- Estou me apresentando para compor a tripulação do Colibri. – Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

- Brock...

- Não... Por favor, não posso viver sem o senhor.

- Por que não pode viver sem ele? – Perguntou Jared se aproximando de Brock.

- Eu...

- Eu o que?– Perguntou Jared novamente interrompendo o rapaz. O moreno era ciumento, e isso não era segredo. Brock era bonito e Jensen visivelmente o admirava.

- Eu o considero como um pai! – Disse Brock.

- Um pai? Não está muito velho para ser filho do Jensen? – Continuou Jared. – Acho melhor você descer e pegar o próximo navio da Marinha que passar por aqui, isso por que eu estou bem humorado.

- Brock você é um excelente marujo, mas seu lugar não é aqui. Sua família depende de você. – Falou Jensen. – Jared, vamos deixá-lo em Tortuga, tudo bem?

O moreno apenas balançou os ombros.

- Antes de vir conseguir falar com o meu irmão. Deixei recado dizendo o que eu ia fazer, minha família irá para Tortuga, e assim que der os encontrarei. – Brock se desesperou. – Além do mais acredito que a Marinha não ira me aceitar, por causa da nossa amizade. E mesmo que eu permaneça lá, o senhor terá coragem de bombardear um navio da Marinha Inglesa sabendo que posso estar nele?

- Por que não? – Perguntou Jared. Não gostava do carinho que parecia existir entre Brock e Jensen.

- Um momento. – Jensen pediu e foi falar com Jared. Apesar de Jensen ter o poder de escolher quem ficava no Colibri, nesse caso tinha de ter a aprovação do marido.

Brock testemunhou algo que a tripulação já estava acostumada, a conversa silenciosa entre eles. Jensen sorriu e fez um carinho nos cabelos de Jared que depositou um beijo na palma da mão do loiro.

- Tudo bem Brock. – Falou Jensen o rapaz abriu um belo sorriso. – Seja bem vindo ao Colibri.

- Qualquer olhar que não seja de um filho para um pai... Desembarcará aos pedacinhos.– Disse Jared. – Seja bem vindo ao Colibri. – Completou sorrindo.

- Mas como você conseguiu chegar aqui? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Depois que fomos libertados segui para o porto e encontrei alguns homens do Arpoador, foi o momento que eles retornaram depois dos tiros. Eu os seguir e conseguir entrar em um dos escaleres e me identifiquei como tripulante do Colibri. Acreditaram. – Contou Brock orgulhoso.

- Brock. – Gritou Dean que acordou e viu o amigo. – Você vai ficar com a gente? Eu estou muito feliz! Vem conhecer a minha avó. Você já a conhece é a senhora Garcia, mas tenho outra, a vovó Smith. E tenho três avôs. Pai. – Chamou Jensen. – O senhor Garcia disse que é meu avô também. Então na verdade tenho três avôs e três avós... – Dean continuou contando as novidades para Brock, o levando para o Del Mare II, não dando chances para o rapaz falar.

Os navios começaram a se preparar para seguirem viagem. O Del Mare II voltaria para Espanha, O Brasileiro e o Destruidor II seguiriam juntos até certo ponto, e depois cada um para o seu destino.

- Mãe, a senhora poderia me largar? – Pediu Jensen para Donna que o abraçava forte se despedindo.

- Claro, meu filho. – Depois disso pegou Dean e repetiu o gesto. – Agora meu coração não vai aguentar, aonde irei guardar tanta saudade? Do meu genro lindo, do meu filho amado e do meu neto doce e inteligente. Amo tanto vocês.

- Já disse que pode ficar. – Falou Jensen.

- Nada disso, sempre querendo roubar a minha mulher. – Disse Dom Garcia. – Prometo que iremos navegar por esses mares mais vezes.

- Lembre-se que vocês tem um neto agora. – Disse Jensen dando um abraço no padrasto. Ele tinha saudade da mãe, mas sabia que ela tinha a sua própria vida e Andy Garcia era um bom homem. Eles se amavam.

Colibri, Pérola Negra, Vênus do Mar e o Arpoador iriam à direção da ilha Escondida, onde encontrariam o Flor de Lótus e juntos partiriam. Jensen precisava voltar a sua vida normal de saques e aventuras.

- Brock fique com o Dean, logo estarei de volta. – Jensen ia tomar o prometido banho com Jared.

- Vai ser babá? – Perguntou um dos homens que Brock tinha derrubado na água.

- Se eu for babá do Dean, com certeza estarei guardando um dos maiores tesouros do Colibri. – Respondeu Brock.

- Não se irrite por ter perdido para o garoto, ele treinou comigo é um orgulho que você ainda esteja vivo. – Disse Jensen sorrindo para o tripulante, e por sorte todos riram, inclusive o homem, que estendeu a mão a Brock em um acordo de paz e amizade. Brock agora fazia parte da tripulação.

Mais tarde...

- Dean, essa é a sua cabine. – Falou Jensen logo após o sol se por.

- Por que não posso dormir com o senhor? – Perguntou a criança não conformada, era a primeira vez que dormiria no Colibri, quando estava no Pérola Negra ficou sempre na companhia do pai.

- Por que... Por que... – Jensen gaguejava sem saber como explicar isso para o garoto. – Olha você nunca teve um pai e uma mãe, então pode ficar difícil entender. Mas quando as pessoas se casam dormem com os seus maridos ou esposas, e os filhos dormem em seus próprios quartos. O Jared é meu marido, certo?

- Eu nunca vou poder dormir com o senhor outra vez? – Dean estava desolado.

- Vai, mas nem sempre. – Falou Jensen acariciando o rosto do filho. – Boa noite, eu te amo. – Disse cobrindo a criança.

- Eu também te amo. – Respondeu a criança. – Sabe pai, quando eu morava na ilha Bonita eu tinha medo de dormir sozinho, pois o tio Chris podia lhe convencer que não era o meu pai e ai deixaria de gostar de mim. Mas agora sei que isso nunca vai acontecer.

- Eu nunca vou lhe deixar. – Disse Jensen dando outro beijo na criança que sorria.

- Eu sei. – Disse sorrindo. – Conta uma história. – Pediu quando o pai se levantou para sair.

- Conto sim. – E Jensen falou sobre as belas mulheres que se transformavam em cobras na ilha da Vida.

Dean demorou a dormir, quando Jensen voltou para a sua cabine Jared já dormia. Sorrindo, suspirou e se deitou ao lado do marido.

- Pensou que você ia escapar? – Perguntou Jared.

- Você não estava dormindo? – Perguntou Jensen sorrindo e olhando cheio de desejo para a boca do moreno.

- Você acha que eu ia dormir, sem ter o meu loiro outra vez? – Respondeu Jared.

- Sabe que você abusou muito de mim hoje. – Falou rouco e oferecendo o pescoço para Jared.

- Pai! Pai! – Jensen se assustou com o chamado da criança.

- O que foi meu filho? Você não disse que não tinha mais medo? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Não tenho, mas posso dormir hoje com o senhor? Só hoje? Por favor? – Implorava Dean olhando com expectativa para o pai.

Jensen olhou para Jared que apenas piscou, o loiro deu passagem para a criança, e fechou a porta, e se deitou colocando Jared deitado sobre seu peito de um lado e do outro o pequeno Dean.

Jared acariciou o rosto do menino e abraçou a criança junto. Jensen apesar do desejo que sentia pelo moreno e Dean realmente atrapalhar o momento que ficou aguardando durante o dia todo, estava feliz com os seus dois amores nos braços.

Jensen acordou com tiros de canhões.

N.A: Esse é o penúltimo capitulo, prometo que começarei a responder os reviews, sei que estou muito a desejar nesse sentido, mas não é descaso ou coisa parecida. Então peço desculpa outra vez e se não for muito cara de pau, comentem, olhos de cachorrinho! Srsrs

Comentários da beta:

(Adoro Jared mandão e protetor... Lindoo!) Quando embarcou no escaler para ilha.

(Essa doeu mais ainda! Esse é o meu Jay!) , (Meu Deus! Esse Jared está uma delícia!)Anja torcendo pelo Jay

(Muito bem... Já está dominado!) mas quem domina é o meu loiro.

(Lindo...) Falando do loiro

(Vadiaaaa! Sabia que um dia ele ia implorar!) Sobre o Jensen, pensei e não colocar, mas como é a minha anja...

(Metidoooo!) Quando Jensen se vangloriou que tinha treinado Brock, mas ele pode tá anja!

(Capitãozinho ciumento...) Quem não seria tendo o Jensen.

(Lindo demais...) Quando os dois conversam em silencio, adoro por que é real.

(De ameaça pura a fofo demais, como ele consegue?) Quando o Jared ameaça o Brock e depois dá boas vindas.

(Quem mais pra acabar com a cena de ciúme que o Dean fofo?) Quando Dean acorda e encontra Brock.

(Só faltou a história do repolho ou da cegonha! Haha) Quando Jensen explica por que o Dean tem que dormir sozinho.

(ele e todos nós!) quando Dean atrapalha o lemon do


	27. Season Finale

Capitulo Final:Esse capitulo agradeço a todos que me acompanharam até aqui, com paciência e carinho, não sabem a importância que teve para mim suas companhias, e espero tê-las nas próximas aventuras.

J&J

Jensen acordou com tiros de canhões.

- Capitão! – Logo em seguida Jake Abel o chamou.

– O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Jared, enquanto Jensen vestia sua camisa.

- O Neptune está atirando, mas parece pedido de aproximação. E pelo estado do navio, logo ele estará indo a pique. – Informou o imediato Abel.

- Parece que o pequeno Samuel Welson não conseguiu salvar seu pai dessa vez. – Comentou Jared com pesar, olhando com carinho para Dean, aquele que ia conquistando o lugar de filho em seu coração e que dormia enroladinho na posição fetal.

J&J

- Preparem os canhões por precaução. – Ordenou o Capitão Ackles.

- Capitão o navio parece que está à deriva, e se ele continuar nesse ritmo haverá uma colisão com o nosso. – Falou Jared.

- Preparem as varas de contenção. – Falou Jensen. Essas varas eram para segurar o navio e evitar a colisão. – Pelas condições desse navio era para ele estar no fundo do mar, há muito tempo.

Os homens do Colibri mantinham o navio em uma distância segura e o Vênus e o Arpoador lançavam cabos o segurando e assim deixando-o firme. Estranharam, pois não surgiu nenhum tripulante e nem seu Capitão. Parecia um navio fantasma, se não fossem a frota Sobrenatural, eles já teriam fugido com medo.

- Colocar rampa. – Ordenou o loiro que foi o primeiro a ir a bordo do Neptune, seguido de Jared.

O cheiro de morte imperava no lugar. Corpos por todos os lados, alguns pendurados no mastro, outros despedaçados, com cabeças quase destroncadas, assim como troncos decapitados, e cabeças perdidas rolando no convés. A cena era brutal mesmo para aqueles homens acostumados a morte.

- Revistem o navio atrás de sobreviventes, deve haver algum, pois quem estava atirando? – Falou Jensen respirando fundo, e colocando um lenço no rosto, devido o mau cheiro. – Quem poderia praticar tal ato? – Perguntou para si mesmo horrorizado com a cena. Com a mão no punho da espada, começou a se dirigir para a cabine do Capitão e escutou um choro aumentando de volume ao se aproximar.

O Capitão Welson, com uma aparência cadavérica, segurava o filho no colo. Parecia bastante machucado. Estendendo os braços com a criança, o Capitão ofereceu o filho para Jensen, que o segurou prontamente, pois loiro pode perceber um grande sangramento em seu peito, mostrando que o mesmo estava muito ferido.

- Tome conta do meu filho, como se fosse seu. – Pediu o homem com a voz firme, mas cheia de dor e saudades. – Transforme-o em um grande homem. Prometa para mim!

- Capitão Welson...

- Por favor, prometa! – Pediu novamente Welson.

- Capitão Welson, eu prometo, mas se ele for criado por mim, será um grande pirata. Por isso trate de se recuperar. – Disse Jensen querendo ser otimista. Mas, no estado em que o homem estava, era de se admirar que ainda estivesse vivo. – Jared, vá chamar o Dr. Morgan. – O moreno saiu apressado.

- Capitão, no estado em que me encontro posso perceber além das evidências. O senhor é um pirata, faz tudo que um pirata pode fazer de ruim. – Disse o Capitão com um sorriso triste. – Mas é a melhor opção para criar meu filho. Será um pirata, eu sei, mas também sei que ele nunca terá coragem de agir como os que atacaram esse navio.

- E quem fez isso? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Homens que eram para nos proteger de pessoas como o senhor. – Disse Welson e Jensen soube que foi um navio de alguma marinha.

- Qual foi à bandeira? – Perguntou.

- Não se preocupe com vingança. – Disse o Capitão balançando a cabeça. – Meu filho, lembre-se que sua mãe e eu lhe amamos muito. Respeite, ame e obedeça a esse homem, ele cuidara de você, lhe protegerá e o amará como um filho. Tenho certeza disso. Deus te abençoe e a você também Capitão!

- Capitão, o senhor se recuperará...

- Jensen! – Chamou Jared da porta da cabine, a voz demonstrava urgência e este olhava assustado para dentro do cômodo.

- Onde está o Dr. Morgan? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Vem comigo agora! – Disse Jared.

- Mas... – Tentou falar Jensen olhando para o Capitão, que apesar dos ferimentos sorria calmamente para eles.

- Agora! – Repetiu Jared com firmeza e Jensen seguiu o moreno, com a criança no colo.

- Samuel, feche os olhos e abra apenas quando eu mandar. – Falou Jensen para a criança que estava em seu colo agarrada em seu pescoço.

- Os homens acabaram de descer, estavam amarrados no mastro de proa. – Informou Jared apontando para dois corpos, o de uma mulher e do Capitão Welson. Jensen correu de volta para cabine, a tempo de ver o Capitão Welson e sua linda esposa sumirem sob sua vista. Samuel continuava de olhos fechados, mas chorava baixinho com a cabecinha no pescoço do Capitão Ackles.

Jensen fechou os olhos fazendo uma oração silenciosa antes de sair da cabine, seguido por Jared.

- Meu amor. Você sabe o que tem de ser feito. Vou levar o Samuel para o Colibri. – Disse Jensen, deixando Jared no comando da missão.

- Tudo pronto Capitão. – Disse Jared quando voltou para o navio. Samuel continuava agarrado a Jensen e não parecia que ia se soltar tão cedo.

Jared olhou para o lado e viu um loirinho com uma cara fechada olhando para a criança no colo de Jensen. O moreno identificou uma crise forte de ciúmes que com certeza se transformaria em um ataque. Rapidamente se aproximou da criança e baixinho explicou por alto toda a situação.

Dean se aproximou devagar do pai e pegou a mãozinha de Samuel que repousava na costa de Jensen.

- Posso abrir os olhos? – Perguntou Samuel, que ainda não tinha abertos os olhos desde a ordem de Jensen, e pela primeira vez falava.

- Pode. – Falou o Capitão surpreso, pois não tinha percebido que precisaria mandar a criança abri-los.

Os olhos verdes de Samuel encontraram os de Dean, e apesar da dor incompreensível em seu coraçãozinho sorriu levemente entre as lágrimas, que não haviam parado de escorrer em nenhum momento.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, você será o meu irmãozinho! – Disse Dean. E Samuel pediu para descer do colo de Jensen e se abraçou ao loirinho como uma tábua de salvação, e foi abraçado da mesma maneira.

- Artilharia! – Jensen gritou a ordem, e tiros foram ouvidos em homenagem aos mortos. Dean sentiu Samuel estremecer a cada salva de tiros dada. Ele sabia o que aquele, que agora chamaria de irmão, estava sentindo, pois passou por isso quando achava que seu pai estava morto.

- Varas de contenção! Empurrem o navio! – Enquanto Jensen ordenava isso, as ordens de cortar cabos eram ouvidas no Vênus e no Arpoador. – Levantar âncoras. – Os navios iam se afastar do Neptune, pois este seria incendiado.

- Distância segura, Senhor! – Informou Brock.

- Samuel! – Disse Jensen o separando de Dean e o colocando em sua frente de costa para o Neptune. – Eu não conhecia seu pai, mas acredito que ele deva ter sido um grande homem, pois não é qualquer um que vence as barreiras da morte para proteger alguém que ama. E ele conseguiu fazer isso, portanto se lembre do quanto você foi amado. Vou lhe criar como um filho, o protegendo, amando, educando, farei o meu melhor, cumprindo a promessa que fiz ao seu pai, de torná-lo um grande homem. Sangue nas veias você tem para ser um. – Samuel se agarrou nas pernas de Jensen, chorando alto e sentindo que sua vida mudaria, e que aqueles que ele tanto amava, não voltariam para o seu lado.

- Arqueiros! – A voz de Jared se fez ouvir, pois Jensen se encontrava mudo de tristeza pela criança que lhe segurava as pernas. Quase se desequilibrou por que Dean também lhe segurou suas pernas, abraçando o irmão junto. – Fogo. – Gritou o moreno, e flechas incendiárias cortaram o céu, atingindo o Neptune.

- Que Deus tenha piedade das almas desses homens, que morreram pelas mãos daqueles em que confiavam! – Disse Jensen com a voz embargada, era o que ele podia dizer sobre os que pereceram no Neptune. – Canhões! – Ordenou. – Fogo! – Essa ordem foi ouvida nos outros navios. Nesse momento o Holandês Voador apareceu para recolher as almas dos que viajavam no Neptune.

J&J

- Dean e Samuel, vocês irão partilhar essa cabine e depois ela será adaptada. Colocarei mais uma cama, e uma porta de ligação com a nossa. A partir de hoje viverão como irmãos que são agora. – Falou Jensen para os filhos.

- Sammy. – Chamou Dean usando pela primeira vez o apelido que deu para o mais novo. – Eu sou o mais velho, você tem cinco e eu tenho sete, eu que mando. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. – Concordou a criança olhando com adoração para o mais velho. – Posso dormir do lado da parede?

- Pode. – Respondeu Dean, fazendo Jensen e Jared terem vontade de rir pela primeira vez naquele dia. Sabiam que o loirinho adorava dormir encolhido junto à parede. E estava abrindo mão por Samuel.

- Agora os dois para o banheiro. – Disse Jensen. Os homens tinham retirado do Neptune uma arca com roupas e brinquedos do Samuel. E assim seguiram a viagem para Ilha escondida, onde não permaneceram por muito tempo. Apenas o suficiente para o Flor de Lótus terminar os preparativos e zarpar, rumo a novas aventuras.

Três meses depois...

A vida corria tranquila, para a frota Sobrenatural. Claro que a tranquilidade era dentro dos padrões que uma vida de pirataria proporcionaria. Apenas saques e depois a venda das mercadorias no porto de Tortuga, os navios se adaptando a presença das crianças.

Samuel, apesar de ter momentos de tristeza com saudades do pai e da mãe, parecia que cresceria feliz com a atenção e carinho de todos, principalmente do irmão. Somente em uma batalha ocorrida na semana anterior puderam perceberam o quanto Jensen e Jared se tornaram importantes para ele.

**Flash Back.**

A frota Sobrenatural entrou em confronto com uma esquadra espanhola formada de três galeões cheios de ouro. Foi uma luta sangrenta, corpo a corpo, com perdas para ambos os lados, mas por fim a vitória foi dos bucaneiros.

Depois da batalha e afirmação de sua vitória, Jensen e Jared correram para o porão, onde tinham escondido os filhos. Ao abrir o baú, Samuel pulou e começou a apalpar o peito de Jensen de forma desesperada e o Capitão percebeu que o mesmo estava procurando algum ferimento, já que o Capitão Welson foi ferido nesse local, durante a invasão do Neptune.

- Calma. – Disse Jensen carinhosamente, abraçando a criança. – Está tudo bem.

- Sangue. – Disse Samuel, tocando no ombro de Jensen.

- Esse sangue não é meu. – Respondeu o Capitão.

- Nem meu. – Disse Jared quando as mãozinhas de Samuel tocaram o seu rosto.

- Já acabou. Agora vocês vão para a minha cabine, bebam água, comam as frutas e durmam. – Disse Jensen.

- Eu não estou com sono. – Disse Dean.

- É uma ordem. Vão ficar por lá até descermos. Temos que organizar o navio, ele está uma bagunça. – Disse sorrindo.

J&J

- Jensen, eu acredito que essa sua ordem vai ser difícil de ser cumprida. – Falou Jared, quando o loiro tentou deixar a criança em sua cabine e esta não lhe largou de maneira alguma.

- O que posso lhe dar para me largar? – Perguntou Jensen para a criança.

- Nada! Quero ficar com o senhor. – Respondeu Samuel agarrando com mais força o pescoço de Jensen.

Como Capitão, Jensen tinha de voltar e resolver situações como carga, sobreviventes, feridos e as homenagens aos mortos. Nesse dia as ordens foram dadas com Samuel em seu colo, apenas saía de lá para o de Jared, pois dentro de seu coração sabia que onde um estivesse o outo também estaria. E lógico com o Dean do seu lado.

Na hora em que os mortos eram ao jogados ao mar, o Capitão Ackles sempre chorava, isso não o fazia fraco perante seus comandados, e sim cada vez mais fiéis ao seu Capitão. Tinham a certeza que alguém choraria por eles quando se despedissem desse mundo.

-Papai! Encosta a cabecinha aqui! – Disse Samuel puxando Jensen em direção ao ombro de Jared. – Agora pode chorar que faz bem. – Falou repetindo as mesmas palavras Jensen e Jared usavam quando chorava por seus pais verdadeiros. O loiro se emocionou mais ainda, pois era a primeira vez, que Samuel o chamava de pai. – Papai, abraça o papai Jensen que ele está chorando. – Dessa vez foi Jared que se emocionou e abraçou o Capitão Ackles, que puxou Dean para o seu colo. Juntos se despediram de seus companheiros de luta.

Flash Back off

- Amor, desça e tome seu banho. Vou falar com o meu pai, e logo irei ao teu encontro. – Disse Jensen para Jared que estava sujo de sangue. Eles tiveram uma pequena batalha pela parte da tarde, com vitória e sem vítimas fatais de ambos os lados, e com bastante lucro para os piratas.

Jared acordou assustado por estar acorrentado na cama. Mas se acalmou ao ver o loiro. – Jensen o que significa isso? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Vingança! – Respondeu o loiro com um sorriso de lado.

- Vingança? – Perguntou, ainda rindo para Jensen.

- Lógico! Você me raptou, me acorrentou e se aproveitou de mim! – Respondeu Jensen e Jared abriu a boca pasmo com a resposta do loiro. – Não é por que você é meu marido, meu dono e que eu te amo, que vou deixar isso passar em branco.

- Jensen, eu te raptei para te salvar! – Disse Jared.

- Eu sei, mas não deixa de ser rapto. – Falou Jensen que agora rasgava as roupas do moreno. – Você rasgou as minhas roupas lembra?

- Jensen, você gostou quando eu te possuí. – Disse o moreno já com a voz rouca.

- Você também vai gostar. – Respondeu o loiro, antes de começar a cortar a calça comprida do moreno. – Prometo. – Essa última palavra fez Jared endurecer na mesma hora, principalmente por ter sido sussurrada junto ao seu ouvido.

Com os braços presos para acima de sua cabeça e completamente nu, Jared observava as ações do marido que agora apenas o olhava.

Jensen deitou sobre o corpo de Jared se encaixando entre suas pernas. O loiro estava vestido apenas com a calça comprida do seu pijama, que começou a usar devido às crianças.

O loiro tomou posse da boca do moreno em um beijo profundo e explorador. Jared gemeu dentro da boca de Jensen quando este puxou os seus cabelos e abandonando os lábios de Padalecki, desceu com a boca pelo pescoço deste, que tentava conter seus gemidos ao sentir os lábios macios que alternavam entre beijos, mordidas e chupões.

- Jensen! Jensen! – Chamava Jared com urgência, com a voz estrangulada. – Se você continuar dessa maneira vou começar a gritar.

- Grita. Qual o é problema? – Falou o loiro para em seguida morder um dos mamilos de Jared que mordeu os lábios para não gritar.

- As crianças! – A voz do moreno era pura agonia.

- As crianças? – Jensen riu de encontro à pele do peito do moreno. – Desculpa! Esqueci-me de avisar que elas foram passar a noite no Pérola Negra. Papai estava com saudades deles.

- Esqueceu? – Jared perguntou com ironia, pois sabia que o loiro tinha um lado maligno e que nem ele escapava. E o olhar cínico que recebeu apenas confirmou sua teoria. – Quer saber? Eu sei que você gosta de me ouvir gemendo, mas não ouvirá um suspiro.

- Não faz isso! – Sussurrou Jensen. – Eu preciso te ouvir gemendo... Gritando... O meu nome. Desculpa. – Enquanto o loiro falava, distribuía pequenos beijos pelo pescoço. Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha recebendo como resposta um gemido rouco que escapou dos lábios entreabertos de Jared.

Jensen sorriu deliciado. E sufocou os outros gemidos do moreno em um beijo possessivo, onde a língua atrevida do loiro explorava cada pedacinho da boca de Jared como se fosse dona daquela cavidade doce e molhada. Na verdade era, considerava aquele espaço como seu.

Interrompendo o beijo, Jensen começou a descer novamente pelo corpo do moreno sem chances de o mesmo conseguir recuperar o fôlego. As mãos do loiro passeavam pelo corpo de Jared e sua boca tomou conta de um dos mamilos, o sugando e fazendo o Padalecki gritar de prazer quando Ackles prendeu o bico entre os dentes. Além do fôlego, ele perdeu qualquer coerência, tentava se soltar das correntes e se agitava com a sensação de prazer intenso que tomava conta do seu corpo.

Jared buscava respirar. – Jensen... Jensen... – Era a única palavra entendível que saía da boca do moreno.

Jensen depois de repetir o mesmo tratamento no outro mamilo, recomeçou a viagem traçando com a língua um caminho até o membro do moreno que pulsava buscando satisfação.

O loiro se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Jared e lhe dobrou as pernas o expondo completamente, o moreno abriu os olhos e ficou esperando com impaciência a próxima ação de Jensen. Não foi preciso esperar muito, logo a boca do loiro começou a descer pela parte interna de uma das coxas e, sem tocar em qualquer lugar mais íntimo, subiu passeando com a língua pela outra coxa, Jared levantava o corpo implorando por mais.

Jared soltou um gemido entre o prazer e o alívio ao ver seu membro finalmente envolvido pela boca de Jensen, que subia e descia com os lábios pela extensão total do falo do moreno.

Ignorando as reclamações de Jared, quando Jensen abandonou o pênis intumescido, gemidos foram ouvidos com a continuação das carícias. O loiro começou a chupar as bolas uma por uma e depois colocando as duas na boca, arrancando sons imorais do moreno, que se intensificaram quando a ponta da língua do loiro tocou sua entrada mais íntima.

Jared se contorcia, puxava as correntes com força. Se não fosse a proteção em seus pulsos com certeza se machucaria, fora os palavrões e as ameaças de morte, caso o loiro não fizesse o que tinha de ser feito.

Jensen o penetrava com a língua e sua mão manipulava o membro do moreno em uma velocidade torturante, o orgasmo de Jared foi chegando de maneira lenta e intensa, seu corpo começou a tremer e o loiro apertou a ponta do seu pênis no momento do gozo. – Jensen, eu te odeio! – Foi o desabafo do moreno, pela frustração e se irritou mais ainda pelo riso do loiro.

- Calma, meu Capitão. – Disse Jensen antes de beijá-lo, mas sem soltar o membro de Jared. – Ai! – Gritou quando o moreno mordeu seus lábios. – Você vai pagar por isso. – E Padalecki estremeceu com a ameaça, não de medo, mas de prazer por saber que aquela seria uma longa noite de loucas e doces sensações.

Jensen colocou dois dedos na boca de Jared, interrompendo qualquer palavra que este poderia dizer. Mas Jared não se importou e sugou de maneira tão sensual, que Jensen mordeu os lábios antes de soltar gemidos de pura luxúria, por causa da visão dos lábios do moreno sugando seus dedos. Sem resistir tomou posse de sua boca em um beijo molhado, enquanto começava a lhe penetrar com os dedos o preparando para recebê-lo.

- Por que você não deixa me gozar? – Perguntou Jared, quando Jensen interrompeu o beijo para respirarem. – Eu preciso! – Sua voz suplicava, enquanto arfava e se remexia sob os dedos do loiro, que lhe penetravam profundamente.

- Por que eu estou te beijando e quero que goze na minha boca. – Disse o loiro. Jared suava, e Jensen desceu traçando com a língua o caminho de sua boca até o membro que se encontrava apertado em suas mãos.

Jensen desceu um pouco a mão que segurava o órgão de Jared expondo sua glande, e lambeu em volta fazendo o moreno gritar o seu nome devido à sensibilidade da pele no local. Logo em seguida, o loiro abocanhou, engolindo todo o pênis do moreno, o deixando jorrar seu gozo no fundo de sua garganta, engasgando-se. Mas mesmo assim aproveitou toda gota de prazer que Jared tinha liberado.

- Você é melhor que chocolate. – Disse o loiro. – Eu acho incrível o prazer que tenho ao te dar prazer. – Falou se referindo a ter alcançado o orgasmo apenas beijando e acariciando Jared.

Jensen passava as mãos no cabelo de Jared, retirando os fios que se encontravam grudado no suor de seu rosto. Distribuía beijos carinhos e suaves beijos nos lábios do moreno respeitando o seu tempo de recuperação, depois do ápice intenso que este tinha experimentado.

- Eu te amo. – Disse o loiro junto ao ouvido de Jared.

O moreno ainda respirava com dificuldade, mas abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Jensen. – Será que você soltaria meus braços agora? – Perguntou.

- Claro. Preciso muito sentir seus braços e suas mãos pelo meu corpo. – Respondeu o loiro, o soltando, para em seguida pegar as mãos do moreno e lhe beijar os pulsos agora libertos.

Jared puxou o loiro para cima de si abraçando o corpo amado, enquanto as mãos de Jensen penetravam em seus cabelos, trocavam um beijo apaixonado, aparentemente calmo, mas era profundo e intenso como amor que os unia.

Virando seu corpo sobre o loiro, Jared retirou as calças que Jensen ainda vestia, lhe expondo o membro já ereto. E sentando sobre as pernas do loiro, passeou com as mãos pelo tórax, massageando seus mamilos, os apertando entre os dedos, o fazendo soltar doces suspiros, mordendo lábios suavemente, e Jensen lhe arranhava as coxas no ritmo das sensações que o moreno lhe fazia sentir.

Descendo pelo peito e abdômen, Jared capturou o membro de Jensen nos lábios, fazendo o loiro arquear o corpo e gemer alto o nome dele. – Você é muito delicioso. – Disse o moreno que continuou a lamber a glande e depois engoliu por inteiro, o deixando bem molhado. Logo segurou as mãos de Jensen que movimentavam sua cabeça; pelo ritmo logo o Capitão gozaria e Padalecki não queria isso.

Ficando de quatro sobre Jensen, lhe deu um longo beijo enquanto sentava no membro do loiro. Ackles já o tinha preparado, ainda doía um pouco, porém seus gemidos de dor eram abafados pelos lábios do Capitão.

Jared começou a se movimentar lentamente, para sentir cada centímetro entrando e saindo de seu corpo; ambos gemiam e olhavam um nos olhos do outro com expressões de puro êxtase. As mãos se entrelaçavam acima da cabeça do loiro.

A sensação de pertencerem um para o outro era constante em suas vidas, mas quando seus corpos estavam unidos, sentiam que estavam completos, percebiam que um era extensão do outro.

Jensen soltou as mãos de Jared as escorregando pelos braços musculosos do moreno, desenhando cada músculo com as pontas dos dedos, traçando caminhos até as costas de Padalecki.

Abraçando fortemente Jared, Jensen inverteu as posições, ficando por cima do moreno, que abraçou com as pernas o corpo dourado do loiro.

Quando Jared abraçou Jensen, forçou o loiro para baixo o fazendo penetrar mais profundamente. Nesse momento os dois soltaram um grito de puro prazer, a sensação de êxtase iminente se fez presente em ambos, que fecharam os olhos e respiraram fundo para não acabar rapidamente aquele momento.

- Você quer ficar por cima para comandar, mas quero ver você se mexer agora. – Brincou Jared para recuperar o controle mais rápido.

- Quem disse que quero me movimentar? – Perguntou Jensen. – A massagem que teu corpo está fazendo no meu membro vai me fazer gozar sem nenhum esforço. – Disse com um sorriso de prazer nos lábios, pois Jared lhe comprimia o pênis de maneira torturante e deliciosa.

Gemendo e se encarando ficaram nesse jogo de prazer pra descobrirem quem cederia ao desejo de satisfazer o corpo primeiro. – OK! – Disse Jared. – Você ganhou! Por favor, se mexe. – Implorou o moreno ofegante.

- Só se me chamar de Almirante. – Disse o loiro que adorava provocar o moreno. – Ou melhor, de Comandante Geral. – A voz do loiro estava mais rouca, demonstrando a Jared que não seria preciso ele dizer, chamar ou fazer nada, pois o loiro estava no seu limite.

- Meu comandante geral. – Disse Jared entrando na brincadeira. – Meu corpo está pronto para ser penetrado de maneira rápida, profunda e forte. – Essas palavras foram ditas com o moreno mergulhando seu olhar nos olhos de Jensen, que estavam escuros de tanto desejo.

Jensen abraçava o corpo de Jared pela cintura e como um bom Comandante começou a se movimenta estocando o moreno de maneira profunda, fazendo seus corpos se chocar, e em todas as investidas, urros de prazer escapavam sem pudor da garganta de ambos.

Jared vergava a coluna, enquanto Jensen mantinha um ritmo forte, retirando seu membro completamente de dentro do moreno para enfiar com mais força. A lua invadia a cabine, banhando com a sua luz roubada do sol, os corpos suados iluminados pelas lamparinas espalhadas em locais estratégicos no ambiente. Pareciam dois deuses rendidos a luxúria de uma batalha onde não havia perdedores.

Jensen alcançou o orgasmo em perfeita sintonia com o marido, que chegou ao ápice sem a necessidade de tocar em seu membro. Não era surpresa, ele não precisava de estímulo extra quando o seu Capitão estava dentro dele.

Jensen deitou seu corpo saciado sobre o do moreno, que o abraçou, aspirando o cheiro dos cabelos do loiro que repousava a cabeça sobre o seu ombro. Se mantiveram ligados, enquanto se recuperavam do orgasmo recente.

- Posso permanecer dentro de você? – Perguntou Jensen, levantando a cabeça. Os olhos que antes estavam nublados de prazer, agora refletiam um brilho saciado, mas travesso mostrando que não estava tão satisfeito assim.

- Desde quando você precisa de permissão para isso? – Perguntou Jared sorrindo, acariciando o rosto de Jensen, que pegou a sua mão, beijando sua palma.

- Eu sei que não preciso, mas gosto de ouvir. – Respondeu Jensen, acariciando levemente o mamilo de Jared que se arrepiou com o carinho.

- Gosta de ouvir que eu pertenço a você? Que você é o meu dono? Que faz o meu sangue correr? Que me faz respirar todos os dias pelo simples fato de existir? Que eu te amo? – Falou Jared, no olhar e na voz todo amor que sentia por Jensen. Ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava o seu corpo sob o do Capitão, que começou a endurecer dentro do moreno.

Jensen fechou os olhos, ele sempre se emocionava com as declarações do moreno, não importava se fossem repetidas. Cada 'eu te amo' que Jared falava era diferente do outro. O desejo já acesso, calou-o com um beijo, as línguas se buscavam, se tocavam. O loiro possuía novamente o moreno, que se abria recebendo as calmas investidas que aos poucos se tornavam mais intensas.

Sem ar, separaram suas bocas para respirar e gemer o nome um do outro, mas logo estavam se beijando novamente como quisessem se fundir mais ainda, como se fosse possível.

Jensen agora se movimentava freneticamente, trancava os dentes, para logo em seguida gemer de tanto prazer que sentia.

A cada estocada Jared gritava, arranhava, apertava, deixando marcas vermelhas por toda pele das costas do loiro.

Quando chegaram ao ápice, novamente juntos, se abraçaram e se entregaram a letargia que tomou posse de seus corpos e assim adormeceram.

Jensen acordou pouco tempo depois, sorriu ao perceberem o estado que estavam. Sujos e cheirando a sexo. Com cuidado saiu de cima de Jared que acordou, quando não sentiu o peso do marido sobre o seu corpo.

- Vou me limpar. – Disse o loiro. – Continue deitado eu faço isso por você. – Falou, quando o moreno fez menção de se levantar também.

Quando Jensen voltou, Jared se encontrava adormecido. Com um pano e uma bacia, o loiro começou a limpar o marido. – Se você continuar gemendo dessa maneira, acredito que não vai adiantar nada essa limpeza, por vou te ter outra vez.

- Você quer apenas uma desculpa para abusar do meu corpo. – Sussurrou Jared sem abrir os olhos, e gemendo quando o pano passou por entre suas as pernas.

- Você está muito dolorido? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Jensen! – Exclamou Jared abrindo os olhos e encarando o marido, como se não acreditasse que o mesmo ainda o queria naquela noite.

- Eu ainda te quero muito. – Disse o loiro no olhar um brilho de predador. – Mas não quero te deixar machucado. Deixa que eu vou me acalmar, não sei como, mas vou...

- Deita aqui. – Falou Jared. Os dois ficaram de lado, frente a frente e o moreno juntou o seu pênis já duro com o do loiro, e começou uma masturbação dupla, Jensen gemia pelo toque, e pala visão daquela mão enorme envolvendo o seu membro.

Começaram um beijo longo e apaixonado, abafando os sons de luxúria, enquanto o moreno manipulava os membros de ambos, Jensen passeava com as mãos pelo peito de Jared, apertava os mamilos, segurava sua cabeça aprofundando o beijo. Puxava os cabelos compridos quando as ondas de prazer aumentavam, e juntos chegaram mais uma vez ao ápice.

- O meu marido tarado apagou o fogo? – Perguntou Jared, depois de recuperar o fôlego.

- Meu fogo nunca apaga com você. – Respondeu o loiro pegando o pano que ficou esquecido na bacia e limpando a barriga e as mãos dos dois. – O sol está quase nascendo e estamos de folga, podemos dormir o dia todo e depois nos amarmos outra vez, mais tarde. Faz tempo que não fazemos isso.

- Gosto do plano, mas amor, você esqueceu que além do navio, temos dois filhos que precisam de nossa atenção? – Perguntou Jared dando leves beijos no rosto de Jensen.

- Não esqueci, mas com certeza eles passaram a noite acordados, sabe como é o Pérola Negra, muito rum e festa a noite toda. – Riu Jensen. – Eles devem está mortos de cansados, vamos apenas vestir umas calças, e deixar a porta de ligação com a cabine deles aberta.

Jensen deitou a cabeça no peito de Jared, depois de se preparar para o descanso merecido, fechou os olhos e levantou de um susto só com os gritos de Dean e Sam batendo na porta, para logo em seguida invadirem a cabine pela porta que tinham deixado aberta.

- Vamos tomar café juntos? E dois brincar! O Sammy não sabe nadar, o senhor acredita nisso? – Dean falava sem parar e Samuel apenas olhava para Jensen esperando uma atitude do loiro.

- Eu vou levantar, vamos tomar o café e passarmos o dia brincando. – Disse Jensen e fazendo Jared morder os lábios para não rir.

- Eles estarão cansados... – Comentou o moreno rindo sem se aguentar.

- Apesar de todo esse riso, você vai ficar descansando. – Disse Jensen fazendo bico, mas acabou também rindo. – Eu fico com eles, não se preocupe. Descanse, ainda não me esqueci de mais tarde. – Jared abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça, imaginando de onde o loiro iria tira forças para fazer amor, depois de uma noite intensa e um dia que seria corrido.

- Vamos meninos! Deixem o pai de vocês, dormir! Temos um dia inteiro para diversão. – Disse Jensen tentando ser entusiasmado.

J&J

- Bom dia Capitão! – Disse Ruffus. – Vejo que acordou disposto! – O cozinheiro estava com um sorriso cínico, assim como toda a tripulação, afinal todos ouviram que os gemidos e gritos de prazer durante a noite toda e Jensen devia estar cansado.

- Estou disposto e vou fazer todo mundo trabalhar, não quero moleza. – Disse Jensen. – Vamos! Limpem esse convés, verifiquem as velas, e Ruffus traz um café bem forte.

- Tem certeza que não quer moleza? Pois acho que passou a noite no duro. – Disse o cozinheiro antes de ir pegar o café do Capitão.

- Ainda esqueço quem você é, e te amarro no mastro do Colibri para umas boas chicotadas. – Ameaçou o loiro. – E o que vocês querem fazer? – Perguntou para as crianças que ficaram caladas, e Samuel baixou a cabeça. – O que é Sammy? Não está feliz? Vamos brincar o dia todo.

- Eu já brinquei a noite toda. – Respondeu a criança, baixinho. – Ai! – gritou quando Dean lhe deu um chute na canela.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou para Samuel, que olhou para o irmão. – Não olhe para o Dean. – Jensen sabia o quanto o irmão o influenciava.

- Pai, eu estou muito cansado, eu queria dormir. – Choramingou Sammy.

- E por que não me disse antes? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Quando chegamos aqui, queríamos dormir, mas o tio Misha e o tio Steven disseram que o senhor ia ficar triste, por que tinha tirado folga para brincar com a gente. – Explicou Dean no lugar do irmão, fazendo Jensen revirar os olhos. "Misha e Steven. Quem tem como me pagar, não me deve nada" Pensou o loiro.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte: todos para a cama, e sem tristeza. – Disse Jensen pegando Samuel no colo, que imediatamente deitou a cabecinha no ombro do pai.

Jensen deitou o menor na cama que já estava dormindo e aconchegou Dean ao lado do irmão, os preparou para dormir e se despediu dando um beijo em cada um. Voltou para a sua cabine, aliviado, onde se deitou com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Jared que acordou para abraçar o loiro.

Jared acordou assustado, pois Dean estava subindo na cama, se colocando as costas de Jensen e ao seu o lado em pé, próximo da cama encontrou Samuel olhando para os três com o olhar nublado de sono.

- O Dean me acordou, papai. – Disse a criança fazendo beicinho. Jared estendeu a mão que foi prontamente segura e puxou a criança para cama.

- Não chora, ninguém vai mais te acordar. – Falou carinhosamente acariciando os cabelos e o aconchegando sobre o seu peito, do lado oposto de Jensen, que apenas resmungou qualquer coisa, antes de envolver, junto com o marido, o filho menor.

- Eu queria dormir com vocês e não queria deixá-lo sozinho. – Disse Dean, já fechando os olhos, e segurando a mãozinha de Sammy sobre o peito de Jared.

**Jared POV**

Será que eu mereço tanta felicidade?

E pensar que alguns meses atrás, eu era a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo por estar sem Jensen, e agora além de tê-lo nos meus braços outra vez, ganhei uma família completa.

Não vou mentir. No começo estranhei, até mesmo me irritei, afinal tinha de dividir a atenção do meu loiro. Tudo bem que Jensen tem dois pais que brigam por ele, amigos, etc. Porém nós tínhamos o nosso espaço, tínhamos...

Mas eles invadiram nossa cabine, tomaram a nossa cama, como piratas que são. E assim de assalto me percebi totalmente dominado pelo doce sorriso de Sammy, junto com aquele olhar que tem um brilho só dele. Apesar de ter um ponto de tristeza bem no fundo, totalmente compreensivo, pois pelas coisas que passou e viu, foi mais que muitos adultos já viveram e sobreviveram.

E Dean, tão parecido com Jensen, parece que são realmente pai e filho, a mesma com de olhos e cabelos. Faltam as sardas... Mas a inteligência, o espirito de liderança, o caráter e a lealdade estão presentes.

Com certeza estamos criando um Capitão, e dos melhores. Nunca pensei que pudesse amar tanto outras pessoas, além de Jensen, como amo essas crianças. Meu coração vibra de alegria quando os vejo correndo em minha direção gritando 'papai'!

Bem, meu coração só vibra mais quando Jensen olha nos meus olhos e diz 'quero fazer amor com você até as minhas últimas forças'.

Com um sorriso de felicidade Jared adormeceu sentindo seus cabelos enrolando nos dedinhos de Dean, vício que a criança adquiriu quando estava perto do pai, coisa que ele fazia mesmo dormindo.

E assim a vida continuava...

- Tia Tracy, a Pam está chorando, vá vê-la, eu fico ao lado do meu pai. – Falou Dean. O Colibri estava abordando o navio mercante Alvorada.

- Dean acompanhe a sua tia, seu irmão precisa de você. – Falou Jensen, não queria que o filho se tornasse um alvo.

- Claro Capitão! – Respondeu a criança, causando orgulho nos pais, apesar da preocupação. – Brock, ao lado dos meus pais, por favor. – Dean era a pessoa mais mandona depois de Jensen na frota Sobrenatural.

- Um belo garoto Capitão. – Disse o Capitão do navio invadido. Jensen sorriu, tentando disfarçar o orgulho, para não dar ideias a ninguém naquele navio.

- Pai. – A voz de Sammy fez o coração de Jensen gelar, sabia dos riscos.

- Sammy, desce! – Ordenou Dean ao irmão, que virou obedecendo imediatamente.

No Alvorada depois da liberação da frota Sobrenatural

- Podíamos ter acabado com o Capitão do Colibri. – Falou o imediato do Alvorada.

- De que maneira? – Perguntou o Capitão. – Matando um dos seus filhos? O senhor percebeu a posição de todos os homens do Colibri, e com certeza também dos outros navios? Qualquer gesto de ameaça por menor que fosse, em relação às crianças, estaríamos perdidos. Seríamos massacrados, e sim o Capitão Ackles se quebraria se algo acontecesse aos seus filhos. Mas não queria estar na pele de quem se atrevesse.

O velho Capitão do Alvorada tinha razão, outros não foram tão sábios e pensaram que a presença das crianças nos navios fragilizasse a frota Sobrenatural. Ledo engano, pois era o momento em que ela se tornava mais feroz, afinal estava defendendo as crias.

**Três anos depois**

Primeiro de março, aniversário de 35 anos de Jensen. Uma grande festa na casa de madame Michele estava sendo preparada. Bebidas, comidas e mulheres, para amigos e inimigos, tudo por conta da frota Sobrenatural.

Roger Ackles estava do jeito que mais gostava, rodeado pelos seus netos, dividindo uma xícara de café com seu filho, no fim da tarde, depois de um almoço comemorativo em família com toda a tripulação da frota Sobrenatural.

Jensen tinha no colo Blue e Pam, ambas com três anos. A sua frente Dean e Sam estavam sentados no chão do Vênus, entre as pernas de Brock, que apesar da idade e do ciúme de Jared ganhou o seu espaço na família, não como filho, mas como um irmão mais novo, e ouviam com atenção as histórias de Cliff.

- Dinho! Medo! – Falou Blue, fazendo carinho no rosto de Jensen.

- Cliff, conta história de princesa, pois a minha sapinha está com medo, desses teus monstros. – Disse Jensen que fazia tudo que afilhada pedisse.

- Princesa? – Perguntou Cliff, Dean e Sam ao mesmo tempo, todos surpresos com o pedido, ou melhor, a ordem.

- Sim, princesa! – Confirmou Blue sorrindo, adorava o padrinho, principalmente quando a chamava de Sapinha. Era o único, se outros tentassem dizia apenas uma coisa: conto para o Dinho.

- É princesa! – Disse Pam ajudando à amiga, batendo palmas.

- Meninas! – Exclamaram Sammy e Dean ao mesmo tempo, cruzando os braços, fazendo todos rirem. Jensen ria divertido, vendo um homem do tamanho de Cliff, tentando contar histórias de castelos, princesas e sem dragões, para as meninas não ficarem com medo.

J&J

- Jensen, vamos nos arrumar para a festa. – Chamou Jared. – Vou roubar de vocês o aniversariante. – O loiro nem pensou duas vezes, entregou as meninas para o pai e seguiu o marido em direção à cabine principal do Colibri, fazendo todos revirarem os olhos.

- Jared, eu estou ficando velho. - Disse Jensen fazendo beicinho para morder logo em seguida.

- De idade também acho, mas sabe que o tempo faz apenas você ficar mais bonito. – Respondeu Jared contornando o rosto do loiro com a ponta dos dedos. – Você deve ter algum trato com o tempo.

- Acho que é por causa de outra coisa. – Disse Jensen.

- Que outra coisa? – Perguntou Jared curioso, mordendo os lábios carnudos do loiro.

- Que o amor nos deixa mais bonitos, e como a cada dia eu te amo mais, consequentemente fico mais lindo. – Disse Jensen. No olhar um brilho moleque, que negava a sua idade. – Eu acho que acontece com você também, a cada dia fica mais perfeito, portanto acredito que me ama cada vez mais, certo?

- Certo, e como prova que meu amor apenas aumenta, vamos tomar banho, tenho um presente para te dar. – Disse Jared.

- Não que esteja reclamando, mas você me deu esse presente à noite toda ontem. – Disse Jensen, mordendo o queixo de Jared.

- Mas hoje, dessa maneira, será a primeira vez na banheira. – Falou Jared.

- Verdade? Você vai se entregar para mim dentro da banheira? – Perguntou Jensen com um sorriso de alguém que recebia o melhor presente do mundo.

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo feliz, por seu marido ainda considerar um presente a entrega do seu corpo. Sua felicidade se completou quando Jensen arrancou os botões de sua camisa devido à ansiedade.

- Você gostava dessa camisa? – Perguntou o loiro, mas na verdade ele não queria saber da resposta, pois já atacava um dos mamilos do moreno que gemia em resposta. E guiando o marido em direção ao banheiro, tendo suas roupas arrancadas pelo caminho, teve certeza que ia chegar atrasado a sua própria festa de aniversário.

Mas não tinha problema, pois Jensen sabia que amar Jared de corpo e alma, era sua principal missão de vida.

**FIM**

_Resposta aos reviews não logados:_

Cleia

OI!

Adoraria que fosse para a próxima, estarei lá se Deus quiser! E o Jensen também! Srsrsr

Quero muito encontrar o pessoal.

Piratas esta terminando e esse foi o ultimo capitulo espero que tenha gostado e se não gostou escreve também.

Mil Beijos e te espero na próxima!

**N.B.:** Um final lindo, perfeito, marcante, cheio de emoções, e com certeza, muito bem escrito!

Sou sua fã Ana e fico muito feliz e orgulhosa de ser sua beta!

Ficou sem comparações!

**N.A.:** Adorei colocar o Sammy, pois para mim onde tem um Dean tem que ter um Samuel, sei que foi horrível a criança ficar sem os pais, nada compensa, porém me agarrei ao egoísmo e pratiquei tal insensibilidade, me perdoem.

Mais um trabalho concluído, demorado, sei que fiz alguns sofrerem por falta de atualização, outros pararam pelo meio do caminho, normal, afinal nesse mundo de fics acontece mudanças e o tempo vai diminuindo, novas prioridades acontece, não pretendo deixar de escrever, pois para mim é uma terapia, colocar as minhas insanidades em palavras e para completar a minha felicidade encontrei pessoas especiais que me acompanham nessas loucuras.

Não sei se haverá um Piratas 3 cenas soltas e doces existem, mas o eixo principal da história não, por tanto Masinha, srsrsrrs Não posso prometer nada o tempo é corrido, mas...

Obrigada Anja por me acompanhar em mais esse trabalho aguentando as minhas chatices, eu sou muito chata, vocês não sabem o quanto! Srsrs Eu não preso mais eu te amo!

**Comentários da minha beta angelical.**

(Lindinhooo!) Dean dormindo.

(Fiquei com dó dele... Muita dó!)- Sobre o capitão Welson.

(Ei! Era pra ser um elogio?) pelas palavras do capitão Welson, mas não podia ser diferente.

(Moreno mandão! Adoro!), realmente adoro o moreno assim mandão, na hora que ele diz mais fundo então! Srsrsrsr

(Lindo... Eles salvaram a vida do filho... Bonito demais!) pelos pais do Samuel..

(loirinho e loirão... Que dupla!)

(Que coragem pra dar a ordem!)Quando o Jared ordena a queima do Neptune.

(Dá até tremedeira!) Do Jensen ordenando fogo.

(Igual ao pai... Se acha!) Sobre o Dean.

(Meu Deus, como é fofo!) Sobre o Samuel.

(Fofinho que nem o Deanzinho...)

(Claro, ele deixou isso quieto por muito tempo, estava na hora de um troco bom como esse!) Que o Jensen demorou para se vingar, mas foram tantas coisa e loiro queria ir comendo pelas beirada! Srsrs

(cínicoooo!) sobre o Jensen não ter contado logo que as crianças não estavam no navio, também achei safadeza dele, mas o adoro assim safado.

(Boa grandão!) pela resposta ao Jared, coisa que na verdade ele não conseguiria cumprir, o Jensen o faria gritar rapidinho! Srsr

(Só da língua pra fora! Literalmente) quando Jared disse que odiava o Jensen.

(Bonzinho ele, não?) Quando o Jensen soltou Jared.

(Não dá pra discordar!) Sobre o Jensen ser delicioso, também acho.

(O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro hein, Sasquatch?) Por que o Jensen não se importou em ficar sem se movimentar.

(Jesus! Só Comandante não bastava? Precisava incendiar de vez?) O Jared alimentando o ego de Jensen.

(Gostei disso! Vou roubar pra mim!) Sobre eles serem os deuses da luxuria.

(Alguém me dá um desses?) Ela quer um Jared apaixonado.

(Oh my god, que que é isso?) pelo fogo do Jensen, um loiro foguento desse do meu lado, eu já estava aposentada! Srsrsr

(Pai corajoso!) De o Jensen ainda ter folego para ficar com as crianças.

(Marido irônico!) Sobre o Jared.

(Com um marido desses? Não precisa pensar muito!) De o Jensen ter folego para cuidar das crianças e ainda fazer amor mais tarde. O Loiro foi criado a base de peixe e leite de tubarão(Tubarão dá leite? )! Srsrrss

(Totalmente justificado!) Do Dean ter acordado o irmão.

(Que coisa mais linda!) Sobre o fato da emoção de Jared ao ouvir as crianças o chamando de papai.

(Não é pra menos!) Sobre a emoção ser maior com Jensen o chamando para fazer amor.

(menina esperta!) Sobre a blue contar tudo para o Dinho.

(Ele consegue ser convencido até quando é fofo!) Sobre o Jensen se achar mais lindo a cada ano, mas ele sem dúvida nenhum esta mais lindo a cada ano.


End file.
